Heart of Perpetual Rain
by Copper Moon
Summary: Bad fanfic ahoy! So this was the very first fanfic I ever wrote, and looking back at it now, I really can't help but cringe. Still, I don't have the heart to take it down, but I'm not planning on finishing it either. So, read at your own risk. This is a fic I made because I felt Todd needed a girlfriend. And the Brotherhood is just so much fun to mess with.
1. Fateful Encounter

My very first X-Men Evo fic! Please don't laugh. I'm trying to improve my writing. I don't own X-Men characters or anything.  
  
Chapter One: Fateful Encounter  
  
"Hey Toad, get up!" Pietro was struggling to pull Todd out of bed.  
  
"No!" Toad yelled grabbing the bed frame. "I don't want to go to school today!"  
  
"Come on man!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"We don't have anything better to do and besides," Pietro grunted, tugging with every word, "I..... wanna..... trash..... on the..... X-Geeks..... TODAY!!" Pietro tugged harder and harder until finally the bed frame broke. Pietro and Todd (still holding the bed frame) flew backwards through the door and tumbled down the stairs yelling and cursing each other.  
  
They fell out into the living room where Lance and Fred were waiting. Lance looked at Todd. "Hey man, you better hurry up or we're gonna be late."  
  
Todd looked around. "Uh, where's Tabby?"  
  
Lance frowned at him. "She got tired of waiting so she already left."  
  
Todd covered his face and groaned. "Why do we need to go to school?"  
  
Pietro smiled. "Kicks man. Can you think of anything better to do?"  
  
"Yeah, how about we go swimming in an intoxicated lake and play Frisbee in the forest?"  
  
Fred scowled at him. "Stop foolin' around and go get dressed."  
  
Todd hopped back upstairs. "No! You can't make me!"  
  
"Toad, get back here!" yelled Lance running after him followed by Fred and Pietro. They looked into his room just in time to see him crawl out the window. The three ran outside and saw Todd standing on the roof. "Toad!" Lance yelled, "If you don't get your slimy butt down here I'm gonna-" Todd spat out slime that nearly hit Lance in the face. "Gaaah! Alright that's it!" Lance causes a tremor that causes Todd to lose his balance and fall off the roof and land flat on the ground. He groaned having the wind knocked out of him. The three carried him inside.  
  
"Aw man, I told you guys I don't wanna go!" Todd whined.  
  
Lance got him to his feet and shoved him towards the stairs. He was a little upset. "Well that's just too bad. Now go get dressed or I'll tell everyone about you-know-what."  
  
Todd looked at him startled. "You wouldn't!"  
  
Lance looked hard at him. "Wanna make a bet?"  
  
"Ack! Okay, I'm going! I'm going!" The three watched Todd hop up the stairs.  
  
Pietro looked at Lance. "Exactly what is the you-know-what?"  
  
Lance smiled and shrugged. "Heck if I knew."  
  
Pietro smirked at him. "Nice one!" He slaps Lance a high-five.  
  
After a few minutes Todd came back down dressed and ready. As ready as he could be anyway. "I still don't get why you guy's wanna go," he complained. "There's nothing for me there. It'll just be a long, meaningless day!"  
  
Pietro zoomed by Todd giving him a soft slap on the back. "Hey, I'm sure you'll find something to occupy your time over there. Oh and by the way can we borrow some slime from you?"  
  
Todd looked at him curiously. "What for?"  
  
Pietro smiled. "You'll see." He checked himself in the mirror, and then turned to the group. "Okay boys. Let's go!"  
  
Todd was walking in the hallways when he spotted some jocks. He decided since it was allowance day he would take his chances. He walked by one of the jocks and slipped out his wallet. "Heh, cake." Todd thought he would make a clean escape until the guy yelled, "Hey my wallet!" Todd broke into a run with the jocks running after him. He ran down the hall, through a class room, and down a corridor. He stood behind the corner listening.  
  
"Where did that slime go?" an angry voice asked. "I think he went this way."  
  
Todd peeked around the corner and watched the jocks head down the opposite hallway. He laughed to himself. After they were out of site, he ran back the way he came and passed through the main hall. He turned a corner and, "Ouch!" ran smack into something, knocking him down. Papers flew every where. Todd looked at what he had bumped into. It was a girl with long dark brown hair. She was on her knees picking up her papers. He bent down to help her. "Uh, s-sorry about that." She looked up at him and smiled looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay." Her voice was soft and delicate.  
  
Todd looked at her. "I've never seen you around before."  
  
"Yeah, I'm kind of new here. I was looking for my 4th hour class and I got lost."  
  
He helped her pick up the fallen papers wondering vaguely why she didn't notice how badly he smelled. Then without thinking he said, "Um, I kinda know this place. If you'd like I could show you around later."  
  
She smiled brightly at him, her blue eyes sparkling. "That would be wonderful." He stood up and handed her the papers. "Thank you."  
  
He looked away. "Uh, no problem."  
  
"Well.... bye." She walked off.  
  
Todd stared after her. Before she turned the next corner he called out, "Hey! W-what's your name?"  
  
She stopped. "Oh, Serena. Serena Hallow."  
  
"Mine's Todd Tolansky."  
  
She smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you later.... Todd." And she walked out of site around the corner. He stared after her for a while, then he walked off.  
  
Todd made his way to the lunchroom. He spotted the rest of the Brotherhood sitting at a table in the far corner he went to join them. When he sat down they looked at him.  
  
"Man where have you been?" Lance asked.  
  
"Ahem, I would like to say that you have missed a very entertaining afternoon."  
  
"What did you do?" Todd asked.  
  
"Well..." Pietro started but was interrupted.  
  
Principle Kelly stormed in the cafeteria covered in whip cream, honey, syrup, slime, and cornflakes. Most of the students were trying so hard not to laugh, that there shoulders were shaking. Others were hiding there faces or looking away.  
  
"ALRIGHT! WHO'S RESONSIBLE FOR THIS!?" He pointed at himself. "COME FORWARD NOW AND THE PUNISHMENT WILL BE FAR LESS SEVERE!" Nobody moved. He pointed a shaking finger to the students. "I will find out who did this! And when I do, the ones responsible will be very sorry indeed!" He rushed out.  
  
After he left the lunchroom exploded with laughter. Todd looked at Pietro. "Are you giving Principal Kelly a hard time?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Isn't it fun?"  
  
"Join us. Were planning to leave a surprise in the girl's locker room next."  
  
"Can't yo. I'm busy."  
  
"Busy? Whadaya mean busy?"  
  
"Yeah weren't you the one who didn't want to come to school? The one who said he wouldn't have anything to do? The one who screamed and whined and complained-"  
  
"Alright I get it yo! Look I'm sorry I made you chase after me."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Lay off Pietro." said Fred in between mouthfuls. "He said he was sorry, just leave it at that."  
  
"Yeah whatever. So what are you planning to do during lunch?" Pietro said skeptically.  
  
Todd shrugged, "I dunno. The usual I guess."  
  
"Fine but I warn you, you'll be missing out."  
  
"That's okay, go head without me."  
  
"Fine." He gestured to the other two. "Let's go."  
  
"Seeya later Toad." Both Lance and Fred said together. The three left.  
  
Todd waited for 5 minutes, then went to look for Serena. It didn't take long for him to find her. She was waiting for him near a set of lockers. "Hey, Serena!"  
  
She turned around. "Oh. Hi Todd."  
  
"So, you ready?"  
  
She nodded. Todd showed her where all her classes were. He also showed her where to find the library and the computer lab. After he was done showing her around they decided just to walk around. The two walked down the hall for a while, not saying a word to each other. Todd decided to break the silence.  
  
"So, I guess it must be ruff," Todd said, "being at a new school and all."  
  
"You don't know how hard. I have moved almost every year ever since I started school."  
  
"Geez, why do you have to move every year?"  
  
"My mother has trouble finding a job."  
  
"Oh. What does your mother work as?"  
  
"A veterinarian. What about you? What do your parents do for a living?"  
  
"Uh, I don't really have parents."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"It's just so hard." She said suddenly. "When I finally get some close friends by the end of the year, I have to say good-bye. And at my new school I'm always the new girl, the outcast, the one nobody knows." She sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I was meant to be alone."  
  
Todd looked at her. He knew exactly how she felt. He remembered how miserable he was living with his parents. How alone he felt living out on the streets. He would always wonder if he was meant to live a lonely life with no friendship what so ever. But then he got his powers and Mistique took him in.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang. "Um, I'd better get to class." Serena told him.  
  
"You want to hang out again sometime?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She smiled at him. "You can count on it."  
  
It was Thursday and Todd was on his way to the lunchroom once more. For the past couple of days he spent his lunches with Serena, showing her around and talking about random things. He spotted the Brotherhood sitting at a table obviously waiting for him.  
  
"Man where have you been?" Pietro asked him.  
  
"Around." Todd said simply.  
  
"So are you going to join us for our afternoon ritual of causing mayhem?"  
  
"Can't yo. I'm busy."  
  
"Again?" Fred said confused. "What have you been doing this whole week."  
  
"Ah, y' know the usual."  
  
"And yet you can't find time to hang with us?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"What do you got a date or something?" Lance choked on his macaroni. "Good one Pietro. Todd on a date, now that would be something." "Can you just see it?" Both of them started laughing.  
  
Todd looked down in embarrassment. He decided not to them the truth. At least not now anyway.  
  
"So what are you doing at lunch?" Pietro said skeptically.  
  
"I, uh..." Todd's mind raced. "I have uh, lunch detention. Yeah."  
  
"Bummer." Tabitha said.  
  
"Yeah but I think I'll survive." "Can't you just ditch?" Lance asked.  
  
"Nah, I can't." Todd said.  
  
"Well maybe tomorrow then." Pietro said. He gestured to the rest. "Let's go."  
  
They all left Todd sitting at the table.  
  
Todd looked after them. "Yeah, maybe."  
  
Serena walked down the hall to her locker. "Let's see know which one was it?" She reached into her bag. "Oh no, I lost my schedule! Wait, maybe I left it in chemistry class." She went over to the chemistry room and reached for the door handle. The door suddenly flew open and someone ran into her.  
  
"Ouch!" she yelled. She looked to see a long, dark haired boy.  
  
"Oh, Entschuldigen."  
  
"Huh?" she asked a little confused.  
  
"Sorry, I was in a hurry."  
  
"Oh," she says and smiles at him, "that's alright."  
  
"You're new here right?"  
  
"Yes. How'd you know?"  
  
"I've seen you a couple times in class. We have biology together."  
  
"Oh, weren't you the guy who was eating in class?"  
  
"Eh heh heh, yeah that was me." He said a little embarrassed.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Wagner. Kurt Wagner."  
  
"Mine's Serena."  
  
"Serena. That's a very nice name." he said smiling.  
  
"Thanks." She looked at her watch. "Shoot I gotta go." She took off down the hall. She yelled to him, "It was nice meeting you!"  
  
"Tchus!" He yelled back waving.  
  
He walked over to his locker, put in the combination, and opened it."  
  
BOOM!  
  
"AAAAUUUUGGGHHH!!!"  
  
Todd met up with Serena who was having trouble with her locker. "Darn it!" She banged on the locker hoping for it to open but it didn't.  
  
"Looks like you could use a hand there." Todd said.  
  
"Do you think you can?"  
  
"Sure." Todd took a pick out of his pocket and picked the lock. It clicked and then opened.  
  
"Thanks." She said grabbing her notebook out of the locker.  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"So where do you want to go?"  
  
Todd thought. There was no football or cheerleading practice today. "Lets go outside."  
  
They went out into the bright sunshine. There were only a few other people outside. They started walking across the field when Todd saw Lance, Fred, and Pietro coming out. He panicked. Grabbing Serena he said, "Let's go under the bleachers, its way too bright out here."  
  
She looked a little surprised but said, "Oh. Okay."  
  
He made sure they were out of sight before he sat down. "So," he said casually, "what's up?"  
  
"Nothing," she said shrugging, "that's the problem."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I feel like I'm not living my life to the extreme. I need more action."  
  
Todd didn't know what to say at the moment. If she knew....  
  
She sighed. "I just wish something exciting would happen every once in a while."  
  
Lance, Pietro, and Fred walked down the halls looking very pleased with them selves. "So how are we doing?" Lance asked Pietro.  
  
"Let's see," he pulled out a notepad and started checking off names. "So far we've keyed Summer's car and filled it with slime, generously given by Toad, filled Red's locker with kiwi Jell-o, planted a cheese bomb in the elf's locker, and filled Daniel's gym shoes with cottage cheese topped with ketchup and relish. Yep, I'd say we're doing pretty good so far."  
  
"Don't forget the favor we did for Kelly." Fred pointed out.  
  
"I hope I didn't forget anything." Pietro said a little worried.  
  
"Well let's see," Lance counted on his fingers, "you rigged the door, you rigged the rug, the desk drawer, the window. I'd say you've gotten about everything done."  
  
"ALVERS!"  
  
They turned to see Scott, Evan, and a cheese-covered Kurt moving towards them looking very upset. Pietro was smiling broadly.  
  
Lance smiled too when he said, "Yeah, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Don't play dumb!" Scott yelled. "For the past week someone has been filling my car with slime and there are scratches all over it!"  
  
"My gym shoes are ruined!" Evan complained.  
  
"My fur!" Kurt whined.  
  
Lance was trying hard not to laugh. He pulled a straight face and said, "I am truly sorry for your misfortunes. If I find the scum that did it, you'll be the first to know."  
  
"Don't even!" Scott fumed. "I know you did it!"  
  
"Well, nothing gets passed you Summers."  
  
"Hey, hey!" Pietro piped up. "Don't take all the credit! We helped too."  
  
"You better knock it off!" Scott threatened.  
  
"Or what?" Pietro sneered. "You gonna do something about it?"  
  
"That's it!" Evan shot spikes out of his arm. Pietro sped out of the way and Lance ducked. Some people looked over at them not seeing Evan's spike attack.  
  
"You want a fight? You got it!" Lance stretched out his arms and the ground starts to shake.  
  
There was a tremble. The bleachers were shaking hard. People were screaming. Todd grabbed Serena. "Hurry!"  
  
They ran under the bleachers. They were almost out when Todd heard a loud rattling sound. He instinctively held on to Serena and gave a huge leap. They rolled onto the grass and the bleachers collapsed.  
  
Serena was lying on the ground stunned. "Well, you got your wish." Todd said trying to inject some humor into the matter. She didn't laugh. Todd looked around and saw the cause of the damage. Lance and Scott were in a heated conversation and looked as though they were ready to kill eachother. He looked back at Serena.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked. She stared at him breathing heavily. He felt the pressure under her gaze and knew he had risked nearly exposing himself. After a minute he stood up and brushed himself off. Serena was still on the ground. "Let me help you there." He held out his hand. She looked at him for a second, then took it. She flung her arms around him.  
  
"You saved my life! Thank you!" Todd looked startle. She let go of him and they stared into each others eyes for a second. Todd looked away.  
  
"Uh, no problem."  
  
Teachers were rushing out onto the field trying to find out what had happened.  
  
"Well I'd better get going." Todd said. He started to walk away.  
  
"Thanks again." Serena said.  
  
He paused for a moment. "Yeah." He said, and continued on his way. He decided to leave school while every one was busy with the wreckage. Todd walked down the street deep in thought. He just couldn't stop thinking about the way she looked at him. When he looked into her face for that split second, he had noticed that one of her eyes was crystal-like blue, while the other one was and oceanic green. And the way she smiled at him.... "No one's ever looked at me that way before." Todd thought to himself. The boy walked to the house wondering all this. It seemed to take him no time at all to get from the school to the house. He went inside, up to his room, and collapsed onto his bed. After the shock of what had happened and thinking so much, he realized he was tired. He fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Somebody knocked on the door. Todd woke up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Hey Toad?" It was Pietro. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Todd said gloomily. Pietro zipped in and sat next to Todd's bed.  
  
"What's with you man? I havn't seen you ever since you left the lunch room earlier today."  
  
"Mmmm-mmm." Todd mumbled.  
  
"What's bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on. Tell me your secret."  
  
"No."  
  
Pietro started zipping around Todd. "Whatsthesecret? Whatsthesecret?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Yourelyingwhatsthesecret? Yourelyingwhatsthesecret? Yourelyingwhatsthesecret?"  
  
"Fine!" Todd yelled in frustration. "Fine! There's this girl--!"  
  
Pietro insantly stopped when he heard the word 'girl'. "Are you kidding me!?"  
  
Todd instantly regretted telling him. "Well see.... I met this girl at school and-"  
  
"Ah-ha! So that's what you've been doing during lunch and after school!"  
  
"Yeah yeah. So what?"  
  
"But wait a minute, is she that great?"  
  
"I just can't stop thinking about her!" Todd burst out. "She's like something I've never seen before. Her hair flows like a dark cascade, her eyes sparkle like jewels. Her voice is like a song. Her touch has the gentle warmth of the sun, and her smile.... Man it's incredible!" Todd flopped back on his bed. Pietro gave him a weird look.  
  
"Do you have to gush like that? Geez, you're starting to sound like rock- head mooning over Kitty."  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me. I... I just can't get her out of my mind!"  
  
"Well that's simple to explain. You're obviously digging this chick."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"In other words, you're in love."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Don't tell me you've never been in love before!"  
  
"Well, not really. I've seen girls I think are good looking from time to time but...."  
  
"Oh my gosh," Pietro sounded exasperated, "look, the only way to cure this is to tell her how you feel."  
  
"What!?" Toad yelled. "No way man!"  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Well, this weekend there's a party going on. Why don't you invite her? Then you can make your move."  
  
"I don't know man."  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it. I'll get you all ready, and we'll all be right there if you need us."  
  
"Well..... I guess."  
  
"Good. Now stay up here for a while."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Me and the others are gonna have a group discussion."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Now you be a good little Toad and stay here."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Pietro zipped back down stairs. He took a deep breathe. "BROTHERHOOD MEMBERS...... ESSEMBLE!" He looked around. "Hey. Where is everybody!?"  
  
"Hey Quickie you don't have to yell." Came Tabitha's voice from the kitchen.  
  
"What are you guys doing? Never mind I probably don't wanna know. Now you three get in here."  
  
"What's up?" Lance asked.  
  
"I'll tell you as soon as you get in there. Everybody on the couch. NOW!"  
  
"Okay, geez." Said Fred putting down what he was doing.  
  
"Okay, now we have a major situation on our hands, so unnerving, so incredible, so unbelievably-"  
  
"Oh, not this again." Lance groaned.  
  
"Look Quickie, just skip the drama and tell us what the deal is." Tabitha said.  
  
"Fine," Pietro said agitated, "Our dear friend Toad has fallen in love."  
  
It was all of the sudden very quiet. Tabitha was the one who broke the silence. "I should probably get a hearing aid. Did you just say little Toddles is in love?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"With whom? What's she like?"  
  
"Don't know. But I don't think Todd could wait for the wedding the way he was talking about her."  
  
"Nuh-uh! No way! We are not having Sasquatch come to live with us here! I mean this is TOAD we're talking about here. Who knows what he finds attractive!""  
  
"Oh come on Rocky," Tabitha said skeptically. "Todd may be a hyper-active frog boy, but he still has good taste."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well he fell for you didn't he?"  
  
Tabitha stood up looking very angry. "HEY! YOU DIE!"  
  
Lance stood up too. "Bring it on!"  
  
"Hey people!" Pietro zipped in between them. "We have enough to handle without you two sniping at each other."  
  
"What do you know about this girl?"  
  
"Well I've never actually seen her, I mean, I just found out about her. But Todd has agreed to ask her to the party this weekend being held up in the mountains. If we see her fit to date one of the Brotherhood members then she can stay."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Lance said. The others nooded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Oh and also, we need to get up early in the morning to help Toad prepare. You know, freshen him up a bit."  
  
"If you mean giving him a bath, forget it. I've been through that nightmare before. In fact, I'M STILL HAVING NIGHTMARES!"  
  
"Oh, so that's why I hear you screaming bloody murder at night."  
  
"Was I really?"  
  
"Enough to wake the dead."  
  
"Relax. He's planning to take a shower before we leave. He might even use soap."  
  
"Dang, he must really like this chick."  
  
"Who's hosting the party?"  
  
"Some jock said he had a huge cabin in the mountains that his family goes to during the summer. It's about thirty miles away."  
  
"And people are going to this?"  
  
"A lot of people are. People always go to the jocks' parties."  
  
"Well I'm game!" Tabitha said.  
  
"So we're all agreed?" Pietro asked them.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Fred said.  
  
"Well," Lance considered. "Alright I've got nothing better to do."  
  
"Alright!" Pietro said. "Meeting adjourned." 


	2. The Dance

Sorry about rushing the first chapter. First time writing a fanfic you know. I'll try not to do that again.  
  
Chapter Two: The Dance  
  
It was Friday morning. Todd woke up with only one thing on his mind, asking Serena to the dance. He got up and got ready for school. He went down stairs to find the Brotherhood already waiting for him.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Pietro.  
  
"You guys aren't going to take this lightly are you?"  
  
"Hell no!" They all said together.  
  
They went to school which seemed to pass by quickly for Todd. The closer it got to lunch, the more nervous Todd was feeling. He had never asked a girl out before in his life. What if she said 'no'? Thinking this Todd wondered if asking her to the dance was a good idea. The bell rang for lunch. He was thinking of hiding in the bathroom the entire lunch hour when Pietro, Lance, Fred, and Tabitha spotted him and walked over to him.  
  
"Well come on." Pietro said shunning Todd forward. "There's someone you need to ask to the dance."  
  
"Guys I've been thinking..."  
  
"You're not gonna chicken out are you?" asked Tabitha.  
  
"It's just that..."  
  
"Don't worry," Pietro assured him, "you'll be fine." Todd spotted Serena at her locker.  
  
"That's her!" he whispered to them. They hid behind a corner.  
  
"Okay," Lance said, "just go out there and ask her."  
  
"I don't know you guys..."  
  
Pietro shoved him into sight. "Go!"  
  
Serena turned. "Oh, hi Todd." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Serena. Um, I was wondering..." He looked back at the Brotherhood who gave him the thumbs up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to go to that one party tomorrow night?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the one that one of the football players is hosting?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure. I'd love to."  
  
He looked up. "Really?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." She nodded.  
  
"That's cool, yo!"  
  
She giggled a little. "Alright, I'll meet you at the dance."  
  
"You sure you know where it is?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, pretty sure."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight."  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it." She smiled and walked off.  
  
He sighed in relief. The Brotherhood jumped out of their hiding place. Pietro ran up to him.  
  
"See? What did I tell you?"  
  
"Way to go, Toad!"  
  
"Go Toddles!"  
  
"You did good." Said Fred slapping Todd on the back causing his legs to buckle.  
  
"Thanks guys." Todd said. He was just relieved that he had finally gotten rid of his anxiety.  
  
The rest of the day Todd spent daydreaming about Serena. He had never met anyone like her. Her long dark brown hair that flowed down her back in natural, smooth waves. Her skin was a creamy white. She had a smooth, cheerful, friendly face that if you looked at, you would think it was impossible for her to get mad. She had sort of a narrow shoulder width and slightly bony hips. She was quite skinny, almost fragile looking. She's only slightly taller than me, Todd thought. If I stood up straight we would probably match. And her different colored eyes. He sighed. He had never seen eyes that beautiful before.  
  
The day passed extremely quickly and before he knew it, it was time to go to bed.  
  
"Tomorrow's your big day Todd." Tabitha said.  
  
Pietro was pretending to sniffle. "They grow up so fast."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Todd said. He went to bed. Todd was restless. He couldn't get to sleep. He tossed and turned for what felt like hours, until his mind slowly drifted off.  
  
He didn't know where he was. There was nobody around. He walked through what looked like some sort of forest. The trees whispered as a breeze passed through them. A chill ran down Todd's spine. Then he heard something. sniff sniff He could faintly hear someone crying. "Hello?" he called. He followed the noises pushing back branches and stepping over tree roots. The crying started to get louder. Todd could feel his heart beating. Todd wasn't sure if he was imagining the shadows of dark creatures silhouetted against the ground. "Is anybody there?" He pushed back some tree branches and in the clearing saw a figure with their face hidden, obviously crying. Todd's breath caught in his chest. He could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. "Who are you?" Todd asked in a breathless voice. The person slowly, almost painfully, lifted their head. Todd's knees were shaking so badly, he felt like he was going to collapse. It turned its head to face Todd...  
  
"Toad! Wake up!" Todd was woken up to the annoying sound of Lance and Pietro's voice.  
  
"What?" Todd asked him. His heart was still running fast and beads of sweat were running down his face  
  
"Man do you know what time it is?" Pietro asked him.  
  
"Huh?" Todd said a little confused.  
  
"It's 5 p.m.!" Lance said exasperated.  
  
"What!?" Todd yelped.  
  
"We tried to wake you but you were dead to the world!" Pietro shaking him.  
  
"Oh, well I still got plenty of time, yo."  
  
"Yeah I guess." Lance said. He was looking at Todd weirdly.  
  
"What you starin at?" Todd asked.  
  
"Hey Toad, are you alright?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
Lance looked at him seriously. "You look a little paler than usual.  
  
"Really?" Todd asked.  
  
"Yeah. Is everything okay?" Lance asked.  
  
"It was nothing. It was just a dream, yo."  
  
Pietro looked a little less concerned. "Well come on Lance."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Toad?" Lance asked still a little worried.  
  
"I'm fine Lance!"  
  
"Lance, if he says he's fine, then he's fine." Pietro said.  
  
"Well, if you're sure." Lance said.  
  
"I am sure." Todd hopped out of bed. "Well, I guess I better get ready."  
  
As evening approached, Todd was preparing for his date. He decided to take a shower partly because the persistent naggings of Lance and Pietro.  
  
"Don't forget to scrub extra hard to get rid of whatever fungus you've been growing!" Pietro called through the bathroom door.  
  
"If I scrubbed any harder my skin would come off!" Todd yelled back.  
  
He rinsed all the soap suds off and started washing his hair with his new apple orchard shampoo. When he rinse his hair out he saw that the foam had turned brown. He decided to wash his hair a second time just to be safe. He decided to use conditioner to take care of his split ends. He used up half the bottle before he rid of all of the tangles in his hair. Then he rinsed himself off making sure all the conditioner was out of his hair. He got out and dried himself off. When he looked back at the shower he groaned. There was green slime everywhere and dirt had clogged the drain which was surrounded by muddy green water.  
  
"Aw man, was I that dirty?" Todd asked himself. He went upstairs to get dressed.  
  
Lance grabbed him. "Oh no. You're not going to wear those rags you call clothes at the dance tonight." He led Todd into his room and started looking through his drawers.  
  
"I can dress myself you know." Todd said indignantly.  
  
"All your clothes are dirty and besides," he tossed Todd a pair of jeans, "I thought you wanted to make a good impression."  
  
Todd caught the jeans and started to put them on. "I do but..."  
  
"No buts!" Lance said. "Now let's see... Ah ha!" He pulled out a green T- shirt and tossed it to Todd.  
  
Todd looked at it. "Well, at least it's my favorite color." Lance looked him up and down. The shirt and pants were a little big on Todd but other than that he looked fine.  
  
"Hey..." Todd said turning in the mirror. "I don't look half bad yo!" Todd looked at Lance. "Thanks Lance."  
  
"No problem. Just don't ruin those jeans."  
  
"TOAD!"  
  
Both Lance and Todd jumped. They went downstairs to the bathroom to see what was going on. Tabitha and Fred were standing outside the bathroom.  
  
"What's up?" Lance asked.  
  
Tabitha raised an eyebrow. "You really don't know? Todd left a little mess in the bathroom and Quickie is having a crisis."  
  
"A little mess!?" Came Pietro's voice. "Spilling soda on the carpet is a little mess! Dropping potato chips on the floor is a little mess! THIS IS A DISASTER!"  
  
"Calm down Pietro," Lance said walking into the bathroom, "I'm sure it's not-- Holy Hanna! How long has it been since you last took a shower Toad!?"  
  
"Uh, one maybe two months."  
  
"This is just great!" Pietro yelled. "How the heck am I supposed to take my shower when then bathroom is in the state of a toxic waist dump!?"  
  
"Good thing I took my shower this morning." Tabitha said. "Just chill Quickie. Why don't you just run over to the school and use their showers?"  
  
"I did not want to take my shower at school tonight!" Pietro said angrily.  
  
"Well do whatever you want" Said Tabitha. "I'm going to go put my make-up on." She left them.  
  
Pietro stared. "Awwwww crap!" He zipped through the bathroom collecting his stuff and zipped out of the house.  
  
Lance looked confused. "Geez, you'd think this was the date of his life. But Todd, don't do this again."  
  
Todd slumped his shoulders. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay Toad." Fred spoke up. "Nothing a bottle of bathroom detergent couldn't fix."  
  
"Well I guess there's just one thing we need to take care of."  
  
"What?" Todd asked.  
  
Lance pointed at him. "Your teeth."  
  
"Aw man!" Todd whined.  
  
"Look, there's no way you're gonna get a good night kiss if you have swamp breath. Now go in there and brush your teeth!"  
  
"Alright alright." Todd grumbled.  
  
"Oh and comb your hair while your at it."  
  
Todd glared but did so. He found a brush and combed his hair making sure it maintained it's usual shaggy appearance but also making sure it wasn't tangled. He looked at the brush after he was done. "Alright! No slime yo!" He grabbed a toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste on it. He brushed his teeth for about a minute then spat out the foam.  
  
Lance poked his head in. "Are you almost-- GAAAH!" Lance looked at the sink. Mingled with the foam was slime and who knows what else. Lance put a hand over his mouth. "Oh my god I think I'm going to puke!" He ran out of the bathroom.  
  
Todd was now becoming a little upset. "Well what'd you expect!" he shouted. He tried gargeling water and brushing his teeth again. There wasn't as much slime as last time but there was still slime. He brushed his teeth about five times before he finally gave up.  
  
Lance had come back looking a little pale. "Here." He handed a bottle of mouth wash to Todd and left.  
  
Todd tried the mouth wash and after gargeling three times he had gotten rid of most of the slime. He wiped his mouth and walked out of the bathroom. Lance was standing in the hall.  
  
"You okay?" Todd asked.  
  
"Yeah." He shrugged. "Now let me check your breathe." Todd breathed in Lance's face. Lance wrinkled his nose. "It still kind of smells."  
  
Todd looked angrily at him. "Well it's probably because I haven't brushed my teeth in a while."  
  
"Well at least you don't smell as bad as you usually do."  
  
Pietro appeared out of nowhere. He glared at Todd. "Next time you take a shower don't leave slime everywhere."  
  
Tabitha came downstairs. "Okay guys, I'm ready!" All of the guys were wearing their usual wardrobe since this was just a casual dress dance. Tabitha however wore a tight black spaghetti strap with capri's.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Yeah!" They said together.  
  
"Alright, let's go!"  
  
(At the X mansion...)  
  
Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue were leaving.  
  
"See ya' later Professor, we're going to the party!" Scott called out.  
  
"Just a minute Scott." Xavier stopped them. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Would you like us to leave?" Kurt asked.  
  
"No, you four can stay." He put his fingers together. "Last week Cerebro got a reading of active mutant powers."  
  
"Really?" Scott said surprised. "Who?"  
  
"That is just the problem. The mutant powers being detected became dormant before Cerebro could trace the source."  
  
"Do you think it will happen again Professor?" Jean asked.  
  
"It is possible." He replied. "The new found mutant powers can become active at any given moment." He looked at them. "That is why I want you to be ready when I need you."  
  
"Like, no problem." Kitty said clearly unphased.  
  
"No big deal." Rogue said.  
  
"We'll be ready!" Kurt said giving the thumbs up.  
  
"I think we'll be able to handle it Professor." Scott said confidentally.  
  
"We'll be waiting for your call!" Jean said.  
  
The five left. Xavier closed his eyes and sighed. "Let us hope you are.  
  
(On the road)  
  
It was nighttime. A sea of stars covered the velvet blue sky. A cool breeze was in the air and it blew in Todd's face making him feel alive. Todd was anxious and excited at the same time.  
  
"Man this gonna be cool, yo!"  
  
"That is If she doesn't get scared of you and run away." Lance remarked. They all laughed except for Todd.  
  
"You're asking for a nice black eye, yo." He growled.  
  
"Don't mind him Todd." Tabitha said. She turned to Fred. "So who's your date Freddy?"  
  
"I'm just going for the food." He told her.  
  
"Figures." Pietro said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well gang, this is it." Lance said as they pulled up to a big house. A ton of cars were already parked out front.  
  
"Yo! This is what he calls a cabin?" Todd said surprised. "I didn't imagine it would be this big!"  
  
"What did you expect?"  
  
"Alright! Time to paaaar-tay!!" Tabitha yelled. They went inside. There was loud music playing and lights flashing. Lots of people were talking, dancing, or just having fun.  
  
"Oh there's Richard!" Tabitha pointed out a tall blonde boy. "See you guys later!" She said, and walked off. Todd looked around but didn't spot Serena in the crowd.  
  
"Well I guess we just have to wait for our dates to arrive." Pietro said leaning against the wall. Todd started to wonder if he really wanted to go through with this. He was about to decide on giving up and leave while he still can, when he heard someone call out his name. He looked behind him and his jaw dropped. Then Lance and Pietro turned.  
  
"Whoa." Both of them said at once. It was Serena. She looked very pretty wearing a pink tye-dye tang-top with dark blue jeans. Her hair was in a half-up half-down style and she wore flashy earrings and bracelets.  
  
"Hey Todd." She said smiling. "Sorry I'm late. I had a little trouble getting my brother to drive me here." A good looking guy with brown hair, mustache, and goatee appeared next to her. He looked as if he was in his early twenties. He wasn't a hulk like Duncan but he still had some good sized muscles.  
  
Todd looked at him, a little nervous. "Um, that's okay."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! I haven't introduced you. Gordon this is Todd and Todd," she said happily, "this is my brother Gordon."  
  
"Uh, h-hi." Todd said trying to smile.  
  
"Hey." Gordon replied.  
  
They looked at each other for what felt like years to Todd before Serena finally said, "Okay. Well thanks again for the ride big bro!"  
  
"Anytime sis." He leaned in towards Todd, "Take good care of my little sister or I'll knock your teeth out."  
  
Todd shrank back. "N-no problem." Serena's brother turned and walked out. Serena looked at Todd who was a little whiter than usual.  
  
"Are you alright Todd?" she asked.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
  
She smiled. "Don't mind him. He gets really over protective of me sometimes when it comes to boys."  
  
"Really? I didn't notice."  
  
She turned to see Pietro and Lance still looking at her. "What? What are you staring at?" she asked them.  
  
Pietro shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
"Hey um, Serena?" he gestured to the to boys. "This is Lance and this is Pietro." "Guys, this is Serena."  
  
"Oh, hi!" she said and smiled.  
  
"Hey." They both said together.  
  
"Lance!" It was Kitty. She came up to him.  
  
"Oh, hey Kitty!"  
  
"Like, what were you staring at a few minutes ago?"  
  
"Oh uh," Lance looked a little embarrassed. "It was nothing." He grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's dance." They both left.  
  
"Well that just leaves--"  
  
"PIETRO!" A blonde girl stormed up to Pietro looking a little angry. "Where the heck have you been!? I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"Sorry Tracey, I couldn't find you!"  
  
"Humph!" she said turning her back to him.  
  
"Tell you what," Pietro said putting his hands on her shoulders, "I'll make up for it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't worry I'll think of something." He leaned in, "I always do."  
  
Her frown broke into a smile. "Alright, I'll hold you to that. Now come on." She dragged him off into the crowd and they both disappeared.  
  
Todd and Serena looked at each other. "You never told me you had a brother." Todd said.  
  
"I didn't want to get into that after you told me about you having no family. I thought it would, you know, hurt you."  
  
"Wait a minute, yo. I said I had no parents. I never said I had no family."  
  
She looked confused. He smiled. They started walking around as they talked.  
  
"Me and the guys, we're family. They're like brothers to me. Sure we may get on each other's nerves every once in a while. But like family, we help each other out."  
  
"It must be great to have friends that close."  
  
"Yeah it is, because whenever I'm in a mess, my buddies are there to help."  
  
"Hey, do you think maybe-- oof!" She had ran into somebody. "Sorry, I--" she looked at who she had ran into. It was Kurt. "Oh hi Kurt! I didn't expect to run in to you here."  
  
"Neither did I." Kurt said.  
  
"Hey blue boy!" Todd walked up to him. "Don't talk to her!"  
  
"I can talk to her if I want to Toad!" Serena looked from one to the other.  
  
"Oh, you two already know each other?"  
  
"Oh, yes we know one another quite well." Kurt glared.  
  
"Yeah, but not in a good way, yo."  
  
Serena got in between the two boys. "Stop it! We're all here to have fun!" She took Todd's arm. "Come on Todd." Todd left with her still glaring at Kurt.  
  
Kurt looked after them angrily and sighed. "If only she knew what she was getting herself into."  
  
"What was that all about?" Serena asked him.  
  
"Me and that guy don't get along so good."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"We just don't, okay?"  
  
"Oh, okay. I understand."  
  
"So how did you two meet?" He asked.  
  
"We ran into each other in the halls."  
  
"Uh huh." He said a little dismissively. There was silence between them for a few seconds.  
  
A song started playing. Serena's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oooooh I love this song!" She grabbed Todd. "Come on! Let's dance!"  
  
Next thing Todd knew he was out onto the dance floor. Serena was dancing like crazy, her hair flying everywhere. She had some pretty good moves. Todd decided it was time to show her his. Forgetting his nervousness he grabbed her and started jumping all over the place. Pietro, Lance, and Fred were all secretly watching the pair dance together. Todd flipped and whirled her around. When he stopped she nearly passed out in his arms.  
  
"Oh wow! I didn't know you could dance like that!" She was still a little dizzy. Then somebody knock Serena over spilling juice all over her.  
  
"Oh sorry." The guy said and walked off.  
  
Todd looked at Serena. She was starting to turn pink. He held out his hand, "Are you alright?"  
  
She reached up to grab his hand, "Yes, I--" she gasped.  
  
When he grabbed her hand, his hand went through it. It felt like brushing his hand through water. He was even more surprised when he saw her hand, no her arm was shimmering. He stared at her in surprise. She looked back at him, frightened. She tore her eyes away from him and then pushed herself up and ran out.  
  
"Serena wait!" Todd yelled after her. He followed her outside and saw her run into the forest. "Serena!" He looked back for a moment, then ran into the forest after her.  
  
Pietro, Lance, and Fred had seen the whole thing. They stood at the doorway. All of them were in some sort of a mute shock.  
  
"Did she just..." Fred began.  
  
"Oh yeah." Pietro finished.  
  
Lance snapped out of his shock. "Well come on!"  
  
Pietro grabbed him. "Wait! We have to go about this the right way." He looked at Lance hard. "They'll be finding out about this any minute now."  
  
(Back at the Mansion)  
  
Cerebro was beeping loudly. Xavier wheeled up to the machine and put his helmet on. He concentrated hard.  
  
(Back at the Party)  
  
Scott and Jean were dancing around. Suddenly Scott hears the Professor's voice in his head.  
  
"Scott!" Scott stops dancing.  
  
"What is it Professor?"  
  
"I am picking up readings of mutant powers at your coordinates."  
  
"Really?" Scott said shocked.  
  
"The source is coming from a young girl in the woods. Find her quickly!"  
  
"We're on it Professor!"  
  
"What's wrong Scott?"  
  
"The Professor has a tracking! We need to find the others!"  
  
"Right!" she said determined.  
  
Back at the mansion there is a picture on Cerebro's screen. It showed Serena, running through the forest, crying. 


	3. New Recruit

Chapter Three: New Recruit  
  
Todd followed Serena into the forest, desperate to talk to her. I have to talk to her. She needs me.  
  
He called out to her, asked her to wait, but she seemed to run faster out of pure desperation to get away from all humanity. Soon Todd was almost out of breath. He panted as he forced his legs to keep moving. I can't give up. I have to talk to her. I have to keep going. Can't stop...  
  
He leaned against a tree as he watched her long brown hair, now unraveled, whip out of sight. There's gotta be another way. He looked up into the tree's branches.  
  
"Of course." He said out loud to himself. Forgetting how tired he was, he gave a huge leap and hopped on one of the braches. He could see Serena just barely through the trees. He began to leap from one tree to another following Serena at a much quicker pace. He made sure not to make too much noise so as not to startle her. Finally she stopped, out of breathe from both running and crying. She slumped against a tree trunk, sank to the ground, and started to sob, her long dark hair draping her face.  
  
He quietly jumped into one of the trees close by to where she was sitting. He crouched on a branch and watched her inattentively. He wanted to go down there but he didn't want to scare her off. Maybe after she let go of some of her pain. But how much was pain to her?  
  
"Why? Why does this have to happen to me?" she sniffled. "Now Todd probably hates me."  
  
Todd looked up when he heard his name. He decided now was the right moment. He grabbed one of the branches and swung down next to her. She startled.  
  
"I don't hate you Serena." He said gently. "I just wanna help."  
  
She laughed sourly through her tears. "I'm a freak. Nobody can help me."  
  
He crouched down and stared into her eyes. "I can."  
  
She looked at him. Not in cold, unbelieving way, nor in a sarcastic, ridiculing way. It looked more like she wanted to believe him, but she didn't know how. He sighed, wondering where to start.  
  
"Look yo, I... I kinda know what you're feeling."  
  
"How?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, I uh..." A fly passed by his head. He followed it with his eyes. "I can do this." And with that he whipped out his tongue and caught the fly. Serena gasped watching this event. She didn't look disgusted like everybody was after he did that, just surprised. "And I can do a lot more than that." She stared at him in disbelief. "You're a mutant, kinda like me." She got up off the ground shaking her head.  
  
"Look, I cannot deal with this. This is just too... unreal!" She started walking away from him.  
  
Todd called after her, "You feel confused. You don't know what to do." She slowly stopped walking as he spoke these words. "You start to think, 'Isn't life hard enough without this?'"  
  
She slowly turned to look at him. He had a sad understanding expression on his face. She looked at him sadly. A voice suddenly came from behind them. They both turned around to see Lance emerging from behind a tree.  
  
"You get a sick feeling inside every time you think about it. You keep wishing it would go away, but it doesn't."  
  
Fred walked up beside Lance. "You're afraid of what might happen if people found out. Your parents don't know what's going on, and they're probably ashamed about the whole thing."  
  
Serena's eyes started to fill up with tears again as the boys reflected how she felt. Pietro zipped out of nowhere and she jumped back.  
  
"You feel out of place. No matter how many people surround you, you feel alone in a dark world." Serena backed into a tree and slumped back down holding her face in her hands.  
  
Todd crouched next to her, "We know what it's like. We've been there before."  
  
She took her face out of her hands. "I'm just... so confused."  
  
"I know," Todd said, "and bein alone don't help neither."  
  
She seem to be staring into nothingness as she spoke. "How will I know what's going to happen? How do I know if I can get through this?"  
  
Todd looked down, "Well, I guess you won't know until it happens. But," He put a hand on her shoulder, "having friends always helps."  
  
She turned her head to look at him. He gave her a hopeful smile. Through all her tears, she smiled back at him. The tears made her eyes glimmer in the moonlight.  
  
"So what powers do you have?" Lance asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Could you show us?"  
  
"I don't know if I can..."  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to try." Todd smiled at her encouragingly. "Don't let your powers control you. You control your powers."  
  
She got up. She drew back her hands and focused. Then she shot her hands forward. Water blasted out of both of her hands as she aimed it at a huge tree. The tree groaned as its roots were pulled up from the ground. The brotherhood watched in awe as the tree tipped over from the pressure of the water blasts Serena was shooting, and finally crashed down onto the ground.  
  
"Not bad." Pietro impressed.  
  
"What else can you do?" Lance asked.  
  
Having more confidence, Serena smiled and clenched her fists, looking like she was concentrating. Her entire body started to shimmer. Her body became steadily clearer until her entire body seemed to be made of liquid.  
  
"Whoa," Todd said, "Now that is wicked." Serena stopped concentrating and her body became solid again.  
  
Lance whispered to Pietro, "Hey man, with abilities like that, she could really come in handy."  
  
"I know that." Pietro whispered back. "But we need to give her the sales pitch first." He walked over to Serena. "Those are some pretty good moves you got there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What would you say if we offered you a place in our group?"  
  
"W-what?" she said slightly taken aback.  
  
The four boys stood together. "We're known as the Brotherhood of mutants." Pietro speed around her a few times then stopped. "They call me Quicksilver."  
  
Lance strained his eyes and the ground started to shake. He looked up smiling. "Avalanche."  
  
Fred grabbed hold of a tree and ripped it up with a yell, then threw it back down. "Blob."  
  
Todd hopped onto a tree trunk and back flipped onto a different tree. He smirked, "I'm the Toad yo!" Serena looked impressed by the boys' performance.  
  
"So wadda ya' say?" asked Pietro.  
  
Serena thought for a moment, then she smiled and nodded. "Alright, just call me Aqua Woman."  
  
"Alright Aqua. You're part of the team now."  
  
"Cool." She said smiling.  
  
"Well we'd better get back to the party." Pietro said come on guys.  
  
Lance, Pietro, and Fred walked off. Todd started to follow when Serena called him.  
  
"Hey Todd,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you know that toads are one of my most favorite animals?"  
  
"Uh no, I didn't."  
  
She was moving closer. He moved closer too. He realized for the first time that she smelled like strawberries. And they kissed. It was something Todd had never felt before. His lips felt as if they were burning. The heat from them seemed to spread throughout his entire body. He forgot everything that was around him. This happened in the time space of a second. They both laughed nervously, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Wow." She said.  
  
"First time?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They looked at each other for a while. Todd didn't think he had ever been this happy before. The two finally knew that they felt the same ways towards each other.  
  
"Well let's go join the others." She got up and started to walk off.  
  
Just then Todd heard a rustle in the bushes. He looked over in time to see some dark smoke evaporating. He frowned. What the heck was he doing here?  
  
"Todd, are you coming?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah, I'm comin."  
  
He hopped over to her and the two walked together. Todd glanced back at where he saw the dark smoke. I don't know what blue boy was doing, but he'd better back off.  
  
Serena's voice broke into his thoughts, "So your nickname is Toad huh? Hmm, how about Toddles instead? Oh, or maybe Tadpole?"  
  
He shoved her playfully. "Hey I am not a tadpole yo!"  
  
They laughed as they walked through the forest together.  
  
"So, you still think you're a freak?" Todd asked.  
  
"I guess I'm not. I mean, when I saw you swallow that fly I didn't know what to think."  
  
"Lemme guess," Todd said looking a little sad at the thought of giving up bug catching, "It grossed you out right?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, not really."  
  
"Really?" Todd asked surprised. He had never met anyone who could watch him eat flies and not be grossed out.  
  
"Of course not. I mean you're part toad right? It's natural." She smiled, "And besides I don't really like flies all that much."  
  
They had finally gotten back to the cabin. Lance, Pietro, and Fred were on the porch talking to a slight angry Tabitha.  
  
"Where the heck have you guys been?" she looked at Serena as they walked up. "And who's this?"  
  
"Uh, Tabbs," Pietro gestured to Serena, "meet Serena." Tabitha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She's Todd's girlfriend." Fred said grinning.  
  
Serena flushed, "Well I..."  
  
"And she's also one of us." Lance said.  
  
"You mean you invited her into the group and you didn't even tell me about it?" Tabitha said incredulously.  
  
"You mean you didn't notice?" Lance asked.  
  
"Notice what?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"When she went all liquefied and ran out into the forest."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, she's in the group now." Pietro said.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know if she can be one of us." Tabitha said walking around Serena who looked a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Just give her a chance Boom Boom." Todd said hopping next to serena. "I'm sure she'll fit right in."  
  
"Well," Tabitha considered. "Alright kid. You're part of the team I guess."  
  
Kurt walked up to Cyclops and Jean looking a little disappointed. "Hey Kurt. Did you find the girl yet?"  
  
"Ja, I found her but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"The Brotherhood got to her first."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I don't think she is bad, I just don't think she knows what she's getting herself into."  
  
"Oh man."  
  
"How did they manage to find her first?"  
  
"Because she was Toad's date."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I kind of find that hard to believe."  
  
"I'm just telling you the facts."  
  
"Guys!" Kitty and Rogue ran up to them.  
  
"We couldn't find her."  
  
"We looked just about everywhere."  
  
"It's alright guys, Kurt found her."  
  
"And?"  
  
"The Brotherhood has her."  
  
They both gasped.  
  
"But I don't think she knows what they are like."  
  
"How do you know blue boy?"  
  
"I don't know. I could tell just by looking into her eyes that she wasn't bad."  
  
"Oh please Kurt, do you like even know her?"  
  
"We've met."  
  
Cyclops sighed. "Come on guys, let's get back to the institute."  
  
(Back at the institute)  
  
"Sorry Professor, we didn't get to her in time."  
  
"That's quite alright Scott, we may not be too late. If Kurt is correct in thinking that she doesn't know what the Brotherhood is really like, then we might still have a chance."  
  
"Yeah, but it wont be easy to reach her." Kurt said.  
  
"That is why I want you to try and talk to her Kurt."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. Serena has already met you. That might make it easier."  
  
"But I hardly know her."  
  
"That's alright Kurt. You can try talking to her at school."  
  
"Alright. I'll try."  
  
"Until then I'm afraid we'll just have to wait."  
  
It was Sunday and the Brotherhood was just kicking back and relaxing at home. Serena was washing the dishes using her powers.  
  
"Y' know, you don't have to do that." Lance said.  
  
"I don't mind. If it's washing dishes, mopping floors, or washing windows, I don't really mind doing it." She flexed her hand. "Especially since I have my powers to help me out."  
  
"I see you've had a change of heart about them." Todd said smirking.  
  
"Well, thanks to you, I'm not afraid of them anymore."  
  
"You shouldn't have been afraid of them," Tabitha said. "You should have learned to use them a long time ago."  
  
"Hey just out of curiosity when did you get your powers?" Lance asked.  
  
"When I was thirteen. I'm turning fifteen soon."  
  
"So you're fourteen!?" Lance said surprised. He had thought she was already fifteen or sixteen.  
  
"A very well-developed fourteen." Pietro whispered in his ear.  
  
"So did your mother really say you could spend the night?" Todd asked.  
  
"Yeah but it took an hour to convince her. She is so over protective. She asked me about a million questions."  
  
"Like what?" Fred asked.  
  
"Like if you smoke, drink, or carry weapons. But I guess she was so glad I've made friends so quickly she didn't ask me to introduce her to the parent."  
  
"Did you tell her about our powers?" Pietro asked.  
  
"I don't think she's ready for that yet. I mean, she doesn't even like the fact that I have powers."  
  
"Well, no big deal." Lance said shrugging. "It's probably better that way."  
  
"Oh, I have something to show you guys." She set down the dishes. "Be right back." She walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom she was using.  
  
"Man, fourteen. That's unbelievable."  
  
"Hmm, I wonder why she's not attracted to me."  
  
"Hey back off Pietro!" Todd said hopping up.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to." Pietro said standing up.  
  
"Hey guys knock it off!" said Lance who also got up to stand between the two boys.  
  
"Oh brother." Tabitha said rolling her eyes.  
  
"You said it Tabby." Said Fred.  
  
"So what do you guys think?" They turned to see Serena standing at the foot of the stairs. She wore a tight metallic blue outfit with steel blue designs on it. It went great with her skin tone and hair color. "You like it?" she said turning. "I made it myself. I thought since all of you have outfits I should too."  
  
"It looks great!"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Cool yo!"  
  
"Not bad." Said Pietro. "Whaddya say you try it out tonight?"  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"That's right. Tonight will be your first mission in the Brotherhood." 


	4. Fight with the Xmen

Chapter Four: Fight with the X-men  
  
It was evening and the sun was setting. Serena sat in her bedroom next to the window. As she watched the sunset she had a strange feeling in her stomach. Its kind of when you find it difficult to breathe and your heart is pounding. Nervousness? Anxiety? Why did she feel these things?  
  
"Uh Serena?" she looked over to see Todd leaning against the doorframe. "You doin alright?"  
  
"Yeah Todd, I was just thinking."  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" he pointed behind him.  
  
"No, you can stay. Pull up a seat." She pointed at her bed.  
  
He hopped onto her bed and sat down. "So whatcha lookin' at?"  
  
"I was just watching the sunset."  
  
"Yeah its pretty cool how it makes all those colors in the sky.  
  
Serena stared out into the sunset as she recited this verse:  
  
As the sun sets fire to the sky  
  
The day will slowly die The earth bids farewell to the light  
  
As it welcomes forth the night  
  
Todd stared at her. He had never really liked poetry before. In fact he couldn't stand it. But when she had recited that verse, he had actually felt something from it. Though he wasn't quite sure what it was, he knew it wasn't the usual vomiting feeling he got.  
  
"Where did you get that from?" he asked. "Actually I just made it up." She said looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, just a burst of thought."  
  
"It was pretty good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After that there came awkward silence. Todd was never really good at small talk. He looked for something to keep the conversation going. He spotted her long dark hair. "Your hair looks really nice yo."  
  
"Thanks. If there's one thing I'm proud of, it's my hair."  
  
Todd reached for her hair but pulled back. "Oh uh, can I?"  
  
"Sure. Go right ahead."  
  
He pulled his fingers through her hair. It was incredibly soft. It felt like brushing your hand on silk. "Wow, it's wicked soft!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know for a fact that some girls would kill to have hair like this."  
  
"Well, your hair isn't that bad either." She smiled at him playfully. "In fact I think it looks great on you."  
  
"Hey thanks." Todd said brushing his hand through his own hair. "So what other stuff are you into?"  
  
"Dreams." She said in a misty voice.  
  
"Dreams?" he said confused. How come?"  
  
"Because dreams are the key to your inner self, revealing your heart's desires and fears. Most people forsake them, thinking there just some nightly entertainment. But in the night you can go anywhere and do anything. Your dream is the world you want to live in. You can do things you could never imagine doing in real life, shattering the barrier of reality." She looked at Todd.  
  
He didn't really know what to say to this burst of emotion. "So uh, what do you dream about?"  
  
"Me?" She looked longingly outside. "I usually dream that I'm breaking into some huge fortress. Either that or escaping one." Smile smiled to herself. "Once or twice I dreamt about running from the cops."  
  
"So that's what you want? Adventure and excitement?"  
  
"Yeah. That would be great." She sighed. "I just hope I can pull this off. I mean," she looked at Todd sadly, "I just feel like I've missed out on so much. I keep thinking, 'would my life be different if I had stayed in one place all my life? Would I have more or less? Would I have been happier?' I want to stop. I don't want to feel like this anymore. What if I keep feeling this?"  
  
"Serena," Todd started, then he sighed. "Well, in the end it all boils down to two simple choices. Either you do or you don't. You'd think with all the problems in this world, there'd be more answers, but there isn't." he shook his head. "It's not fair."  
  
They looked at each other with understanding of the other. Todd broke a smile, "But I promise I'll always be there to help you. But no matter what I say, the decision will still be yours to make."  
  
Serena smiled at him. "Thanks todd."  
  
"Uh, excuse me," Pietro was standing in the doorway, "I hate to interrupt but you guys need to get ready."  
  
Serena's eyes filled with determination and she nodded. Pietro left them. Todd looked at Serena and smiled.  
  
"Well come on sweetheart!" he said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Huh?" she said surprised. He looked at her with a spark in his eyes.  
  
"Time to make your dreams come true!"  
  
(At the mansion)  
  
Cerebro: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Xavier was looking at the screen. "Hmmm. It appears we'll be meeting our young friend sooner than we thought." He wheeled himself downstairs to the kitchen where Scott and Jean were. "Scott, Jean, you're needed."  
  
"What's up Professor?" Scott asked.  
  
"The Brotherhood is at a jewelry store in the southern region of town."  
  
"No doubt trying to earn a couple bucks." Scott frowned.  
  
"We're on it Professor." Jean said. She thought. Spike, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt! We've got a mission. In a couple of minutes the four were downstairs and suited up.  
  
"Like, this better be important. I've got like this huge essay to finish." Kitty complained.  
  
"I'm missing my favorite show." Rogue said disgruntled.  
  
"The Brotherhood's at it again." Jean told them.  
  
"Man, those guys never quit!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"But we need to be careful." Scott said seriously. "The Brotherhood has a new member. There's no telling what powers she has."  
  
"So?" Rogue said unconcerned. "The Brotherhood are still losers."  
  
"Still, we should be careful." Jean said.  
  
"X-Men, lets go!"  
  
It's night. The Brotherhood was creeping quietly down an alleyway. Across the street was the jewelry store. Serena had her hair tied back to keep it from getting in the way. Pietro looked around.  
  
"Okay, I'll disable the security systems and you guys get the stuff."  
  
"What do I do?" Serena asked. Tabitha looked at her and smiled faintly.  
  
"You can be the lookout."  
  
"Okay guys, lets move." Pietro zipped out of sight while the others went across the street. Serena sighed and leaned against the alleyway wall.  
  
"So much for action." She said disappointed. She looked over and saw some people across the street enter the jewelry store. But they didn't look like her teammates. "Uh oh."  
  
(inside)  
  
Lance looked around at all the display cases. "Oh I think we've hit the jackpot."  
  
"I think not." Said a voice from behind. It was Scott and the other X-Men. DUN DUN DUN!  
  
"Aw man!" Todd whined. "You'd think they'd learn to mind their own business!"  
  
"You losers need to find yourself a job." Rogue said.  
  
"Back off!" Fred said.  
  
"What you're doing is wrong!" Jean exclaimed.  
  
Pietro zipped into sight. "What youw duwing is wong." He mocked her.  
  
"Knock it off Pietro!" Evan glared.  
  
"Make me!" Pietro taunted.  
  
"Like when are you guys going to grow up?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Maybe we don't want to Kit Kat." Tabitha replied. She spotted Kurt. "Hey Blue Boy!"  
  
"Uh hi." He said uncomfortably.  
  
"This is your last warning." Scott warned.  
  
"Warning for what?" They all turned to see Serena standing in the doorway.  
  
Kurt tried to talk, "Look Serena, this is all a big mis-" But she didn't get to hear the rest, because at that moment, Lance cut him off.  
  
"Alright, you want a fight? You got it!" He stomped on the floor sending a shockwave.  
  
"I'll take Alvers." Scott said.  
  
"Quicksilver's mine!"  
  
"Nightcrawler, you take Toad."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"I'd better take Boom Boom!" Jean said.  
  
"Blubber boy is mine!" Rogue said. Kitty and Serena are the only ones left.  
  
Kitty folds her arms. "Oh right, so I'm stuck with the newbie."  
  
Serena's surprise quickly melted into anger. "The name's Aqua!" she blasted water out of her hands that sent Shadowcat against the wall.  
  
It was insane. Nightcrawler was teleporting out of the way of Toad's tongue breaking glass cases. Boom Boom was throwing bombs at Jean who was protecting herself with a shield. Quicksilver was running circles around Spyke who was desperately trying to shoot him but kept missing, thus destroying the display cases. Rogue kept trying to dodge the stuff Blob was throwing at her. Cyclops had his hands full with Avalanche.  
  
"Time to rock and roll Summers!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Scott said.  
  
He sent an optic blast right into Lance's chest knocking him backwards. Pietro was zipping in and out of sight.  
  
"Try and hit me! Come on hit me! You can't hit me can you?"  
  
Evan was trying to hit Pietro but was having no success. Pietro kicked Evan in the side sending him into a shelf. Kitty was phasing through all of Serena's water blasts. Jean tried talking to Tabitha.  
  
"Why are you even with these guys?"  
  
Tabitha smirked. "Two words! No rules!"  
  
"Stand still!" Fred shouted throwing another bookcase at Rogue.  
  
"Yeah right!" she said ducking out of the way.  
  
Todd was trying to hit Kurt with his tongue. Kurt got tired of teleporting out of the way. He ducked out of the way as Todd shot out his tongue.  
  
"You know, you should really try sticking to catching bugs!" Then he grabbed Todd's tongue and pulled on it, bringing Todd to his knees.  
  
"Ah- Augh!" He cried out. Serena saw this and her eyes flashed.  
  
"Let go of him!" She sent a water blast at Kurt who let go of Todd's tongue instantly as he flew across the room.  
  
However Serena had focused too much power in her blast. Water shot out of her hands uncontrollably, blasting everyone in the room including Kitty and Jean who had let their guards down. Finally she stopped she fell to her knees a little tired out. Everyone in the room (except Blob of course) had been knocked over by the water blast.  
  
Todd rubbed his jaw. "Ahh... thanks Aqua."  
  
"Heh, no problem." She said breathing heavily. Police sirens rang out in the night.  
  
"Whoops gotta go!" Pietro zipped out of the jewelry store.  
  
The X-men started getting up but Lance sent a tremor that brought them back to the floor.  
  
"Why don't you guys stay grounded for a while?"  
  
Scott tried getting up but got his foot stuck in a huge crack made by Lance's earthquake. He fell over on his face. The rest of the Brotherhood ran.  
  
"We better go sweetheart!" Todd said and he hopped after the others.  
  
Serena looked back at the X-men but followed him. Lance was the last one to exit. He ran up to Scott and kicked him hard in the side. Scott groaned as he held his ribs.  
  
"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that Summers!" he ran out of the store yelling back to them. "See you X-geeks later!"  
  
Jean kneeled next to Scott and tried to help him up. "Scott! Scott we have to go!"  
  
Kurt joined her in helping Scott up. "Come on Cyke man!"  
  
Scott struggled against the pain and hosted himself up with the help of Jean and Kurt. The police cars parked outside the store.  
  
"There's no way we're gonna get out in time." Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"Not unless..." Kitty looked at Kurt. "Kurt you have to teleport us outta here!"  
  
"I don't know. I've never teleported this many people before." Police officers were getting out of their cars.  
  
"Now would be a good time to try!"  
  
"Alright. Everybody hold on!" Kurt had to focus before teleporting them onto the roof.  
  
"Whoa..." Kurt looked a little dazed. "I'm not doing that again in the near future." The police were searching inside the building.  
  
"Whew, that was like, too close for comfort." Scott was being held up by Jean. She put his arm around her neck.  
  
"Come on guys." Scott said tired.  
  
"We better go."  
  
They walked off. Kurt stood at the edge of the rooftop looking down at the alleyway. Before he walked off, he could've sworn he saw someone staring up at him from the alleyway.  
  
(Back at the brotherhood house)  
  
"Whoo hoo! Yes!" yelled Pietro as they ran down the street.  
  
"Alright! We won yo!"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tabitha in disbelief. "I didn't even get the earrings I wanted."  
  
"Who cares man!? We beat the X-men!" Lance punched the air. "I don't know about you guys but I got a real kick out of it."  
  
"We actually did it!" Fred said.  
  
Serena was walking with them but she wasn't celebrating. Todd noticed this.  
  
"What's wrong Serena? Didn't you have fun?"  
  
"I don't know." She said guiltily. "It just felt kind of wrong. What we were doing I mean."  
  
"Aw come on!" Pietro said looking at her.  
  
"You can't tell me that you didn't have at least a little fun."  
  
"Well..."  
  
Tabitha put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry kid, you'll get used to it." She squeezed water out of her shirt. "But next time try to keep control on the water works."  
  
"Heh heh. Sorry about that." Serena said looking embarrassed.  
  
"Aw, don't sweat it yo!" Todd said. "Great use of your powers. Especially when the Blue Squirrel had a hold of my tongue."  
  
"That must really hurt." Serena said.  
  
"It does yo! Every time I'm in a fight people are grabbing my tongue trying to rip it out of my mouth!"  
  
"Aw, you poor baby." She said sympathetically.  
  
Lance, Tabitha, Fred, and Pietro were sniggering. Todd glared at them. They got to the Brotherhood house. Lance headed up to his bedroom.  
  
"Well I think we'd better turn in." Lance yawned. "I've had enough excitement for one day."  
  
"Yeah," Tabitha agreed with him. "Night guys!"  
  
"Goodnight." Fred said.  
  
Serena and Todd walked up the stairs. Serena stretched herself out. "Mmmm, night Todd." She walked down the hall to her room and closed the door.  
  
"Night." Todd said. He went into his room. He jumped into bed and fell asleep. 


	5. Midnight Meeting

Chapter Five: Midnight Meeting  
  
(Back at the institute)  
  
On TV there was a reporter describing the jewelry store incident. "Tonight on the CCF news channel, reports say that a jewelry store in the southern area of town has been broken into. By the time the police had arrived, the criminals had already taken flight. Cracks were found in the floor, glass cases had been shattered, and all of the shelves were destroyed. Though the offenders had caused serious damage, nothing seems to have been taken. A very strange mystery indeed."  
  
The TV switched off. The six were with Professor Xavier who looked a little disconcerted. Scott had his shirt off and his chest was bandaged.  
  
"Sorry Professor. We tried to be discrete but it just got out hand." Scott explained.  
  
"I understand. But the damage you six caused was severe. If it hadn't been for Kurt, you would've been in serious trouble and might have even been exposed."  
  
Kurt looked sad, "And I didn't even get the chance to talk to Serena."  
  
"Oh yeah, like she would've listened." Kitty said sarcastically.  
  
"She didn't look like she was enjoying herself." Kurt said.  
  
"It sure looked like she was having fun when she blasted us all." Rogue shot at him.  
  
"I'm sure she didn't mean to." Kurt tried to reason.  
  
"Why are you like, defending her?" Kitty asked him. "She blasted you too."  
  
"Yeah. What are you thinking man?" Evan said.  
  
"Well, I think she and Toad might be, how do you say it?" Kurt thought. "'An item.'"  
  
Everybody except for Xavier looked at Kurt in surprise. Kurt knew what everyone was probably thinking. How was it possible for Tolansky to have a girlfriend, and how did he, Kurt, even know about it?  
  
"Frog Boy and that Aqua chick?" Rogue said surprised.  
  
"Like, GROSS!" exclaimed Kitty who was disgusted by the idea.  
  
"That's going to make it harder to bring her to our side."  
  
"Unless they like use her or something and she finds out about it." They all looked at Kitty. "Well she was really sensitive back there. She's probably led a sad life. So I'm not really that surprised she's hanging out with the Brotherhood. But that's just my opinion."  
  
"Perhaps we should continue this discussion tomorrow. In the mean time, you six sleep well."  
  
"Night Professor." They said, and went to their bedrooms.  
  
"I think you should just give up now Kurt." Evan said.  
  
"No way. She at least needs to know we are her friends."  
  
"Kurt's right. Remember, it took awhile before we gained Rogue's trust."  
  
"Ja man, what he said."  
  
"Whatever." Evan said shrugging.  
  
The boys went to their rooms and went to bed. Kurt however couldn't get to sleep, he tossed and turned for what seemed hours. He looked at his clock. It was 12:32 in the morning. "Augh! I can't get to sleep. I need to talk to her." He rested his face on his hand. Suddenly he looked up. "Ja, why not?" and he was gone in a puff of smoke.  
  
Serena woke up to a tapping noise on the widow. She got up yawned and stretched. It had to be somewhere around the middle of the night. She looked and saw a shadowed figure in the dirty window. Piqued with curiosity, she went and opened the window. What she saw made her yell and fall back in surprise. What she didn't expect to see was a blue furry faced something hanging from her windowsill.  
  
"Shhh! Quiet, you'll wake them." He whispered.  
  
"Nightcrawler?" she asked through the dark.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I needed to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Don't you recognize me?"  
  
She peered at him trying to make out his face in the moonlight. "You look vaguely familiar but..."  
  
"It's me. Kurt Wagner. From school."  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
"Yes, see." He switched his holo-watch on.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. It was strange. She wondered why she hadn't figured it out before. She knew something about him was familiar when she saw him in that jewelry store. But she couldn't quite place it.  
  
"Wow. So you're a mutant too?"  
  
"Of course." He teleported into the bedroom. She whipped her head around. "If you would like I could give you a tour of the town."  
  
"But it's the middle of the night."  
  
"It won't take long. Not with my abilities."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"So what do you say?"  
  
Serena thought, what would the Brotherhood think if they found out about this? What if this is a trick? Should she really trust him? She looked into his eyes. They were filled with hopefulness and anxiety. As far as she could tell he meant well towards her.  
  
"What the heck. Why not?"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Shhh!" she said covering his mouth. She listened for any sound. She heard nothing. "If they knew you were here they would kill you."  
  
"Oh, sorry." He said a little embarrassed.  
  
"You know, you kind of remind me of my brother."  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
"I just wish I had my father with me."  
  
A moment of silence followed this. Then Kurt said. "Well let's go."  
  
"Alright." She grabbed a hold of him and they teleported. It was a weird feeling disappearing into smoke and the reappearing. It felt like her molecules were being rearranged. She enjoyed the scenery as Kurt teleported from one rooftop to another, the cool night air blowing in her face. A couple of times he startled her by actually jumping off a building and then teleporting onto another one, or teleport onto a wall so that he would have to climb up. He sometimes would teleport from buildings onto the streets. Pretty soon he had teleported them to the park.  
  
Serena was a little windswept so she asked Kurt, "Could we take a small break?"  
  
"Good idea." Kurt replied. He was a little tired out from all the running around and teleporting all over the place. He teleport into a large oak tree. He sat Serena on one of the larger branches, and then he hung himself upside down by his tail.  
  
"So you have a brother?" he asked trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"I have three actually. My older brother Gordon, my two younger twin brothers, Kevin and Calvin."  
  
"And your father is gone?"  
  
"I couldn't be sure."  
  
"You mean you never knew your father?"  
  
"I don't know. For some reason I can't remember him. He had to have been around until the twins were born, and I was four when that happened."  
  
"And you don't remember anything?" he said disbelieving.  
  
"No. I've tried to remember, but past the twins being born it's all blank."  
  
"Why don't you ask your mother?"  
  
"I've tried but it's always the same story. My father became too busy and was hardly ever around so my mom left him. She won't tell me anything else."  
  
"I'm sorry. I know what its like. I was adopted so I had never known my parents. I sometimes wondered what they were like."  
  
"Did you ever find out?" she asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure."  
  
"So your parents sent you here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And now you live with others like us?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"So how long have you been here?"  
  
"A while now. It's been pretty good so far."  
  
"Lucky you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just, I've never had a place to call home. Every year we've had to move. I never really had any close friends. The last two years we moved because my powers went nuts. I must've been in five different schools for the past two years."  
  
"That's got to be rough."  
  
"Plus my mom's ashamed of me."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"She keeps saying that my powers are a problem that will hopefully go away. If she found out I was hanging with you guys, she'd go into a hysterical fit."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Worse. If she found out, we'd pack up and move again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she likes to run from the problem. For some reason my mother is really disturbed about me being a mutant and all. She thinks that I could never hope to live a normal life."  
  
"That's not true. I mean look at me. I look different but I'm able to fit in just fine."  
  
"Well, I've always felt that I didn't belong anywhere, that I was out of place. I can't explain it, it was just some sort of feeling I kept getting when I was around other people. A feeling that told me I was more different than I could possibly imagine. I didn't know why. And when I got my powers I was even more confused."  
  
"You know, I felt the exact same thing all my life, thinking there was no place for me, unsure of what I was."  
  
Serena raised her head. "What time is it?"  
  
Kurt looked at his watch. "2 o'clock. "  
  
"What!?" she said in alarm. "2 a.m.!? I have to get back!"  
  
"No problem." Kurt said. He let loose his tail and dropped next to her. "Just hold on. We'll be there before you know it." She grabbed onto him and they teleported.  
  
Back at the Brotherhood house Serena was tired out from the nightly events.  
  
"So why did you come here in the first place?"  
  
His face all of the sudden went serious. "To tell you that you're making a mistake."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked confused.  
  
"Let's just say the Brotherhood isn't the type of group you'd want to be in."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They steal, they destroy things. They like to cause trouble."  
  
"I know they like to live on the edge but-"  
  
"They could be using you."  
  
"They'd never--"  
  
"You have to trust me on this. We're the good guys. The X-men!"  
  
"What exactly do you guys do over there?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Well, we train with our powers."  
  
"That's it?" "Oh, you should see the training we go through. We train in the Danger Room, we practice saving people, and we get to ride this really cool jet."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"And we have really good rooms, a swimming pool," he rubbed his stomach, "and we also have great food."  
  
"I don't know." She said uncertain.  
  
"Please at least try it." He asked her with a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"But I can't just walk out on these guys, not after all they did for me." She said.  
  
Kurt looked disappointed. "Well, if you would like, you are always welcome."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks Kurt. You're very sweet."  
  
He smiled sadly, "I'd better be going."  
  
"Okay, see you," she started, but he teleported out of the room, "later." She finished. She sighed and crawled back into bed, thinking about everything Kurt had told her. Would Todd really use her? He had been so nice to her. Why would he use her? And the other guys had accepted her into the group. They all seemed so friendly. But then... She slowly dozed off.  
  
It was nighttime and Serena found herself in an alleyway. There were four other girls. One was a short dirty-blonde girl with freckles. The second one had wild bright red hair and a smug face. The third girl had extremely short sandy brown hair and looked like a tomboy. The forth girl was taller than all of them. She had short dark red hair and looked two or three years older than she really was.  
  
"Hey guys, are you sure we should be doing this?"  
  
"Just hurry up and shut up." The blonde told her.  
  
"Now, now, Tracey." Said the tall one, lets not be feisty.  
  
"But Carol, this is the third time she's complained."  
  
"I was not, I was only asking--"  
  
"Look you agreed to come with us so just deal okay?" the shorthaired girl said.  
  
"What Heather means to say is," the bright red head told her, "is that you just need to let loose and relax."  
  
"No Nicky, I meant exactly what I said."  
  
"Oh blow off!"  
  
"You wanna get hurt?"  
  
"Even if I wanted to, it's not likely to happen."  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Would you guys just be quiet?" Tracey hissed. "Geez, your bloody bickering is loud enough to wake the dead."  
  
"Why should I take orders from a midget?"  
  
"You need to cool it Heather. That temper of yours is going to get you into trouble one of these days." Carol talked in a way that suggested she was better than all of them.  
  
When she turned away Heather kept on glaring at her. Soon they were all in an alleyway outside of a small store. Serena started feeling uncomfortable. The girls had never acted like this around her before. She started thinking maybe she shouldn't have agreed to come with them.  
  
"Okay Siren, here's what you need to do. Just use your powers to get us in here."  
  
"What!?" she said in shock.  
  
"You heard me. Get us in here using those powers of yours."  
  
She shook her head. "Uh uh, no way."  
  
Heather grabbed her by the shirt and shoved her up against the wall. "You trying to back out on us?"  
  
"No," Serena said while releasing herself from the aggressive young girl's grip, "but what you're trying to do is not right."  
  
"You are such a wimp!"  
  
Tracey pushed her so hard she fell to the ground knocking the wind out her. She started getting up but the shorthaired girl kicked her in her side. Serena gasped as pain shot through her chest. The tall girl kicked her so that she would roll onto her back.  
  
"We let you join our group. We let you hang out with us, and this is the thanks we get?"  
  
Serena panted, "You never cared about me. You just wanted my powers."  
  
"Ooh, you're so smart. But I guess since you're just a worthless weakling, we wont be in need of your services. But still you need to be taught a little lesson."  
  
The other redhead stepped up. "Carol I think she's had enough."  
  
"Get out of it Nicky!" The shorthaired girl and the blonde shoved the redhead away and started to kick Serena in every area they could reach. With every kick Serena cried out in pain. The tall girl stood there enjoying Serena's pain. The bright redhead just sat there watching the scene with a pained expression on her face. After the two girls were done, Serena felt as if she couldn't move. She moaned from the pain that was all throughout her body. Tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Oh and just to let you know you're out of the group since you're of no use to us." Carol smirked and the four of them started walking off.  
  
"Don't you dare turn your back on me." A hard cold voice called out. The four turned to see Serena struggling to get up. She was sore all over but she endured the pain. She pushed herself up off the ground. She stood there in a slouching position, breathing heavily, her teeth clenched. Her heart was full of pain, she heard buzzing in her head. She could feel her anger rising inside her chest. Her face was bruised and dirty. Her hair was messy and tangled. Her muscles were tensed and her fists were clutched. Her anger was nearly vibrating off of her. And the scariest part was her eyes seemed to be blazing with a green fire that seemed turn burn into their very souls. The three girls took a step back startled by what they saw. But the taller girl stood her ground.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm really scared." She scoffed.  
  
"Shut-up." She said harshly.  
  
"Or what-" she started but she was swiftly cut off.  
  
"Shut-up when I'm talking to you!" she bellowed in a voice so unlike her own that it made the tall girl jump a little. "I depended on you, you took my trust and used it against me. You thought I was just some toy you could use for your needs, and when you were done you were going to discard me like I was nothing!" The four girls shuddered as the force of her words hit them. "Well this is the last act I'm going to put on for the sake of hanging around with you!"  
  
Then she opened her clenched fists and shot two powerful water blasts at the four girls, sending them flying down the ally. As they lay on the ground they choked and sputtered. They were drenched, cold, and now shivering. They got up hurriedly in fear and ran as fast as they could.  
  
One of them called back to her, "You're a freak!"  
  
Serena shot another blast at them and they screamed and ran faster until they were out of sight. Serena was still breathing heavily, anger and hatred still coursing through her veins. The blood pounding in her head. But slowly her rage started to melt, and her breaths became lighter. Soon her anger melted into misery. She let her hands drop to her sides and she started to weep. Her sadness started to build until she was out right sobbing. She crumpled to the ground and lay there, crying her eyes out from her pain. She couldn't feel the marks on her skin anymore. They were nothing compared to the other pain she was feeling. The pain others gave to her, the pain she gave to herself, and the pain of being with others and being alone.  
  
Whew, not bad so far. But I'm starting to wonder if I should change Serena's name. 


	6. Day Off

Chapter Six: Day Off  
  
Todd got up, stretched and yawned. He couldn't believe it was already morning. It seemed as if he had only just fallen asleep two minutes ago. He went downstairs to find Serena in the kitchen, and that's not all he found. Food had been laid out onto the table. There were eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, toast, pancakes, and complete with butter, jam, and syrup.  
  
"Wow!" he said in amazement. "You made all this?"  
  
"Who do you think made it?"  
  
"Dang yo! What time did you get up anyway?"  
  
"Five thirty."  
  
"How could you possibly get up that early?"  
  
"Well, I just woke at the time and decided I might as well get up."  
  
The truth was she couldn't have gone back to sleep even if she had wanted to. She had woken up from a terrible nightmare. 'No, not a nightmare.' she thought. 'A memory.' By now Lance and Pietro had gotten up. They were still pretty groggy but that changed as soon as they saw the food laid out.  
  
"Alright!" Lance said. Pietro zipped over to the table.  
  
"Ah, for once a hot breakfast."  
  
"Hey, I saw it first, yo! They all sat down and started shoveling the food into their mouths as if it was their last meal. Serena, worried that the food would disappear in a few seconds called up the stairs.  
  
"Tabitha! Fred! Come and get it!" She turned to look at the boys. "You know you're going to choke if you keep eating like that."  
  
"Mmph! This is good!" said Todd with a mouthful.  
  
"It sure beats eating cold cereal." Pietro said while buttering himself some toast.  
  
"Oh, we're sorry." Lance said holding out dome food. "Did you want some?" "No thanks. I already ate."  
  
"What's all the ruckus?" Tabitha asked rubbing her eyes as she came down the stairs with Fred behind her.  
  
Their eyes lit up when they saw the food. They dove to the table and started eating with the other guys. Serena shook her head trying to suppress her laughter. She couldn't believe how excited they were about the breakfast she had made. In a few minutes they were all sitting around an empty table.  
  
"Ah, that was good." Lance said stretching.  
  
"I have to admit kid that was pretty good." Tabitha said wiping her mouth.  
  
"I can't remember the last time I had a decent meal." Said Fred patting his stomach.  
  
"Blob, to you a decent meal is a twelve course dinner to everyone else." Said Pietro rolling his eyes. Todd was licking the remaining syrup off of one of the plates. When he was done he sighed.  
  
"That was the best meal I think I ever had."  
  
"Well we better be getting ready for school." Lance said as he got up.  
  
"There's no need." Serena told him while gathering up the dishes. "School has been cancelled for today."  
  
"Cancelled? Why?"  
  
"Because they found that the school building had been flooded."  
  
"What could've caused that?" Tabitha asked.  
  
Lance looked at Serena in shock. "You didn't."  
  
"No actually I think I did." Pietro spoke up. Everybody looked at him. "Not on purpose though. When I went over there to shower up for the dance Saturday night, I was in such a rush I forgot to turn the water off."  
  
"Wouldn't it have just gone down the drain?" Todd asked.  
  
"It might've unless..." Pietro faltered.  
  
"Unless what?" Tabitha prodded.  
  
"Unless that that wash cloth I left behind clogged the drain."  
  
"You moron!" Lance said whapping Pietro over the head.  
  
"Well that's okay." Serena said. "Cause I've got the whole day planned out."  
  
"Really? Do tell."  
  
"Well, I know this great place where we can go swimming. Then we can have a picnic, see cool sites, and at the end of the day go to the beach."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Tabitha said. "I'm in!"  
  
"Me too!" Todd piped up.  
  
"Okay." Pietro said.  
  
"Sure." Fred agreed. They all looked at Lance.  
  
Lance sighed. "Well if everybody else wants to then I guess I might as well."  
  
"That's great, because you need to drive us to Whispering Pines Lake. I'll direct you."  
  
"Cool yo! Let's go get ready!"  
  
In about ten minutes the Brotherhood was ready and out the door. They all had to squeeze into the truck since there were so many people. Todd, Fred, and Pietro sat in the back while Serena and Tabitha sat next to each other in the front. They also had to pack the lunch basket and ice chest with them so Serena just sat Indian style while Tabitha rested her feet on the ice box. Lance started up the car.  
  
"Okay guys. Let's hit the road!"  
  
--------------------  
  
"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Lance are we there yet?" Todd was hopping up and down in his seat.  
  
"Oh yes Todd, yes. We are there. We are so there. After all Whispering Pines has always been right next door!" Said Lance sarcastically as he pulled out of the driveway.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
(10 minutes later...)  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No!" (20 minutes later...)  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Lance looked at Serena desperately. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"No." she said.  
  
"How much longer? Are we almost there? When will get there?" Todd was leaning forward out of his seat.  
  
"TOAD!" Lance snapped. "If you don't sit your froggy-a$$ down it will be thrown out of this car!"  
  
Toad sat down in his seat and started twiddling his thumbs. Pietro was bored. "Hey Lance?" "Yes?" "You think you could turn on the radio?" "The radio's broken." Lied Lance who was not in the mood for music. "Oh." Said Pietro a little disappointed. "Hey Lance?" "What Pietro?" "I'm bored." "Thanks for sharing that moment of self reflection with us." Said Lance who was getting annoyed.  
  
"Hey Lance?" Fred asked. Lance dragged a hand over his face before he said, "What?" "Do you have any snacks?" "No Blob! I don't have any snacks."  
  
"Hey Lance?" Tabitha asked. Lance felt his eye twitching. He strained himself to hold back the irritated tone in his voice. "What Tabitha?" He said his voice cracking. "Do you have any gum?" "No! Do I look like a hardware store to you?" "Sorry. Geez."  
  
"Hey Lance?" Serena asked. "What do you want!?" he snarled. She stared at him wide eyed. "I just wanted to tell you, you need to turn left at the upcoming intersection." "Oh." He said. His face was hot from embarrassment and frustration. "Sorry." "That's alright." She said forgivingly.  
  
"Hey Lance?" Todd asked. Lance was ready to claw his eyes out. He weighed heavily on every word. "What is it, Toad?" "Are you upset?"  
  
This was too much for Lance to take. He snapped, "NO! OF COURSE NOT! WHAT THE HELL WOULD GIVE YOU THAT IDEA!? I'VE NEVER BEEN SO RELAXED IN MY LIFE! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN TRY TO DRIVE WHILE ANSWERING YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS! SO PLEASE KEEP ASKING ME QUESTIONS AND MAYBE IF LADY LUCK IS ON MY SIDE I'LL GET DESTRACTED FROM THE ROAD AND END UP CRASHING THIS CAR GAUD KNOWS WHERE AND WE'LL ALL DIE!!" Cracks were starting to form in the road.  
  
After that followed dead silence. Until Fred asked stupidly, "Are we bothering you?"  
  
At this Lance floored the break pedal and stopped dead. Everyone flew forwards and got jerked back by their seat belts. Lance rested his head in his arms banging the steering wheel, crying.  
  
"Um Lance?" Serena asked cautiously.  
  
"Do mind?" Lance said in a high voice. "I'm having a bit of a breakdown here."  
  
"Maybe you should let me dive so that you can relax."  
  
He sighed heavily. "Sure, alright."  
  
They switched places with Lance sitting next to Tabitha and Serena sitting at the wheel. Serena started driving the jeep smoothly. But every now and then she would stray out of the lane.  
  
"Have you ever driven before?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Oh yes." Serena said. "I once had I driving instructor. She was so nice."  
  
"Well that's good." Pietro said relieved.  
  
"Of course she left after I crashed her car into a mailbox that was right outside my house."  
  
"That's a little bit disconcerting." Somehow Serena ended up in the wrong lane. A car was heading straight towards them. They all paled.  
  
"I'm going to pray now." Todd said.  
  
"We're gonna DIE!" Pietro screamed.  
  
Serena swerved out of the way just in time. The car spun a few times and then stopped. Stunned silence rolled in heavily. Serena was clutching the steering wheel staring wide-eyed into deep space. Todd's mouth was hanging open. Pietro was pressed back against his seat. Lance eyes seemed to be popping out of his head and everybody had the same look of dismay in there faces. All except Tabitha who looked calm as if things like that happened to her every day.  
  
"Well, that was interesting near-fatal experience." She said trying to break the silence. Lance snapped out of his trance and glared at Serena.  
  
"You almost killed us!"  
  
"You know that's the exact same thing my instructor said before she left."  
  
"I'll take over the wheel." Tabitha said.  
  
"No!" Lance said.  
  
"You're just as bad if not worse."  
  
"Relax Rocky I'll go easy."  
  
"Fine." Lance said who was too tired to argue. Tabitha got to the wheel.  
  
"Hold on guys."  
  
"What? No!" Lance tried to stop her but too late.  
  
She stomped on the gas pedal and they zoomed down the road pressed against their seats from the speed they were going. "Turn right here!" Serena yelled over the sound of the engine. Tabitha turned sharply kiss up a cloud of dust. Todd was silently praying while Pietro was trying to keep his hair from messing up. "Stop here!" Serena yelled. They came to a jerking halt that actually lifted the back of the jeep off the ground. It was really grassy and there were several trees around.  
  
"Well, were here!" Serena said jumping out of the car. Tabitha joined her.  
  
"Alright! Let's party!" They looked back to see the guys still in the car. Todd was still a little dizzy from the car ride, Fred was asleep, and Pietro was comforting Lance who looked like he was having a nervous breakdown. He was holding his head in his hands. "When? When will I ever learn?"  
  
"Come on Lance you gotta see this." Tabitha said as she pulled him out of the jeep. She dragged him over to a long ledge. Beneath them was a lake with small pebble shores almost completely surrounded by grass and trees. The ledge stretched high over the lake. "Well I guess this was nearly worth it." He said faintly.  
  
Pietro had nudged Fred awake. Both of them were also admiring the scenery.  
  
All of them stripped off their clothes until they were just in their trunks or swim suits. Todd had smooth chest and a slim stomach and was (of course) completely pale. Serena was wearing a light-blue two piece bathing suit. Her body was very slender and she had a trim waist. Blue is really her color. Todd thought.  
  
"Todd could you help me put on my sunscreen?" Serena asked. "I burn very easily."  
  
"Of course my buttercup." Todd obliged.  
  
"Nausea rising... must be sick...in bucket." Pietro said faking a groan.  
  
"Could you two be anymore weirder?" Lance asked.  
  
"You're just jealous because I'm so good looking." Todd told him while rubbing lotion on Serena's back.  
  
"I think I'm going to need that bucket after you Pietro." Lance said.  
  
They all climbed down to the water. Beneath the ledge was a smooth stony edge above the water which Tabitha used to get to the shore. She was wearing a pink two piece. She laid out a blanket on the grass and lied down.  
  
"Aren't you going to swim with us Tabbs?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Nah, I prefer getting a tan."  
  
Serena sat at the stony waters edge underneath the ledge above. She looked like she was trying to concentrate.  
  
"Uh, Serena?" Todd asked.  
  
"Shh." She said quietly. Todd sat and watched her. A small section of water started to ripple. A big drop of water slowly floated up. It was like watching a drop of water fall into a pond in rewind.  
  
"Wow." Todd breathed. "You can control water?"  
  
"To a certain extent yes. I can also sense where water is and I can draw water from anything."  
  
"Seriously? That's wicked awesome!" he said excitedly. "See you're gaining control of your powers."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I've practiced them a few times behind my mother's back ever since I got them. The only power I know how to completely control is," she scooped up some water in her hands, "this." Todd looked in amazement as he watched Serena's skin absorb the water.  
  
"You got all these powers but do you have a weakness?" Todd asked. She laughed softly.  
  
"Everybody has a weakness Todd. My weakness is that I am extremely sensitive to temperature."  
  
"Man, that's gotta be-" Todd was cut off by a yell.  
  
"BANZAI!!!" Pietro screamed as he jumped of the ledge into the water, splashing Lance, Todd, and Serena.  
  
"Hey!" Serena said laughing.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that!" Todd shouted at him.  
  
"Oh yeah? Says who?" He didn't notice Lance sneaking up behind him.  
  
"Says me!" He grabbed Pietro. "Prepare to submerge!" He dunked Pietro's head below the water. When Pietro surfaced and shook his head trying to get his hair dry. He turned to Lance with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"This means war!" Pietro gave a huge splash at Lance. Lance splashed him back. Serena and Todd shrugged to each other and got into the water.  
  
Pietro started to do his whirlwind and created a mini hurricane, thus trapping Lance in the vortex. "HEE HEE, HA HA HA!" he cackled gleefully. Serena joined in the fun and shot a water blast at Pietro which stopped his whirlpool. Lance and Pietro were dropped back into the water. Lance was smirking very broadly.  
  
"If that's the way you want to play, then let the games begin!" He sent a tremor the bottom of the lake. Well you know what happens when earthquakes happen in the ocean right? The water swelled and rose up.  
  
"Tidal wave!" Todd screamed and tried to swim away but too late. The wave crashed down on all of them splashing water everywhere.  
  
"Ack! Bplpth!" Tabitha got soaked from a spray of water. When the lake had settled back down, all of them were panting.  
  
"Wow. What a wild ride!" Serena said. Lance paled as he saw Tabitha approach the bank.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Tabitha was forming an energy bomb. "You'd better buckle up because another one is coming your way!"  
  
"Boom Boom no!" Pietro screamed.  
  
They all swam for their lives but too late. She threw a large energy bomb into the water. The bomb exploded emptying out half of the lake and sending Lance, Pietro, Todd, and Serena flying. Lance and Pietro landed on the bank with a fish flopping next to them while Todd and Serena were sent into a nearby tree.  
  
"Wow!" Serena said clutching onto a tree branch. "Let's do that again!"  
  
"No!" All three boys yelled. Serena started giggling, until the giggles became laughter. She was laughing so hard she almost fell out of the tree.  
  
"What's so funny?" Todd asked her hanging from his branch. Lance and Pietro also looked at her in confusion.  
  
"It's just... you should've seen your faces!" she was clutching her sides with laughter. "Y-you were flailing around like you were drowning when you- when you tried to get to shore." She pointed at Lance. "And- and you Lance." Lance looked at her confused as he tossed the fish back into the water. "You were so white I thought you had died!" She gasped trying to speak in between her fits of giggles. "And Pietro." Pietro looked up at the sound of his name. "You were scr- screaming like a little girl!" She was laughing so hard there were tears coming down her eyes. She lost her grip and fell out of the tree. "Serena!" Todd shouted. But when he looked down Serena was on the ground doubled up with laughter. She hadn't realized she had fallen and was totally oblivious to whatever pain might have been caused from the fall. She was laughing so hard the only pain she felt was in her gut. Tabitha smiled her shoulders shaking until she pointed at her and started laughing too. Lance and Pietro started to laugh as well. Fred joined in with them. Todd started laughing too. He jumped off the tree branch shaking his head. He helped Serena up off the ground.  
  
"You better stop or you might actually die laughing."  
  
Serena was starting to gain some sanity. "Hey, at least I'd die with a smile on my face."  
  
"You are one crazed fruit loop, you know that?"  
  
She giggled. "Yes I know."  
  
Todd looked at her. She had a really nice laugh and a beautiful smile. It was then he noticed something. Something he had never notice before. Around her neck hung some sort of amulet. It had some complicated designs on it and held in the metal was a blue jewel. It didn't quite look like a sapphire or an aquamarine. There was something unique about it that he couldn't quite place. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but inside the jewel he saw rippling lights. It reminded him of when he was swimming in the water and he saw the sun's rays casting though the water making beautiful textures on the pool floor. Serena noticed Todd staring and followed his line of vision to her necklace. She took it in her hands.  
  
"I found this the day after I got my powers."  
  
"It's really pretty." Todd said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey come on you two!" Tabitha called out to them. "It's time for the picnic!"  
  
Todd and Serena looked over to see that they had already put their clothes back on and had started to lay everything out under a shady tree. They put their shirts and short on and joined the others in the cool shade.  
  
"You guys picked a nice spot." Serena said.  
  
"Well you made a nice lunch." Lance said munching on his sandwich.  
  
"Thanks." She reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a sandwich. She unwrapped it and held it out for Todd. "I put something special in yours Toddles." He shot out his tongue and grabbed the sandwich. He chewed and swallowed it.  
  
"Mmmm, that's a good worm. Thanks Serena." The others choked on their food. They honestly didn't need to know what was in it.  
  
"I also made something I think you'll love." She rummaged though the ice box until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a scoop of green ice cream (with what looked like dragonflies sticking out) on a cone. The Brotherhood stared at it with a feeling of nausea. However Todd was looking at it with lit eyes. "I'd like to call it Dragonfly Ripple." She tossed it in the air and Todd caught it with his tongue.  
  
"Yummy! That's the best tasting ice cream I ever had, yo! The bugs were so chewy and their wings-"  
  
"Okay! We get it!" Pietro said loudly as he and the rest of the Brotherhood were trying not to lose their lunch.  
  
--------------------  
  
After the picnic the Brotherhood had set out again. They were driving through a fairly large town.  
  
"Oh! Oh!" Todd said jumping down in his seat. "Look at that!" He was pointing to a carnival that was being held. "I wanna go there!"  
  
"Forget it Toad." said Lance.  
  
"Aw, come on Lance." Pietro said. "I've wanted to enjoy some festivity."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"I wanna go too." Fred whined.  
  
"What for?" he asked incredulously. "You can't go on any of the rides!"  
  
"No, but there will be plenty of food." Fred said patting his stomach.  
  
"Of course." Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
"Aw, come on Lancey. It'll be fun." Tabitha said.  
  
He sighed. "Well Serena, what's your say?"  
  
"Well, it would be fun." She said shrugging.  
  
"Like I didn't expect that." He said gruffly. "Alright, fine. You guys win." They all cheered. Lance muttered under his breathe. "I know something disastrous is going to happen. It always does." After Lance parked the jeep they all got out and ran in different directions.  
  
"I'm heading for the roller coasters!" Pietro said running off.  
  
"Wait for me!" Tabitha yelled running after him.  
  
"Come on sweetheart. I'm gonna win you a prize!" Todd took Serena's hand and they ran off.  
  
"The snack bar!" Fred said joyfully. He left Lance alone.  
  
"I'll be glad when this is all over." He looked heaven-ward. "Please don't let them cause too much damage."  
  
--------  
  
Todd was throwing balls at stacks of bottles trying to knock them down but having no success. While the man wasn't looking he shot his tongue out and sent all of them tumbling. The person running the stand was suspicious about Todd knocking them down so suddenly after his many failing attempts, but gave him a prize none the less. It was a stuffed frog. Todd gave it to Serena.  
  
"Aw, he's so cute." Serena cooed. "Thanks Toddles." She kissed him on the cheek. He smiled broadly.  
  
"Let me treat you to a soda." He said, leading her off.  
  
-------  
  
Meanwhile Tabitha and Pietro had enjoyed their fifth roller coaster ride. "Whoo! Wasn't that thrilling?" Pietro rolled his eyes. "Please. I can go faster than that." He spotted the speed control and had a wicked gleam in his eye. "I say we give this ride a little boost." He cranked up the speed dial to 'Extremely Fast'. "There we go." He said. Some other kids were starting to get on. "Come on! We only get one chance at this." "I hope you know what you're doing." Tabitha said skeptically. "Trust me. It will be a blast." They got on. The roller coaster started climbing the hill.  
  
-------  
  
Lance was pacing back and forth waiting for chaos to rain on any minute. He sighed. Maybe they won't destroy the place. He looked over at the rock wall and saw people climbing it. "Hmmm."  
  
-------  
  
The roller coaster was almost at the top. "Oh, the suspense is killing me!" Pietro said excitedly. "If you don't be quiet I will first." Tabitha said a little irritated. They were at the top. The speed activated and they rocketed down. They went through turns and loops so fast the coaster was rattling. Some of the other people riding were screaming. One kid actually threw up over the edge. Tabitha and Pietro were screaming with delight. "Wahoo!" Pietro yelled. The roller coaster was going so fast that it became detached from the track and shot over the last hill.  
  
-------  
  
Lance climbed up the rocks as fast as he could. 'Gotta break the record.' he thought. He was almost there when he lost his footing. He was hanging with one of his hands clutching a rock. He swung his other arm up and hit the buzzard. Girls who were watching at the bottom cheered. He had broken the record with a time of 12.6 seconds. He drifted down on the cord with a smug look on his face. Girls were hanging over him asking him how he learned to climb that well and if he had a girlfriend. He shook them off and decided to get something to drink. He ordered a coke from the snack bar. He started to chug it down as he saw a shadow over him growing larger. He looked up to see what it was. He spat out his soda and ran for his life.  
  
-------  
  
For Tabitha and Pietro, they seemed to soar slowly towards the ground in one of those heart thumping moments. Everything sped up again once they hit the ground roughly. People were running and screaming trying to get out of the way. The roller coaster kept on going speeding through the carnival and crashing through concession stands until... CRUNCH! The roller coaster had run straight into Blob who stumbled a little from the impact. He was carrying several snacks.  
  
"Hey!" he said.  
  
"Hey Blob!" Pietro waved.  
  
Everyone was leaning out of the coaster either vomiting, groaning, or trying to catch their breath. One eight year old kid was jumping up and down next to a white faced man. "Let's go again Dad!" Tabitha looked at Pietro.  
  
"You were right. That was a blast." He grinned broadly at her.  
  
"That had to be the greatest ride of my life!"  
  
"AND YOUR LAST!!" A voice bellowed. They both jumped to see Lance glowering at them.  
  
"Hey Rocky." Tabitha said a little nervously. "You wouldn't believe what happened."  
  
"I think I have a faint idea! Since it almost got me KILLED!"  
  
"What's going on?" Serena and Todd had walked up to them to see what the commotion was all about.  
  
"These two decided to speed up the course of destruction!" Lance yelled.  
  
"Relax Lance. No one was hurt and besides," he said assured, "nobody saw me anywhere near the controls."  
  
"Hey you! A voice called out. It was the guys who ran the roller coaster ride. Tabitha rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh yes. The master of stealth."  
  
"Let's just get going!" Pietro said as he ran to the jeep.  
  
As the Brotherhood ran to the car, Lance said exasperatedly, "Perfect, another town I will never again be able to show my face in."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"I swear if you ever pull a stunt like that again the cops will have to dig you up before they find you!" Lance yelled.  
  
It was evening and they had finally gotten to the beach. Todd and Serena sat on the sandy shore holding each other's hands. "So what should I call you?"  
  
"Hm?" Serena asked.  
  
"I could call you Seren, or maybe Serenity. How about Sera?"  
  
"Um..." she thought.  
  
"Oh I know!" He leaned into her. "How about my sweetie of the sea?"  
  
She giggled. Tabitha had started walking around the beach collecting sea shells. Pietro, Lance and Fred had decided to go swimming but Todd and Serena thought they should sit this one out. They sat there watching the sunset on the blue ocean. The sky was in a blend of orange, pink, and light blue and the clouds had a glowing golden lining. The waves kept on turning with nothing disturbing the way they go around.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Serena whispered.  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Todd said putting an arm around her.  
  
"You're so sweat." Serena said and gave him a little kiss. "I love coming out here. It's just so calm and peaceful."  
  
"AUGH! Getitoff! Getitoff! Getitoff!" Lance was chasing after Pietro who was running around screaming his head off.  
  
"Gaud dmmit Pietro! I told you not to make fun of the dang crab!"  
  
Todd looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "You were saying?"  
  
Serena sighed and got up. She ran towards them. Todd followed her. Tabitha was standing there shaking her head and Fred had his arms crossed.  
  
"What happened?" Serena asked. Tabitha rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Pietro decided to tease a blue crab and he tried to pick it up and well..."  
  
Serena nodded. "I get it." Pietro was now running around in circles still screaming. Serena tried to get him to calm down.  
  
"Pietro! Stand still!" she yelled at him but he kept running around unhearing to her command. "STAND STILL OR YOU'LL BE JOINING HIS BUDDIES UNDER THE SEA!" she shouted so loudly he stopped dead in his tracks. Everybody stared at her amazed. "Thank you." She said. She walked over to him and took hold of the crab.  
  
"Go easy..." he whimpered. "Ow." She pried open the crabs claw on Pietro's sore finger. She set the crab down and it started scuttling to the water.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Pietro said clutching his finger.  
  
"Well let's just hope that Pietro here has learned not to mess with Mother Nature."  
  
"Oh excuse me but I didn't know Mother Nature could be so painful!"  
  
"Well I think it's about time we go anyway. It's getting dark."  
  
They all headed to the jeep.  
  
"Great day, huh Lance?" Todd asked him.  
  
"Well let's see I get annoyed to death by you guys, nearly get killed in a car crash twice, almost had a heart attack, nearly died again, and will never be able to show my face in a town again." Lance said counting off his fingers. "If today would be considered a great day I would really hate to have a bad one." 


	7. A Flood of Rage

Don't ask why I changed the story title. I just didn't think it related to where I'm going with this.  
  
Chapter Seven: A Flood of Rage  
  
(At the institute)  
  
"School cancelled for a week!" Jean fumed.  
  
"I would bet anything that the Brotherhood had something to do with this." Scott said frowning.  
  
"Cyke, nobody would take that bet because they'd know you'd win." Ray said casually.  
  
All the X-Men were in the living room do to the cancellation of school. It was evening.  
  
"At least we have the week off." Jesse said.  
  
"Still why the heck would they flood the school?" Bobby asked.  
  
"You know how they are. They're capable of anything." Jesse shrugged.  
  
"I bet it was that Aqua chick that did it. I mean she's the one with water powers." Rogue said.  
  
"Or maybe the pipeline could've just burst or something." Kitty suggested. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "Oh right."  
  
"Kitty, whenever something bad happens, it's usually the Brotherhood's fault." Evan said. "I mean come on man, who else do you think would've done that?"  
  
"I'm just saying..." Kitty muttered.  
  
"No Kitty. They've pulled the last straw. Next time they do something, we're going to stop them. I don't care what it takes."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Man that was a great day!" Tabitha said.  
  
Lance yawned. "I'm ready to turn in. After spending the day with you morons I can finally get a good night's sleep."  
  
"Come on Lance." Pietro teased. "You know you love us."  
  
"Yeah, I love you like I love one of my migraines."  
  
"Aw it wasn't that bad." Serena said cheerfully. "I don't think those people will even remember us... well, them." She pointed at Tabitha and Pietro.  
  
"Yeah, come on Lance!" Todd said. "You gotta learn to let loose."  
  
"That was my one mistake. Letting you all loose!"  
  
"Well I for one had a good time." Fred said.  
  
"Only because you emptied out the snack bar." They were up the stairs.  
  
Tabitha yawned. "Goodnight guys." She headed to her room.  
  
"Good night." They all said together and did the same. When Serena was outside her bedroom she kissed Todd on the lips.  
  
"Night Todd. I had fun." She shut her door.  
  
Todd stood there with a dazed expression. "Night." He whispered and shuffled to his bedroom. He hopped into bed and laid his head back sighing deeply. 'Nothing could possibly ruin this week.' He thought to himself, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Todd found he wasn't in the Brotherhood house anymore. He was in a small messy house that didn't look like it was taken care of that often. The wallpaper was peeling and the tile floor was chipped. It was dark. He heard screams of frustration and despair coming from the kitchen. He hesitated on whether he should go or not. In the end, his curiosity got the better of him and he stepped into the dim lit room. He saw two girls wrestling with each other. One had dark hair and the other had dirty blonde hair, but that was all Todd could make out of the two young women. They were shouting at each other.  
  
"Angela, put the knife down!" the dark haired girl screamed. That's when Todd noticed the knife's blade flash. The dark haired girl had a hand on the other girl's wrist trying to get the knife away from her.  
  
"No! Leave me alone! Nobody wants me!" The girl named Angela shrieked. Todd judged by the sound of it, she was crying.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" The dark haired girl shouted.  
  
"Let me do it! Just let me kill myself!"  
  
Todd's breath caught in his chest. Why did this girl want to kill herself? Todd started to panic. He wanted to help stop the girl from ending her life. But he couldn't move. His feet were rooted to the spot. He struggled to free himself, but all he could do was watch the horrible scene.  
  
"Nobody cares about me! They don't care what happens to me! I'm just something they can use! I'm the temporary girl!"  
  
"I care! I care what happens to you!" The dark haired girl declared.  
  
"I don't have any friends!" The blonde screamed.  
  
"You're a friend to me!" she said while pinning Angela down.  
  
"Trust me, if you knew me you would not want to be my friend." She struggled to get up.  
  
"Listen! You are a friend to me! You understand me and you help me! That's what friends do!"  
  
The young blonde girl sobbed. "Get off."  
  
She threw the girl off of her and dove for the knives. She had almost managed to grab one but the dark haired girl pulled her back by her shirt. They both toppled backwards crashing into the drain which was holding several dishes. Glass and porcelain smashed onto the floor. The dark haired girl took the blonde girl and shook her.  
  
"Listen to me! I know how you feel. But you can't just end your life like this! You have to keep going. You can't give up now!"  
  
"Watch me!" the blonde said and tried to go for the knives again but the other girl pulled her back.  
  
"Listen. I thought I had a rough life. But now that I've seen yours I know I may never be able to compare. I couldn't even begin to imagine what you're going through, but I will not allow you to throw your life away!" She looked straight into the other girl's eyes. "We are friends, and friends help each other no matter what. Even in the toughest times, we stick together. We guide each other and solve each other's problems. I don't care what happens but I am not giving up on you!"  
  
The blonde girl stared at her for a while, then broke down. She slumped to the floor in the other girl's arms and cried into the girl's shoulder.  
  
"He was the only one who understood me." She sobbed. "I loved him so much. And now he's gone. I've got no one else." She was sniffling a little. The girl with dark hair put a hand on the girl's head, comforting her.  
  
"I'm here." She said gently. "You've taught me something important tonight." She looked as if she was going to cry too. "You've taught me to be brave and strong. Before, I didn't know what the world was really like," she said gravely, "but now, I do." They both sat there in the dark kitchen surrounded by broken dishes. The girl continued to cry into the brunette's shoulder while she just held her close for comfort.  
  
Todd stared at the heartbreaking sight. He was so shocked at what he had just witnessed. He wanted to say something to them to help, but he felt as if someone had put him on mute. The dark haired girl looked up to where the light hit her face, and Todd gasped. Her hair matted, beads of sweat decorating her forehead, and a solemn expression on her face. Her eyes looked hollow and her mouth was rigid. She looked as if she had seen someone die. There was no trace of happiness or laughter in her features. Todd couldn't believe his eyes as he stared into the young face he knew so well. It was Serena.  
  
--------------------  
  
Todd's eyes flew wide open. He sat up straight gasping. Sweat was running down his face. His heart was beating rapidly. He breathed trying to get himself to calm down.  
  
"What was that?" he asked himself out loud. He grabbed his head. "Not again. Man, why am I having these dreams?" It was so vivid he remembered every detail about the dream. But he couldn't understand why he was having them. It just didn't make any sense. He heard a noise. It was the sound of the bottom stair creaking. He sat up straight. "Serena."  
  
He threw off his bed covers and went down stairs. Sure enough there was a dim light on. Serena was sitting on the couch with a glass of strawberry milk. She looked up when she heard him come down.  
  
"Oh... hi Todd." He voice sounded a little sad but she smiled none the less. "Hope I didn't wake you."  
  
"Nah." He said casually. "Wasn't you."  
  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"I've just been having a rough night. Lately my head has been kinda off."  
  
"How so?" she asked interested.  
  
"Well," he hesitated. "I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this for real, or not?" He heard something shatter. He looked at Serena who had dropped the glass she was holding. She stared horrified at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Tell me, have you had any strange dreams lately?" she asked in a quavering voice.  
  
"Well, yeah. Kinda." He said taken aback. "First I had this dream about this girl getting beatin up, and now I had this dream with two girls and one of them was..."  
  
"Trying to kill herself." She finished.  
  
"Yeah, wait- how did--?" He started. She suddenly stood up.  
  
"Todd, there's a lot you don't know about me."  
  
Realization slowly dawned on him. "That girl, in the dreams. The one who was betrayed, the one who stopped the other girl from killing herself. That was you wasn't it?" She nodded solemnly. "Then those dreams I was having..."  
  
"Not dreams Todd. Shadows. Shadows of a haunted past. Memories." Tears trickled down her face. "My memories."  
  
"But why--?"  
  
"Are you having my dreams?"  
  
"How do you keep doing that yo?" he asked. "It's creepy."  
  
"I don't know. Either the question is obvious or I can just feel it. As for the dreams, I'm not quite sure." She started pacing back and forth thinking. She was switching back and forth between her liquid form as she paced. "This didn't start happening until recently." She said nervously. "The dreams I mean. My past has mostly left well enough alone over the years."  
  
"You really had a hard time didn't you?" She shook her head.  
  
"It's in the past Todd. It's just a memory now. And some memories are best lost."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I thought I had forgotten only my four year old past, but now that I think about it, I can't even remember past when I was seven. I remember the twins being born, but other than that..." She shook her head.  
  
"Must be scary." Todd said. "Not being able to remember anything."  
  
"Not really. Just confusing. But maybe that past is best forgotten." She looked up. "Besides I need to focus on what's going on now. If I don't then..." her body was in her liquid form again. She started breathing heavily as if she was waiting for something bad to happen right then and there. She switched back to her solid form and sat back down.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked worried.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen or what's coming."  
  
"Serena, what are you sayin?" She looked at him.  
  
"I'm scared Todd. I keep getting this feeling as if something terrible is going to happen. I don't know why, I just can't seem to get rid of this feeling I have." He took her in his arms and held her close.  
  
His voice was unsteady but he said determidly, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I don't care about what's coming. But know matter what it is we'll see it through to the end."  
  
"Oh Todd..." she whispered. She laid her head against him sleepily. "I'm so glad you're here. I'm really glad I found you..." She drifted off into a deep sleep. Todd sat there holding her, smiling at her. He rested his chin on top of her head.  
  
"I'm glad you're here too Serena." He said quietly. The two of them sat there together in a peaceful slumber. There was a clicking noise and a few hushed voices coming from the stairs.  
  
Next day the Brotherhood was bored. They were all sitting around the living room doing practically nothing. Pietro spoke up. "Hey guys? I could use some action. You guys want to go get a cash withdrawal." "Okay, why not? Everyone's at work." "Yeah. Nothing better to do." So it was agreed. Todd looked at Serena who still looked a little tired but smiled at him. Life was good. Everything was going his way.  
  
Nothing could possibly go wrong. Or so he thought...  
  
--------------------  
  
Some of the X-Men were in the kitchen grazing on whatever they could find. Kitty had poured herself a glass of soda. She got out the ice tray from the freezer and took out a few ice cubes to put in her drink.  
  
"Well we have a week off so we might as well make the best of it."  
  
"I'm cool with that." Kurt said.  
  
Jean came into the kitchen with a serious look on her face. "The Brotherhood is at it again."  
  
"It like, never ends." Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"This time we take them down. X-Men let's move out!" Scott said.  
  
"But the last time we fought we got blasted away by that Aqua chick." Rogue said.  
  
"Doesn't she have a weakness or something?" Bobby asked. Suddenly the ice tray Kitty left out fell off the table emptying its contents of ice cubes that spilled out onto the floor. Scott looked at the spilled ice curiously. "Hmmm." He suddenly had an idea. "Ice Man, you're coming with us."  
  
---------------------  
  
The Brotherhood was at the bank. Pietro walked out with a couple of bags of cash. "This should last us for at least a month." He said cheerfully. Serena had a look of uneasiness on her face.  
  
"Stop right there!" A voice called out. They looked over to see Cyclops, Jean, Nightcrawler, Kitty, Rogue, and Ice Man.  
  
"Hey X-Geeks! What shakin?" Tabitha waved.  
  
"Alright guys. Drop it." Scott said.  
  
""You got it!" Tabitha said cheerfully as she tossed a bomb at them. They ducked out of the way as the bomb exploded.  
  
"That's it! This has gone on far enough!" Cyclops shot a blast at them and pretty soon everybody was fighting.  
  
Rogue was evading the Blob, Kitty was yelling at Lance, Scott was trying to shoot Pietro, Todd and Kurt were getting into another tail and tongue tugging war, and Jean was once again shielding herself from Tabitha's bombs. Bobby and Serena faced each other. Serena shot a water blast at him but froze it. She gasped.  
  
"Things are about to get very cold." He said. He shot a very cold wind at her.  
  
Serena stood and took the blast, her hair ruffled by the icy wind. Serena started acting weird. She was shivering uncontrollably. She tried to rub her arms but she was still freezing.  
  
Todd noticed this and wondered what was wrong. Todd suddenly remembered what she had said to him before. 'My weakness is that I'm extremely sensitive to temperature.' "Cold." She whispered. She fell to her knees still shivering. The ice was surrounding her. Todd started to panic. He kicked Kurt off with his super strong legs that sent Kurt to land sprawled on the grass. "Guys! We've got to get Serena out of here!" "What for?" Lance yelled. Todd didn't answer. He spat out a huge gunk of slime that hit Bobby in the side of the head taking him by surprise. Todd picked up Serena's shivering body. "I'm sorry Todd." She whispered. "Don't be." He ran off with her leaving the others to fight. It didn't last long after Todd and Serena were gone. The rest of the Brotherhood fled being outnumbered. "We'll get you next time!" Lance shouted back. And they disappeared around the corner.  
  
The x-men went back to the institute. "We did it!" Bobby yelled. "So that was her weakness huh?" "Yes Scott." Xavier said wheeling up to them. "Serena has very interesting powers indeed. One of the most intriguing is her ability to become water by psionically raising the water levels in her body thereby becoming a being made of water. But it comes at a great cost however. I have been studying her and I have noticed that because of her powers she has difficulty regulating her body temperature. Extreme cold or heat could cause her to freeze or boil alive, especially if she is in her water form." "Like, wow." Kitty said amazed. "So all we have to do is keep bringing Ice Man." "The problem is Scott that if she had reached freezing point, there is no telling if she could have survived.  
  
--------------------  
  
Todd laid Serena on her bed. She was unconscious. "Why did this have to happen?" he asked himself. "Everything was going so well."  
  
"Toad." A voice from the door called. Todd looked over to see the rest of the Brotherhood standing in the doorway with their arms folded. Todd swallowed hard.  
  
"We need to talk." They headed over to Lance's bedroom and shut the door.  
  
"Look guys. What happened back there wasn't Serena's fault."  
  
"Still, we've been thinking and we thought maybe it's time to drop her."  
  
"What!?" Todd yelled. "But why, yo?"  
  
"Lately she has become more of a burden."  
  
"She slips up one time and you guys just want to drop her?"  
  
"Toad, she's slipped up loads of times! We've just had it that's all."  
  
"What the heck are you guys talking about? What are you smoking?"  
  
"Plus she doesn't really fit in."  
  
"She fits in just fine."  
  
"Why are you so quick to defend her?"  
  
"Why are you so quick to judge her? She's treated all of us really nice and this is what you guys show for it?"  
  
"Not to mention you running off like that."  
  
"It won't happen again."  
  
"Look Todd, we all know how you feel about her. But she's just not one of us. You can always see it in her eyes, constant apprehension. She doesn't like the idea of stealing."  
  
"Meaning she doesn't like what we do."  
  
"Why can't you guys just give her another chance?"  
  
"Toad, she is not one of us."  
  
"She's been through more then all of you will ever be!" Todd shouted.  
  
In the other room Serena stirred slowly awake. The last things she remembered were fighting, the cold surrounding her, Todd's face... She sat up and looked around wondering where everyone was. She got off the bed and walked out of her room down the hall. She could hear the boys' voices inside the room. She was going to burst in and tell them how sorry she was, but the sound of her name made her stop. She stood outside the door listening.  
  
"But guys..." Todd started. "Look Toad. We only agreed she could hang out with us because we thought she could be of some use to the group. But now that the X-Geeks have figured out her weakness, they're going to bring that snowball to every fight we have with them."  
  
"She could still be useful."  
  
"Toad, I'm sorry. But she needs to be cut out of the group."  
  
Serena stood outside the door listening to all this. She was overwhelmed. She staggered down the hall into her room and sat down on her bed. She put her face in her hands.  
  
Well, so much for friends. I guess Kurt was right. They only wanted me for my powers. She put her hands down and gazed at the floor. She laughed to herself. I guess I was stupid to think that they wanted to be my friends. Why did I kid myself like that? Tears were forming in her eyes. What's the use? Why do I even try? Why didn't I just give up? Anger slowly rose in inside of her. Because I was a fool. I was a fool to think that anyone would want me as a friend. I'm just some joke for everybody to laugh at. A toy for everyone to play with. Her insides raged with a burning fire. It's just like last time. The pain. She saw the girls kicking her. Laughing at her. The neglect. The girls were leaving her in the dirt. The manipulation. She heard the girl's voice inside her head. 'You're of no use to us anymore.' She stood up her arms shaking. No more. She looked up her eyes flickering. "I'VE HAD IT!" She screamed out loud. The pipelines were bursting through the ceiling. Water was flooding around her. Her hair was flying wildly in an unfelt wind. Her eyes were glowing. She raised her hands up. She broke more pipelines. Water flooded out onto the floor around her. She waved her hands and the water formed into a wave and crashed out her bedroom door.  
  
There was a rumbling sound. "Cut it out man!" Pietro ordered to Lance.  
  
"That ain't me. It sounds more like..." The door was creaking and water was trickling through the crack under the door.  
  
"Oh boy." Todd said. The door broke down and water came flooding into the room. It swept them all off there feet and carried them out the room, through the hall, down the stairs and dumped them onto the living room floor. They looked up to see Serena looking so furious it was frightening. She was glaring down at them her fists clenched and her teeth barred. She still looked kind of cute when she's angry. Todd thought. Scary, but cute.  
  
"So..." she said in voice of deadly calm. "You forgot to mention our relationship was based ON MY POWERS!" her voice suddenly rose. The boys quivered beneath her piercing gaze. Her voice sounded so unlike her own. It wasn't her usually warm, friendly voice, but hard, cold, and full of hatred.  
  
"Tell me how long have you been planning this?" She had lowered her voice. "Ever since you found out I was a mutant like you?" She pointed at Todd.  
  
He raised his hands. "Please buttercup, I..."  
  
"Don't even! You were using me from the beginning! I thought you really cared!"  
  
"But I do care!"  
  
"Don't even try. I heard you guys talking about dumping me."  
  
"Then you must've heard about how I wanted you to stay, didn't 'ya?"  
  
"For what?" She asked with tears of anger in her eyes. "So you could use me some more? Kurt was right! I can't trust any of you!"  
  
"The elf?" Lance asked. "When?"  
  
"After the jewelry store incident he came to see me. He told me I couldn't trust you."  
  
"And you believed him?" Todd asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well he was right wasn't he?"  
  
"Look yo!" Todd said in frustration.  
  
"I care! I don't care what anybody else thinks but I do care about you! I love the way you find adventure. I love the way you swing to your wild side. And I love the way you understand me. How many people do you think can put up with me or the way smell?" he pointed at himself.  
  
"Oh trust me he's got you there." Pietro spoke up.  
  
"Stay out of this!" she shot at him. He immediately backed away.  
  
"Serena, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Ever since I bumped into you in the hallway my life's been bliss. I feel like I can do anything when I'm around you." She shook her head.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I can't stay here anymore." She started rushing out the door.  
  
He called after her. "Serena." She turned to look at him angrily. "Please." He asked sadly.  
  
Seeing how sad he was melted away her anger into regret. She wasn't sure how, but she knew he was telling the truth. But she also knew she could not stay there. She turned away from him.  
  
"Good-bye Todd." She walked away.  
  
Todd crouched there in the doorway watching her with a sorrowful expression. She was going... going... going... gone. He hung his head. The world felt as if it had ended for Todd. Serena was gone, and she was probably never coming back.  
  
How do you think this should change Serena's way of behaving towards other people? Oh and please, if you have any ideas of what could or should happen in the story, please do submit them. I will be more than glad to read them. 


	8. Turn of the Tide

Chapter 8: Turn of the Tide  
  
(At the institute)  
  
Professor Xavier was sitting at Cerebro. He thought, Kurt, I need you for a moment. A few seconds later Kurt teleported into the room.  
  
"What is it Professor?"  
  
"I have a job for you Kurt. Right now Serena's powers are being used without her control."  
  
"Why Professor?"  
  
"Her powers are triggered by her emotions. And with her powers she could become a danger to herself and those around her. And right now her emotions and powers are running dangerously high."  
  
"What is wrong with her?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure Kurt. That is why I want you to go and try to calm her down if you can."  
  
"I could try."  
  
"Good. She is heading towards a small park just south in town of here."  
  
"I'm on it!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Serena ran down the street, fire hydrants blasting open as she passed. She wanted to get away from everything. She just wanted to be by herself. She slowed down as she ran out of breath to run. Passing by a park she saw through a fence that there was nobody there. It had a small playground with a swing set, a slide, and a jungle gym and trees were growing all around. Some of the sprinklers were on. Seeing how empty and quiet it was, she jumped the fence and walked across the grass to the swing set. She sighed heavily and sat down on one of the swings. The emotions that were heated up inside of her were causing the sprinklers to go haywire, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now. All she wanted to do right now was disappear off the face of the earth. She heard a bamf and whipped her head around to see Kurt in his human appearance. He smiled at her faintly and gave a small wave.  
  
"How's it?"  
  
She closed her eyes trying to keep calm. "How did you find me here?"  
  
"Well, uh..." he hesitated. He really didn't want to tell her, but considered that honesty would be the best thing right now. "The Professor has this machine that detects other mutants."  
  
"Did you come here to say 'I told you so'?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"What did you come here for then?"  
  
"The Professor thinks your powers react with your feelings. If they were to rage out of control it could be very dangerous."  
  
"So you think I should go to this school you were talking about and train my powers."  
  
"Well I..."  
  
"No offense Kurt but, I'm just not ready to except another outstretched hand. Because every one I've taken has burnt me."  
  
"But you can trust us." She looked at him.  
  
"Can't you see I want to be alone? I don't want to trust anymore."  
  
Kurt thought a moment then he said, "Wait right here." And bamfed. A few seconds later he appeared with an ice cream cone in his hand. "Here." He handed it to her.  
  
"What's this for?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Well when a girl is depressed or angry and won't talk to you, you just give her ice cream and she'll calm down. At least that's what I've heard." Her look of incredulous was broken by a smile and she burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Where in the world have you heard that?"  
  
"Uh, sorry. I'm not from around here."  
  
"Apparently. It sounds like something my older brother would say."  
  
"So he was lying?" This made her laugh even harder.  
  
"He actually told you that?"  
  
"He said cookie dough would work the best but we were out of that."  
  
"Thank you. You're very sweet." She said and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Well you sure seem happier. So what happened?"  
  
Her smile slightly faded. "It was like you said Kurt. They used me and they were going to drop me."  
  
"They were? Why?"  
  
"I guess I wasn't cut out for being a bad guy."  
  
"Well you know, you can always try the good side."  
  
"I just don't want to be used anymore. I want someone to like me for who I am, not what I am or what I can do."  
  
"You know, even though I have not known you for very long, I can still see you're a good person."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes." He bamfed so that he was hanging upside down on the swing rail. "And after all, the eyes are the windows to the soul." She smiled faintly at him. "So what do you say? Give it a try."  
  
She sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll give it a try."  
  
"Great! Let's go see the Professor." He grabbed her hand.  
  
"Wait I..." she didn't get to finish. They teleported to the mansion. They were inside and Serena looked at her surroundings. "Wow. You guys actually live here?"  
  
"Yes, they do." A voice said. Professor Xavier appeared with Storm and Logan with him.  
  
"Serena, this is the Professor." Kurt gestured. Serena tried to smile.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you Miss Hallow."  
  
"She wants to join the X-Men Professor."  
  
"Does she really?" he asked. She nodded her head slightly.  
  
"This is Ororo and Logan. They teach the students how to use and control their powers."  
  
"Hi." She said apprehensively.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Storm said. Logan gave the slightest nod.  
  
"Well young lady," Serena shifted a little feeling the gaze of the adults on her. "Are you sure you want to join us?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Very well." He said. "You'll have to ask your parents' permission. If they allow it, you can join us."  
  
"Alright." She turned and started walking to the door.  
  
"And Serena," Xavier called. She turned to look at him. "I know you've had some difficult times. But that's what we're here for. To help you."  
  
"Thanks... Professor." She turned and walked out.  
  
"Let's just hope she doesn't do too much damage." Logan said.  
  
The next morning Serena brought her mother to the institute. Professor Xavier talked with her about how the school was for gifted students and that Serena had potential. Luckily he didn't mention anything about mutants and nothing unusual happened. After much talk Serena's mother agreed. On her way out her mother kissed on the cheek. "Have fun sweetie." and left.  
  
"Well congratulations Miss Hallow. You are one of the X-Men now."  
  
"Thanks." She muttered. Kurt walked into the room.  
  
"Ah Kurt, will you show Miss Hallow here to her room?"  
  
"Sure." Kurt led her to a bedroom. "Here you go." He opened the door for her.  
  
"Wow." She said as she looked around. "You weren't exaggerating when you talked about this place." She tossed her bag onto the bed and sat down. "Thanks, I'm starting to be kind of glad I joined you guys."  
  
"I promise you won't regret it." He said and shut her door.  
  
"The question is," she said to herself quietly, "can I trust you with that promise?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Kurt had made his way downstairs and saw the Professor deep in thought. "What's wrong Professor?"  
  
"The problem is Kurt is that she is still afraid to trust us. And with her past experience, I can not blame her."  
  
"Then we'll just have to earn her trust." Kurt said.  
  
"Yes, but she won't give it so willingly. It will take time. But for now she will maintain her distance until she feels she ready to trust again."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
(At the Brotherhood house)  
  
"Toad! Come out of there!" Pietro banged on Todd's door.  
  
"Go away." Todd's voice came through the door.  
  
"Don't make me break this door down!" Lance yelled.  
  
"Leave me alone." Todd said.  
  
"Alright, have it your way!" he turned to look at Tabitha. "Boom Boom."  
  
"Well it's his room." She shrugged.  
  
"Since when do you respect the value of other peoples' privacy?" Pietro asked incredulously.  
  
"Good point." She said and slipped a small energy bomb into the key hole so that it blasted the lock. They pushed the door open to see Todd sitting on his bed.  
  
"Freakin go away!" Todd shouted.  
  
"Come on Toad. It's not the end of the world." Tabitha said.  
  
"It might as well be now that Serena's gone." He whimpered.  
  
"She flooded the house!" Pietro said exasperatedly.  
  
"Could ya blame her? Could ya!?" Todd's voice rose.  
  
"She wasn't one of us. She didn't belong. She was just another goody-goody who..."  
  
"You don't know anything about her so just shut-up!" Todd bellowed.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is." Pietro said incredulously.  
  
"You also don't see just how much you screwed it up!" Todd said angrily.  
  
He tried to leap away from them but Pietro, expecting this, grabbed him. Todd who was particularly angry spat slime in Pietro's face which made him drop Todd instantly. Todd seized his chance and dove right out the bedroom window. Pietro wiped the slime from his face. Now he was upset.  
  
"When I get my hands on that little..." He was going to go after Todd but Lance stopped him.  
  
"Wait Pietro, let him go. Give him some time to cool off."  
  
"Why are you defending him?" he demanded.  
  
"Because I know exactly how he feels." Lance told him.  
  
"No offense Quickie but you probably could never understand what love feels like." Tabitha said.  
  
"Whatever." He muttered.  
  
"What kind of got me wondering was that necklace of hers." She said out loud.  
  
"Why?" Lance asked.  
  
"Weren't you looking at it?"  
  
"I wasn't paying attention to her necklace. I was a little preoccupied with her face."  
  
"Well you know how it's usually shimmering? Well while she was yelling at you guys I noticed it wasn't like that any more."  
  
"What did it look like?" Pietro asked.  
  
"It's kinda hard to explain." Tabitha continued. "It looked as though waves were crashing down inside of it. Like the ocean does when there's a storm."  
  
"It must've been the lighting in the room." Lance shrugged.  
  
"Anyway we have more important issues right now." Pietro said impatiently.  
  
"I guess I didn't realize exactly how much Toad loved her." Lance said.  
  
"I feel kind of bad. I mean little Toddles finally gets a girlfriend and we go and mess it up for him." Tabitha said sadly.  
  
"And she was pretty nice to us come to think of it." Lance added.  
  
"Cooked the best meal I ever ate." Fred put in.  
  
"Oh brother, listen to you guys." Pietro said in disbelief. "Look we got along fine without her before and we can get along fine without her now." But even as he said this he too felt a slight pang of guilt. But he ignored it. "I'm outta here." He zipped off. Lance stared after him shaking his head.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Serena had finished unpacking and sat down on her new bed. She started worrying that the others were still upset about the fight between the Brotherhood and the X-Men. I hope they aren't mad at me for that. She thought. But no matter what I won't let myself be used ever again.  
  
"Serena." A voice came from her balcony. "Serena, are you there?" She walked over to the balcony and looked down to see Todd hanging from the edge.  
  
"Todd, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you."  
  
"Well I don't really want to see you right now."  
  
"Please, don't hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you Todd. But after using me like that, why shouldn't I?"  
  
"I didn't want you to go."  
  
"Then why didn't you follow me? Why can't you join the good side?"  
  
"If I could I would follow you where ever you would go."  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"Because I'm a bad guy. A delinquent. I'd never fit in with these guys, they all hate me. I just don't want you to hate me. But then, I guess I couldn't blame you." He looked at her hopefully. She looked at his yellow eyes, and smiled.  
  
"Oh, how could I ever hate you Todd?"  
  
"So you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I do. After all, you're the only one who truly understands me."  
  
"So you'll come back to the Brotherhood?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Look Todd, I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but your friends did. I couldn't live with them. Besides, they don't want me there."  
  
"Serena, I know they can be jerks sometimes but..."  
  
"Todd if I went back there something dangerous would happen."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't want to know what I see when I look at them. I can't explain it, but there's a part of me..." She shook her head. "I just can't." She looked at him trying to make him understand. "You saw what I did to your house when I got upset. I need to learn how to control my powers and my emotions. I don't want to see anybody getting hurt by me."  
  
"I understand." He said sadly dropping his head.  
  
"Hey," she put her hand under his chin and lifted his face up. "It doesn't mean we can't still be together."  
  
"I know but still..."  
  
"Serena?" a voice called.  
  
"Just a minute." She said. She looked at Todd. "You should go. I'll see you in school tomorrow." She kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Alright." He let go of the balcony and dropped down. Serena walked to the door and pulled it open. It was Kurt.  
  
"Hey, you ready for your first training exercise?"  
  
"I guess so." She shrugged.  
  
"The Professor asked me to give you this." He held out an X-men uniform. She took it in her hands.  
  
"Wow, thanks."  
  
"You need to get dressed and be outside a few minutes."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Training for Serena wasn't that bad. During defense practice they shot saw blades at them. She turned into her liquid form so that the spinning blades passed right through her body. During rescue mission training however where they were supposed to rescue drowning people, she had tried to wash her victim (who was Kitty) up onto the side of the pool with a small tidal wave, but the water rose up higher than she had wanted it to and ended up splashing all of them. Everybody was dripping wet. "Eh heh," she laughed nervously. "Sorry?" "It's okay. Just try to tone it down a bit next time." Cyclops said. She made friends with the rest of the students just fine and apologized to the others for fighting them. They said it was no problem.  
  
Later that evening, Serena sat in her bedroom alone meditating. The incense was burning a strong fume that spread quickly across the room. It helped her to relax and push out all thought and feeling out of her mind. In front of her sat a glass of water, the surface as still and solid. She focused her mind and closed her eyes. The water slowly lifted out of the glass until it was only two feet away from her face. She opened her eyes slowly trying not to lose her center of attention. The glob of liquid started to slowly split until the there were two globs of water floating in the air. Then the two started to separate to make four. But at that moment there was a loud knock on the door, causing Serena to lose her focus. The two orbs dropped out of the air and splashed onto the floor. She heaved a sigh of impatience as she got up and headed to the door. She opened it just enough to see who it was. "Kurt?" she asked. It was indeed Kurt. He was standing outside her room, halo-watch off and wearing his night clothes.  
  
"Um, hey." She blinked at him waiting for him to say why he was knocking on her door at this hour. He scratched his head nervously. "I forgot to give you this." He handed her a bracelet that had silver moons and stars encrested with aquamarines and sapphires. She stared at it in her hands.  
  
"What's this for?" she asked confused.  
  
"You mean it's not yours?" he looked even more confused than she did.  
  
"No."  
  
"I found it at the park in the sand."  
  
"I've never seen it before." She held it out to him.  
  
He shook his head. "You can keep it." She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Thank you." They stood there for a few moments until Serena said, "Well, goodnight." She shut her door.  
  
"Night." He sighed deeply and headed back to his room.  
  
She placed the bracelet on her vanity and sat back down in the center of the room. She looked at the spilt water. She exhaled slowly and focused once more. The water collected from the floor until it was hovering as a liquid glob. She moved it over the cup and released it so that the water sloshed back into the glass container. She decided that was enough for one night. She put the glass of water on her bedside table and put out the incense. She crawled into bed and fell asleep.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Todd was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking. Should he really join the X-Men? Is that what it would take for him and Serena to be together? He would not soon forget what happened last time he was there. First they tried to fry him, and then they sick that blue demon on him. Not to mention he almost got killed in that so called 'danger room'. And they wonder why he didn't join them? Besides he liked being a bad guy, leaping about non-stop causing all manner of mayhem. He could do whatever he wanted without thinking twice. He was a troublemaker, and nothing could change that. He had never been loved by anybody. So he hadn't known what it was like until Serena came into the picture. She was the only person he could remember that ever loved him and the only person who ever used his real name, Todd. He didn't really mind people calling him Toad, but he would've liked it better if they would call him Todd. But nobody ever did. They just thought of him as a smelly, slimy little kid who brought them nothing but disgust. Not many people like toads, so that's what they call him. But Serena had looked beyond all that. When she looks at him she doesn't see the shrimpy wise mouth that everybody else saw, but a guy who could understand how it feels to be used and abused and what it was like to be practically all alone in the real world. That's what she saw in all of us. That's why she joined us. That and because she had finally found a group of friends who understood her problems and knew exactly how she felt. She had probably hoped that her life here would erase the past she dreaded so much. But instead it had set it in stone. One, almost two weeks she had been with them. And all this started at school, when he first met her he had found himself accidentally in love. If it hadn't have been for Lance and the rest of the guys, he might've never even met her. He chuckled to himself as he thought of what they might say if he told them this fact. But how could she possibly live in a place where hardly anybody there knew what the real world is like?  
  
"Todd?" Lance's voice shot out of no where straight into his thoughts like an arrow.  
  
"Yeah?" Todd asked.  
  
"I thought about what you said earlier and well, here." He grabbed Todd's hand and put something in it. Todd looked at what Lance had given him. It was a picture of him and Serena snuggled up together on the couch. The night before she had left.  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
Lance cut him off. "Don't ask how. I just thought you might like it."  
  
"Thanks Lance." He said gratefully.  
  
"Hey, no problem. You are after all still part of the group."  
  
He left Todd alone to stare at his picture. Todd flopped back down on his bed. He just hoped that nothing else will go wrong.  
  
ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, MANY CONFLICTS ARE EXPECTED. NOT JUST BETWEEN TODD AND KURT, BUT THE REST OF THE X-MEN AND BROTHERHOOD MEMBERS. AND HOW FAR WILL TODD GO TO PROVE HIS LOVE FOR SERENA? 


	9. Hostility vs Hospitality

**I've been given some great ideas for this chapter by the reviewers. Thanks guys!  
**  
**Chapter Nine: Hostility vs. Hospitality   
**  
Kurt woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. It was one in the morning. It was a loud creaking noise that had woken him up. He got up and walked out into the hallway. He heard some noises coming from Serena's room. He listened through the door and heard someone talking in a low hushed voice. He pushed the door open. He saw it was Serena making the strange noises. She was turning over and over on her bed. She was muttering something but he couldn't understand what she was saying. He walked up to her cautiously.  
  
"Serena?" Kurt heard the loud creaking again and saw the glass of water on her bed stand rattling. He realized the loud creaking was the water pipes straining. She was tossing more violently now. He heard the sound of the toilet regurgitating. "Serena, wake up!" He shook her shoulders and she woke up with a gasp. She breathed heavily.  
  
"Kurt? What are you doing here?"  
  
"You were dreaming and causing the water pipes to break so I woke you up. Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks Kurt."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Though unconvinced, Kurt left Serena's room and went back to his own. Serena sighed as she thought of the damage she could have done.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Professor!" Rogue screamed. "The bathroom's flooded!"  
  
"Now how did that happen?" the professor asked.  
  
"Um, I did it Professor." Everybody turned to look at Serena. "It was an accident. I was dreaming and I guess my powers just went off."  
  
"I see. Come with me Miss Hallow." She followed him to his study wondering what she was in for. When they got there he rummaged though his things. "Let's see, now where did I put it?" He said to himself. "Ah, here it is." He held up a black high tech looking bracelet. Serena didn't know what it was or what it was for.  
  
"This is a suppressor." He said as though he had read her mind. "It is mainly for students who have powers triggered by emotion. What it does is it helps keep your powers under control." He handed it to her. "So that no matter how intense the dreams are, your powers will maintain control."  
  
"Thanks Professor." She said looking at the bracelet.  
  
"Well now that that's settled, you'd better hurry and get ready for school."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Todd had woken up the next morning and got dressed quickly. The day drifted on by until it was lunchtime. His favorite hour during school. He spotted Serena in the cafeteria and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hi." She replied.  
  
"So how is it? Living with the X-Geeks." He asked.  
  
"They're not geeks Todd. But it's been good so far. Everyone has treated me so nicely. And we also train everyday."  
  
Todd spotted the bracelet with stars and crescent moons. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"This?" She raised her wrist. "Kurt gave it to me." Todd's eyes flashed at Kurt's name. "He said he found it."  
  
'Yeah right.' Todd thought bitterly. 'Just wait until I find him.' Pietro, Lance, Fred, and Tabitha were all sitting at the same table watching them inattentively. When they saw Serena noticed their gaze they looked away.  
  
"I think I better leave."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I can't stand people watching me eat for entertainment." Todd looked over to see the Brotherhood staring at them again.  
  
"Yeah, I see what you mean."  
  
"I need to go anyway. I have an essay I need to finish."  
  
"Alright." Todd said a little disappointed.  
  
"Bye." She said.  
  
"Bye" he said quietly as he watched her leave.  
  
After school Todd spotted Kurt walking home. Todd ran over to him.  
  
"Hey, Blue Boy!"  
  
"Huh? Ugh!" Todd had pinned Kurt against one of the tree trunks.  
  
"I'm telling you right now and you better do as I say. Stay the hell away from Serena."  
  
"I don't have to do anything you say. Now get your slimy hands off me!"  
  
"I'm warning you..." Todd growled.  
  
"Ooh, shiver shiver." Kurt said in a mock scared voice.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
In seconds they were rolling on the grass pummeling each other trying to hit every inch of the other they could reach. They pulled at each other's hair and each tried to pin the other one down so that they could punch the daylights out of them.  
  
"She doesn't deserve a creep like you! I don't know what she sees in you!" Kurt shouted.  
  
"She sees that I'm not a blue fuzzy squirrel with fleas like you are!" Todd yelled.  
  
"Well at least I'm not a smelly bug-eating leech with fungus! And after I rip your tongue out I'm gonna tie you up with it so you'll never be able to talk or hop again!"  
  
"Well when I'm through with you, your pelt will adorn the foot of my bed! How do ya like _that_!?"  
  
Serena was walking down the street when she heard the shouting. She saw two people rolling around wrestling each other. She could tell even from a distance who the pair were. She ran towards them shouting.  
  
"Todd! Kurt! What are you doing!?" She stood over the two boys. "Stop it you two!" The two kept rolling around tugging at each other's hair. "Stop it right now!" she reached down and with surprising strength, pulled Kurt off Todd by the back of his collar.  
  
It was only then did the two realize she was there. They didn't dare make another move towards each other in her presence. Both were breathing heavily, glaring at each other. Kurt's left eye was a little swollen. A trickle of blood ran down from Todd's lip but he wiped it away.  
  
"Now, do you want to tell me what the heck going on with you guys?"  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"Don't tell me it was nothing. You two were ready to kill each other."  
  
"No, I don't wish him death." Todd said. Then he muttered under his breath, "Just excruciating pain."  
  
"Why you little..." Kurt started towards him.  
  
"Will you two stop it!?" She faced Todd. "You should not be trying to pick a fight. I know you're better than that!" Kurt was smirking over her shoulder at Todd. She whirled around to face him. "And you!"  
  
"He started..."  
  
"I don't care! You should know better than to take the bait!" She stood between them looking from one to the other. "I'm disappointed with both of you. Now shake hands."  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me shake hands."  
  
"With _him_!?" They both shouted pointing at each other.  
  
"Yes. Now." She said dangerously.  
  
Very slowly, but still glaring at each other as though each wished the other nothing but ill, Todd and Kurt moved toward each other and shook hands. They let go extremely quickly.  
  
"There. Now was that so hard?" 'It would've been easier to cuddle up to a porcupine.' Todd thought. "Now Kurt you go on ahead while me and Todd have a little talk."  
  
Kurt turned swiftly around and walked away from the two. After a few minutes of walking down the street he was still fuming. He couldn't understand how she could stand such an annoying little cockroach.  
  
"You like her don't you?" a voice came from behind him.  
  
"Huh?" he turned around but no one was there.  
  
"That Serena chick, you like her don't you?" Lance stepped out from behind the tree Kurt had just past.  
  
"What do _you_ want?" Kurt snarled.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy Devlin."  
  
"The name's Nightcrawler."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So why?" Lance asked.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you like her?"  
  
"I don't." Kurt lied.  
  
"You lie as badly as you dress."  
  
"Hey!" Kurt said indignantly.  
  
"Besides," Lance said swiftly, "I can tell by the way you look at her. So why do you like her?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but there's just something about her that makes me..." he searched for words, "feel fuzzy inside."  
  
"Well you're fuzzy on the outside, so why should I be surprised?" Lance shrugged.  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"Anyway go on."  
  
"Well she's fun to be around, easy to get along with, and is really caring." He sighed. "Plus, don't tell her I said this but she's very good looking."  
  
"Secret's safe with me."  
  
"Thanks." Kurt said gratefully. "But she's a really good person."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Well she _was_ in our group." Lance sighed. "Yep. We feel pretty regretful about letting her go. She was a nice girl. But there's nothing we can do about it. She belongs with you guys on the hero's side."  
  
"Exactly." Kurt nodded.  
  
"But," Lance added, "that still doesn't change the fact that Toad loves her."  
  
"He doesn't love her. He doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'love'."  
  
"He does now. You may not see it, but when she's around Toad shows a side of himself that even we've never seen before."  
  
"Well I don't see it." Kurt scowled.  
  
"That's cause you don't want to see it. To you and probably all of the X- Geeks, he's just a smelly kid with a mouth. But she sees Toad through our eyes, and sees the mistreated child who hasn't had a home or a family to come home to."  
  
"He has the rest of the Brotherhood." Kurt said dismissively.  
  
"We may be his friends, and probably the only family he's ever had, but deep down inside I doubt he trusts us any more than he trusts you." Listening to this Kurt couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Todd. He didn't say anything so Lance continued.  
  
"Toad has never been in love with or loved by anybody until now. You should know what I'm talking about. Just picture this, alone and unloved by anybody, walking down the empty and isolated street of life with no purpose. And suddenly you run into someone, someone who actually cares. And you don't know what it is you're feeling or why you're feeling it. But you're hoping that that feeing will stay with you forever. That's why he keeps fighting for her love. I felt the same way when I first met Kitty. That's how Toad feels about Serena. That's why he's fighting so hard, and he'll keep fighting for her." He shrugged. "That's all I got to say." Kurt couldn't find anything to say to this, so Lance turned and began to walk off. "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he did the same thing I did to be close to Kitty."  
  
Kurt suddenly found words. "You mean..."  
  
"Oh yeah." Lance gave Kurt a small wave. "Later."  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
--------------------  
  
It was after dark. Outside the X-Mansion gate was a dark crouching figure. The figure leaped over the fence and quickly but quietly made it's way towards the front door. The alarms went off and lasers came up from out of the ground. In a minute everyone was up and dressed. All of them, including Serena, filed out onto the front step to see who it was that set off the alarm. There stood Toad in uniform with a bag slung over his shoulder, the laser cannons gunked up, crackling, and some smoking with slime everywhere. Serena stared in shock to see him standing there.  
  
"Something we can do for you?" Scott asked.  
  
"Actually there is." Toad said cockily. "I've come to join the X-Men, yo."  
  
Dead silence fell over them like a fog. Everybody stared open mouthed in total disbelief. Kurt, afraid this would happen, moaned. Even more than when Lance had come to their doorstep saying he wanted to join. Not everybody knew about Todd and Serena's relationship.  
  
"This is obviously a dream so I'm going back to bed." Kitty yawned.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have eaten those pickles and ice cream together." Evan said wearily.  
  
"You're joking right?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Does it look like I'm laughing?" he pointed at himself. "I'm serious, yo. I wanna be an X-Men."  
  
"Oh here we go." Scott groaned.  
  
"Even if you did want to join us, why did you have to wake us up at this ungodly hour?" Logan asked.  
  
"Well, uh... I couldn't sleep." Toad shrugged.  
  
"And you just couldn't let us could you?"  
  
"Calm down Scott." The professor said. "Let's hear him out." They were in Xavier's study. Toad sat on the couch whipping his tongue out at the bugs flying over his head. The Professor sat behind his desk. "Alright Toad. Tell us why you want to join the X-Men."  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you my heart was calling me here?" Todd said with a small hint of sarcasm.  
  
"What heart?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Tell us why you're here Toad." Kurt demanded. "You didn't come here just to make jokes."  
  
"Let's just say I wanted to see if being a hero and all is all it's cracked up to be. I mean you can't know what side you wanna be on if you don't know what both sides are like, right?"  
  
"Fair enough." The professor said. "Why don't we give it a try?" Todd looked surprised that the professor would even consider allowing him to join. Everyone else, having been through this before, were merely disgruntled. "Serena, would you mind showing Todd here to one of the guest rooms?" Serena who didn't mind Todd joining, shrugged smiling.  
  
"Sure." Todd stood up and followed her out the door. He glanced back to see all of the X-Men looking a little displeased.  
  
"Great." Logan groaned. "First the human Richter scale and now we have to deal with the hyperactive frog boy."  
  
"Professor, how could you after what happened last time?" Scott asked.  
  
"Last time, Lance wasn't that much of a problem. It was your treating him like an outcast that drove him away." Scott didn't say anything to this. "Just give the boy a chance."  
  
Serena opened a bedroom door and showed Todd in. "Here you are."  
  
"Not bad, yo." Said Todd looking around the room.  
  
"Glad you like it." Serena sighed. "Todd, I think it's great that you wanna be an X-Man, really, but are you sure? This is no walk in the park and the other guys aren't going to cut you any slack."  
  
"I can handle it." Todd said kicking back on a chair. "I mean come on, how hard can it be?"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Next morning before breakfast....  
  
"Okay guys." Cyclops called out to the students. "We have a new recruit here, Toad." Todd waved nervously. Some of the kids whispered to each other and frowned. "I'm sure you'll all make him feel welcome." The students all looked a little displeased about this. Serena turned to them.

"Guys I know how you feel but please," she looked at them desperately, "give him a chance. He's a really nice guy once you get o know him." They grumbled a little but agreed.

They were doing simulating flight. Todd sat nervous in one of the back seats. Beserker was piloting. They flew out of the hangar and well, he just went wild. He flew the jet roughly making it shake.

"Ugh," groaned Todd. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Piece of junk!" Beserker said hotly. 'Fatal Error' flashed on the screen. Beserker jumped out of the jet. Todd stumbled out looking paler than usual.

"I think someone needs to fix that thing." Beserker pointed to the X-jet. He ran into Wolverine.

"Well _I_ think you need to _pay attention_ when someone shows you what to do, bub." Beserker scowled. "Alright. Tadpole!" Todd looked up.

"Who me?"

"Yeah you. Show us if you can fly this."

"Aw man." Todd goaned. Cyclops went over everything to him but he had a hard time keeping up. He was sitting at the pilot's seat and he didn't know what he was doing. The rest of the new students were sitting in back. The jet exited the hangar and they were flying.  
  
"Slow and steady now." Cyclops said. Toad tried to go up by pushing up, but instead he directed it heading straight to the ground.  
  
"Pull up!" Cyclops yelled.  
  
"I'm trying!" Todd yelled back. The jet was shaking and rattling. And the screen flashed red letters saying 'Fatal Error'. The jet had stopped moving and they all climbed out of the jet. Wolverine had his arms crossed.  
  
"What was running through your thick head when you were flying that?"  
  
Todd shrugged. "Hey, any landing you can walk away from."  
  
"Nobody could've walked away from _that_." Todd looks down. "Ya gotta pay attention when you're flying a jet kid." Wolverine walked off.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Serena asked him.  
  
"Man, that guy scares me, yo."  
  
She smiled a little. "Don't feel bad. He scares everybody." She motioned to him. "Come on lets go have breakfast."  
  
Breakfast was delicious for Todd but the others had a problem with his eating habits. When he was scarfing down his pancakes Serena had grabbed his arm to stop him.  
  
"Um, you might want to slow down." She whispered. Todd looked over to see everybody staring at him. He slowed down his eating. When he tried to grab one of a sausage from one of the serving platters, Logan had closed the lid on it before his tongue could get in it.  
  
"Toad!" He shouted. Todd froze in his seat. "Around here you normally ask and it'll get passed to ya."  
  
"Uh, heh heh. Sorry yo." Jean levitated the sausge platter over to Todd who took one. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Jean said.  
  
At school Todd didn't want to see the Brotherhood right then, but unfortunately they caught him in the halls. Though Pietro wasn't with them.  
  
"You went and joined the X-Geeks didn't you?" Lance asked knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not gonna deny it yo." Todd said boldly.  
  
"Well since I did the same thing I have no room to criticize."  
  
"Look yo, you know I'd rather be with you guys any day. It's just that..."  
  
"We know, we know." Tabitha said rolling her eyes. "It's just that you're lovesick."  
  
"So how's Pietro taking it?" Todd asked.  
  
"Oh, he doesn't know yet, but he'll find out sooner or later." Tabitha  
  
"Aw man. He's gonna be so mad."  
  
"Hey don't worry little buddy." Fred put a hand on Todd's shoulder. "This isn't the dumbest thing you ever... well actually it is the dumbest thing you ever did but we've all done stupid things."  
  
"Speak for yourselves." Tabitha said.  
  
"Oh come on. You've do some pretty stupid things." Lance told her.  
  
"Like what?" she asked.  
  
"Like stealing and driving my jeep for example."  
  
"Anyway," she quickly moved off of the subject, "if it doesn't work out, you know you always got a place with the Brotherhood. Nobody could possibly take your room."  
  
"Yeah. Because we've tried disinfecting it and it didn't do any good." Lance joked.  
  
"Guys I don't know how to say this but... thanks."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Training didn't go as well for Todd as it did for Serena. When they were supposed to try to deflect the saw blades being shot at them, Todd got a little carried away and ended up gunking all of the machines so that they all backfired and exploded. One of the pieces flew at Ray but he ducked. "Heh, nice move frog man." Bobby complimented. Todd laughed nervously and shrugged when he saw Cyclops glaring at him for this. In the danger room he had no trouble hopping over the blockades but he nearly had his head sliced off by one of the saws. He screamed and ran to the finish line gasping for air. Some of the students were laughing. Out of resentment Todd shot slime right behind them and they all tripped and fell. Todd laughed and pointed but instantly stopped when he saw Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Jean with their arms crossed.  
  
Then rescue training, guess who he was paired up with. Yep, you guess it. He was paired with Nightcrawler who was wading in the pool with a disgruntled look on his face. Todd wasn't too happy about this match up either but he caught Serena's eye and she smiled encouragingly at him. Not wanting to get wet, Todd had shot out his tongue grabbing Nightcrawler's arm and hoping to pull him to the edge. His hopes were crushed however. Nightcrawler was caught by surprise when Todd's tongue grabbed his wrist and he jerked his arm back so hard, Todd went flying into the pool right on top of him and they both made a splash. A few people laughed. Serena was giggling a little. She ran up to the pool edge where Todd had swam to and asked if he was alright. He said he was fine. Kurt crawled out of the pool sopping wet. He shook himself dry showering everybody. Cyclops dragged a hand over his face and sighed exasperatedly.  
  
After training Todd knocked on Serena's door.  
  
"Come in." she called. He opened the door. She was sitting on her balcony.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Todd, come and sit with me."  
  
"Alright." He sat next to her watching the sunset. Then the question that has been running through his mind, burst out of him. "Do you like Blue Boy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Elf Boy. Do you like him?"  
  
"His name is Kurt, and as a friend yes. Kurt has been very nice to me since I met him. Why?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come to think of it, why were you two fighting the other day?" Todd did not want to tell her the truth. He didn't want her to think he was jealous and worked up over nothing.  
  
"We just don't like each other. We never have. We hated each other ever since we met."  
  
"I'm tryin hard to be good. That's why I joined the X-Men."  
  
"Todd, you joined the X-Men for me?" He nodded. "You are so sweet." She gave him a kiss that really made his head spin. "But Todd, I wouldn't care if you were an X-man, Brotherhood, or a loner. I like you for who you are. Your rebellious but sweet nature, the way you talk," she smiled at him playfully, "and you are pretty adorable looking."  
  
"Heh, thanks. But still, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Todd, you do what you want. But whatever you do, don't change. I like you just the way you are." And she left. He sighed as he fell onto his bed. She likes me for me. He thought. And he took that to heart. It was kinda cool living at the mansion, good food, comfortable bed, and some of the other X- Geeks actually liked him... sort of. But he wondered what was going on back at the Brotherhood house.  
  
--------------------  
  
Pietro came down from his bedroom in the evening. He saw Lance, Tabitha, and Fred sitting at the table arguing about something. They stopped talking when they saw him.  
  
"Hey guys." He noticed Todd wasn't there. "Where's the Toad?"  
  
"Uh..." Fred thought.  
  
"What he said!" Tabitha said hastily.  
  
"Did he already leave?"  
  
"Well, that's _one_ way of putting it  
  
"In fact, come to think of it I haven't seen him since yesterday."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Come on guys, where is he?"  
  
Lance took a deep breath. "He joined the X-Men." He said quickly thinking it was better to get it over with. Pietro started laughing. Lance did not laugh. He couldn't find how the situation could be any less funny. Seeing the serious look on Lance's face his expression changed instantly from humored to shocked anger.  
  
"Wait, _what_!?"  
  
"Look Pietro..." Lance started.  
  
"That little traitor! And you just let him go!?"  
  
"Pietro, he'll go to them, he'll leave them, then come back to us. It's that simple."  
  
"No, it's not! First Rogue, then you, and now him? Is everybody in this world contaminated!?"  
  
"I don't know everybody." Fred said dumbly.  
  
"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this Quickie. He'll come back."  
  
"Who cares if he comes back? I don't. He can stay there for all I care! In fact I couldn't care less! My total level of caring is zero!"  
  
"(coughs) yeah right." Lance said quietly.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Pietro come on. This is stupid."  
  
"No. Joining the X-Geeks is stupid."  
  
"You do some pretty stupid things."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"You can't stand to be away from a mirror for five minutes."  
  
"That is not true." And he glanced at himself in the mirror.  
  
"And you scream while you take a shower."  
  
"I do not! Where the heck are you getting this?"  
  
"You were screaming this morning in the bathroom."  
  
"I wasn't screaming I was _singing_." Pietro said angrily.  
  
"Oh..." Lance looked sideways at Tabitha who turned away, shoulders shaking.  
  
"Pietro you're getting a little carried away here."  
  
"What? What makes you say that? I'm totally cool. Everything is bliss with me."  
  
Tabitha whispered in Lance's ear, "He's right. He's not getting carried away. He's already gone."  
  
"Pietro, calm down man." Fred said.  
  
"Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?" Pietro demanded.  
  
"Because we were afraid that this would be how you would react. And we were right weren't we?"  
  
"No, this is the final straw! I've had it with those X-Geeks!" They all stared at him with worried looks. He didn't seem to notice them. "From here on out, it's war."

**What horrible things is Pietro planning to do? And with Todd moving into the X-mansion will him and Kurt end up resenting each other even more? **

**You know what they say, things are gonna get worse before they get better...**


	10. Now that I know

**Sorry it took so long. Went on vacation. Anyway, on with the story!  
**  
**Chapter Ten: Now that I know**  
  
Todd was at school. He felt he hadn't done that much pick pocketing lately so during lunch he tried to sneak a wallet. Problem was he picked the wrong pocket. Duncan's. Duncan had grabbed Todd and shoved him against the wall with his huge fist against Todd's small throat, his two cronies chuckling. Todd was pleading.

"Gimme a break man!"

Duncan smiled. "Your leg or your arm?"

"How 'bout we crush his empty head instead?" one of the other jocks said while pounding his fist into his palm.

"Um, excuse me." A small voice came from behind. "What are you doing?" They all turned there heads to see Serena standing behind them. Duncan tried to act smooth.

"We were just going to pound this slime into mush. Care to watch?" Serena caught Todd's eyes and she could see fear in them. She looked back at the jocks.

"I would appreciate it if you don't." They all laughed.

"Apparently you're new around here." A dumb sounding jock said snickering. "Don't you know who this creep is?"

"Yeah, he's my friend." She said casually. All of the jocks stared dumbstruck. Duncan turned to face Todd pushing his fist against his throat even harder so that Todd was choking.

"How did a loser like you pick up a good lookin chick like that?"

"Stop it right now." Her voice suddenly raised.

"I don't think so." Duncan raised his fist. Todd closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain.

"I said knock it off!" Todd felt the fist against his throat release him and he dropped to the ground. He opened his eyes to see that Serena had tossed Duncan off of him. The jocks including Duncan who got up looking red in the face looked as though they were ready to fight.

"Aw come on. I can't hit girls." The dumb jock said.

"Anyone who messes with me has to pay the price." Duncan said menacingly.

"Right. You want it all at once?" she said sarcastically. Duncan rushed at her. Todd was about to step in but Serena had ducked and delivered a strong kick to Duncan's stomach. He fell to his knees hunched over clutching his stomach. One of the other jocks rushed at her. Just before he had got to her she rolled over onto her back so that the jock landed on her feet and (with the help of his body in motion) kicked him right over her so that he landed hard on the grass. The jocks were soon backing away from her. She glared at them with her hands on her hips.

"There, you've had your payment. Now lay off of him." She pointed to Todd who was staring at her in shock. The jocks nodded and ran off. She turned to Todd who was still staring at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"How did you do that?" Todd asked amazed. She shrugged.

"I work out everyday. Didn't I ever tell you that?" As an answer he shook his head. The bell rang. "There's the bell. You'd better get to class." She sad quickly and walked off leaving Todd sitting there on the ground staring after. After school Todd had found Serena had already left. And during training she had barely looked at him.  
  
That night Serena sat on the edge of her balcony watching the pale moon rise in the sky lighting up everything with a milky glow. She slowly breathed in the cool night air and let it out with a small sigh.  
  
"Still up huh?" A voice said. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Hi Todd."  
  
Todd, who was climbing the wall, hopped up onto the balcony with her and sat down. "So uh, thanks y'know? For saving my neck."  
  
She shrugged slightly. "It was the least I could do."  
  
Todd looked up. "Huh? But you didn't owe me any favors."  
  
"I don't have to owe you anything to help you." She looked at him. "It's like you said, your real friends stand by you no matter what." She looked back to the sky. Todd searched for something to keep the conversation going.  
  
"So you work out every morning huh?"  
  
She nodded. "Yep, and meditate in the evenings after training."  
  
"Don't you hang out with any of the other X-Men?"  
  
She shook her head. "I feel it's better to keep my distance from other people. I've been hurt so many times. My wounds are so deep they never show, but they never go away."  
  
"You let me get close."  
  
"That's because you Todd, you understood me."  
  
He scratched his head. "Well, you're the only one who's ever looked past the way I look."   
  
"What's wrong with the way you look?" Serena stared at him.  
  
Todd looked at her. "You don't think I'm...ugly?"  
  
"Ugly?" She looked shocked. "Please! So what if you don't have perfect chins and rippling abs and stuff! You got style, character, charisma!"  
  
"Yeah," Todd blushed a little. "You don't have to say that you know."  
  
"Are you accusing me of lying?" She asked him.  
  
"No no!" Todd held up his hands. "I just...well...um..." She looked at him.  
  
"You really think you're ugly don't you?" She sounded shocked.  
  
"Well I ain't perfect," Todd sighed. "I mean you...um...never mind."  
  
"Nobody's perfect Todd. You should know that."  
  
"But you're beautiful," The words came out of Todd's mouth faster than he realized. He blushed. So did she.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. But sometimes I feel... you know. Afraid to let other people find out the real me."   
  
"Yeah, I can understand that." Suddenly she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Whoa!" Todd nearly lost his balance. "Hey!"  
  
"Come on. Let's go."  
  
"Go? Go where?" he asked. She didn't answer. Then to Todd's surprise Serena jumped off the balcony and was headed straight towards the ground. "Holy hair gel!" Todd gasped. Serena closed her eyes and liquefied. She splashed onto the ground. The water slowly gathered and Serena reformed. She became solid again. Todd breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh gosh." Todd leapt off the balcony and hopped down to the ground. "You never told me you could do that."  
  
She shrugged smiling. "I guess I'm just full of surprises."  
  
"Well next time, tell me when you're gonna do that before you do it." He brushed himself off. "So where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." she said smiling.  
  
They snuck into where they kept all the vehicles. Serena picked out a Blue car with silver streaks.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Todd asked nervously. "I mean the last time you drived..."

"I've gotten better." she said confidently. "Don't worry about it." She took the wheel while Todd buckled up in the passenger's seat. She turned the car on which ran noisily and sped it out of the garage. She pressed a green button and the top slid down. The gates opened up and they were off onto the road.

"Man, you'd think somebody would've heard us." Toad said a little shaken up.

"Nah, they didn't even hear when the other kids took the jet."

They zoomed down the road the cool night air ruffling their hair. Todd looked at Serena. She looked like a whole new person in the dark. Her hair was flying and there was a wild look in her eyes. She really does look beautiful. Todd thought. Serena had driven them to the beach. Todd hopped out.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"I like to come here to get my mind off of things." She said simply. "Besides, it looks totally different at night." She did have a point. The usual white hot sand was cool and cream color. The water in the ocean was settled and the white moonlight flickered off the black surface. "How about a swim"

"Uh, no thanks." Todd said quickly. She looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, I kind of get smelly when I'm wet."

She smiled. "I wont mind. There is absolutly nothing about you I find repulsive."

"Trust me, it smells bad."

"Oh, come on!" Serena took his hand and laughed as she dragged him into the water. They swam together in the deep water. Todd felt strange as they swam. He began feeling lighter, happier, safer.

_Now that I know  
  
That you want me for me  
  
I can be what you want  
  
I can be what you need  
  
Now that I know  
  
That your love is for real  
  
I can finally see  
  
This is not make believe anymore_

Todd held onto her hand as they swam. He never felt so free in his entire life. He felt nothing but pure joy.

_I never knew  
  
If I could believe in you  
  
I thought I was just a diversion  
  
And you were killing some time  
  
My friends they told me  
  
To leave you_

Todd didn't know what was going on. He never felt such acceptance and joy in his entire life from anyone. _So this is what it's like to fall in love._ He thought.

_They said you would never  
  
Be mine  
  
But you gave me your love  
  
And you said I'm the one  
  
You want for the rest of  
  
Your life _

Serena never felt so happy to be with someone. _How can someone so shy and timid be so wonderful? _She thought. A rush of emotions overwhelmed her. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted to be happy with him. She never wanted to stop swimming with him. They broke the surface together, sending showers of silvery water everywhere, glistening in the moon light.

"Watch this!" Serena waved her arm. Suddenly the waves grew larger and carried them both for a wild ride.

"Whooo Hooo!" Todd shouted as they bobbed in the waves.

_Now that I know  
  
That you want me for me  
  
I can be what you want  
  
I can be what you need  
  
Now that I know  
  
That your love is for real  
  
I can finally see  
  
This is not make believe anymore_

Serena and Todd swam around each other in perfect unison. "I really, really like you Todd Tolensky," Serena blushed. She hesitated, then she kissed him. Todd blinked, then blushed, the bright pink strangly contrasting with his pale skin. Tentatively he kissed her back. It was a perfect moment in time, just like the first kiss he ever shared with her. No, this was the first kiss he shared with her. The last kiss they had was nothing compared to this. The last one was out of pure lust, but this... They sank beneath the surface and drifted slowly down still locked in the kiss.

_I was afraid  
  
It was all a masquerade  
  
That I was only a plaything  
  
And you would leave me behind  
  
But now I feel so secure  
  
By your side  
  
I can conquer the world  
  
I gave you my love  
  
And I know you're the one  
  
I want for the rest  
  
Of my life _

Their lips slowly drew from each other and they looked deep into each others eyes. It was as if they were looking into one another's souls. Rippling lights flashed. They looked around to see they were in a whole different world. Silver fish shimmering all around them through the cool deep blue water as they passed. Flickering moonlight rippled through the water to dance on their pale bodies. They looked at each other still holding hands, their hair floating gracefully around their faces.

_Now that I know  
  
That you want me for me  
  
I can be what you want  
  
I can be what you need  
  
Now that I know  
  
That your love is for real  
  
I can finally see  
  
This is not make believe anymore_

Todd gently brushed her hair. Serena smiled at him with a pure happiness in her heart she had never felt before in her entire life. If they hadn't have been underwater, tears of joy would've been seen coming out of her eyes. _Is it even possible to feel this happy?_ She thought. She touched his face and slowly drew her hand down the side of his face. Todd sooth. Suddenly his life didn't seem such a waste. If he had ever had a happy moment in his life, it could never compare to this.

_I really feel it  
  
So much love  
  
I really feel it  
  
So much joy  
  
I feel it  
  
Sweet sweet ecstasy  
  
'Cause you opened my eyes  
  
And I realize  
  
Your love is for real_

They embraced once more and shared another kiss. He wished that time would stop so that he could live in this moment with her forever. They both propelled upwards sending this silver fish around them to scatter creating a dazziling light show. They crossed over to the other world and the cool night air hit their faces. Serena waved her hand and they let the waves carry them to the white sandy shore.

_Now that I know  
  
That you want me for me  
  
I can be what you want  
  
I can be what you need  
  
Now that I know  
  
That your love is for real  
  
I can finally see  
  
This is not make believe anymore_

"Serena..." Todd tried to find words. "I've felt like I've just met you for the first time."

"It's true." she said shyly. "We really don't know that much about each other do we?" Todd shook his head. She took hold of his hand. "Then, let's share." He looked at her, smiled, then nodded.

"Alright. I was born in a city where I grew up..."

----------------

Two hours had passed and the moon was now a small orb floating high in the center of the sky. Todd had told Serena about his life and she told him all she could remember. They were now laying in the sand watching the stars.

"So your brother is an expert at jewelry huh?" he asked.

"He's also good with glass and other things." she said proudly.

"That's pretty cool yo."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"But how is it you can't remember past when you were seven?" he asked.

"I don't now. I guess I just forgot."

"Weird." He muttered. The wind started to pick up.

"We should get going." Serena said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

They got up and walked back to the car. Serena drove them back to the mansion. Nobody had realized they had left. Todd walked her to her room. Before she closed the door she whispered to him.

"I love you Todd." And shut the door quickly. After a moment Todd walked to his room and whispered to the dark.

"I love you too Serena."  
  
**But will fate let them stay together? Find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Caught in the Middle

**Sorry it's taking so long. My sister has been coming to visit and my school work isn't helping much either. Anyway, this is where things really get heated up.  
**  
**Chapter Eleven: Caught in the Middle**  
  
"WAKE UP!" Todd's eyes snapped open and he jolted upwards and hit the ceiling but clung on.  
  
"Wha!?"  
  
"'Bout time you got up." He looked down to see Serena standing there dressed up in a light blue tang top with black shorts.  
  
"What time is it?" Todd groaned.  
  
"Four a.m." she said simply.  
  
"What!?" he said so surprised he let go of the ceiling. He bounced off his bed onto the floor. "How can you possibly be awake at this hour?"  
  
"Hey, I gotta train before anybody else wakes up." She bent over him. "And it's high time you did too."  
  
"What for?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"To increase your fighting skills like I have."  
  
"I really don't feel like working out right now."  
  
"Aw come on it's good for you." He looked up at her. Something was extremely different about Serena. She was peppy, energetic, and assertive.  
  
"Get dressed and meet me in front of my room." She closed the door behind her. Boy that was weird. He thought as he got dressed. She's a lot different than I thought she was. After he was finished he walked over to Serena's room. She was standing outside the door waiting for him.  
  
"Ah, good. You're dressed. Now come on."  
  
He followed her down the hall and through a couple of stair cases. They were in a dim empty hallway with concrete floors and dusty white walls. At the end was a gray metal door with a slightly rusted handle. It creaked as she pushed it opened. The lights turned on to reveal a huge gym that had various weight lifting and workout items in one corner and different acrobatic workouts (vaulting horse, parallel bars, horizontal bars, ect.) in the other. The other half of the gym was clear and full of space to run. It was quite a huge room.  
  
"Whoa!" Todd gasped as he gazed around the room. "How did you find this?"  
  
"It was actually on accident. I was just wandering around looking for something to do and I found this. I don't think anyone's used it in a while though."  
  
"So this is where you work out?" Todd asked.  
  
"Yep. Every morning and sometimes after training."  
  
"So where should we start?" He asked her.  
  
"First we start with running."  
  
"Well, that sounds easy."  
  
"With weights on."  
  
"Oh great." He moaned. She brought over weight straps.  
  
"You can start out with the lighter ones."  
  
"Good." "Ten on each arm and fifteen on each leg since you can hop."  
  
"Oh come on!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Don't be such a baby." She said while strapping his weights on. "Besides don't you want to learn how to become a real fighter?"  
  
"Well yeah, but..."  
  
"No buts!" She finished putting her weights on. "We run ten laps around this court. That should make about one mile."  
  
"Look I don't wanna..."  
  
"Go!" She took off running at a pretty good pace. He took a leap but was dragged down by the weights and landed with a thud on the floor. He groaned as he slowly pushed himself up. Serena ran past him.  
  
"Keep your spirits up!" she called to him.  
  
"Damn! If you weren't my woman!" he shouted. She laughed out loud.

"Okay." He said to himself. With pure determination he hopped trying to land smoothly and not let the weights drag him down. After he was finished he collapsed onto the floor. Serena walked next to him and bent over him.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm having trouble breathing." He wheezed.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." She said as she helped him remove the weights and half carried him over to a bench where he sat down. She handed him a bottle. "Here's something to drink. It'll give you energy."  
  
"Thanks," he said as he took the bottle from her and took a swig. He felt a little better as he felt the drink slide down his dry throat. After five minutes he felt it was possible for him to walk again.  
  
"Okay that's enough rest. Time to see how your fighting skills are."  
  
"No problem." He walked over to the middle of the area to face her.  
  
"You ready?" she asked slyly.  
  
"I really don't want to hurt you." Todd said.  
  
She smiled. "Don't worry. You won't."  
  
"Then let's start!"  
  
He leapt at her but she easily dodged him. He threw a punch but she merely grabbed his fist and flipped him over onto the ground. He leapt back up. He whipped out his tongue and grabbed her wrist. She was a little surprised but yank her wrist back so that he was jerked towards her. His stomach collided with her fist and he was winded. He fell back onto the floor slightly dizzy. He shook his head to clear his vision and saw she was bent over him.  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
"I think so." He said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.  
  
"That wasn't half bad for someone who's never practiced martial arts." She declared.  
  
"How long have you've been practicing for?"  
  
"Five years."  
  
"But then, if you've known it for five years, why didn't you use it against those girls who beat you." He face suddenly turned dark.  
  
"Because that was my weaker ha..." She stopped abruptly and took a deep breath. She said slowly, "Because..." Todd stared at her waiting for an answer. She shook her head. "What does it matter?" She beckoned to him. "Come on, let's finish training."  
  
After that Serena acted weird throughout the rest of training. She seemed a little moody. After they were finished Todd sat in his room and wondered what it was she was about to tell him earlier. Whatever it was, it was obviously something she didn't want to talk about. Todd wanted to do something to make her happy. Maybe he would get her something, something fabulous, something that she'll love. Jewelry? He thought of the bracelet Kurt had given to her. I'll get something better. But what? He took out the picture Lance had given to him that he always carried around with him. He looked at the picture of them holding each other and sighed. He looked at it again and suddenly he got an idea. Maybe he could... no way. That would be impossible. But if he's really as good as she says... Todd considered for a moment, he made up his mind. It's worth a try.  
  
------------------  
  
"Are you sure that's really necessary?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"I think that's going a bit too far." Lance said seriously.  
  
"I've made up my mind." Pietro said determinedly.  
  
"Come on Pietro." Fred tried to talk him out of it.  
  
"No." he said defiantly. "From now on I'm going to make their lives a living hell."  
  
------------------  
  
Over the week Todd trained with Serena in the mornings and during school the Brotherhood (mostly Pietro) caused trouble. The Brotherhood kept asking Todd to come back. Todd kept refusing.

"I can't believe you could sink so low!" Pietro spat out. "As an X-Geek!" Tabitha, Lance, and Fred just stood back and watched. "It's sickening!"

"It's not my fault you can't find someone who can stand you!" Todd burst out and stormed off leaving Pietro with no comeback for that remark.  
  
DAY ONE  
  
Evan was in gym class getting dressed out. He opened his locker and a can of glue was emptied out on him. "What the!?" he cried out. As the can empty it pulled a string tied to a switch to a fan behind a pile of feathers. The fan clicked on blowing the feathers onto Evan which stuck to him due to the glue. To make the situation worse he suddenly realized he couldn't removed his hand from the locker handle Someone had put glue on his locker handle as well. He struggled to free his hand but was having no luck. A blur whipped by and he heard a voice call out to him, "I always thought you were a turkey!" "PIETRO!" Evan screamed.  
  
DAY TWO  
  
Kurt put in his locker combination and opened it. Something exploded and before he knew it he was covered in pick gunk. "AH! Not again!" The gunk smelled faintly sweet and was extremely sticky. Kurt poked at it and realized what it was. "AAAUUUGGGHHH!!"  
  
DAY THREE  
  
Rogue and Kitty walked down the hall chatting with eachother. They turned a corner and all of the sudden coke was being shot at them. They both screamed as they were doused with the fizzy drink. "My outfit!" "My hair!" They looked at the ground to see an empty soda can and a note that said: HOPED YOU LIKED THE DRINK SUCKERS! LOVE QUICKSILVER. "Quicksilver!" They both shrieked with rage.  
  
DAY FOUR  
  
The bell rang and Jean was gathered up her things and was the first to the classroom door. She opened it and all of the sudden water balloons came falling from a bucket tied to the top of the door. She jumped as the balloons splashed around her feet. "They didn't get me." She breathed. She didn't notice the huge balloon slowly sliding out of the bucket. She looked up but too late. The balloon broke open on her head and she was covered in orange paint. A few people were laughing and pointing.  
  
DAY FIVE  
  
After school Scott walked out to the parking lot where his car was parked. He looked at it and did a double take. The windows were smashed, mustard, ketchup, and a lot of other food toppings had been sprayed all over the paint which was scratched up, and the inside filled with smashed eggs. "MY CAR!"  
  
Todd and Serena were leaving the school when they saw the X-Men gathered. They looked angry and some of them were shouting.  
  
"Whadda you thinks goin' on?" Todd asked her.  
  
"I don't know." She replied. They walked up to them. "Hey guys. What's with all the yelling?"  
  
Scott rounded on them. "The Brotherhood that's what!"  
  
"They are the worst people that ever walked the planet!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"Remember guys they've don't know any better." Jean tried to be the voice of reason despite the paint incident. "They don't have anyone looking out for them."  
  
"I wonder why!" Scott said sarcastically.  
  
"If you would just talk to them." Serena suggested.  
  
"That's just the thing!" Evan shouted. "You can't talk to them because they don't listen!"  
  
"They're annoying juvenile delinquents!" Rogue shouted.

"Lay off of them guys." Todd told them frowning.

"I agree." Serena said.

"Who's side are you on!?" Kitty demanded.

The Brotherhood over heard the X-men and hid out of sight listening.  
  
"I'm sick of it!" Scott raved. "I'm sick of putting up with that fat slob who has no friends because he would kill em if he got mad, that skanky bleached blonde destroys things when she doesn't get her way and has a jacked up father that cares more about money then her, that rock head jerk who's never had a home because he probably destroyed it, and that egotistical moron who's as arrogant as his psychotic bastard of a father!"  
  
The Brotherhood was listening to every word of this. The more they listened the more their hatred and resentment grew towards the X-Men.  
  
"No wonder they never had a home! How could anyone ever possibly want them!" Evan bellowed.  
  
"They do nothing but destroy!" Kurt said angrily.  
  
Any other insult would have reflected right off them. But the words had shot through them and went straight into their core. They were the small pieces of the Brotherhood's shield against life's cruelty that were frail and easily broken. The things that they were extremely sensitive about. The things they hated about themselves. And the insults they overheard had run straight into the weak spots of that shield like arrows and shattered through them, injuring them. But their pain manifested into pure revulsion as intense as poison. But Pietro, already heated up by the fact that Todd had joined the X-Men, this had amplified his anger to a dangerous limit.  
  
"So..." He said with a voice of death. "They think we're irresponsible kids who do nothing but destroy, I say let's not disappoint them."  
  
"This time we're with ya' Quickie." Tabitha growled. They slid quietly off unnoticed.  
  
"They should have never even been born! They were obviously mistakes!" Scott raged. But his rage was interrupted as a hand came out of nowhere and smacked him so hard he was lifted off his feet. His sunglasses were knocked askew. He landed hard on the ground his face stinging. He looked up to see Serena standing over him white faced and furious with a slightly red opened hand at her side. It was her who had slapped him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ANYONE!" She yelled in a hard, sharp voice that could cut through a person's soul. Her eyes which were usually calm and friendly were wild and flickering like a fire. Even Scott was taken aback by the unusually nature of the young girl.  
  
"YOU THINK YOU KNOW THEM BUT YOU DON"T!" She rounded on the rest of them standing behind her who quickly backed away. "NONE OF YOU DO! THEY HAVE BEEN THROUGH MORE THEN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE! SO NATURALLY THEY'LL FIND SOMETHING TO TAKE THEIR ANGER OUT ON!"  
  
"BUT WHY US!?" Kurt screamed. Her anger melted away at this question. She slowly turned her head to him. He was looking at her with a desperate incomprehension. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Don't you get it? Because they are jealous of you. You have everything they've ever wanted. A nice warm home, with good food and comfort, and someone who loves them, who cares about them, to come home to. Your lives are like heaven compared to theirs."  
  
"We've offered them several times to join us." Scott said exasperatedly. She turned around to look at him. He was still on the ground possibly afraid to get up. A red hand mark was growing on the side of his face.  
  
"They know that you could never learn to get along with them. They know that they come from a world entirely opposite of yours. They know you could never understand why they are what they are today."  
  
"They used you. Why are you defending them?" Her fists tightened at her sides.  
  
"I know they used me." She said dangerously. "But that does not justify what you just said about them. It wasn't that they were not wanted because of the way they are. They are the way they are because they were not wanted. They were hurt and they didn't want to be hurt again. So they grew hard and distant and turned their backs on the world. But deep down inside are those that look for some kind of understanding."  
  
They all stood there in silence with their heads hanging guiltily on their shoulders. None of them could possibly think of anything to say. She turned her back to them.  
  
"So don't ever judge them." And she walked off Todd following after her since she had left nothing for him to say. They left all of them in shamefaced silence.  
  
Todd was walking next to Serena. After he was sure she had calmed down he asked her, "What was that?"  
  
"What?" she said confused.  
  
"Back there." He pointed with his thumb.  
  
She shrugged. "I guess I just snapped."  
  
"They were all afraid of you."  
  
"Of me?"  
  
"Well maybe not of you but the way you were acting. Even I was just a teeny bit shaken up. But thanks for stickin up for my pals."  
  
"No problem. It's just this fight, I just can't stand it. Insults are being exchanged."  
  
"Blows are bein' delivered." He muttered.  
  
"How is it you see right through me?" she demanded.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"How did you know that behind my eyes was a sad girl crying and that I hurt so much inside?"  
  
"Probably cause I've been there so often."  
  
"Todd..." she said quietly. Todd slipped his hand into hers as a sign of comfort and their fingers laced up. They continued walking as they held each other's hand.  
  
"What are we gonna do about this?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't really think there is much we can do Serena. Both groups are just as arrogant and stubborn."  
  
"There has to be something we can do, anything. What if somebody gets hurt. What if you get hurt."  
  
"As long as I'm with you nothing can hurt me."  
  
"Well do you think the Brotherhood would do something terrible?"  
  
"Oh come on. They may like to play pranks, destroy property, and maybe lift wallets, but I don't think they would do anything serious."  
  
"I hope not." She said worriedly.  
  
"Hey don't worry." He assured her. "If anything happens, I'll be there to protect you."  
  
"Todd, I don't think I could've found anyone I would've loved more than I love you."  
  
"It's cause of you. If I'd 've never met you, I'd still be in the dark, alone without knowing what love really feels like. Meeting you was the greatest thing that's ever happen to me." He closed his eyes. "Serena... thanks."  
  
------------------  
  
That night Todd tried meditating with Serena which he regretted doing. Serena had told him to clear his mind of all thoughts and emotions. He tried but scattered thoughts kept wavering through his brain. He was trying so hard to clear his mind his head was starting to hurt. The incense was strong and burned his nostrils giving him even more of a headache. Finally, frustrated he stood up.  
  
"I can't do this. I don't know how you talked me into this."  
  
"You need to try and relax." She said calmly. "You have to clear your mind and yet focus it as well."  
  
"What's the point of this?" Todd asked.  
  
"The point is learning how to control your spiritual energy."  
  
"I'm trying but it just doesn't want to come."  
  
"Here." She got up and stood close to him. "Just relax." He slid his arms around her waist.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Let out any stress you're feeling."  
  
"What stress?" he asked dreamily. The door swung open and Kitty stood there gaping at them.  
  
"What are you two doing?" she demanded.  
  
"Gathering our spiritual energy." Todd declared. Kitty shuddered in disgust.  
  
"Hey, have you ever heard of knocking?" Serena shot at her.  
  
"Sorry but it's urgent." Kitty told them. Todd and Serena exchanged worried looks. They went downstairs to where the professor, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Evan, and Kurt were waiting for them. Jean still had flecks of orange paint in her hair and Kurt had some uneven patches in his fur.  
  
"So what's the deal?" Todd asked.  
  
"The Brotherhood is on the outskirts of town and whatever they're doing, it can't be good."  
  
"Why do you always expect the worst out of them?"  
  
"Because usually the worst comes from them."  
  
"They drenched us in soda." Rogue said disgruntled.  
  
"You got the stains out of your clothes." Todd replied.  
  
"They covered me in feathers." Evan said heatidly.  
  
"You were able to clean up."  
  
"They dumped orange paint on me." Jean fumed.  
  
"You know orange doesn't look that bad on you."  
  
"They got GUM in my fur!" Kurt wailed.  
  
"Aw, come on. The peanut butter helped get most of it out."  
  
"They destroyed my car!" Scott complained. "They're always destroying my car!"  
  
"About that Scott." Professor Xavier cut in. "I was wondering since I'm always paying to get it fixed if you would maybe like it a different color this time."  
  
"Not now Professor. We need to get over there and see what the Brotherhood is up to."  
  
They were outside of town where there were very few houses and mostly grass and trees. It was dark and it was only a half moon so they could hardly see anything. "Keep an eye out." Scott said. It was eerily silent except for the breeze that blew through the field making the trees whisper. Todd could feel the tension of everybody around him as they silently walked across the grass.  
  
The breeze rolled over Serena giving her goosebumps. Suddenly she heard a rustle and felt a strong emotion. She whipped her head around looking for any sign of life but found none. "What is it?" Todd asked quietly noticing her sudden movement. "Someone's here." She whispered. "How do you know?" "I'm sensing someone's anger and hatred."  
  
"Well hello." A soft voice came from behind. All of them whipped around to see the Brotherhood standing there menacingly. "Remember us?" Pietro said in words of venom. "The delinquents?" "Now look we just want to settle this- -" "Oh so do we. And we're gonna settle this once and for all."  
  
The Brotherhood was fighting with everything they had, their anger fueling their attacks. They were not playing around. Lance was practically trying to make a canyon out of the field. Pietro was ripping up the ground with the twister he was making. Tabitha acted as the heavy artillery and Fred was trying to squash people. The X-Men were having a hard time fighting back.  
  
"Can't you blast them with water?" Todd asked Serena as they avoided a bomb thrown by Tabitha.  
  
"I can only shoot water after I absorb it. Other wise I might get dehydrated."  
  
"Well we better think of something." He jumped over a huge gapped that was being made into the ground.  
  
"Okay, remember the training we've been practicing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Use it!" She dove forward and charged towards Tabitha dodging all of her bombs. She did a flip and did a double kick, landing on top of Tabitha and knocking the wind out of her. Serena got up as Tabitha layed there on the ground trying to get her wind back.  
  
"You need to cool off for a while."  
  
Lance was staring to lose control as his headache grew. The ground was splitting up uncontrolibly. Serena nearly fell in one of the holes that were made. She saw Rogue struggling to pull her foot out of a crack in the ground. Serena ran over to her.  
  
"Are you alright."  
  
"My foot's stuck!" Rogue told her.  
  
"Hold on." She whispered to her self, "Okay, I can do this." She held her hand to the crack and tried to force water to come out of it. No luck. "Hurry!" Rogue said urgently. She focused her energy and willed the water levels in her body to rise. A burst of water shot out of her hand making the hard ground soft and muddy. Rogue slipped her foot out of the crack.  
  
"Thanks." Rogue said.  
  
"No problem." Serena replied. They watched as Lance was starting to lose control.  
  
"He's mine." Rogue said starting to take her gloves off. Serena held her back.  
  
"No, don't touch him. If you do his anger will be transferred to you and trust me," she looked around at the destruction being caused, "they're feeling a lot of that right now."  
  
"Well what should we do?" Rogue asked.  
  
Suddenly something green shot past them and hit Lance in the face breaking his concentration though the cracks in the ground were still forming. It was slime. Todd leapt over them towards Lance who had no control over his powers now and was tearing up the field. Several voices cried out. Todd kicked Lance straight into the chest which knocked him down and the tremors stopped.  
  
"Way to go Todd!" Serena cheered.  
  
Todd smiled proudly, but that smile quickly vanished when something caught his eye. At a distance there was a stain against the darkness watching the fight. He squinted to see what it was but couldn't quite make it out. Meanwhile Pietro who had just been blasted out of the air by Scott saw what Todd had done. Pietro, in a mad rage, got up and went after Todd. Todd didn't even see Pietro come at him. With his super speed he punched Todd right on the side of his head. Todd gave a groan of mixed surprise and pain as his head twisted around. Serena screamed, making Rogue jump and drawing everyone's attention to what was happening. They all watched in horror.  
  
It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The impact of the strike sent Todd flying. Spit had shot out of his mouth from the blow. He landed roughly with a thud a few feet away from where he was standing. He gave a grunt of pain as his body hit the ground and bounced back up and hit the ground once more. He rolled over a couple of times and stopped face down. His head was throbbing and his eyes watered a little from the aching pain. It felt as if his head had been split in two and he felt dizzy. He raised his head slightly.  
  
"S-Serena..." he struggled with all his might to keep awake. "Someone... watching..."  
  
His head dropped back onto the ground as he lost all consciousness and he laid motionless face down in the grass, a trickle of blood running down the side of his face. Serena screamed again and ran over to kneel next to him. Rogue just stood there in disbelief. Serena pushed his body over so that he was lying on his back. She took hold of his limp hand.  
  
"Todd." She whispered. Lance and Tabitha who had recovered from their beatings, and Fred had all ran up and stood around Todd staring down at the unconscious teen. Tabitha looked at him sadly, her lip quivering. Fred looked upset. Lance's eyes were wide with shock and bewilderment. Pietro himself looked stunned at what he had done and the damage his thoughtless action had caused.  
  
"Pietro," Lance whispered hoarsly, "what have you done?"  
  
"I-I didn't think," Pietro stammered. "I-I-I lost c-control."  
  
Serena stood up and stared at Todd's face, so calm and peaceful, unaware of the tension and silent regret that was all around them. Tears were forming in her eyes. Shuddering sobs escaped her throat. Though as soft as they were, her sounds of despair bored into Pietro and gnawed away at his core. He heard a voice in his head. Her voice. Look what you've done. He shuttered. She knelt down and picked up his body with ease. She cradled him in her arms.  
  
"Serena," Lance's voice came, "give him here." Her body tensed with anger. After what they've done how could he ask her to give Todd to him? "Serena," his voice came again, "please, give him here."  
  
She turned around to face him still holding Todd. _Why should I?_ she thought. _Give me one good reason._ She didn't expect the response she got. _Because we're the only real family he's got._ His voice echoed in her head. _How did you...?_ She starlted. _Not me, you._ She looked at him confused. _Look, just please._ He held out his arms. _He can still love you. But it's time he came home with us. He belongs with us and you know it._ She stared at him for awhile. He stared at her right back with a hard look in his eyes. Then, reluctantly, she handed him Todd's limp body.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered to her. She hung her head not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. Lance turned to the others. "Let's go." They followed him.  
  
As Pietro passed by she uttered to him in a low yet intense distinguishable voice, "I hate you." With every word full of malice. The impact of her words was unbearable and he couldn't bring himself to look at her. She stood there as they disappeared into the dark. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Kurt's.  
  
"Come on." He said softly. "We'd better go." She nodded gloomily and let him steer her away. All of the X-Men were silent, not daring to say a word for fear that a severe punishment would be delivered for breaking the painful silence.  
  
**As if that wasn't bad enough, something a lot worse results from the fight. Something horribly wrong. **


	12. Worse Than Death

**Chapter Twelve: Worse than Death**

(The next day)

Serena made her way downstairs. Kurt saw her pass by.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she walked over to the doors.

"I'm going over to see if Todd's okay." She told him and walked out.

She walked in great haste to the Brotherhood house. _If Pietro hurt him I swear..._ She walked across the lawn and knocked on the door. It opened and there standing on the other side was Todd.

"Todd!" she yelled with delight and flung her arms around him. He shoved her away.

"What the hell!? Who are you?"

"Todd," she said in a hurt voice, "It's me, Serena."

"And you are..." he asked. She looked behind him to see the Brotherhood standing there stone-faced.

"Todd it's me Serena! Your girlfriend!" She grabbed his shoulders. "Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had?" He pushed her away.

"You're crazy man!" He yelled and slammed the door shut in her face.

As the door slammed her heart shattered. She was in a state of shock. Her mind felt numb. She wasn't sure how she felt. She couldn't even shed a tear. She wasn't sure of anything any more. She felt her feet subconsciously moving. Before she knew it she was back at the mansion. He feet carried her to her room where she stopped and lingered in the doorway. A noise escaped her throat and she hurled herself on her bed sobbing.

"Serena?" A voice called.

"Go away." She said harshly.

"Serena, it's me Kurt."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I saw you come back." Kurt exclaimed. "You were acting really strange. Is something wrong?"

"I went over to see Todd."

"Was he alright?" he asked a little disdainfully.

"He didn't recognize me." She said bitterly. She looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"Why did he act like that?"

"Maybe he doesn't remember you." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Well he was hit pretty hard. His memory might've gotten erased from the blow to his head."

"No! That's not true! It can't be true!" She hit the bed with her fists. Kurt stared at her worried.

"Kurt, I need to be alone for a while."

"Alright." He said quietly and left the room. Serena closed her eyes, the jewel in her medallion the disturbed water splashed.

------------------

Serena was sitting on her bed. Her door opened. She looked over to see who it was. It was Todd.

"Todd! You're back!" She rushed over to him. He backed away suddenly.

"Get away from me."

"Todd..." she said surprised. She reached out her hand to touch his shoulder but he smacked it away. She looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Todd, don't you remember me?" he stared at her with a hard expression. He didn't answer her, but somebody else did.

"Of course not." Pietro suddenly appeared by her with a malevolent smile. "You're not worth remembering." He said. Lance appeared by his side.

"You're not even history in his life now." She tried to back away but she ran into Tabitha.

"To know you is to love you, and he doesn't do either one." Serena ran frantically towards the door but Blob was blocking it.

"You're not even a memory to him." She wanted desperately to get away from them. She looked at Todd.

"Todd you have to remember me!"

"He doesn't." Pietro said and he started racing around in circles and created a tornado. "And he never will!" Wind whipped around here. Things flew at her. She ducked.

"No. Stop it. Leave me alone." She cried.

"Give it up." Tabitha threw bombs that exploded around her.

"No stop it! Please!" They advanced on her. She backed away towards her window. She tried to use her powers but they weren't working.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" She had backed out onto her balcony.

"It's over." Lance said quietly. He stomped the floor sending an earthquake and making cracks in the floor. The ground fell out from under her and she shrieked. She grabbed the edge of what was left of her balcony. She looked down below to see endless black. She looked up and Todd was standing next to the edge looking down on her.

"Todd! Help me!" she cried. He just kept staring at her as if he didn't know her.

"Todd please! I'm gonna die! Doesn't that mean anything to you!?" He blinked. Her grip was loosening.

"Please... help. Don't let me die." She begged in a small sore voice. The rest of the Brotherhood stood behind him and watched her.

"Good-bye Serena." He said in a hollow voice. Her hand let go of the edge.

As she fell, she saw instead of the four behind Todd being the Brotherhood, she saw the four girls that had used and hurt her. And Todd just stood there and watched her fall. She screamed as she was swallowed up by the darkness. A long, bloodcurdling scream. And she awoke still screaming, shattering the dead night's silence, as the water pipes burst through her ceiling and walls. The glass of water on her night stand shattered. Cascades broke there way through the walls, the ceiling rained down, and her room was flooded. As water continued to pour out around her, she cried, tears running down her face. Sobbing, choking, gasping. Inside her amulet there were no contractions of light flickering at the bottom of a pool. Instead a storm was raging on dark, violent water.

There wasn't a single person left in the mansion that was still asleep. All of them were in Serena's room gathered around her bed wondering what happened.

"It's alright Serena." The professor told her. "Calm down."

She was having trouble speaking. "I... I'm s-sorry... I didn't... mean to flood... flood my room." "Actually you've flooded almost the entire mansion." Scott said wearily.

"I'm sorry." She choked. "I forgot to put my suppressor on before I went to bed."

"What kind of nightmare could've possibly have caused you to flood the house?" Ororo asked.

"You like, totally freaked me out with your screaming."

"Scared me half to death."

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"That scream of yours chilled my blood to stop flowing." Several people talked at once. Rogue was the only you not saying anything.

"What images did you have this time Serena?" The professor asked.

"What?" she said startled. "Oh. Oh nothing. Really. It was just a bad dream this time."

"Well, Rogue was having nightmares too." Kitty piped up.

"I was not!" she denied.

"You so were. You screamed too, at almost the exact same time as she did."

"Now now." Professor Xavier stopped them. "All of you go back to bed." All of them did. "Except you Rogue."

She drew back. "What did I do? She asked.

"I just want to asked you a few questions and see if your dream was the same as Serena's."

"With all due to respect sir," Serena said quietly, "I'd rather not share this dream with anybody. Even you."

"Very well. Rogue tell Serena what you dreamnt about." Rogue looked a little surprised but did so. She whispered into Serena's ear.

"Did you have that?" she asked quietly. Serena nodded her head shamefully.

"I think it is possible that you might have a slight gift of empathy and telepathy Serena. Since Rogue had never touched you, and since she was the person nearest to you, you transferred your dreams into hers."

_So that explains it._ she thought. _That explains how Todd found out about my past. _Professor Xavier showed Serena into a new room.

"We'll deal with this in the morning." He said as he wheeled himself out the door.

"Try to get some sleep you two." The two didn't meet each other's eyes. Rogue decided to leave as well.

"Night." She said solemnly.

Serena made no sound. She laid back onto her new bed, and sank into her world of darkness.

---------------

Days past by quickly for Serena. Time meant nothing anymore. It was like being dead.

Serena was alone in her bedroom. Not a sound could be heard except for the whispering of a lonely breeze. She sat on the balcony watching the empty blue sky fly by. It might as well have been nighttime. The days had grown dark for her. So many thoughts were running through her head and emotions were running through her heart. If she hadn't have had the suppressor on, all of Bayville might have been flooded. The gentle breeze lifted her hair slightly. She gave a deep sigh. You may not remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake at night, trying so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what people dream? And I do dream. It is the nightmare that I accidentally built to go to in the night. I'm swallowed up by the sound of my screaming, falling endlessly, never to reach the bottom. But now I don't when I'm dreaming or when I'm not. All the thoughts in my head are stirred together. So I don't know what's real and what's not. How I long for just one night of deep sleep dreaming, maybe my dreams will leave me there, in a place where I can't be hurt. She walked over and sat on her bed. Tears started trickling down her face. I miss you so much, and I'd give up everything just to be with you again. I need you to live and to breathe. Without you there is no past, present, or future. I'm frozen in time without your love. I just want to feel you one last time...

She could feel the pain inside her heart slowly eating away at her. She was dying. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and cried out. She kneeled onto the floor one hand clutching her chest while the other supported her. She breathed heavily as perspiration hung at the corners of her face.

"What's happening to me?"

She clutched her head. It felt like it was pulsing. She shook her head trying to rid the burning, throbbing feeling. She grabbed a glass of water off the table and drank some. She breathed. Suddenly rage swept over her and she threw the glass at the wall and it shattered, pieces of glass flying everywhere.

"Agh...!" She backed up against the wall and sat down. She put her head in her hands.

There was a ringing in here ears, no, deeper. It was inside her mind. Her whole body was suddenly ice cold as if someone had doused her with water. Her whole body was shaking.

"What is this?" She fell to her knees grabbing her head with both hands. In her head she felt hatred, revulsion, and murderous anger that was not her own. Or was it? Her skin was becoming numb, her vision became foggy, and she tried to draw breath but couldn't. It was like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the air leaving nothing for her to breathe. It was growing darker. She felt as if she was drowning in cold blackness. She was falling. Something was pulling her beneath the surface. She fought whatever was pulling her down, trying to break loose of the creature's grasp.

"SERENA!"

The coldness was lifted, and she broke free. She blinked clearing her vision and saw Kurt holding her by the shoulders with a scared look on his face.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"I was walking down the hall and heard you yelling. I was worried so I opened the door and saw you on the floor. Your body was shaking and your eyes were dark and glowing. It was frightening. I didn't know what to do so I shook you until you came around." She breathed heavily scared about what had happened.

"What happened?" He asked breathlessly.

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me."

"Pick one." she said harshly. Then she stopped. "I'm sorry Kurt. I just haven't been myself lately."

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to I'm all ears."

"Thanks Kurt." she muttered. But deep down she didn't really feel like sharing.

Kurt had left Serena to dwell on her thoughts. There was a knock on her door and Rogue stepped in.

"Hey." Serena didn't say anything.

"You really miss him don't you?" she asked.

"You have no idea." she said bitterly.

"Well after that nightmare you gave to me I kinda have a feeling." Again Serena didn't say anything.

"What is the deal with that guy anyway?" Rogue asked her incredulously. "He's always been a trouble maker. I don't get what you see in him."

"You only knew a part of him Rogue." she muttered. "There was another side of Todd that you had never met." She looked away from her. "And there's a side of me you don't know either."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously.

"There's something within me." She closed her eyes. "Something that I hold inside that awakes when I close my eyes. It laughs as it watches me struggle. It watches everything. And it surfaces every time I seriously emotional. It's trying to take over."

"So that's why you beat on Scott." Rogue remarked.

"I didn't beat on him." Serena replied hotly.

"You tore his head off." Rogue said matter of factly.

"It wasn't me."

"Who was it?" she asked eyebrows raised.

"I think it was my other half."

"You mean kind of like a split personality?"

Serena nodded. "Something like that."

"So like this person just comes out without warning?" Rogue sounded worried.

"Used to it only came out when I got really upset but now..." she shook her head.

"Are you gonna be alright?"

"I just need some time alone."

"Alright." Rogue started to leave.

"Rogue." Serena called out to her.

She stopped at the doorway. "Yeah?"

"What I just told you, don't tell the others. Please?"

Rogue gave a slight smile. "Secret's safe with me."

"Thanks." Serena said gratefully. And she turned back to watched the sunset as Rogue shut the door.

----------------

It was dark and Kurt was at the beach. He was on top of one of the small cliffs. He saw something below. It was a girl with long dark hair flapping in the evening wind. She was walking toward the ocean the waves rose high and crashed down mercilessly. "Serena?" He teleported to the shore. He watched as Serena walked onto the water towards the waves. "Serena what are you doing!?" Kurt shouted but the roaring of the ocean drowned him out. She walked farther and farther. "SERENA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. She slowly turned to face him her head hanging slightly to he said with an empty expression. Suddenly an evil wave rose high over her ready to swallow her. Kurt gasped as he saw the glowing eyes of the wave burned alight. It started to come down. Kurt teleport to where Serena was and grabbed a hold of her but too late. The water engulfed them both dragging them down to the bottom.

"No!" He screamed as he shot up out of his bed. He sat there gasping his heart hammering against his chest. He realized where he was still in his bed.

"Serena." He breathed. He teleported into her room and approached her bed warily.

"Serena?" He said in a soft voice. The bed was empty.

"No." Kurt shook his head. He teleported out of the room. After several teleports he reappeared on the sea cliff. There she was, standing on the edge of the overhang her hair flying in the cool night air.

"Serena." Kurt called out. She slowly turned to look at him. She whispered something he couldn't make out. A cracking noise made his heart stop. He watched in horror as the edge crumbled away and Serena fell.

"Serena!" He screamed and ran to the edge. She was hanging onto a rock sticking out from the side of the cliff. He crouched down and reached his hand down.

"Serena, give me your hand!"

She slowly drew her head up to look at him. What he saw jabbed at his insides. Lost confusion was etched in every part of her tired face. Her eyes looked dim and empty, as if there was nothing left for her. As if she was giving up on... everything.

He reached his hand down to her. "Serena, give me your hand!" She just kept staring at him, the ocean water crashing on the rocks below creating a spray of foam.

"Serena please! I know you're hurting inside. But this is not going to solve anything!" Her eyes glistened. "Give me your hand." She snapped back to reality and swung her hand up and grabbed his. He pulled her up. Once she was on the ledge she collapsed into Kurt's arms and broke down completely. Kurt stroked her hair tenderly as cried into his shoulder.

"Everything's going to be fine." he said comfortingly.

"No it's not." she choked. "It will never be fine."

"Don't give into the pain."

"I can't feel anymore Kurt." she sobbed.

"It just takes some time." he tried to calm her down.

"Kurt, time will never be able to heal me!" she cried out.

"Serena, I care about you. And I'll do anything I can to help you."

"I can't do this Kurt! It's too hard. I tried. But I can't go on like this. My wounds have been cut deeper and deeper down to the bone. It's easier to go then face all this pain here all alone."

"You're not alone. I'm here." he held her face in his hand. "And I promise I'll always be there for you."

"I've heard that before." She muttered.

Kurt gently lifted up her chin. "Serena..." He said quietly. He kissed her.

Her eyes widened in surprised but she didn't resist. She held onto him, his soft fur felt so warm in the cold breeze. Kurt drew his lips from hers and looked at her passionately. She stared at him startled. He smiled his lantern like eyes glowing. She sank into his arms and he held her close to him. She rested against his body, a tear trickled down her cheek at the memory of a similar moment that was now buried in the past.

They sat on the edge looking out at the ocean. They had done quite a lot of talking. Serena had told Kurt what she had been through and what she was gong through now. Kurt was beginning to truly understand how she felt.

"Yes, in all the time we spent together he never once told me he loved me." She gave a deep sigh. "Still I knew."

"I am sorry." He said guiltily. "I did not know."

"It's alright." she replied wearily. "Still I feel like I'm slowly losing everything."

"You still got friends, family."

"My family!" she jumped up. "I haven't seen them for so long."

"Then why don't you?" Kurt suggested.

"My mother." she said bitterly. "She doesn't know I've been hanging around other mutants let alone going to a school for them."

"Then maybe you should tell her."

"Kurt I can't."

"I'm sure she'll understand." Serena looked down in doubt. "If she loves you then she'll accept you for who and what you are."

She nodded slightly. "Alright. I'll tell her."

**Next chapter, see how Todd is dealing with life after the fight and how the rest of the Brotherhood are struggling with their consciences. **


	13. A Missing Part and Guilty Hearts

**Finally! At long last the chapter is up! Anyway, in this chapter the entire Brotherhood (except Todd) take a serious guilt trip (especially Pietro). Wonder why Todd didn't remember Serena and what the Brotherhood was doing meanwhile? Here's the answer.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Missing Part and a Guilty Heart**

The Brotherhood had returned to their house in a grave mood. Lance had placed Todd's small body on his bed. They all stayed in the room and waited for him to wake up. After Lance had put Todd down he turned to Pietro.

"What the heck were you thinking!? What in the freakin world was running through your thick head!?"

"I didn't realize what I was doing." Pietro shrugged slightly.

"You're always making excuses for yourself." Lance glared.

Tabitha looked at him. "Did you hate him that much for leaving Pietro? Did you hate him enough to do that?"

"No, I-- Of course I didn't."

Lance noticed a red stain on his hand. He examined Todd to find blood trickling down the side of his head. "His head is bleeding. Tabitha, go get some bandages." She nodded then left.

"Don't do this."

"Pietro, you do not know how sick and disgusted I am with you I am right now." Lance spat. "We'll be lucky if he doesn't need stitches."

"Hey I'm sorry okay." He said indignantly.

"Don't apologize to me. Apoligize to him." He pointed at Todd.

Pietro rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm sorry."

"When he's awake you moron."

"Hey I'm trying to apologize here!"

"Oh, like you really mean it!"

Tabitha walked in with a bandage roll, some cotton, and a bottle of peroxide. "Okay Lance, here it is."

"Hey why are you yelling at me?" Pietro asked loudly.

"Hello! Toad is unconscious because you knocked him out."

"Lance?" Tabitha asked.

"I didn't mean to knock him out!" Pietro said hotly.

"Oh yes I'm sure it was a total accident!" Lance said sarcastically.

"Uh, Lance?" Tabitha waited for the two to stop bickering.

"Hey at least I didn't destroy a school!"

"Oh yes! Now you're throwing my past in my face! Great defense!"

"Well if you would stop harassing me!"

Tabitha gave a sigh of impatience and walked past the two over to Todd.

"Were you jealous of him? Is that it?" Lance asked savagely.

"For what?" Pietro said taken aback.

"The fact that he found someone who can tolerate him and you haven't."

"Oh please!"

While the two fought Tabitha had wiped up the blood, applied the peroxide, and wrapped the bandage around Todd's head her self.

"Like I would really care about something like _that_!"

"You don't know what love feels like Pietro."

"Yeah. The only person you've ever been in love with is yourself." Fred finally spoke up.

Tabitha sighed. "Look Quickie, we understand if you were mad at Todd. But what you did to him, it's just... horrible. He's our teammate and our friend."

"I don't really know why I hit him. Honestly I don't." Pietro looked down at the floor his eyes burning. "I just want to pretend none of this ever happened. I wish it would all just go away."

"Well that's not going to happen." Lance snapped. "There's only so much time can erase." Todd stirred groaning a little.

This caught Lance's attention. He kneeled next to the bed. "Toad? Toad are you alright?"

"...Lance?"

"You had me worried for a second there. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." Todd groaned.

"Well that's no surprise."

"What happened?" He asked wearily.

"You uh..." Lance stole a look from Pietro, "You hit your head."

Todd looked around, dazed. "Where was I? And how did I get here?"

"We were fighting with the X-Geeks, what else?" Tabitha shrugged.

"Oh yeah... damn X-Geeks." Todd muttered.

"Your girlfriend was worried sick about you." Fred piped up.

Todd raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Lance blinked. "Your girlfriend."

Todd stared at him in confusion. "If you're talking about Tabitha..."

"No! I'm talking about--"

Pietro cut him off. "He's just messing with you." He pulled Lance out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Lance hissed at him.

"Look this is our big chance." Pietro said in a hushed tone.

"For what?"

"Look. It's obvious that he can't remember a thing about his relationship with Aqua Woman."

"And who's fault would that be?" Lance asked. "I'm surprised you didn't knock him senseless."

"I think it's perfect." Pietro stated.

Lance's eyes widened. "Are you insane?"

"If he doesn't remember her then it means no more problems for us. We can start from a clean slate."

Lance shook his head. "No. There is no way I'm going through with this."

"Would you rather have him back with the X-Geeks!?" Pietro asked him angrily.

"No! But depriving him of his memory? That's just sick!"

"You're starting to get soft Lance. I think its best if we all forget about her."

"This is not something you can just forget about Pietro!" Lance shouted.

"Shut-up you idiot!" Pietro hissed. "He'll hear you."

"I'm going in there to tell him."

"If you do I'll tell Mystique when she gets back all about Todd's little affair." Lance stopped dead. "Imagine where he'll be then." He turned around giving Pietro a very ugly look.

"You are the lowest, cold-blooded, unfeeling..."

"What are you guys yelling about now?" Tabitha and Fred came out of the room.

"Toad's wonderin what's going on." Fred said.

"And it seems like he doesn't remember anything from the past month." Tabitha added.

Lance grudgingly responded. "Keep it that way."

"What?" Both of them said in shock.

"Don't tell him anything. About Serena, the time they spent together, none of it."

"But Lance..." Tabitha started.

"Just don't okay!? Don't even mention her name."

"Lance..."

"Just do it!" He said angrily.

"Yeah." Pietro told them. "Let's just pretend none of it ever happened." He looked at both of them. "Alright?" Both nodded solemnly. All four of them went back into the room where Todd was sitting there looking confused.

"What's with all the yellin yo? Somethin I miss?"

"Nothing." Lance sighed. "Look, it's late. We'd better get to bed."

"Yeah okay." Todd nodded. The four left.

"Night guys." He called after them.

"Night Toad." They called back in unison.

The next day the Brotherhood was sitting at the table playing a game requiring much concentration and strategy.

"I bet five bucks and a yoyo." Pietro said dropping some money and the toy in the middle of the table.

"I'll see you and raise you to eight dollars." Lance said and dropped some money onto the table as well. Todd smirked and threw down a ten dollar bill and a few pictures of some of the jocks girlfriends.

"On second thought I think I'll fold." Fred said.

"Not much of a sacrifice for you since you only bet fifteen cents and two Twinkies." Pietro snickered.

"It was all I had." Fred said defensively.

Tabitha was watching the boys play. "I think you two had better do the same and back out now while you still can."

Pietro shook his head. "No way. He's bluffing."

Todd's grin grew broader. "Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not."

"Alright I'll take your bet." He said throwing down a few more dollar bills to match what Todd had. So did Lance.

Tabitha shook her head. "Don't say didn't warn you."

Pietro showed his cards. "Full house. And soon to be a full wallet."

"Not so fast." Lance showed off his straight in diamonds. "Let's see what you got Toad."

With an evil grin he revealed to their horror a royal flush. "I think your straight has led you _straight_ down the path of loser lane Lance."

"Oh very funny." Lance grumbled as Todd collected his winnings. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that." Todd hopped over to the door and pulled it open. He was surprised at what he saw. Standing on the threshold stood a girl just a little taller than him with creamy pale skin that almost looked like it was glowing in the sunlight. Her body was smooth and slender and she had a friendly face. She had long dark brown hair that flowed down her back like a dark cascade. And her sparkling eyes different from each other. The right one was oceanic-green and the left one crystal blue. She was very pretty.

But Todd's trance was broken however when she had flung her arms around him screaming, "Todd!" At first he was too shocked to do anything. But he soon recovered. Startled and indignant about this strange and unexpected gesture, he shoved her away.

"What the hell!? Who are you?"

The girl looked equally shocked at this. "Todd," her voice sounded hurt, "It's me, Serena."

"And you are...?" Her eyes went wide. He saw her staring past his shoulder at the rest of the Brotherhood.

"What have you done to him!?" she screamed at them. They seemed to flinch at the shrill sound of her voice.

"Hey what is this about?" Todd demanded.

"Todd it's me Serena! Your girlfriend!" She grabbed his shoulders. "Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had?"

He pushed her away. "You're crazy man!" he yelled and slammed the door shut in her face. He turned to face the rest of the Brotherhood who looked as though they were about to be sick.

"Dang yo. I don't know what that was all about but I sure hope she doesn't come back." He looked at them. "Who was that girl anyway?"

"Who knows?" Pietro shrugged.

"Yeah," Lance said thickly, "Who knows?"

"Well, let's get back to playin yo. I know you guys got a lot more money than that."

"You shall not win!" Pietro declared dramatically.

As Todd sat down at the table he had a strange feeling. He didn't know why, but the split second that she held him he felt an unknown warmth inside of him he hadn't felt since his mother had held him a long time ago when he was still a child. But he would never admit this to the guys.

Mean while Lance, Tabitha, and Fred still had a sick feeling inside. They could not get the image of Serena's angry, hurt, and destroyed expression out of their minds.

A few days past by and they had hardly saw Serena in school, though they weren't really thrilled about meeting with her in the halls. Todd was his old self again, giving the teachers sass, stealing from jocks, and causing trouble. For some reason this didn't make the rest of the Brotherhood any happier. The guilt of Todd and Serena's undeclared breakup still weighed in the bottom of their stomachs like a stone. It was Friday and they were loitering in the hallway hardly doing anything. While Todd was busy trying to catch a fly, Tabitha whispered to the other three.

"Guys, I feel really guilty about this. I mean, Todd was so happy with Serena."

"Yeah, and?" Pietro asked in a bored voice.

"We're practically taking away his happiest memory."

"He got along fine without her before, he can get along fine without her now."

"You really are heartless aren't you!?" Tabitha scowled.

"I'm just doing what's best for him and for the team."

"Are you sure it's what's best for him, or best for you?" Lance asked him.

"And what do you mean by that?" Pietro glared.

"I think you know." Lance glared back.

"You're one to talk." Tabitha injected. "You sided with him about keeping Todd's memory from him."

"She's an X-Geek! She left us and went to them!" Pietro in a raised but hushed voice.

"She left because you were the one who wanted to dump her." Lance pointed at him.

"So did you guys."

"It was your idea." Fred pointed.

"But you still backed me up."

"And I regret it too." Lance grumbled.

"She was trouble." Pietro said.

"She was nice." Lance said.

"Exactly. A do-gooder."

"Just look at Todd." Lance gestured to the boy trying to catch a fast fly. "He's his old self again. A loudmouthed punk with no happy memories."

"And did you see the look on Serena's face when Todd didn't recognize her?" Tabitha asked.

"I felt horrible." Fred said gloomily. "It was like I could feel her feelings coming off of her."

"She's a telepath." Lance said before he could stop himself. Everybody looked at him. "Well a slight telepath anyway. Not as much of one as Red. I think she might also slightly be an empath."

"How do you know this?" Pietro asked eyebrows raised.

"Well, what other explanation is there? Think about it. When she gets emotional, we feel her pain."

"If that's the case," Tabitha said dismally, "then I think we pushed her over the edge."

"Oh please." Pietro scoffed. "You guys are getting worried over nothing. I'm sure in a few days she'll get over it."

"Hey isn't that Serena?" Fred pointed out. They saw someone coming.

"In here!" Pietro pointed to a classroom. While the others scurried into the classroom Pietro grabbed Todd and shoved him into the room.

"Hey! What gives yo?"

"Shh!" Pietro peaked out the door window. His eyes widened.

"What is it?" Lance asked shoving him aside.

"Get out of the way." Tabitha pushed.

"I wanna see." Fred whined.

"Oh... God." Lance said bewildered.

Tabitha drew an intake of breath and clapped her hand to her mouth. Fred stared dumbstruck. If they didn't know it was her, they would've never had guess it was Serena. She looked extremely tired, almost as if she was in a trace. Her face that was once alight with happiness was empty, and there were dark circles underneath her eyes. As she walked she occasionally stumbled.

"What have we done?" Tabitha said so quietly none of the others heard her. Serena slumped against the wall and slid down it looking upwards as if praying to ignoring ears.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Lance asked. Just as the words came out of his mouth Kurt appeared and helped Serena up. He walked her away.

"So now the Elf's moving in."

"What?" Fred asked.

"Fur ball has a crush on her." Lance replied casually.

"How do you know all this?" Pietro asked him.

"He told me. After his little scuffle over Serena with To--" Lance started to say.

"O-kay!" Pietro cut him off.

"Hey I'm still here." Todd remarked. "What the heck is going on?"

"Just spying on them, seeing what they're doing, searching for blackmail." Pietro said casually.

"Why didn't you just say so?" He left the room.

Pietro breathed a sigh of relief. Lance, Tabitha, and Fred were ot as relaxed.

After school it was Todd's turn to cook dinner resulted in the spahgetti catching on fire. While Todd was busy trying to put out the fire Pietro whispered to the rest of the Brotherhood.

"Now remember, try to act normal."

Todd came out of the kitchen with a smoldered apron and five plates of burnt spahgetti.

"Bon appeteit!" Todd said cheerfully setting the plates down on the table.

"Wow Toad." Pietro said looking at the burnt pasta. "Amazing, the food isn't black."

"Oh shut-up and eat."

Lance twirled his spaghetti around with his fork constantly.

sniff sniff

Lance looked up. "Is someone crying?"

"I think I'm about to from this food." Pietro quipped.

"Like you could do better." Todd shot back.

sniff sniff

Lance looked around. Someone was definitely crying. But who? 'Why?' a soft voice whispered. 'Why did you take him from me?' _I didn't._ Lance thought. "You said he could still love me." _I did?_ 'You said that.' _I'm sorry._ 'You lied.' _I didn't mean for it to be this way._ 'LIAR!'

Lance shoved his plate away from him. "I'm done eating." Lance said getting up a little bit too quickly and walking out of the room.

"You haven't even eaten anything." Todd called to him. Lance didn't answer back. Todd shrugged. "Oh well."

Fred was deep in thought. He was there when she had defended them. He heard everything she had said. _You think you know them but you don't! None of you do! They have been through more than you could ever imagine!_ Even after what we did to her she didn't stab us in the back. _They were hurt and they didn't want to be hurt again. So they grew hard and distant and turned their backs on the world. But deep down inside are those that look for some kind of understanding._ But why? Why did she defend us? Fred stood up from the table and started to leave.

"Hey Freddy where ya' goin? You haven't finished your meal." Todd said frowning slightly.

"I can't eat." Fred replied, and left the room.

Todd's eyes widened. "That's it. It's the end of the world."

"Why do you say that?" Pietro asked.

"'Can't' and 'eat'?" Todd said turning to Pietro. "Freddy would never use those two words in the same sentence."

Pietro shrugged. "There's a first time for everything."

Tabitha was staring at her plate of slightly burnt spaghetti. Some were as dark as Serena's hair. In fact it was Serena's hair. The hair was drape around a face of orange and red. The eyes drew slowly open and looked up at Tabitha. Tabitha stared at the face in horror.

Suddenly Serena's face jumped out at her. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?" it shrieked. Tabitha gave a cry of alarm and fell back in her seat.

"Tabitha!" Todd said in alarm. "Tabitha are you okay?"

"I... I need to go lie down." She said breathlessly and left.

"Is my cooking that bad!?" Todd called. No answer.

He looked at Pietro. "What is with everybody?"

"Don't know." Pietro mumbled. Though try as he might, he couldn't get the image of Serena out of his head - weary, miserable, as if she didn't have a friend in the world, staring heavenward hoping someone would hear her prayer.

A couple hours later Lance was sitting in his room when he heard a knock on the door.

"Lance?" It was Todd.

"Yeah. What is it?" Lance answered.

Todd pushed the door open. He looked a bit disconserted. "I need to talk to you about something."

"About what?" Lance asked.

Todd fidgeted. "I'm having some problems."

"Well why do you need to talk to me about it?"

"Well, Pietro wouldn't really care and Tabbs never takes things seriously, and Freddy well," he shrugged, "You know."

"I can understand that. Alright come sit down." Todd hopped on the bed. "So what's bugging you?"

"I have this empty sort of feeling inside."

"Maybe you're just hungry."

"That's something Fred would say. I'll admit it does feel kinda like being hungry, only worse. And I keep getting these images in my head. And at night it's terrible. I toss and turn trying to fall asleep and when I finally do, I have these nightmares."

"What kind of nightmares?" Lance asked.

Todd shook his head. "I don't know. They never make any sense."

Lance could tell Todd wasn't being completely open. "What's really bothering you?"

"I just feel like I'm missing a certain part of me, like something really important was taken away from me. But I can't think of what it might be. I mean," Todd took a short pause, "I've never had anything I've ever really valued or loved."

"That's... sad." Lance said.

Todd thought for a moment, then he remembered something. "Hey Lance?"

"What?"

"That girl, who came to our house last week. Who is she?"

"She's a new member of the X-Geeks."

"She's a mutant?" Todd asked surprized.

"Yeah her name's Serena a.k.a. Aqua Woman."

"So she has water powers?" He asked slowly.

"Yep. She can control water, I think she said she could absorb water, and she can shoot it out of her hands. I think she can do more than that but I'm not sure."

"Sounds cool, yo."

"Oh yeah, she can also turn into a water being or something." Lance added.

Todd's eyes widened. "She can turn into water?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah, basically."

"Wow. Too bad she didn't come to our side. We could've kicked some major X-Men butt with that."

"Uh yeah." He said looking away. "Too bad."

Todd wanted to ask Lance something but he didn't want to embarrass himself. He decided to work slowly around it.

"But dang the way she came over here. She must be crazy."

_Well after that incident I'd be surprised if she wasn't driven to insanity. _Lance thought.

"Man I can't imagine any guy going with her."

"Uh, no. She's pretty much single." _Now._ He thought bitterly.

"So what's she like?" Todd asked.

"She's okay I guess." Lance looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothin'." Todd shook his head. "Just wondering."

(Next day...)

It was Saturday again and the Brotherhood was getting ready to leave. "Hey Todd we're going out to get something to eat. You wanna come?"

"No thanks." Todd's voice trailed from upstairs. "I'm just gonna hang around here."

The four exchanged worried looks. Todd never missed the chance of going out in public to cause trouble.

"Are you sure?" Tabitha called up.

"Yeah. Just bring me back a burger or something." Todd replied.

"Okay." Tabitha said.

After they left Todd moped around in his bedroom. Why am I like this? I feel like something extremely important has been taken away from me. Like a part of me is gone. But what? He paced back and forth trying to rid the feeling.

"What is wrong with me!?" He sat down on his bed. He noticed something poking out from under his bed. He reached down and pulled it out. It was a green T-shirt, covered in dust from neglect.

"This isn't mine." Todd examined it. "Tabitha and Pietro don't usually wear green, and it's too small to fit Fred. Must be Lance's. And from the look of it it's been here awhile." He hung the T-shirt over his arm and walked over to Lance's room. It was decorated with pictures of Kitty.

"Think you got enough of them Lance?" He asked himself as he pulled open the closet door and was about to toss the T-shirt inside when in the closet, he saw a box of pictures.

"Apparently not." He looked closer at the pictures and noticed they weren't of Lance and Kitty. They were of... Todd pulled the box out of the closet and sat it on Lance's bed.

"HOLY CRAP!" he screamed at what he saw. The pictures were not of Lance and Kitty. They were of _him_. Him and the pretty girl with long dark hair. "Serena?" He picked the top one up. It was a picture of him dancing with her, wearing the same green shirt he was still holding in his hand. He searched though the pictures. A picture of them swimming. A picture of them at a picnic. A picture of them at the beach, and many others. "What does this mean?" He had a flash back of her on the door step almost in tears. _Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?_

"It's true. That's why everyone was acting so weird. That's why I've been feeling this way." He took a look at a picture of the Brotherhood, Todd, and Serena at a wrecked theme park with people chasing them. A choking sort of feeling was rising in his throat. "They lied to me." He croaked. His hand tightened to a fist and the picture was crumpled. And the memory to Todd was like the picture in his hand, when the paper is crumpled up it could never be perfect again.

**How will Todd deal with this mark of betrayel? And how will the Brotherhood be able to explain why they kept the truth from him? Stay tuned!**


	14. The Cause of it All

**Warning: This chapter is one guilt trip waiting to happen. Actually it's already happened, and it's still going!**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Cause of it All**

Todd took the box of pictures into his room and sifted through them, searching through the moments of happiness he could not remember.

He couldn't remember how long he spent sitting on his bed staring hungrily, disbelievingly, longingly, at the pictures of him and Serena. They both look so happy together. How could the Brotherhood, his friends, his family, hide this from him? He had no memory of any of these moments, nor the memory of the happiness and joy he had felt when they had happened. He felt like he had all his life. Alone, scared, and hating the world. But what he saw in the pictures was not the him he knew, it was a guy who had found something to hold on to. Something that was worth living for. He looked as if he was born to love her.

_Did I feel differently when she was around? Was I actually happy?_ Pictures of good times were supposed to make you happy. Happy that you were lucky enough to experience these moments and remembering what fun you had. The laughter, the tears, the arguments, the pictures made you remember those, and laugh about the crazy stuff that went down. But they did nothing for Todd. They brought no happy memories to him. No memory of the moment or the feeling of the moment. They only brought him sorrow for the lost memories and anger at his friends for keeping it from him.

In a rage he stood up and threw the box at the wall scattering the pictures over the floor. Suddenly he grabbed his head. An image of a glass shattering against a wall flash through his mind. He shook his head trying to clear his head.

"Oh whoa, what was that?"

Suddenly Todd heard a car door slam. The Brotherhood was home. Todd didn't think of it sooner but he had decided to set a little trap. There wasn't much time but with Todd being the master of pranks and his useful abilities, he was able to rig up a simple slime trap in no time. Todd had just finished when he heard the front door open.

"Hey Toad, we're home!" Pietro called. Todd didn't answer.

"Toad?" The door opened and Pietro followed by Lance, Tabitha, and Fred walked through the door.

"Hey Toad are you-- GAAAH!" That was when the bucket containing slime spilt all over them causing them to slip and fall to the floor covered in goop.

"What gives man!?" Pietro shouted.

"What do you make of this? Huh? Does this ring a bell!?" Todd shoved the pictures in his face.

"Where did you find those?" Pietro asked.

Todd's voice was cold. "In Lance's room."

"I told you to burn those." Pietro hissed through the corner of his mouth at Lance.

"Wait just a minute. What were you doing in my room?" Lance asked.

Todd held up the green T-shirt. Everybody stared at it in horror. "Does this look familiar?"

"Ooh." Tabitha cringed.

"Busted." Fred whispered.

"You lied to me! How could you do this to me?" Todd glared at them.

"Okay, first it's not what you think." Pietro started to say.

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea." Todd snapped.

"We can explain." Lance said cautiously.

Todd's eyes narrowed. "There's no need. A picture's worth a thousand words, and I must have a dozen here."

"Toad, you have to understand. She was nothing but trouble." Pietro began.

"I understand. You just can't stand others being happy if you're not." Todd shoved a finger in Pietro's chest.

"I don't have to take this." Pietro tried to walk out but slipped in the slime dropping the McDonalds bag and landing on Lance who knocked over Tabitha.

"Hey watch where I'm going!" Pietro shouted.

"Get off of me!" Lance yelled.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Tabitha whined.

The three tried standing up for several minutes while Todd was video taping the whole thing just for fun. Soon the three were more covered in slime than before. Finally Tabitha grabbed the front of Fred's shirt, who was standing there trying to hide how funny he thought the situation was, and pulled her self up. She grabbed Lance by the shirt and almost threw him out into the hall.

"Augh! Geez, just throw me down the stairs why don't you?"

Pietro pick up the McDonalds bag which had somehow gotten open. "That's it! I'm taking your Happy Meal _and_ your toy!"

"Oh save it!" Tabitha said grabbing the back of his shirt and throwing him straight into Lance.

"Gosh dang, that girl has a temper."

"Get off of me!" Lance yelled. Tabitha let go of Fred's shirt and walked out of the bedroom fuming.

Fred took one last glance to Todd with the video camera and waved grinning. Then he carefully stepped out of the room and shut the door.

A painful cry rang out. "Gosh dang Tabitha! Stop!"

Fred looked to see Tabitha dragging the two boys down the stairs by their shirts with ease thanks to the slime making them slide down easily. It still hurt them though.

"Tabitha stop!" Lance yelped. "Do you realize how painful this is?"

"Yeah, you try sliding down the stairs on your back!" Pietro remarked. Only until they were at the bottom of the stairs did Tabitha let go of them.

Pietro sat up rubbing his back. "What was that about?"

"Yeah, why are you so angry?" Lance asked rubbing his neck.

"What do you think?" Tabitha snarled.

Pietro put on a serious face. "Tabitha, is it that time of month?"

"RRRRGH!" Tabitha started pelting them with energy bombs. They both yelled frantically trying to dodge them. Meanwhile Fred decided to creep into his room and skip the dilema.

"I was only joking!" Pietro's voice came out high pitched.

Tabitha stopped throwing bombs. "You idiots! This all your fault!"

"How is this my fault? Look what that bug breath did to my hair." He ran his hand through his hair which was covered with slime. "This is going to take forever to wash out!"

"If you two would've have just told him, instead of making us keep quiet, this whole thing would never have happened." Tabitha boar over them like an angry lion.

"Oh, don't be like that." Pietro waved. "Toad will get over it."

"That's what you said about Serena, and look how she's turned out."

"Well, yeah but," Pietro chose his words careflully, "Toad's tougher. He can take it."

Unfortunately this is Pietro we're talking about. "You are such a jerk, you know that? You don't care if your actions hurt others."

"Tabitha would you listen to yourself. You're starting to sound like an X-Geek."

"Yeah? Well I'm starting to wish I had never left them to come here and live with you heartless jerks. At least Freddy knows what we did was wrong."

Lance said nothing. He just looked from one to the other as they argued. "This is wrong, that is wrong. What heck the heck is _wrong_ with you?" Pietro asked.

"Me!?" Tabitha asked incredulously. "What's wrong with you?"

"All I did was prevent the team from falling apart."

"Pietro _you're_ the reason it's falling apart. And you made little Todd miserable."

"I know it may be hard on him now, but he'll just have to cope. Sacrifices must be made."

"Oh, so you sacrificed your friendship. Well tell me Pietro, was it worth it?" Pietro just stared at her. She whipped around and stalked back upstairs to her room.

"Well at least she didn't leave a present." Pietro shrugged. As soon as these words left his mouth an energy bomb bounced down the stairs and rolled in front of them.

Lance glared at him. "You just had to jinx it didn't you?"

------------------------

Lance knocked on Todd's door and pushed it open slightly to see Todd sitting on his bed doing seemingly nothing.

"Hey."

Todd scowled at him.

Lance sat down on Todd's bed. "Look I know you're mad. And you have every right to be. But if there's any way I could make it up to you..."

They sat that saying nothing for a few moments. Then Todd said slowly, "Tell me something Lance."

Lance's ears perked up. "What?"

"Was I happy? With her I mean?"

Lance sighed. "Yes Toad. You were really happy. In fact you gave happy a new meaning. It was the happiest we've ever seen you."

"What was she like?" Todd asked.

"She was a really nice girl. She didn't mind the way you smelled, or when you caught stuff with your tongue, or any of your other disgusting habits. In fact, she thought it was cute. And she loved you as much as you loved her. You would do anything for her, and you did. You joined the X-Geeks."

Todd's eyes grew wide. "I did?"

"Yeah. Though you probably did that to make sure fur boy didn't get anywhere near her."

"Wait, you mean fuzzy?" Todd cut in.

"Yeah. Anyway," Lance continued, "we asked you to come back but you refused. You didn't want to be away from her. You two were holding hands whenever you got the chance. We were so happy for you. Well, me, Freddy, and Tabbs anyway."

Todd frowned slightly. "Then why? Why did you keep it from me? And how could I forget something like that?"

"Well, after you left Pietro got really angry. He did whatever he could think of to the X-Geeks. Well they said some pretty horrible stuff about us. And soon we all grew angry at them. I don't know. It was like a mad rage, as if someone had taken our anger and multiplied it by ten. Well we fought a huge battle with the X-Men. I was going out of control but you stopped me. Gave me a nice kick in the chest. I guess Pietro saw it and well, he went crazy to put it plainly. He punched you out. And with his super speed to add to that I'm really not surprised it caused you memory loss. You got hit in the head pretty hard."

There was a pause after this. Then Todd said in a hollow voice, "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

It took Lance awhile to come up with an answer. Why _didn't_ they tell him? "Pietro kept telling us that it would be better if all of us forgot about it."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might've wanted to remember it?" Todd's voice was becoming steadily harder.

"Well yeah, we told him that but you know how he is." Lance shrugged.

"That's no excuse." Todd said hotly.

"Toad, I'm sorry."

Todd snapped. "You could've told me! Since when did you care what Pietro thinks?"

"Toad! He threatened that if I told you he'd tell Mystique!" Lance said exasperatedly.

"Big deal! Who freakin cares about Mystique!?" Todd shouted.

"I was only trying to protect you." Lance tried to reason. But Todd was fed up.

"I can't believe you! You took the greatest thing I ever had away from me! And the worst part is, I don't remember any of it! That's what you call protecting me!?"

"She would've flogged you!" Lance yelled.

"From what you've told me, it sounds like it would've been worth the beating!"

"Why are you acting like this?" Lance asked him.

"I just find it frustrating that my so-called friends know more about my past than I do." Todd spat.

"Hey, it's not like we enjoyed doing this!" Lance said heatidly.

"Oh I'll bet!" Todd went into a scenario. "The Toad has a girlfriend? What a shock! Total phenomenon! Oh, he's gone to join the X-Men to be with her? Let's punch his lights out! Oh, he's lost his memory? That's okay. We just won't tell him! He was much too happy with her anyway! God forbid the Toad should be happy!"

"It wasn't like that!" Lance shouted at the top of his lungs. The ground started to tremble.

"Yeah right! What would it matter to you if I was happy or not? After all I'm just your teammate."

"What?" This stopped the tremors instantly.

"Just get out!"

"Fine!" Lance screamed and slammed the door behind him.

After Lance had left Todd pulled out a picture of him and Serena holding each other from under his pillow and stared at it. He gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes looking as though he was about to cry.

Lance slammed the door behind him. Tabitha was standing outside the door, arms folded and eyebrows raised. "I take it didn't go well."

"What makes you say that?" Lance said in a sarcastic tone.

"Just remember, he does have every right to be angry with us." Tabitha reminded him.

Lance's anger melted away. "Yeah, I guess."

Lance went to his bedroom, flopped down on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling.

He had always considered Toad more than just a teammate. He hated to admit it, but he felt almost like an older brother to the little guy. That's how he felt about all the guys. He was the oldest, and most mature of the group. The only one to keep those idiots out of too much trouble. He did feel like they were brothers, all lost and alone, wanting more than the world had to offer.

"How could I let this happen? I was the only person who really understood how the little guy felt. Tabitha's love is more of a lust. But the kind of love me and the Toad have experienced is a love-making, heart-breaking, soul-shaking love. It's the kind of love you get when you know you've found that special someone you've been waiting for all your life. The one person who looks past what everyone else sees in you. But then again maybe Tabbs has felt that kind of love before. It was not our right to take that away from him. In fact it was totally wrong. But Pietro didn't see anything wrong about it. He thought he was doing Toad a favor, or maybe he really can't stand it when someone else is happy and he's not." Suddenly lance heard something smash. He sat up. "What the heck?"

----------------------

Pietro flipped through the channels using his super speed. There was nothing good on so his turned the TV off and threw the remote aside. Without television to distract him his mind dwelled on everything that he had done. He felt bad and he hated it. He was weighted against the consequences of his actions. The guilt grinded away at his sanity, and he felt it everyday.

_I just wish this guilt would go away. But I made the problems in the first place._

He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He looked different. But it wasn't physical appearance, but then maybe it was. His body was still smooth and slender and his hair was perfect as always. But his smug face was hard and his eyes filled with regret, as if the reflection was ashamed at what it saw.

_Use to I was perfect, at least I thought I was. Now every time I see myself there's always something wrong with me. I can feel it swelling up inside swallowing me. I just wish I could put a stop to this thing that's killing me. I'd rather not even be then the man that's staring in the mirror through me._

He hated the way he was feeling. He hated the fact that everybody was mad at him. He hated himself. In his frustration and anger he smashed the mirror. He stood there looking at himself in the shattered pieces.

"Pietro breaking a mirror?" A voice spoke. "Now I know the world is coming to an end."

"_Shut up Lance_." Pietro growled.

Lance walked down the stairs. "Face it Pietro, you feel as bad about this whole thing as we do."

"I do not!" Pietro shouted.

"You can't hide it Pietro! Now matter what you say it shows. And yet you keep trying to deny it."

"What do you know?" Pietro said savagely.

"I know that deep down your insides are bruised. Your insides are screaming at you. You feel like you're going insane."

"Shut-up!" Pietro yelled.

Lance kept going. "You can't live with yourself. You hate yourself."

"SHUT UP!"

"I know how you feel Pietro. Me, Tabitha, Fred, we all know what you're feeling because we feel it too. But you're getting the worst out of it because you are the one who caused all this."

"I SAID SHUT-UP!"

"And do you know what's even more ironic? You're the one who talked Todd into inviting her to the dance!"

This was a hard blow to Pietro. He had forgotten all about that. When Todd had been sitting in his room lost and confuse, it had been he Pietro who had helped him. And it had been him who had convinced Todd to ask her out.

"In fact now that I think about it, you're the cause of everything that's happened."

Pietro shook his head. "No."

"Yes." Lance implied. "You're the one who forced Todd out of bed so that he would go to school. That's when he first met her."

"Knock it off."

"And you were the one who told him to ask her to the dance."

"Go away."

"You flooded the school so we went on that trip and they got closer."

"Leave me alone!"

"You wanted to get rid of her so she left, and Toad followed."

"Get away from me!" Pietro tried to walk away.

Lance blocked his path. "Then you provoke the X-Geeks and knock Toad senseless."

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Oh, but you didn't stop there. You kept the truth from him!"

"So did you!" Pietro yelled.

"Because you threatened to get Todd thrown out!" Lance shot back.

"That's why!?" Tabitha's shocked voice came out of nowhere.

"That's why you didn't say anything Lance?" She glared at Pietro. "How could you do that!?"

"Look I was only trying to keep the team together." Pietro said frustrated.

"Some excuse." Fred stepped out of the kitchen. "I heard the whole thing. Kinda hard not to. But I think Tabbs and Lance are right."

"Would everybody stop ganging up on me!?" Pietro said agitatedly.

"Why not? After all you are the one who caused all this." Tabitha said.

"You know I never realized it until Lance pointed it out but Pietro really did cause everything to happen." Fred said to him.

"GET OFF MY BACK WILL YOU!?" Pietro's voice could've shattered glass.

"Face it Pietro, you were jealous of him."

Pietro threw his hands in the air. "Fine! Yes! I felt left out because all of you know what love feels like and I don't! Are you happy!?"

"Not really, since we all have to suffer from your thoughtless actions." Tabitha said.

"Hey, I'm going through a rough time too you know!"

"I thought you said you didn't feel guilty." Lance said to Pietro.

"I- I just-" Pietro sputtered. "I'm not!"

"Right." Lance rolled his eyes.

Pietro who was one step away from going over the edge had sped to Lance to throw a punch. Lance however expecting this, grabbed Pietro's fist before it had made contact with his face. They stared daggers of death at each other.

"Is this how it's gonna be?" Lance whispered softly. "Are you gonna start hurting us too?"

"Too late for that. He's already hurt us." Tabitha said coldly.

Pietro had had enough. He wrenched his hand out of Lances grip and tore out of the house slamming the door behind him. The three just stood there staring at the door. A few minutes past before anybody said anything.

"I'm starting to think we shouldn't have done that." Fred said worried.

"Todd's mad at us, and now so is Pietro." She dragged a hand across her face. "If this goes on there won't be a Brotherhood."

Lance said nothing. He just stared at the door wondering what horrible thing they had driven Pietro to do.

**Where will Pietro go? What terrible things might he do? And what's going on with Serena? Stay tuned! **

**Oh, and just to let you readers know, I will not stop until I get this story done. So don't worry. You'll find out what happens in the end.**


	15. Self Reflection

**M'kay. So we've seen what's gone on with the Brotherhood. Now let's see how Serena is holding up. In this chapter Serena gets into conflicts and sees just how damaged she is.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Self-Reflection**

(late afternoon on the same day)

Serena knocked on the door to a small pastel blue house. It was a few seconds before someone had opened the door. It was a small boy of about ten with a round face, dark brown hair cut into a bowl cut, and big bright blue eyes.

"Serena!" He swung the door open to reveal a boy identical to him standing next to him, who squealed, "Sis!" and rushed at her throwing his arms around her waist.

"Hey Kevin, hey Calvin." She said to them.

Calvin pulled away and looked up at her. "Hey Sis, you don't look so good. Are you alright?"

She looked at her two brothers, then in a rush of emotion, bent down hugged both of them tightly.

"Ugh, you're squeezing me too tightly." Calvin groaned.

"What's with you?" Kevin asked.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you two again."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Kevin said with a hint of sarcasm.

She let both of them go. "Is mom home?"

They both nodded.

"Yep. Mom!" Kevin called out.

A woman with shoulder length brown hair that was curled out walked up to them. "Kevin how many times have I told you..." She spotted Serena. "Serena! What a nice surprise. Come in. Come in."

Serena walked inside and closed the door behind her. Then she turned to her mother. "I'd like to talk to you in private."

"Alright." Mrs. Hallow replied without a thought. "Kevin, Calvin, go on and play."

"But we wanna talk to Serena." Calvin whined.

"In a moment dear. Right now we need to have a little chat." The twins gave identical scowls but left leaving Serena and her mother alone. They sat down in the living room.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked worried. "You look like you haven't had any sleep for days."

"Let's just say it's been a long week." Serena replied wearily.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks."

"So how have you been?"

"Great."

"Have you been keeping your grades up?"

"Um, yeah."

"And what is it like in that school for the gifted you've been going to?"

Each question was getting harder to answer. "Uh... very interesting."

"Well that's good."

Serena sighed and decided to get to the point. "Mom, I've been wanting to tell you something. It's about my _gifts_."

Her mother's face turned dark. "I wouldn't exactly call them gifts dear."

"Yes, well something happened." She said hesitantly.

"Nobody saw did they?" Her mother sounded suddenly worried.

Serena reluctantly looked at her. "Well, actually yes."

Mrs. Hallow's eyes widened. "Oh god no. This is terrible."

"No, no mom. Nobody was all that shocked."

"Well why not?" Her mother asked incredulously. "You don't normally see something like that every day."

"Because," Serena swallowed, "because they have powers too."

Her mother's eyes went wider. "All of them?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Every single one?"

"Yes."

"What are they running over there?" Her voice sounded high pitched.

"It's a school for the gifted mom. For mutants." Serena explained.

"Mutants?" Her mother said shocked.

Serena nodded.

"Is it so that they can cure the problem?"

"What problem?" Serena asked.

"Your powers."

"Um, I'm not sure what you mean by cure..." Her voice was slightly irritated.

"Get rid of!" Her mother said shrilly.

"No mother. They train us how to use and control our powers."

"You mean to tell me all this time you've been learning how to _use_ them?" Her mother looked like she was going to faint.

"What's wrong with that?" Serena asked indignantly.

"Serena what you have is abnormal and should not be encouraged."

"Why not?"

"You have the opportunity to become a full time scholar. You'll never get there with those powers in the way."

"They are not in the way. They never have been."

Her mother stood up. "You are not going back to that school!"

"What!?" Serena yelled.

"No daughter of mine will be associating with freaks!"

As Serena's anger rose she could feel somebody else taking over. "Those freaks just happen to be my friends!" A hard cold voice took place of her soft sweet one. "And I happen to be one of them!"

"I will not allow it!" Mrs. Hallow shouted. "We'll pack up and leave if we have too!"

Serena stood up angrily. "You can't do that!"

"You are my daughter and as long as you are in this family you will obey the rules!"

"Well then maybe I don't wanna be in this family!" Serena snarled.

"Whether you like it or not you are a part of this family!" Her mother screamed.

"Am I!?" Serena asked savagely.

"I don't even know why you exist!" Her mother said without thinking.

Serena felt a stab of emotion. For a moment she was silent. Then she said, "I exist because you had sex with a guy you weren't even married to! Doesn't that make me a bastard!?"

"You're not my daughter! My daughter would never behave like this!"

"Oh no. She'd do your every little whim and let you force her to do things she doesn't want to!" Serena forced volume on every word. "Well guess what!? I'm sick of you trying to control my life!"

"I'm just trying to keep you from ruining it!" Her mother said exasperatedly.

Serena glared at her mother. "You already have." She said in a voice so full of hatred not even the words of highest volume could over-power them. And she stormed out of the room. She made for the front door but the twins blocked her.

"Sis! We have to tell you something."

"Not now!" she said roughly and shoved them out of the way.

"Sis, wait!" Calvin called to her. But she didn't stop. The two watched her leave with identical hurt faces.

Calvin looked at Kevin. "Now what? We can't mom."

"I guess there's nothing we can do about it." Kevin shrugged.

"But what if mom finds out? She'll get so mad, especially since Serena is already--"

"I know, I know."

"So what do we do?" Calvin's voice quivered.

"We'll just have to hide it. Nobody can know about it."

"But can we keep it a secret?"

Kevin shook his head. "I don't know."

Serena walked down the street fuming. "Some mother. She doesn't understand. She thinks I'm a freak. She doesn't even realize that my powers make me special. I can do things others can't. Doesn't that count for anything? My own mother can't even understand. Nobody ever did, except..."

She walked up to the tattered old house which was the brotherhood house. She stared at it longingly, wishing that it was all a dream, and she would wake up in the Brotherhood house to see Todd's warm yellow eyes hovering over her. But no dream or nightmare could possibly be this painful.

He was the only one who understood. The only one who really knew how I felt. And the others, they understood. I felt like I truly belonged here. But, Pietro... What did I ever do to him? Why did he want to throw me out? Why did _they_ want to throw me out? What did I do wrong?

Serena wanted to go inside and see Todd again, hold him again, love him again. But he doesn't remember me. To be forgotten is worse than death. Especially if its by someone you love. My only hope is that he's happy. I do not want the both of us to be miserable. I just wish he knew, how much he meant to me, how much I needed him. Tears started to leak through her eyes. Good-bye, my love. She turned away from the house and walked down the street. As she walked out of sight, Todd poked his head out the window and looked around. When he didn't see anything he pulled his head back in and shut the window.

Serena walked down a very familiar path. _Was I here before?_ The park slowly came into view. _Yes, I was here. On... that day._ She had a flashback of her leaving the Brotherhood, running down the street, fire hydrants blowing up, stopping at the park. She walked towards the park and looked in. Nobody was there, so she went in, hopping over the fence. Same green grass, same playground, and in the middle of the park was the same fountain. There was no sound except the whisper of a gentle breeze and the splashing of the water fountain. She walked up to the swing set and ran her hand down one of the bars feeling it's cold metal. She took a seat on one of the swings.

Suddenly, Serena felt a wild playfulness, almost as if she was a kid again. She started to go back and forth on the swing gently. Back and forth getting steadily higher with each swing she used her legs to push her up. She went higher, flying down the ground and rushing up to the sky. She was able to rock forward and look straight up at the sky without having to crane her neck. The chain on the swing started to jerk. She rose backwards seeing the bright blue sky stretched out before her, then she rushed forwards swooping over the ground and as she rose to meet the sky, she let go. The world rushed past her in a blur of color. She suddenly came to her senses and changed into her liquid form. She hit the ground with a splash, then after a few moments she gathered herself again.

"What was that all about? I felt like, I had no worries, no responsibilities, no regards to the consequences of my actions." Serena didn't understand what had happened, but she knew for a fact that she hadn't felt like that ever since she was just a little girl. She had felt like that another time also, when she had been with the Brotherhood. It had been such a happy feeling. But those memories were long gone.

Serena suddenly spotted quite a large puddle in the ground. She sat next to the puddle in the ground and stared at her reflection. She looked terrible. Her hair was growing wild and unruly from neglect of brushing it. Her eyes were puffy from crying so much. Under her eyes were faint black circles from lack of sleep and her skin was paler than usual. Displeased by the image she saw she splashed the water making the image ripple out of sight. When the water slowly became still she stood up and screamed in horror at what she saw.

Reflected in the pool was herself scared and frightened, but that wasn't the part that scared her. Her body was covered in wounds. All across her arms, legs, and face were cuts, bruises, and sores of all kinds. The crimson red gashes stood out against her pale skin. Cuts on her legs, scratches against her arms, and gashes decorating her scared and now colorless face. The wounds were not bleeding, but they were unmistakably open. Serena felt her arms, whimpering at the sight. She couldn't feel them, but her sight overruled her sense of touch. She grabbed her face unable to look at the horrible image and sank back down to her knees. She slowly drew her hands down to look at herself again. The image of cut and wounds was gone and had been replaced by another. Her reflection was smiling at her as if please by what she saw. But Serena was not smiling.

"Horrible isn't it?" the reflection told her.

"How?" Serena said breathlessly.

"How what?"

"How are you there?"

"This is a way I can speak to you." The reflection explained. "Mirrors are capable of revealing many things to one who looks into it."

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

"I am you." It said simply.

Serena frowned slightly. "I don't understand."

"Don't you?" it asked in the same hard voice that Serena heard come out of her own mouth.

Serena shook her head disbelievingly. "You couldn't be... Are you what's making me act like this?"

"Act like what?" The reflection asked. "I only come out when you need me."

"I _don't_ need you." Serena spat.

At this her reflection exhaled a scoff. "Lying to yourself."

Serena glared at the thing with her face. "Go away."

"Unfortunately I can't." Her reflection said wryly. "I'm a part of you."

"How did you become a part of me?" Serena asked skeptically.

"You created me. I was born out of your pain, anger, hatred, all of your negative feelings. You usually harbored your feelings letting them build up piece by piece. I was slowly formed over the years, until you released your anger that one night in the alleyway. But little did you know when you put all your pain on display, you didn't realize instead of setting it free you took what you hated and it created me." The reflection smiled at the confused and scared look on Serena's face.

"So you were made out of my pain?" she said slowly.

"Yes, and I'll always be right here. You can't separate yourself from what you've done now."

Serena's eyes were wide. "No. How could I let this happen?"

The reflection just shrugged. "You should've known that as you let your feelings slip away you were committing yourself them everyday."

"So I took what I hated and made it apart of me?"

The reflection gave a slight nod. "Precisely."

Serena was speechless. But her thoughts slowly found words attached to them. "If I could change, take back the pain and retrace every wrong move that I made, I would."

"Well you can't. You have to live with what you've done and take the shame to the grave with you."

Nothing could stop all the thoughts flooding into Serena's mind and the pain attached to them. "Why are you doing this?"

"Me?" It asked indignantly. "You're the one who shot yourself in the back again."

"I did not." Serena snapped.

"Call me a liar? Then look." The reflection turned into the scarred image of Serena. "Take a look at your back." The reflection told her.

Serena turned around and lifted the back of her shirt. There were indeed bullet holes on her back reflected in the pool. Serena was trembling.

"What are theses?" she asked as she ran a trembling hand down her back. She couldn't feel them, but the image was still as terrifying as ever.

"All of the physical and emotional scars you've ever received. They symbolize the pain others gave you and the pain you gave to yourself."

"What do you mean?" Serena's voice quivered.

"The pain of being alone. The pain of being with someone. The pain of betrayal, all of it has pulled itself upon you and left it's mark."

Serena blinked back a tear. "So the scars really are real."

"Yes."

Serena looked at her hands. "How did I get like this?"

"Simple," it said, "over the years you became too trusting. Desperate for friendship. You'd let anybody in. It was okay for awhile, but in the end, it all came down."

"So, I really did do this to myself." She buried her face in her hands. "I can't even trust myself anymore."

"I know how you feel." It said in a slightly softer voice. "After all, I am you."

Serena's voice was starting to become high-pitched. "I can't take this anymore. This is just too confusing."

"I know, I know." The reflection said in an understanding tone. "You feel weak inside. You find it hard to believe that you've come this far. People say they understand, but in reality, they couldn't even begin to imagine the pain gnawing at your insides, slowly devouring you. You're all alone in a dark place. No matter how many are in the same room with you, you are still trapped in that dark world created from your own misery. You're confused, wondering why you're here, why all this has happened, why fate dealt you a losing hand. You can't eat, because the food turns to ashes in your mouth, you can't sleep when so many thoughts are passing through your mind giving you no peace, and you can barely stand when life keeps throwing one thing after another at you, giving you no time to rest. You feel like you're dying, sometimes you wonder if you haven't already. Each day your body gets heavier, the air gets dryer, and all around you is nothing but a meaningless blur of images. And you know that it's never going to stop as long as time keeps everything in motion."

Serena slowly lifted her face from her hands. "I'm just so tired. Tired of everything. I'm tired of this deceit, tired of getting knocked back down every time I get back up again."

"You know," the reflection said slowly, "I could take over for awhile."

"What?" Serena asked not sure she knew what it meant.

"Let me take over for you." It said in a voice that sounded a bit too hopeful. "Rest a little bit, heal your wounds."

Serena shook her head violently. "No, I don't trust you."

"What's not to trust?" It asked.

Serena's eyes narrowed. "With you in control there's no telling what damage you would do."

"Well after the way you've been doing things I don't think I could possibly do much worse could I?" The reflection sneered.

"GO AWAY!" Serena screamed with rage and slammed both her fists into the puddle wiping her reflection out of sight.

"You can't change who you are." The voice said and faded.

Serena stared angrily at where she last saw the smiling image. Then suddenly, she broke into a sob. She drew her knees to her chest. She rested her arms on her legs and buried her face in them. _I don't know how I got this way, but I know I'll never be alright again._ She just sat there and cried, her sobs echoing through the empty playground.

**Will Serena be able to hang on much longer? Or will she finally crack under the strain life has put on her? Stay tuned!**

**Next chapter, Pietro goes out to wallow in his own sorrows. Will he end up doing something he'll regret?**


	16. What do you do with a drunk Quicksilver?

**Finally the chapter is up! Yay! (Ahem) Sorry it took so long.**

**Pietro does what every guy does when he's depressed, gets drunk. You can imagine where this is going. Warning: Chapter has some strong language. **

**Chapter Sixteen: What do you do with a drunk Quicksilver?**

_It's all my fault that things turned out the way they did. But it's too late too fix this mistake. It wasn't our right or our place to decide what was best for Toad. I can't help what I'm feeling deep inside, it must be guilt. I don't want to feel this way even though I know that I deserve it. How did it get like this? Why did it have to turn out like this? It wasn't supposed to be this way. I wish that I could go back and prevent this mess I made. It's eating me from the inside out. Swallowed up by my own misery. How did I end up like this? Why do I feel this way!? Is it really all my fault? _

Pietro was sitting slumped over the bar table. He had emptied two bottles of Vodka and was on his third. The bartender was looking at him strangely. Pietro noticed this.

"What?"

"You think you had enough there son?" He asked.

"I'll have had enough when I can't feel anything."

"You know I could get in trouble for giving you alcohol."

"Hey I'm paying you aren't I?" He said a little irritated.

A girl sat down next to Pietro. "I'll have a glass of water."

Pietro turned his head to look at her. His vision was slightly blurred but he could make out short straight cut dark red hair that went just past her face, tanned skin, and auburn eyes. She had to be at least sixteen. Pietro went to take another swig of vodka but the bottle was empty.

"Gimme another drink old man."

"I think you've had enough." The bartender said.

"Damn I'll tell you when I've had enough!" Pietro yelled. "Don't fuck with me! I'm a drinker on the edge!"

The bartender sighed and slid Pietro another bottle. Pietro popped open the lid and started to drink out of the bottle.

"Something wrong?" The girl asked.

"Wrong? No, everything is just fine in my rotating world of pain and misery." Pietro said sarcastically.

"Girl trouble?"

"Not that it's any of your bloody business but no, because the girls flock to me."

The girl smiled a little. "Oh really?"

"Really."

She rested her head on her hand with her elbow propped up. "So if it's not girl trouble you're having, then what is it?"

"What do you care? And what makes you think I'd tell you?" Pietro snapped.

"Well, it's always so much easier just to say or do things out loud than keeping them bottled up inside. Believe me, I should know."

"I don't even know you."

She leaned in so close he could see a few small freckles that ran across her nose. "Exactly, so what do you have to worry about?"

Pietro thought about this, and couldn't think how to argue with logic like that. "It's my friends." Pietro explained. "See, I did something, and now they're all mad at me."

"What did you do?" She asked.

At this Pietro turned his head away. "A lot of things."

"Well, don't worry." She gave a slight shrug. "I'm sure they'll cool off."

Pietro looked at her. "You think?"

She nodded. "Definitely. Unless they carry grudges."

Pietro shook his head slightly. "I don't think they do."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I should know, I deal with that sort of thing with my friends almost everyday."

"Really?" Pietro asked.

"Mm-hm." She nodded again.

"What do you do to get them mad at you?" Pietro asked curiously.

Her smile turned mischievous. "Let's just say I can be very provoking sometimes."

"Mmm." He said understanding.

"But all we can do is just accept whatever happens and move on, and all the mistakes we made, we just try not to repeat them."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're a real philosopher, you know that?"

"Well I can be serious when I want to be."

"What's you're name?" Pietro asked.

"If you give me yours," She said in an almost tempting way, "I'll give you mine."

"Pietro." He said. "Pietro Maximoff."

She brushed a stray hair out of her face. "Melody Jacobs."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

He started playing with his fingers. "So Melody, I've never seen you before at school here."

"I don't go to Bayville, I don't even live here." She played with her hair as she said this. "I'm just visiting."

"Do you visit here often?" he asked slowly.

She smiled at him. "Off and on."

"Maybe if you found time," Pietro leaned forward a little, "you and I could get to know each other a little better."

Her smile grew wider. "Maybe."

Had there been no interruptions, the conversation would have most likely gone on forever. But alas... three tough-looking bikers walked through the bar door of the pub. They spotted the two and walked up to them.

The biggest one approached Melody. "Hey sugar. Why don't you dump this piece of trash and hang with a real man."

"What did you say about me!?" Pietro said angrily.

"Get lost you losers." She glared at them.

"Heh heh." He chuckled. "I love girls that play hard-to-get."

"Hey back off," Pietro said heatidly, "I saw her first!"

"And if we don't?" He challenged.

"I am not in a good mood right now so you better back off." Pietro warned.

They just laughed. "Hey boys look at this. The girly man's upset."

"At least I don't have a face that looks like my ass." Pietro sneered.

"Why you little...!"

The guy lunged for Pietro. Pietro zipped around him and kicked him in the back so that he flew forward hitting the side of the bar table with his head knocking him out. One of the guys grabbed Pietro's arm. Pietro punched him squarely in the face and he was out. The other guy tried to grab Pietro from behind. He zipped behind him just before the guy was about it seize him. He smashed his bottle on the guys head and he fell to the floor unconscious. Pietro looked around to see that the girl had left. _She didn't even drink her water._ Pietro gave them another kick before sitting back down at the bar table.

He looked at his smashed bottle, then said as if nothing had happened, "Another round old man."

The man shook his head firmly. "No."

"You wanna see my drink all over the place?" Pietro threatened.

"What drink?" The bartender asked. "You have none left." Pietro doubled up a couple of times before throwing up all over the bar table and onto the floor.

Pietro fell out onto the street. The bartender had shoved him out of the small pub.

Pietro shook his fist at him. "Don't expect any business from me again!" The man slammed the door shut.

Pietro got up and started stumbling down the street. Suddenly a police car drives up.

"Oh, terrific." Pietro sighs.

Two police men got out of the car. "I'm sorry sir, but we're going to have to arrest you for getting drunk in public."

Pietro pointed to the building. "Hey I got drunk in there and they put me in public. Arrest them!"

"Look kid, just come with us nice and quietly." One of the officers said.

"Come on, I..." Pietro suddenly pointed behind them. "Look! A distraction!" The two officers looked behind them to see what Pietro was pointing at, and caught on a second too late. When they looked back, Pietro was gone.

"I can't believe we fell for that." One of them said.

"I can't believe they fell for that." Pietro said as he was running. Suddenly Pietro tripped over a rock and his shoe came off. "Aw shoot." Pietro started digging for his shoe. His hand found a solid object and he put it on his foot. Or at least he tried to. As he struggled trying to get his shoe back on two guys were walking by.

They stared at Pietro. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said in frustration. "I'm trying to get my shoe back on."

"Um, that's not a shoe." One of them said. "That's a rock." Pietro looked at the thing he was holding in his hand. It was indeed a rock.

"Well who asked you anyway!?" Pietro snarled.

"Come on man." He said to the other and they walked off.

"Yeah, you better keep walking!" Pietro shook his fist at them. When they had left. Pietro had found his real shoe and put it on. He stood up and walked back to the sidewalk.

Suddenly a cat ran across the street in front of Pietro. "Arf Arf!"

Pietro scratched his head. "I know there's something wrong with that, but I can't quite put my finger on it." He sighed heavily. "Where to go now?" He looked around and spotted the park. "Hmmm..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the Brotherhood house)

Lance, Tabitha, and Fred were sitting in the living room in a gloomy atmosphere.

"What are we gonna do Lance?" Tabitha asked sadly.

"I don't know." Lance rubbed his head. "Everything is happening before I even have a chance to see it coming. It almost makes me scared thinking what's going to happen next."

"I know things always get worse before they get better," Fred said solemnly, "but it just seems to get worse and worse and I think, how could it possibly get better?"

"How long has this been going on?" Tabitha said exasperatedly.

"That's a good question." Fred scratched his head. "When did this whole thing start?"

Lance thought for a moment. "It's been about two months since that day we forced Toad out of bed."

"How could all of this happen in just two months?" Tabitha asked.

Lance shook his head. "I don't know. The days seem to drag on forever and speed past at the same time."

"Why did we let this happen?" Tabitha's voice was sad.

"I don't know. I keep trying to think of how I feel but... it's just... I don't know!" Lance grabbed his head and buried it into his lap in frustration.

Tabitha patted Lance gently on the back. "It's okay, just calm down."

Lance took his head out of his hands. "Why do we have to have so many problems?"

Fred shrugged. "I guess we're not that lucky."

"Does luck even have anything to do with it?" Lance asked gloomily.

Fred shrugged again. "I don't know."

Lance sighed. "Well, if it does, we're having a bad luck streak."

"We've had lots of bad things happen to us," Fred said, "but this one takes the cake."

Lance nodded. "Yeah, we really are in a rut."

"That's enough!" Tabitha suddenly shouted. They both jumped.

Lance stared. "Tabitha, what's wrong."

"I'm tired of it!" Tabitha yelled. "I'm sick and tired of lying around with this feeling grinding away at my sanity, I'm sick of the fact that two of our teammates hate us, I'm sick of not knowing what we could've possibly drove Todd, Serena, or Pietro into doing, and I'm sick of the fact that we keep complaining about all these problems we have and we're not doing a thing to fix them!"

"What can we do Tabitha!?" Lance shouted back. "Toad won't even look at us let alone speak to us, Pietro's to angry and stubborn to talk, and Serena probably wants to kill us!"

"Well we should still do something about it!" Tabitha screamed.

"Don't you think I want to do something about it!?" Lance yelled at her. "Do you really think I like sitting around thinking what a jerk I am for letting any of this happen!?"

Tabitha's face saddened and she shook her head. "Serena was nothing but a friend to us. We were jerks to her, and all she wanted was our friendship. I can't even remember why we ever wanted to drop her."

"We were jerks to Toad too." Lance said quietly. "He had never had a girlfriend before, and when he finally has one what do we do? We chased her away. Now I hate myself for it."

"Poor little guy." Fred sniffed. "And he was so happy with her too."

Lance stopped him. "Please Blob, don't bring up painful memories. There will be a time to tell that story, but not now."

Fred looked down at the floor. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I just hope Pietro's alright." Tabitha said worried. "If anything happens to him, it'll be our fault."

"Yeah..." Lance said and shuddered slightly. "I know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the park)

Pietro was sitting on the monkey bars gazing up at the stars, enjoying the peaceful quite of the park. But it didn't last long. Three motorcycles drove up. The three punks from earlier were riding them. They stepped of their motorcycles and made their way towards Pietro.

"What do you want?" Pietro asked savagely.

"I think you know." One of them said.

Another one was grinding his fist in his other hand. "You disrespected us and now you have to pay the price."

"Sorry, I'm broke." Pietro quipped.

The biggest one shook his head smiling. "You need your mouth washed out punk. Here, we'll even do it for free." They started to advance on him.

Pietro leapt off the monkey bars and started to run but he didn't get very far. His vision was blurry and he couldn't see very well. He tripped over something and landed hard on the cold concrete knocking the wind out of him. He tried getting back up on his feet but he felt four strong hands grab him by the arms and pulled him up.

"Let go of me you jerks!" He felt a few fists hitting his body and his face to shut him up.

"This punk needs to learn some respect."

"Yeah, let's wash his mouth out."

They dragged a struggling Pietro over to the fountain and dunked his head beneath the water. Pietro struggled trying to get free. He somehow managed to yank his head out of the water. He coughed and spluttered trying to get air. One of the guys holding him grabbed the back of his head and shoved it into the water again. Pietro tried to wrench free but the three guys held him tight. Pietro was starting to feel light-headed. _I'm dieing._ He thought. _I'm gonna die._ He felt water drench his entire body, and his vision went dark.

"You always were the one for trouble weren't you Pietro?" A tall man glared down at a cowering little boy.

"Dad, I... I'm sorry." The young, scared little white-haired boy stuttered. "I... I didn't mean..."

"You are always causing me grief."

"I didn't think..."

"You never think Pietro! You never think ahead of time to consider what your actions may lead to!"

"But dad..."

"No Pietro!" He sighed. "I am sorry it has to come to this, but I can't have you as a burden."

"Dad..." His voice quivered slightly. "Please..."

"Have your things packed by tomorrow." Magneto turned and started to walk away.

Pietro viciously fought back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "Just give me another chance!" He said in a high-pitched voice.

The man stopped and turned to look at the small boy. "I've already given you more chances than you deserved Pietro. And in real life there are no second chances. You need to wake up!"

Pietro blinked and saw the dark starry sky above him. He was lying on the cold concrete next to the fountain. His whole body was bruised, soaking wet, cold, and shivering. He sat up and looked around him. The three bikers were not around. The only person there was Serena sitting against an empty fountain. He guessed what had happened. When she saw he was awake she got up and walked towards him. He scooted back a little. She looked menacing in the dim lamplight. She stopped in front of him and stared. He stared back. Then he did something he didn't expect. She bent down and reached out a hand to him. He blinked in surprise.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded his head slightly. She waited for him, hand outstretched. He hesitated, then took it. She pulled him up onto his feet and let go of him. He swayed a little where he stood and almost fell down again, but Serena caught him. "Maybe I should help you home." She pulled Pietro's arm over her shoulder and started to walk him home.

As they walked Pietro looked at Serena vaguely who said nothing. Thoughts raced through Pietro's mind. _Why is she helping me? I thought she hated my guts. Has she forgiven me? Is she just doing this to make me feel bad? Why am I thinking about this?_ Pietro decided to break the uneasy silence.

"So how ya been?" She didn't answer straight away. She glanced at him through those glassy looking eyes. She redirected her eyes ahead of her.

"Awful." She said flatly.

"Oh." Pietro said downcast. "How come?" Again, she didn't answer directly. Pietro knew what she was probably thinking, _how stupid can this guy be?_

Finally she said, "Does it really matter?"

"That bad huh?" He asked.

"Don't you have enough on your conscience?" She said bitterly. "You do not want to know what I've been through."

"Actually I do." He said certainly.

"Why?" she asked.

He looked down at the ground. "Because I want to know just how much damage I caused."

"Oh, were you aiming for a high amount?" She said with contempt.

"I wasn't aiming for any amount." He said a little hurt.

Suddenly Serena's body went tense. "No..." she whispered. "Not now..." Her body started jerking violently as if an electric current was running through her body.

She let go of Pietro who fell to the ground. "Hey! What the...?" But he stopped we he saw what was happening. Serena had grabbed her head and was whispering things. But it sounded as though two voices were coming from her mouth.

"Kill him..."

"No..."

"Remember what he did."

"Stop, leave me alone!"

"What they all did."

"Go away!"

"Serena?" He said apprehensively. She backed up against in brick wall and slid down it. She sat there breathing heavily. Pietro just stared at her not knowing what to do. "Are you alright?" he asked uneasily.

She brushed her hair out of her face. "Yes, I'm fine."

She got up and helped Pietro onto his feet again. They continued walking. Pietro thought it was best not to ask her what had just happened. But he asked her what had been on his mind the whole time.

"What were you doing at the park?"

"It is unimportant." She said quickly.

"Were you following me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why in this unforgiving world would I do that?" She asked in disgust.

"Well, then why?" He prodded.

"None of your business." She said firmly.

"If you tell me why you were there, I tell you why I was." He offered.

She snorted. "I know why you were there."

"Why?" Pietro challenged.

"Because you were drunk and somehow stumbled your way over there." She said as a matter of factly. That had shut Pietro up for the rest of the time they walked. When they had finally gotten back to the Brotherhood house Serena let go of him. "This is your stop." She had turned to walk off but Pietro stopped her.

"Wait." She stopped. "Why did you help me?"

She didn't turn around to look at him. "You don't need a reason to help people, Pietro. You should never need one." And without another word she walked off and disappeared into the darkness.

Pietro stared after her for a period of time, then turned and knocked on the door. After a few seconds somebody answered it. It was Lance.

"Pietro?" Lance looked him up and down. "What the hell happened?"

Pietro blinked dazedly. "Uh... who are you?"

"Aw man, you're totally wasted! How many things of beer did you have?"

"I didn't have any beer."

Lance crinkled his nose. "Then why do you reek of alcohol?"

Pietro sniffed a little. "I don't smell any alcohol."

"That's probably because your senses are shot."

"No they're not. See look. Spider senses... tingling...... wait for it." Suddenly Pietro smacked himself. "Okay I'm ready!"

Lance grabbed Pietro and looked hard at him. "Okay, seriously man, how many beers did you have?"

"I told you I didn't drink any beer!" Pietro looked down slightly so as not to look Lance straight in the eye. "I had Vodka."

"Oh, really? You only had Vodka? Thank gaud. You know that really makes the situation a whole lot better!" Lance said in profound sarcasm.

Pietro squinted his eyes, as if straining to see something. "Lance?"

Lance rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. "Ugh, come on inside." Pietro stepped inside and Lance shut the door.

"Well at least you're okay." He clapped Pietro on the shoulder. Suddenly a look of nausea came over Pietro's face and he zoomed off. "Whoa! Geez!" Lance said in surprise.

Tabitha walked into the living room followed by Fred. "What's going on Lance?"

Lance pointed with his thumb. "Pietro just got back."

"Really?" Tabitha said in surprise. "Where is he?" Loud noises of regurgitation came from the bathroom.

"Right now he's doing the porcelain prayer."

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"Apparently he got drunk." Lance shrugged.

Tabitha's eyes widened. "He got drunk?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah. I think he also got in a fight."

"What makes you say that?" Tabitha asked.

Pietro stumbled down the stairs and somehow managed to get to the couch before his legs gave out. Tabitha and Fred looked at his bruised body and his slightly torn shirt.

"Just a hunch." Lance shrugged.

"Hey man, we're sorry for being so rough on you." Fred said.

Lance nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sorry buddy."

"We're sorry Speedy!" Tabitha gave him a tight hug.

"OW! OW! OW!" Pietro cried out. His body was still sore all over.

"Oops, sorry." Tabitha let go quickly.

"Thanks but, I can't really say I blame you guys." Pietro said gloomily. "I did bring a lot of this on myself."

"Pietro, taking responsibility for his actions?" Lance said in surprise.

"It's just one thing after another." Fred said shaking his head.

"Leave him alone guys." Tabitha scolded. "Still, when you get drunk you do things you wouldn't normally do. So maybe getting drunk actually helped Pietro think."

"Oh shut-up!" Pietro shoved her away playfully.

"Let's just hope that nothing else bad happens." Lance said.

"Yeah, that's just what we need." Pietro grumbled. "Another thing to come back and bite us in the ass." Tabitha slapped him. "OW! Hey what was that for!?"

"Don't use that kind of language, or I'll wash your mouth out!" She scolded.

"Sorry! Gosh." He looked around. "So where's Toad?"

"Still in his room." Tabitha said quietly.

Pietro rested back against the couch. "I figured as much."

"So what did you do while you were out?" Lance asked.

"I saw Serena." He said.

"Really?" Tabitha said in slight surprise.

"So how is she?" Lance asked.

Pietro's face turned dark. "I think the situation is a lot worse than we thought."

**Talk about a constant play of misfortunes. You'd think there was some sort of conspiracy going on here...**

**Anyway, on the next chapter Kurt tries to cheer Serena up hoping he might be the one thing to replace what she's lost. Will he end up helping? Or just making the situation worse? Stay tuned!**


	17. Please Don't Say You Wanted This

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm kinda running out of ideas on where to go with this. But here is a sad chapter for you to be content with for now. **

**Chapter Seventeen: Please don't say you wanted this**

Serena sat in her bedroom trying to sort out all that had happened. _How did she get back to the mansion? She had faint visions of sneaking in through the gate, sliding through the vents, tip-toeing to her bedroom, and finally passing out on the bed. Was it just a dream? Had she ever even left the mansion? Yes, she did. She did leave the mansion to see her mother. What happened? A fight, there was a fight. But what was it over? Her? Yes it had been over her. Her and her powers. She left shortly afterwards. She ran to the park, yes definitely the park. She had to have lost consciousness after that. Then she came back to the mansion. Did any of it really happen? Or was it just another nightmare? _

Serena was trying to remember all that had happened last night. But the memories were as blurry as if there were years old. Why couldn't she remember? A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Who is it? Come on in."

The door opened slightly and a furry blue head poked in. "Serena?"

"Oh hey Kurt."

"How's it?" He walked all the way in and shut the door. "Where were you last night?"

So it wasn't a dream. At least I know that leaving the X-Mansion, talking to my mother, and then going to the park really did happen. But what about everything else? Or what if she was dreaming right now?

"I needed some fresh air." Serena said quickly.

"Did you get it?" Kurt asked.

"More or less." Serena shrugged.

"So where did you go?"

"I went to see my family." Serena replied.

"Oh, how are they?"

"The twins seem to be doing fine." She smiled a little. "Still as energetic as ever." Tears started to form in her eyes but she fought them back. "And I talked to my mother about, you know."

"What did she say?" Serena looked away. "Don't tell me..."

"She went ballistic. She said I was abnormal. She called me a freak."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Your own mother told you that?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"That's terrible."

"We got in a fight and, some things were said. Then I left."

"Where did you go after that?" Kurt asked.

"I kinda fell asleep in the park."

"You did what?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, and I had a terrible nightmare."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"I'm not completely sure." Serena told him. "It's all a blur. I remember standing over a puddle and my reflection started talking to me."

"That's freaky."

"And Pietro was in it at some point." Serena continued. "I think he was drunk or something."

"A drunk Quicksilver?" He shuddered. "That really is a nightmare."

Serena merely gave a slight shrug. "I've been having all sorts of weird dreams lately, so this one doesn't really faze me."

"Did you used to have nightmares this often?"

"Used to I hardly ever had nightmares. But now, I can't tell what is real and what's not anymore. For all I know I could be dreaming right now."

Kurt suddenly kissed her. She went rigid with surprise. He smiled. "See you're not dreaming."

Serena looked slightly indignant. "What was that for?"

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Well... I... uh..." Kurt struggled for words. "To... make you... smile?" He said uncertainly.

"Thanks Kurt," she looked away, uncomfortable, "but I am in no mood to smile."

"Hey, don't worry." He spoke softly. "I'm sure things will get better."

"How? My boyfriend doesn't even remember me, my mom thinks I'm a freak, and I think I'm losing my sanity."

"Is he really your boyfriend anymore? I mean like you said, he doesn't remember you."

She sighed. "Since you put it that way I guess he's not."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "It's good that you're no longer with them."

She pulled away staring at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I said it's good that you're no longer with them." Kurt repeated.

"Kurt," her voice had suddenly become cold, "are you saying, you wanted this to happen?"

"What!?" He regretted saying anything. "No, it's just, he wasn't anything but a troublemaker. You didn't belong with him."

Serena was getting more agitated by the second. "What do you mean I didn't belong with him?"

He had to say something to keep the conversation from falling apart. "Look, he chose the bad side. But you're good. You belong with us."

"Who are _you _to decide where I belong?" Serena asked incredulously.

"No, no." He struggled for the right words. "What I'm saying is that I want to be there for you. I want to be the shoulder you could lean on."

Serena's eyes were wide and unbelieving. Without thinking she slapped him. Not so hard that he was knocked off his feet, but not so soft that it didn't sting. Kurt rubbed his cheek gingerly looking extremely hurt.

Serena's face was one of the utmost fury. "Did you think I was just going to give myself to you!?"

"Well yes but... no I mean..." He was ready to tear his fur out. "I was just trying to be there for you."

"Oh yes! Since Todd's no longer around I'm yours for the taking! Is that it?" She said in disgust.

"No, I... Serena..." Kurt whined.

"You wanted this to happen, didn't you?" Serena shouted at him. "You wanted Todd to forget about me!"

"No! That's not true!" Kurt yelled.

"Liar!" She started to advance on him as he backed away. "You promised me I would be happy here! I came here and you promised me I wouldn't regret it! Well some promise! I lost everything! I was better off with the Brotherhood! If I had stayed there none of this would have ever happened!"

"But they didn't _want_ you to stay!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Todd wanted me to stay!"

Soon she had backed him into the wall. "But do you know if he'd want you to stay now? I mean he's lost his mind. He might never get it back."

"You don't know that!" She pointed a finger that was an inch away from his face. "You don't know anything!"

Kurt grabbed her wrist and lowered her hand. "Well maybe I would if you would just tell me." He said angrily.

She jerked her arm away. "You could never understand what I've been through!" She let go of her clenched fists trying to calm down. "Todd was the only one who ever understood me."

"Why can't you just let it go?" Kurt asked desperately. "Why can't you just forget about the past?"

"Don't you think I want to?" She said angrily. "No matter how much you try to ignore it the past is not a thing to be forgotten, or changed. I love Todd and there's nothing that can change that."

"Is he the only one you can think about?" Kurt groaned. "Don't you ever think about us? We've done everything for you. We were always there for you. You just didn't see it."

"You only _thought_ you were there for me, but all you did was train with me. You just saw me as another X-Man, you didn't really know me."

"You never even let us try to get to know you." Kurt declared. "You never even gave _me_ that chance."

"I tried but I just can't!" Serena screamed.

"Why not?" Kurt shouted.

"You don't know what it's like! I took one outstretched hand after the other and every single one has stabbed me in the back. Of course some were polite and stabbed me in the front, and _that_ even hurt worse." She glared at him. "I've heard promise after promise but every single one was broken, including yours. I don't believe in promises anymore."

Kurt looked at her hard. "The past may not be a thing you can change, but it's also not something to be dwelled on. Memories are nice, but that's all they are, just memories. You need to stop living in the past and start looking towards the future."

"I'm _not_ living in the past!" Serena yelled. "My past is the last place where I would want to live! I'm just remembering my past mistakes so that I don't make them again!"

"Everybody makes mistakes!" Kurt said exasperatedly. "And everybody repeats those mistakes at least once. But making mistakes is how you learn. If you never make mistakes you will never succeed. At least that's how I was taught."

"Then I _have_ learned something." Her voice was firm but calm. "I've made the same mistake over and over countless times. And that was letting people get close enough to me to find a good enough place to stick a knife. So you know what I've learned? I've learned that it really is a lot less painful being alone. No one to walk out on me, no one to betray me, and no one to lose."

"Serena... listen..." Kurt whined.

"No, this is the last straw." She tore off the bracelet he had given her, with the moon and star charms crested with aquamarines and sapphires, and threw it onto the floor. "I'm not going to make that same mistake again."

When that bracelet hit the floor Kurt felt his heart brake. He stomach tied itself in a knot and his chest swell up. He felt like he couldn't breathe and his throat was so tight he couldn't speak. He slumped to the floor as he watched a blurred vision of Serena walking out the bedroom, and his fur suddenly became wet. Kurt had never known what heartbreak was like until now.

------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue was walking through the mansion looking for something to do. "Nothing exiting going on today." She thought. Suddenly as she was walking by a bedroom the door slammed open nearly hitting Rogue. The corner of the door hit the wall and chipped pieces of broken wood fell to the floor. Serena was the one who had opened the door and Rogue watched her as she stalked down the hallway, clearly not very pleased.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "What's with her?"

Rogue looked inside the bedroom. Kurt was sitting on the floor huddled up against the wall looking as though someone very close to him had died.

"Oh, hey Rogue." He said in a high voice trying to act cheerful. "What's up?"

She walked in. "I should be asking you the same thing. What's wrong?"

His throat was so tight it was painful, but he endured it. "I...it's nothing. Really."

Rogue spotted a bracelet on the floor. She picked it up. "What's this?"

"Nothing important." He muttered.

She examined it. "This looks like the same bracelet Serena wore."

Kurt folded his arms. "Yah, and?"

"Kurt, what happened?"

Kurt turned his head away. "I... it's nothing. I... I'm perfectly okay."

"Kurt, I have never heard you sounding less okay." Rogue said matter-of-factly. "_Now what's wrong?_ Or do I have to take my gloves off and find out?"

He hesitated. "Me and Serena had a fight..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Serena was outside wandering around trying to cool off. _I belong to the good side? He really doesn't know anything about me._ She remembered him telling her that the eyes were the windows to the soul. He was obviously looking through the wrong window. Either that or he just couldn't see what was really inside. If he knew, if any of them knew... _They have no idea. I don't want to be alone, but what choice do I have? It'll save a whole lot of pain in the long run, that's for sure. But why do I feel... so dead?_ Suddenly there was a ringing in her ears and a cold sensation swept over her. She grabbed her head trying to make the ringing in her ears stop. "Please stop." She pleaded. That's when an angry voice called her name. The ringing stopped almost instantly. She straightened up and turned to see an angry Rogue.

"What did you do to Kurt?" Rogue asked her angrily.

Serena frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He's in your bedroom looking like he's ready to cry! Now what did you do?"

Serena shrugged as if she didn't care. "I did nothing. He asked questions, and I answered every single one of them with pure fact."

"I think you need to get your _facts_ straight." Rogue said thickly.

"Maybe, or maybe he needs to get _his_ straight." She said dryly. "Him and you both."

"You looking for a fight?"

"I'm not looking for anything," she said bitterly, "because what I want can't be found."

"Stop that!" Rogue snapped.

"Stop what?" Serena shot back.

"You keep taking things that are said and twist them!"

"Even though words can be easily manipulated, that is not what I do. I merely speak the truth." Serena said coolly.

"Well whatever _truth_ you told to him hurt him bad." Rogue said coldly.

"He deserved it!" Serena snapped. "He was trying to win me over with empty words! He was hoping that he could take Todd's place! He was hoping I would just hand myself over!"

"Kurt's not like that!" Rogue snapped.

"Yeah right! He told me himself!" Serena snapped back.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Rogue replied angrily. "All he's been doing is trying to help you and you've just been shoving him away."

"_Don't you get it_?" Serena yelled in frustration. "Nobody can help me! Not you, him, or anyone else!" She sighed. "And even if they could, I've been hurt too many times to except _anyone's_ help now."

"I know what it's like to be hurt," Rogue told her, "but you just have to keep trying."

Serena shook her head. "You've never been hurt the way I have. You'd probably give up too, if nobody was there for you."

"But we _are_ here for you," She protested, "you just don't see it."

"I can see perfectly clear. It's _you_ that can't see the fact that I am beyond helping."

Rogue looked at her hard. "Do you really believe that?"

Serena turned away. "You don't want to help me."

"What do you mean? Of course I want to help you." Rogue said in annoyance.

"If you knew me, you wouldn't want to."

"I would if you'd just let me."

"I'm sorry," Serena said with finality in her voice, "but there's nothing you can do."

Rogue stood there staring at a silent Serena, then shrugged and turned to walk off. "Well, if you change your mind, I'm always here. We all are." And then she walked away leaving Serena alone outside.

Once Rogue had left, a fiendish smile spread across Serena's face and her eyes went dark. "She's right," she said in a low, hard voice, "there's _nothing_ you can do to help her now."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt sat in Serena's bedroom. He couldn't believe how much he had ruined things for both him and Serena. And now she hated him. But was it really his fault? Was he to blame? Maybe he shouldn't have moved in so quickly. Maybe he shouldn't have moved in at all. Should he have just left her to sulk in her dark bedroom with all of her dreaded memories? No, he was right to have tried to help. He still wanted to help her. But how do you help someone who doesn't want to trust anybody?

"Kurt?" He looked up. It was Rogue. "You okay?"

Kurt didn't answer he looked down at the floor and sighed.

Rogue sat down next to him. "Look, I know you were only trying to help but... I don't think you really took the right way to do it."

He sighed. "Maybe you are right. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to approach her so fast."

"You kissed her didn't you?"

"Was?" Kurt said in surprise.

"She said you were trying to take frog boy's place." Rogue told him. "I'm not saying you were but..."

"I wanted them to brake up." Kurt admitted. "But I didn't want to replace anybody. I just wanted her to know that I'm here. I want to help her. But every time I try to get close, she pushes me away. I just wanted to help."

Rogue shrugged. "Maybe she just doesn't want any help. She doesn't want to depend on anyone anymore."

"I know but... what's a life like without friends?"

"A sad one." Rogue said. "Believe me, I know."

"I just don't understand." He wrung his hands together. "Why won't she let us help her?"

"If we _did_ know her," Rogue reasoned, "if we did know about her past we would probably understand why she doesn't want us to help."

"But I was so close." Kurt whispered.

"Kurt, do you like her?" Rogue asked.

"What?" Kurt said surprised. "Th- that's crazy."

Rogue looked at him hard. "But it's true, isn't it?"

Without answering, Kurt disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Thought so." She said satisfied.

**What now? Todd is mad with the Brotherhood, Serena's mad at the Brotherhood and Kurt, and everybody else is mad at themselves. These people are just not having a good day.**

**Find out what happens next! If you'd like to send in any suggestions, that would be most appreciated.**


	18. Nightmares and Delirium

**In this chapter Todd and Serena go through some… stuff. Will their teammates be able to survive it?**

**Chapter Eighteen: Nightmares and Delirium **

Serena was outside the mansion. The night was cool and the sky was lit with stars. The moon illuminated everything. She saw a dark figure. It was Todd. He looked gloomy and miserable.

"Todd?" She asked in disbelief. In response he turned and hopped away. She ran after him. "Todd wait!"

But he didn't listen. He didn't even glance back. He hopped over the fence and down the street. She ran up to the gate and watched him go. She grabbed hold of the bars and slid to the ground. Suddenly something grabbed her ankle and started pulling her across the grass. She looked behind her to see a clawed hand holding her ankle pulling her towards a dark black hole. She tried to get free but the thing's grip was too strong. As she was being sucked into the swirling vortex she grabbed a hold of the edge. But it was no use. She slid into the dark vortex, falling. Falling forever.

She hit the floor of her bedroom hard. She got to her knees breathing hard. She felt her face. Her hands were ice cold but her face was hot.

She buried her face in her hands. She was sick of it. Every night she woke up either screaming or in a cold sweat. If it hadn't been for the repressor the Professor had given her she probably would've already have destroyed the mansion in her sleep. She was a danger to all who were in the mansion. Why couldn't she just leave? Where would she go? She couldn't go back home not while her mother couldn't even stand the thought of Serena being a mutant let alone associating with them.

She got up and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She didn't even bother to turn on the light. She preferred quiet darkness. It reflected what she was feeling everyday. Besides, she could see fine with the moonlight flooding in through the window. She fixed herself some hot cocoa and sat down at the table. She stirred her hot cocoa around with a spoon absent mindedly.

She sighed heavily. "What I wouldn't give just to laugh again." Suddenly she felt her skin tingle slightly. Someone was there. She sat up straight trying to peer into the darkest shadows.

"Who are you? Show yourself." There was no sound. "I know you're there. If you don't show yourself right now you're going to regret it in the morning." After a few seconds dark figure stepped out of the shadows into the dim moonlight revealing his face. It was Kurt.

"Why won't you leave me alone!?" Serena said exasperatedly. "What? Are you stalking me or something?" He shook his head. "Then what? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you were feeling okay." He said quietly.

"Am I feeling okay? _Am I feeling okay? _Well let's see. I've lost my boyfriend, my family, and thanks to you I'm close to losing my sanity! I'm barely holding onto the edge which is crumbling away beneath my fingers and I wake up screaming every night! Even during the day my nightmares still haunt me!" Serena continued going on in a tone not so loud to wake everyone up."Yeah, I'm feeling okay, I'm feeling great! In fact I couldn't think of any other time in my entire life that I've felt as fine as right now! I just _love_ living in a world of darkness and torture and thinking about my worst memories! Gaud, are you that stupid!?"

"You don't have to yell." He said looking a little angry.

"Apparently I do to get anything through that thick skull of yours! You never listen!"

"I listen." Kurt protested.

"Then listen to this. _Leave me alone_." She then stood up and with a wave of her hand her hot cocoa flew out of her cup and splashed him in the face.

"Ah!" He grabbed his face. She merely turned and left without another word. "I still love you." He whispered.

---------------------------------------

It was the middle of the night and Todd was wandering the streets. He didn't know why he was there or how he got there. All he knew was he was alone. Or was he? He saw a figure with long dark hair staring at him from across the street.

"Is that you?" He called out. There was no answer. They walked slowly towards each other, until they were face to face. He stared into her eyes, and she stared into his.

"Serena?" He asked quietly.

She said nothing. Her expression was sad and she looked like she was about to cry. Todd felt miserable to see her this way. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight. He wanted to say something but he had lost his voice. She reached out a hand to his face. He tensed slightly wondering what she was going to do. She placed her hand on his cheek, and smiled sadly. Todd relaxed. He placed his hand on hers and squeezed it gently. Tears rolled down her face. He looked down at the paved street.

"Listen, Serena." He said quietly. "I… I…" He was having trouble getting the words out. "I just wanted to tell you that…"

He looked up. She was gone. He looked around frantically, but she was nowhere in sight. He sensed something behind him. He turned around. Then he opened his mouth and let out a scream.

He sat up straight in his bed breathing hard. He grabbed his face. "Aw man, not again!" he moaned. "Oh saints of mercy! I don't even think Joseph had it this bad!"

He sighed heavily. "I need sleep… but I can never get any." He heard several footsteps. "Oh, here we go." Todd thought. His bedroom door burst open and Pietro, Lance, Tabitha, and Fred came in.

"Toad! Are you okay?"

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Was it another nightmare?" They were all talking at once.

Todd groaned with his face in his hands. Every night for the past couple weeks he had been waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares. But for the past week he had been having nightmares worse than before and would wake up screaming, thus waking up the rest of the Brotherhood and having them storm in his bedroom to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine guys." He said pulling his fingers though his hair. "Really."

"Todd, this has been going on for a week now." Lance said sternly.

"Yeah, you never used to have nightmares like this before." Fred said.

"Guys I'm fine!" Todd said exasperatedly.

"Toad we just want to help." Pietro told him.

"There's nothing you can do." Todd said in a definite tone. "Zip, zero, zilch, nadda, nothing. So just forget about it."

"Toad, I know you still haven't forgiven us about… well…" Pietro averted his eyes.

"But we want to help." Lance finished.

"Please let us help you." Tabitha asked him.

"I don't need or _want_ your help!" Todd shouted.

"You've never been like this before." Fred said. "You used to always come to us for help."

"Things change." Todd said flatly.

Lance sighed. "Well, if you ever need anything, just let us know."

"Well there is one thing." Todd said.

Pietro's ears perked up. "What?"

"Leave!" Todd pointed to the door. Looking rather dejected, they left.

Todd flopped back onto his bed. "Ugh. What is wrong with me?"

Every night it was the same dream. He would see Serena, she would disappear, he would look behind him, and see Serena standing there, so thin and bony it was sick looking, skin so pale it would make an albino person look like they have a tan, and her eyes sunken and hollow. Todd would turn around and see her like this, standing there alive, but dead.

------------------------------

The next day Serena was outside training with the rest of the students near the pool. Kurt kept looking at Serena who was avoiding his gaze.

"Alright, today this exercise will be a little different." Jean called out. "All you have to do is do something artistic with your powers. This will show exactly how much control you have. You will be judged on style, originality, and grace."

Scott turned to Bobby. "Iceman, you're up first."

With a full look of confidence, Bobby formed an ice statue of something with the head of a dragon with two long horns curved over its head, wings, sharp claws, and the lower body of a snake.

"That's… very interesting." Scott said. "Next."

Serena stepped up. "I'm not so sure about this."

"You'll do fine." Rogue told her.

Serena took a deep breath. She focused on the water in the pool having no idea what she was going to do. But to her surprise and everybody else's a blob of water slid out of the pool and started twisting itself into a shape. When it was done Serena gasped. It was in the shape of a mermaid looking creature with blades on the back of its tail, things on its back that looked like a sea dragon wings, fins on its arms, and a dorsal spine hanging from its head that most angler fish had.

Everyone stared at it in awe as it moved around showing off its features. Everybody started cheering and whistling at this magnificent display. Serena didn't know what to do. She just stood there with a shocked expression on her face. But, those weren't her powers. She could never do something like this before. She could barely twist water into simple shapes.

Suddenly the sky darkened, as if a veil of shadows had slowly pulled itself over the area blocking out the sunlight. The cheers and yells of the other kids faded into nothingness. All around was completely dark and completely silent. It was like nighttime without the moon or the stars. Serena looked around scared and confused. What was going on?

"Hello?" _hello… hello…_ Serena's voice echoed through the endless darkness. "Where am I?" _am I… am I…_

"You're in my world." A voice answered. Serena whipped around to see a pair of silver eyes glowing through the pitch black. She tried to make out his face, but it was swallowed in blackness.

"Wh…Who are you?" She stammered.

"I am the shadow of the night." He whispered.

"This isn't real." Serena said. "None of this is real. This is just another nightmare."

He shook his head smiling. "No. This is much worse than any nightmare. Nightmares can't hurt you. But _they_ can." He made a slight wave with his hand and what Serena saw made her gasp.

Monsters were rising out of puddles of black on the ground. They were completely black aside from their glowing yellow eyes that illuminated everything around them. They had no mouth, nose, or any type of features to distinguish one from the other. Their bodies were lean and slumped over. Long arms dangled with sharp claws at the ends. They moved their heads from side to side as if sensing something in the air.

Serena shook her head. "This isn't real. This isn't real!"

"Allow me to show you just how real they are." He gave a simple snap of his fingers. One of the creatures leapt out at her. Pain shot up her arm as the creature swung its claws leaving three deeps cuts.

"Are you still in doubt?" he asked smiling.

She glared at him. "So, I really didn't make that water creature. It was you."

He shook his head slightly. "Not entirely. I merely fused my powers together with yours."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Ah, where to begin, I wouldn't know."

"Just tell me!" Serena said impatiently.

He smiled wickedly. "Isn't it obvious? I want you."

"Me?" Serena said in surprise. "What's so special about me?"

"You hold the key to unlocking the greatest weapon this planet has ever seen. With this weapon any in control of it would be invincible!"

"You are full of it!"

"Pity though." He said. "I would've thought you'd have broken some time ago. But you have lasted longer than I would have ever expected."

"I'm sorry." She said in a mock voice.

"Oh, don't be. It simply means that you are stronger than I anticipated. This makes your power even more valuable to me."

He turned to leave. "When the time is right, we'll meet again."

"Not if I can help it." Serena said and started walking towards him.

He snapped his fingers and the monsters swarm all over her. She tried to pull away but there were too many of them. "No!" she screamed.

"We will meet again, _that_ I assure you. But for the time being, perhaps your memories of this are best forgotten." He disappeared. The monsters all stared at her with their glowing eyes.

Serena grabbed her head whimpering. Scott noticed this. "Uh, Aqua?" She looked up at him. She stepped away from him in fear. He took a step towards her. "Are you alright?" She backed away from him.

"Stay away from me."

He moved towards her. "Serena, it's me Scott."

"Get away!" She blasted him with water.

Jean walked over to her. "Serena calm down!"

"Leave me alone!" She blasted her. "I won't let you monsters drag me down again!" She started blasting at all the other students sending them a few feet away.

"She's gone nuts!" Ray yelled.

Serena blasted Bobby before he even had a chance to anything. Rogue tried to sneak up from behind. Serena back flipped over Rogue and kicked her from behind knocking her into Amara. Rogue touched her with her ungloved hand and she passed out. Jesse morphed and did a flying kick at Serena. She grabbed his foot with both hands and used his momentum to swing him into Ray knocking them both down. Kurt teleported behind her and grabbed her pinning her arms to her sides.

"Serena stop!" Serena threw back her head and it collided with Kurt's. He released her instantly. "Ow." He groaned as he grabbed his head. She ducked to the ground and did a sweeping kick knocking him of his feet.

Scott shot a blast at her and knocked her into the pool. Seconds passed and she did not surface. A few people edged cautiously toward the pool. Suddenly the water started swirling.

"That can't be good." Kurt gulped.

The water in the pool swirled until it was a whirlpool. Serena's limp body rose from the middle of the vortex. Her hair was flying wildly. "Ugh…" Light shined brightly from her amulet, and then faded. She slowly drifted back onto the ground. She just stood there with her eyes closed.

Rogue stepped closer to see if she was okay. "Serena?"

Her eyes opened and she smiled wickedly. "No."

She raised her hands in the air and a huge tidal wave rose out of the pool. Rogue stepped back in surprise and fell to the ground. The tidal wave spilt and crashed down wiping out everyone but Rogue whom the water merely flooded around her. Serena walked towards her smiling broadly. Rogue stared up at her in horror.

"Say good-bye." She said in a malevolent whisper.

Suddenly there was a flash of red light and Serena was hit hard with such force it threw her into a tree. She hit the trunk with a dull thud and crumpled to the ground. Everybody looked at her and then at Scott. "I didn't mean to. I was just trying to stop her." Rogue ran to Serena and knelt beside her. Serena groaned and shifted a little.

"Serena?" Rogue asked a little apprehensively.

Serena lifted her head a little looking up at her. "I told you you couldn't help me." Then without another word, she went limp. Rogue couldn't believe what just happened. One second Serena was fine, and the next…

"What happened here?" Somebody growled. She turned around to see Logan standing right behind her both angry and slightly worried.

Rogue didn't know what to tell him. "I… I don't really know."

He turned to Scott and Jean. "I leave you two alone to deal with this class for two minutes and already hell broke lose."

"We don't know what happened." Jean told him.

"In the middle of training she just," Scott gave a slight shrug, "freaked."

"I see. Well, continue the lesson." He bent down and picked Serena's body up. "I'll take her to the Professor and see if he can't do anything."

As he carried Serena away Rogue noticed three parallel scratch marks across her arm that weren't there before.

------------------------------------

Todd was outside lying on the front lawn daydreaming. He heard someone call his name. He sat up and looked over to see…

"Serena?" He said in surprise. It was Serena waving excitedly at him, smiling. Just to make sure Todd pinched himself. It hurt.

"I'm not dreaming." He ran over to Serena desperate to talk to her. He stopped a few feet away. "Serena?" She merely smiled at him.

As he was about to say something, there was a loud gunshot and Serena's smile faded in a blink of an eye. Todd's eyes widened in horror as she fell forward. He caught her and knelt. He looked to see a wound in her right shoulder bleeding freely. He looked up to see Pietro holding a gun with smoke drifting out of it and a blank, empty expression on his face. He couldn't believe Pietro would do such a horrible thing. He looked back at Serena who was taking slow shuddering breaths.

"Serena?" His voice quivered. "Are you…"

A tear rolled down her cheek "Todd…" she whispered. Then she went limp, her eyes frozen in tearful sorrow.

He couldn't believe what happen. He closed Serena's eyes and laid her down on the ground. He had remembered. He didn't remember everything, but he remembered the feeling he used to get when he touched her, held her. He remembered her melodious voice and her beautiful radiant eyes. But what good was it remembering all that now? She was gone. His hands were shaking and he couldn't breathe.

"Hey Toad. What are you doing?"

He turned around to see Pietro standing there behind him. Rage ignited inside of Todd and he lost himself. He gave a scream of fury and leapt onto of Pietro. Pietro, who was too surprised to react, didn't have enough time to dodge him.

"Toad!" Pietro yelled trying to shield himself. "What are you doing!?"

Todd was busy trying to punch every bit of Pietro he could reach. "YOU KILLED HER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Inside Tabitha was reading a Sixteen Magazine, Lance was staring up at the ceiling, and Fred was watching TV. Tabitha was interrupted from her reading by a strange sound.

"Guys, what was that?"

"Huh?" Lance said.

"That noise." Tabitha said.

"What noise?" Fred said confused.

"I think you're hearing things." Lance told her.

"No listen." They did and heard it too. The sounds of yells and screams were heard.

Tabitha suddenly looked like she was going to be sick. "Where's Pietro?"

They all ran to the door and looked outside. Lance paled as he saw Todd attacking Pietro viciously and Pietro yelling in pain trying desperately to get away from him.

"Toad! Stop!" Lance yelled.

"Todd what are you doing!?" Tabitha screamed.

"Are you nuts!?" Fred shouted. The three of them ran to Pietro's aid. Lance tried to pull Toad off but he ended up getting one of Todd's lefts right in the face.

Lance rubbed his face gingerly. "Blob, restrain him will ya!?"

Fred Grabbed Todd and pulled him off of Pietro who was curled up on the ground moaning. Todd was struggling so hard even Fred was having trouble holding him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" He said thrashing.

"Sorry little buddy, no can do." Fred told him.

"He killed her! He killed her!" Todd shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Tabitha asked.

Todd didn't seem to have heard him. "I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Toad calm down!" Lance ordered.

"RRRAGH!" Todd roared like an animal.

"Tabitha, help me." Lance indicated Pietro. She nodded and the two of them picked him up and carried him inside followed by Blob and a struggling Todd. They laid Pietro down on the couch. He had several marks on his body that were not going to go away very soon.

"Pietro what happened?" Lance asked.

Pietro shook his head looking a little shocked. "I don't know. I saw Toad outside, he was acting kind of weird so I went out there to see what was going on and he jumped me."

"You lying bastard!" Todd shrieked. "Murderer!"

Lance looked from Todd to Pietro. "Pietro what is he talking about?"

Pietro shrugged. "How should I know?"

Todd had been fighting and struggling for so long his energy was starting to go down. He had stopped struggling so much and his yells were fading into mutters. "He killed her. I'll kill him."

"Who Todd?" Lance asked sternly. "Who did he kill?"

"He killed her. He killed Serena…" Tired and worn-out, Todd let himself slip away into unconsciousness. Fred set Todd down on the floor after he was sure the little guy was asleep. Everybody was wide-eyed, especially Pietro.

"Pietro…" Lance said.

Pietro held up his hands. "I swear I didn't."

"I know." Lance told him. "Not even you would go that far.

"Lance, look at this." Tabitha pointed to Todd.

He looked at the unconscious teen and saw that there was blood stained all over the front of his shirt.

**Some freaky stuff, huh? Was it real? Or just an illusion? Stay tuned! **


	19. It's called 'Losing your mind'

**Sorry to keep you waiting so long. Here's the latest chapter. Yay!**

**Chapter Nineteen: It's called 'Losing your mind'**

After the incident all training sessions had been canceled for that day. All of the students were still a little shaken up. Cyclops, Jean, Kitty, Kurt and Rogue told the Professor exactly what had occurred. They had placed Serena in the infirmary still asleep. All the adults were there discussing what had happened.

"The child must have been through a great deal to lash out in such a way." Storm said.

"It is quite possible that Serena is starting to become more reckless." Xavier said worried.

"I don't know Charles." Logan interjected. "The kid seemed terrified of the other students. That is, until she got knocked into the pool."

Xavier contemplated. "Yes. It did seem that she wasn't attacking them directly. It looked more like she was trying to defend herself."

"From what?" Storm asked disbelievingly.

"I am not quite sure." Xavier said.

"According to the monitor, her brain patterns are racing." Hank stated. "Quite unusual for someone currently inactive."

"Her body may be inactive but her mind isn't." Xavier said simply.

"That would explain why she's been so exhausted lately." Storm said. "If her mind never rests, then neither does she."

"I think she's hiding something she obviously doesn't want to tell anyone about." Logan said.

"Yes, though it is very strange." The professor said frowning. "When she first came here her mind was troubled and her powers uncontrollable. But over time she was starting to progress. But now it's as if she is the same as when she first came here, or worse I fear."

"Somethin' needs to be done about her." Logan said.

"Yes, but what?" asked Storm. "We cannot just send her away."

"No we cannot." Xavier said firmly. "She is far too upset and dangerous to be out wandering the streets."

Serena stirred making all the adults jump. Her eyes opened half way making her look like she was in a daze.

"Monsters. Monsters everywhere." She whispered, squirming slightly. "Make them stop. Make them go away."

"I think she might have been hallucinating." Hank observed.

"What makes you say that?" Logan said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you see? It's perfectly logical." Hank reasoned. "The other students claimed she was acting strange. Anyone who is hallucinating can be particularly dangerous."

"It certainly would explain a great deal."

"Yeah but what was she hallucinating about?" Logan asked.

"I can try to probe her mind and find out exactly what is going on."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Charles?" Logan asked with a slight hint of trepidation.

Xavier looked at Serena. Her eyes were still only half open, her hands twitched slightly at her sides and her chest rose up and down silently. "She seems to be in a trance. I doubt she will do anything sudden."

The professor put his hands to Serena's temples and closed his eyes focusing. At first nothing happened. Then suddenly images passed through his mind. _A room with water nearly filled to the ceiling. A girl screaming. Bodies lying on the floor. Several people fighting. A child lying in an ally way. Someone crying. A dark figure hiding in the shadows. A bright light…_ The images came faster and faster. He could barely process them. _Demons, monsters rising up from the ground, and something else… A great power…_ Before he could process anything else a burst of energy forced him out of her mind.

"Ah!" he groaned and closed his eyes.

Serena's eyes went wide and she gave a strangled gasp before falling once more into unconsciousness.

"Professor Xavier!" Storm cried.

"I'm alright." He said rubbing his head. "But I'm afraid she's not."

"What is wrong with her?" Storm asked.

Xavier rubbed his eyes. "Her mind is jumbled with so many thoughts and memories I am quite surprised she hasn't gone through a mental breakdown."

"Uh, I'd say she has." Logan remarked.

"Yes this explains everything." Said Hank rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "The nightmares, the lack of function, the hallucinations… All of these could have been caused by mere trauma."

"Yeah but why now? I'll tell you one thing she wasn't _this _bad when she first came here." Logan said.

"She seemed to get along fine with the other students." Storm said.

"Not lately." Logan spoke. "These days the only time you see her out of her room is during school or during training."

"I have noticed she doesn't quite associate with the other students," Hank commented. "Even when they are out training."

"But why not?" Storm asked puzzled.

"She no longer trusts anyone." Xavier sighed.

"Then why does she even stay here?" Logan inquired.

"She probably has no where else to go." Hank replied.

"What about her family?" Storm asked.

"It is possible that there could have been a fight between her and her mother." Xavier said.

"Wonder why?" Logan thought out loud.

"Her mother does not appreciate the fact that her daughter is a mutant."

Logan lifted an amused eyebrow. "I don't think anybody does Chuck."

"I'll try probing her mind again." He moved towards her. But before he could put his hands to her head, something shocked him and he retracted his hands.

Storm put a hand on his shoulder. "What is wrong Charles?"

"I… cannot touch her."

"What?" Storm said surprised.

"She is surrounded by some kind of force field."

"How?"

"I'm not sure." He replied. "Perhaps she doesn't want me to look into her mind."

"But I didn't think she had that kind of power." Hank said.

"She does have a slight gift of empathy and telepathy." Xavier explained. "But I don't think she quite fully knows how to control it. And with her emotions this makes her an even bigger threat."

"How much of a threat?" Storm asked warily.

Xavier folded his fingers together. "If her powers were to spin out of control, the results would be devastating."

"We must help her somehow." Storm said.

"Yes," Xavier agreed, "though it won't be easy. There were several disturbing images that were immensely out of order. Some of which I am not even sure were real. I would have pried deeper but something had forced me out."

"I think there is more to this than we realize." Hank said darkly. "Much more."

Xavier looked forlornly at the girl lying in the bed. "So it seems."

Logan crossed his arms. "So, what are we gonna do with her?"

"Lance, what are we gonna do with him?" Tabitha asked.

They were all in the living room wondering what they should do about Todd. Tabitha sat next to Pietro who was lying down the couch recuperating, Fred sat in the armchair watching Todd carefully in case he needed to restrain him when he woke up, and Lance was pacing back and forth across the room occasionally running his hand through his hair.

He gave a deep sigh. "I have no idea."

Lance couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. His fears had come true. Todd was losing it. He had snapped and had nearly beaten Pietro to death. Once again Lance had been right there and yet he couldn't stop it from happening. Why was this happening to him? He couldn't deal with all of this at once. This was getting to be too much. _Gaud, what am I supposed to do?_ He thought._ My teammate is going insane._

"Okay," Lance turned to Pietro. "Explain one more time exactly what happened."

"Well, I was sitting around doing nothing like you guys." Pietro told them. "I look out the window and I see Toad kneeling on the ground looking like he was having a breakdown or something. I went outside to see if he was okay. He was whispering something that I didn't quite catch. I called to him and asked if everything was alright and he just went ballistic and jumped on top of me and started beating me to death."

"Do you know why he did that?" Tabitha asked.

"Not a clue." Pietro shrugged. "He just kept screaming, 'you killed her, I'll kill you, you SOB,' and stuff like that."

"Why didn't you just dodge him?" Fred asked.

"Oh yeah, like I really knew he was going to kill me." Pietro said sarcastically. "I just wanted him to beat me up for the heck of it. How was I supposed to know he was going to tackle me? I'm a speedster not a psychic."

"Still, it's hard to believe that he was able to grab you," Fred snickered, "the almighty Quicksilver."

"I was taken by surprise." Pietro said indignantly. "I tried to get away from him but he wouldn't let me."

"This worries me." Lance said in a serious tone. "If Toad was angry enough to actually attack Pietro we could all be in danger."

"How?" Fred said confused.

"He might try to kill us!" Lance said exasperatedly.

"Lance don't be an idiot." Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Why would Todd want to kill us?"

"He wanted to kill _me_." Pietro remarked.

"Everybody wants to kill you." She mocked.

Pietro looked at her. "That was seriously harsh Tabitha."

"No more than you deserve." Tabitha responded.

Pietro looked down at the floor. "I thought you guys had forgiven me."

"Will somebody please give me an explanation for all of this?" Lance cried out, more to the roof than anybody else.

"I have a perfect explanation for this." Pietro remarked.

"Yeah?" Lance said. "Do tell."

"What else?" Pietro shrugged. "He's lost his mind."

"Thank you for your most intellectual and astoundingly helpful input." Lance responded. "But I'm pretty sure everyone already knows this."

Pietro held up his hands. "Hey, I'm just here to help."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say you're not doing a very good job." Lance snapped.

"Yeah well…"

"Knock it off you two." Tabitha cut in.

"We're getting a little off track here." Fred said.

Lance rubbed his head. "I'm sure Toad's been through a lot worse than this."

"How would we know?" Pietro inquired. "We don't know anything about his past. For all we know, he could've been rich and living in a mansion with butlers and a swimming pool and five different types of dinner forks."

Tabitha snorted with laughter. "Yeah right. If he had all that do you really think he would be living with us right now?"

"Before he fainted, he said 'he killed Serena'." Lance considered. "He was talking about you Pietro."

"I didn't kill anybody!" Pietro yelled.

"I know, I know. But why does he think that?"

"Why don't you ask him when he wakes up?" Pietro suggested. "If he doesn't kill you first that is."

"Shut up Pietro." Lance said. "I can't help but think that someone's messing with us."

"Aw, come on. Who?" Pietro asked doubtfully.

Lance gave a deep sigh. "I don't know."

He looked at the small teen curled up on the floor sleeping. He stirred slightly and rolled over still asleep. He looked at the huge blood stain on the front of his shirt. The sleeves were stained too. The blood had dried turning to smudges of dark maroon.

"He looks so harmless."

"When he's asleep." Pietro mumbled.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to attack you." Tabitha stated. "It was probably an accident."

"Oh yes," said Pietro thickly, "he probably just _accidentally_ leapt on top of me and _accidentally_ pulled back his fist and _accidentally_ sank it into my stomach."

"Knock it off Pietro." Lance snapped.

"What I meant was he might have been delusional at the time." Tabitha reasoned. "Ever thought of that?"

"Uh, duh!" Pietro exclaimed.

"What I want to know is how did that blood get on Toad's shirt?" Fred asked scratching his head.

"It was probably Quickmouth's blood over here." Tabitha indicated Pietro.

Lance shook his head. "No way. Pietro wasn't bleeding enough to make that stain."

"Maybe he had that before." Tabitha shrugged.

"Maybe." Lance said doubtful. "Pietro did you see any blood on his shirt before he attacked you?"

"Well I wasn't really paying attention to what he had all over his shirt." Pietro replied.

"Just answer the question." Lance said impatiently.

Pietro thought. "Um… I think so. Yeah, I saw blood on his sleeve. It was red."

"So it was fresh." Lance shook his head. "This just makes no sense. Toad wasn't bleeding anywhere. It couldn't have been Pietro's blood. Who did the blood belong to?"

"Or _what_ did the blood belong to." Tabitha implied.

"We definitely need to try and figure out what is going on with him." Lance decided.

"That's not going to be easy. We're not exactly on his list of favorite people." Pietro said.

"Nobody _said_ it was going to be easy." Tabitha countered. "But we're his friends. We gotta help him."

"Yeah." Lance agreed. "But how?"

**DUN DUN DUN! Have Serena and Todd really lost their sanity? Will the Brotherhood and X-Men lose theirs? **

**Well, I'm going on a vacation to for a while so don't expect to find out too soon.**

Pietro: What? You can't just take a vacation! What about us?

Lance: Yeah, we're the characters. We deserve a break.

**Sorry, no other flights available. Bye! (Runs off screaming 'Hawaii here I come!')**

Tabitha: After her!

_They all chase after the author._


	20. Apologies NOT Accepted

**Chapter Twenty: Apologies NOT Accepted**

Serena felt herself lying in a bed with thin, cotton sheets. Her head was throbbing very badly as if someone had knocked her aside the head with a baseball bat. How did she get here? She tried to remember what had happened. They were outside training, it had been her turn. She did… something. And then everything went dark. Did she black out after that? The more she tried to remember the more her head seemed to hurt. In fact she tried so hard that her head felt like it was being split open. She stopped trying to remember. It was probably nothing important.

She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred and she could not make out what was in front of her. She blinked a few times until two faces came into focus, Kurt and Scott. _Oh great._ She thought. _Just what I need._

"Hey, you alright?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine." Serena said a little disgruntled. She sat up rubbing her head. "My head just hurts a little."

"Well that's no surprise. You were knocked up against a tree." Scott said.

"Huh?" She looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?" Kurt asked.

She shook her head. "No what happened?"

"What happened?" Scott repeated.

"As in what did I do?"

"Well, uh," Scott was trying to think of a way to explain this to her. "You know you were probably just um, stressed you know? I mean it could've been…"

"Cyclops," she said a bit tenaciously. "What did I do?"

"You… attacked everybody."

Serena's eyes went wide. "I did?" He nodded grimly. She slumped back in her bed in disbelief.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Kurt said quickly. "I mean you seemed a bit distressed."

"But hey, here some good news." Scott grinned. "You passed the training session."

"I did?" Serena said in surprise.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah what you did out there? So cool!"

She gave a slight smile. "Heh, thanks."

There were always times when Serena had been troubled but didn't show it. When she didn't want to admit that there was something bothering her. She would just smile and pretend that nothing was wrong. This was one of those times. She had attacked the other students during training and she couldn't even remember. The very thought was disturbing.

After a few moments of silence Scott decided he should take his leave. "I should go now. I got a lot of stuff to do." Before he left he remembered something. "Oh yeah, sorry about… shooting you and everything." He said to Serena. She merely gave him a simple nod. Then he left.

Kurt and Serena just sat their in a mute silence. To anyone else it would have been a slightly amusing sight. Kurt sitting there, twiddling his thumbs glancing around the room trying to find something to talk about. Serena just sat in the bed staring at her knees with a rather blank expression on her face.

Kurt decided that since Serena wasn't about to say the first word any time soon, he might as well. "So."

"So what?" She said blankly.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

She shrugged. "Nothing really."

He gave a deep sigh. "Serena, I wanted to say that I'm sor--"

"Kurt I really don't want to talk about it right now." She said, her voice suddenly hard.

"But…" Kurt tried to protest.

"No Kurt." She said in a higher volume. "When I say no I mean no."

"Then when?" He asked desperately. "When do you want to talk?"

Serena picked at a lose thread in the blanket. "Honestly, never."

"But why not?"

"Because maybe I don't want to. I have a whole lot of other reasons but I don't feel like naming all of them."

Kurt stood up. "Ugh this is so frustrating."

"Well it's no afternoon on the beach for me either." She replied.

"Then why won't you just talk to me?"

Serena took on a sarcastically playful tone. "Kurt, there's this little thing called free will. It lets me decide what I want to do and what I don't. And right now I don't want to talk to you."

"You never want to talk to me." He said matter-of-factly.

"Then this is a break through for me because I usually never know what I want. At least this time I'm sure of something."

Kurt covered his face. "Why do you hate me?" He moaned.

"I don't… hate you." She said, though with slight uncertainty. "I just don't want to be around you at the moment."

"What did I do to make you feel that way?"

"Well for one you tried to force yourself on me." She pointed out.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" He asked her exasperatedly.

"I used to think you were a very nice person Kurt. It was when you said that you were glad that everything that has happened to me happened, that pretty much adds on to the reasons why I hate my life, that caused my perspective to change. Not to mention you just…" She closed her eyes. "You pretended as if my relationship with Todd never existed. Or like I'd forget about it just like that."

Kurt looked at her and knew that she wasn't going to change her mind soon. He settled on just throwing the towel in. "Okay fine. How about this? You can go ahead and stay mad at me. You can hate me all you like but let's get something straight. I never wanted any of this to happen. I never wanted you to end up miserable and unhappy. I just wanted you to know that I was here."

"I wish I could believe that." She said softly. "But I can't right now. But someday, I will try to find it in my heart to forgive you."

He laid his hand on hers. "Then, until that day…" Then he teleported out of the room. Serena leaned her head back against the bed frame rubbing the hand he had grasped, leaving a friendly warmth behind. As she thought more and more she began feeling a deep sense of dread inside her.

-----------------------------------

Todd wasn't sure where he was. He groaned as he opened his eyes. Pietro's face was about an inch away from his. "Ahh!" Todd screamed scrambling away from him.

"What's wrong?" Tabitha asked. "Are you having nightmares again?"

"Were they scary?" Pietro asked.

"Not as scary as your face is up close." Todd looked around and realized he was in his bed. The Brotherhood had carried him to his room. They were all sitting there watching him. Pietro looked like he had just been in a freak accident.

"What happened?" Todd asked.

"Well, to put it short you almost put Pietro in the hospital." Lance said casually.

"Congratulations Todd, I've been wanting to do that ever since I got here." Tabitha giggled.

"You don't want to know what _I'd_ like to do right now." Pietro grumbled.

"Guys this is no time to be joking around." Lance said critically.

"Wait," Todd said. He was starting to remember what had happened. The images flash by in his mind. Serena, the gunshot, Pietro, Serena dying. The anger he felt a while ago shot to the surface. "You…" He growled at Pietro. He was preparing to leap on to Pietro and finish what he had started. Fortunately Lance caught him by the shirt in time.

"Toad what is wrong with you? You can't kill him!"

"Yeah we don't have life insurance or anything." Tabitha snickered.

"If you don't knock it off with the smart remarks…" Pietro said menacingly.

"What you can dish it out but you can't take it?"

"Shut-up both of you!" Lance yelled at them. "Now Toad, do you think you could tell us what happened?"

"Do you think you could think at all?" Pietro muttered.

"Do you think you could shut up?" Tabitha retorted.

"Do you think we have anymore cereal left?" Fred asked.

"Blob this is not the time." Lance rounded on Tabitha and Pietro. "You two be quiet!"

"Why am I even here?" Todd wondered.

"Okay," Lance said. "Now Toad could you please…"

"Why am I always to blame she starts it." Pietro grumbled.

"If I were you I'd be quiet." Tabitha snapped.

"If you were me I'd be stupid." Pietro shot back.

"Why you little…" Tabitha growled. They didn't even notice that the ground was shaking.

"SHUT UP!" Lance shouted at the top of his lungs. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!? DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SHUT UP!?"

"Lance knock it off man!" Fred said as he held onto the wall for support.

Lance calmed himself and the tremors slowly died. Tabitha and Pietro had both turned paled at Lance's suddenly outbreak. They had finally gotten the message. Both of them went to their corners and didn't even look at each other. Lance gave a deep sigh and looked at Todd who looked a little uneasy.

"Just please, tell us what happened."

"I was out in the front yard lying in the grass yo. I heard someone call my name. I look up, and Serena's there yo, right across the street waving at me. She runs over to me and… and…" Todd swallowed hard.

"What? What happened." Lance urged.

"I hear a gunshot." Todd continued. "Suddenly her face fell, and she went pale. She fell foward, and I caught her. It was then I noticed the blood flowing from the wound on her shoulder. I look behind me and I see…"

Todd pointed a shaking finger at Pietro who looked a little apprehensive. He did not like where this story was going. "…I see him holding a gun at his side." Everyone turned their heads to Pietro to see how he would react to this. He had gone pale and looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Then what happened?" Lance asked quietly.

"She died. Serena, she died in my arms. Her blood was all over my clothes, and on my hands." Lance could tell that Todd meant that in more ways than one. "I was… angry. And then he walked up to me and I just…"

"Say no more." Lance said in an understanding voice. He looked at the others. "You guys go downstairs. I need to talk with Toad."

"About what?" Pietro asked.

"Just go. I'll be down in a minute."

The three of them did as they were told and left. Lance looked back at Todd. Todd tried not to meet his gaze.

"Toad, I know you're going through some… stuff. If you ever want to talk about it…" Todd didn't answer. "Look I know you're still mad at me. And you have every right to be. I'm sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen." Todd kept silent. Lance gave I deep sigh and was about to leave when Todd's voice stopped him.

"Do you think I'm going nuts?"

Lance looked at the small teen sitting on the bed. "No, you're just frustrated that's all. You're mad at all of us. I mean we did do something unforgivable. Why shouldn't you be mad?"

"A part of me wants to forgive you," Todd said faintly, "but another part of me wants to keep hating you until I'm six feet under."

"What about Pietro?" Lance asked.

Todd shook his head. "Honestly I don't see any hope in sight for him."

"Uh huh."

"No offense but I don't think I can forgive you just yet." Todd said with difficulty.

"Well, I'll be waiting." Lance got up to leave. Before he shut the door behind him he called back, "I just want you to know that, we're here for you."

Todd felt guilty with himself. He knew Lance was sorry, knew that Lance would give anything to erase this mistake. Heck it wasn't even Lance he was really mad at. Todd was more angry at Pietro than anyone else. Unfortunately Pietro hadn't to talk to Todd lately so there was really no way to vent his anger out on him. But Todd felt that Lance was partly to blame too. Todd wanted to forgive Lance and just get on with his life. But he felt that if he did, his amnesty wouldn't be genuine, and there would always be this lingering feeling of contempt. And Todd didn't want that. If he was ever going to forgive Lance he wanted it to be sincere. Not a lie.

Lance made his way downstairs to where Fred, Tabitha, and Pietro were waiting for him.

"Well guys," Lance said, "this explains where the blood came from."

"No it doesn't," Pietro argued. "He was hallucinating."

"Or was he?" Tabitha teased.

"Okay first of all I didn't kill anybody."

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "You've only said that a million times."

"Secondly," Pietro continued ignoring her, "Serena is not dead. And thirdly, did any of you hear a gunshot?"

"You gotta admit he's got us there." Tabitha told Lance.

Lance got up. "Well I'm just gonna make sure."

"Where are you going?" Fred asked.

"I'm calling the X-Men."

Pietro slapped a hand on his forhead. "Oh my gaud!"

"Like they're really gonna tell you."

"Kitty will. It's a simple enough question."

"Right." Tabitha mimicked being on the phone. "Hello Kitty, I was just wondering is Serena still alive? No, I wasn't planning to kill her." They all snickered at this.

"Ha ha." He grumbled as he punched in the number.

Thirty minutes later…

Lance hung up the phone. "Well she's not dead." "And you guys are lucky that you're not either."

"We heard." For the past half hour Lance had been fighting with Scott and flirting with Kitty. That is until the rest of the Brotherhood got on the phone.

"Told ya!" Pietro said.

"So now that we got all that cleared up what can we do to help Todd?"

"I've done some thinking." Pietro stated.

"That's a first." Tabitha muttered under her breath.

"I heard that! Anyway I thought maybe he should go through therapy."

"We can't afford that." Lance pointed out.

"I meant with us." Pietro said. "We can be the councilors."

Lance shrugged. "I guess it's worth a shot. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

**Next chapter Todd and Serena have to go through the worst thing a teen could possibly go through… Counseling! The horror! **

**Please Review!**


	21. Therapy Doomed to Failure

**I'm back from vacation! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Therapy Doomed to Failure**

"Therapy!?" Todd shouted. Todd had just been told about the Brotherhood's counseling plan, although he wasn't exactly wild about the idea.

"We thought it would help you to open yourself." Fred said.

"I'd liked to _break_ _open_ something. One week in therapy with you lunatics, and I _will _need counseling."

"Oh stop complaining." Tabitha scolded. "You're going to have separate sessions with us everyday for a week. And if that doesn't do anything we'll just toss you into the loony bin and see how that works out."

"All we ask for is your cooperation." Pietro said.

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. Not crazy. Nope definitely not crazy. 100 certifiably sane." Todd said crossing his arms.

"Look," Tabitha said losing her patience. "you are depressed, you have lost interest in things you previously liked to do, your appetite is much less or much greater than usual and you've lost weight, you have a lot of trouble sleeping, you're so agitated, restless, and slowed down that we have begun to notice. You are tired and have no energy, you feel worthless and excessively guilty about things you have done or not done, you're having trouble concentrating, thinking clearly, and making decisions, and you feel you would be better off dead. You are depressed and you are going through this therapy!"

"Alright alright, geez yo." Todd muttered.

"Well since you suggested this why don't you go first Pietro?" Lance said as he an the others edged out of the room.

"What?" Pietro said in surprise.

"Have fun." Lance waved before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Unlock this door!" Pietro pounded his fists continuously on the door.

"Get on with the session already Speedy." Came Tabitha's voice from the other side of the door. "We're all gonna have to do this eventually."

Pietro started mumbling things that sounded like they would belong in an R movie. He picked up a bunch of flash cards with black stains on them.

"Not this." Todd moaned. "Of all the treatments why this?"

"Oh hush." Pietro snapped. "Now tell me what you see."

"I see a black blob." Todd said with disdain.

Pietro shook his head. "You just can't make this easy can you?"

"No I can't."

"Would you just go with this you little worm?" Pietro asked angrily.

"Schizophrenic maniac!" Todd shot.

"Wart Boy!" Pietro shot back.

"Quickstupid!"

"Long-tongued Loser!"

"Would both of you shut up and get on with the session?" Lance yelled. "Don't make me come in there."

"Please just what does it look like?" Pietro asked.

"Oh alright, it looks like you spilled ink all over Tabby's science notes."

"Be serious!" Pietro snapped.

"I _am_ being serious." Todd said. "Those are Tabitha's science note cards."

"No they are…" He looked at them and then paled. "Uh-oh."

"SPEEDY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Came Tabitha's shriek. She blew up the door and busted in.

He backed away from her. "Now Tabby let's talk about this."

"Eat feathers you jerk!" She yelled and she gave him a hard whack on the head with the pillow.

"OW! Tabitha! It was an accident!" He screamed.

"Accident nothing! Do you know how long it took me to finish those notes for my science class!?" Tabitha chased Pietro around the room whacking him with a pillow occasionally.

Todd grinned cheerfully. "Maybe therapy won't be so bad after all."

A half hour later it was Tabitha's turn to diagnose Todd. Since she blew the door up the others just waited outside in the hallway.

She sat down. "Okay Toady, we're going to play a game."

"What kind of game?" Todd asked.

"I say a word and you say the first word that pops up in your mind."

"Alright."

"Flowers."

"Death."

"Birds."

"Death."

"Food."

"Death."

"Friends."

"Death."

"Love."

"Death."

"Death."

"Despair."

"Why do you keep saying death about everything?" Tabitha asked frowning.

"Because all things in this world die." Todd explained. "It doesn't matter what it is, it will eventually die. And death brings despair."

Tabitha came out. "That was fast." Pietro said.

"Faster than you were running." Lance remarked. "How'd it go?"

"He does some critical thinking." Tabitha shrugged.

Pietro turned to look at Fred. "Your turn Freddy."

Fred walked into the room. "Okay little guy this is what we're gonna do."

"Does it involve me escaping to freedom?" Todd asked hopefully.

"Uh, no I don't think so." He pulled out a sock puppet. "Remember me?" He spoke through the sock puppet.

"Oh no." Todd groaned.

Fred handed him the sock puppet. "Just stroke the puppet while saying good things about yourself."

"Are you serious?" Todd asked him contemptuously.

"Well I'm not joking. At least I think I'm not." He said scratching his head.

"There is no way I am gonna…"

Tabitha poked her head in. "Todd for the love of gaud just do it."

"I am more and more happy in every cycle of my life." Todd murmured to himself stroking the sock puppet. "I enjoy living on this planet. From day to day I am better and healthier in every way. I love myself unconditionally, for myself. I am in full control of my body, mind, and spirit. From day to day I am stronger and happier in every way. I release the past. I am living peaceful and secure. I can express myself freely and peacefully. I relax into the flow of life and let life flow through me with ease. I feel tolerance and compassion and love for all people and myself. From day to day I fulfill myself in every way. From day to day all my personal problems dissolve until they disappear. I am… really sick of saying all this corny crap!" He took the sock puppet and started mangling it.

"Don't do that to Mr. Socky!" Fred whined.

"Sounds like it's going really well." Pietro said sarcastically as the sounds of a struggle were heard.

After a few minutes Fred came back out holding a mangled cloth that was once his sock puppet. "He ruined Mr. Socky."

"Your turn Lance." Pietro said snickering.

Lance gave a deep sigh and walked into the room with a feeling of forboding. He sat down in front of Todd. "Okay, describe to me exactly how you feel."

"Huh?" Todd asked.

"I know it's a corny question but it's all I can think of." Lance explained. "So just tell me how you feel during the day."

"You really wanna know?" Todd asked. Lance nodded. "Fine, I'll tell ya. I wake up at 3 A.M. feeling absolutely rotten, desperate, and agitated. I turn on TV but can't watch, pick up a book but can't read, try soothing music but feel irritated by it. I return to bed-but toss, turn, and fret in the endless hours before dawn. As the sun rises, I begin pacing around the house but feel no relief or comfort and finally go back to bed. I feel worthless wasting time in bed but I am too washed out to get up." Todd explained this while pacing back and forth across his room. Lance just listened attentively.

"My mind is filled with self-criticism, ruminations, catastrophes, and worries. As the day progresses, I feel a bit better. By late afternoon I am relieved enough to eat a light meal and get dressed. The evening is not fun, but it is not an agitated torture. By 3 A.M. the next morning, however, I am back in the lowest circle of hell." He turned to Lance. "There are you happy?"

"Is that how you really feel?" Lance asked quietly.

Todd nodded. "Yes, that's exactly how I feel."

Lance sighed. He knew Todd was feeling bad. He knew he was having serious troubles. But he had no idea it was this bad. What happened to the spunky troublemaker always cracking jokes and pulling pranks? What happened to the smart-mouthed frog kid that would always try to look for a good time that Lance first met when he had joined the Brotherhood? He was gone. Asleep inside maybe. There was only one thing Lance could think of.

He stood up slightly smiling at the short, scrawny teen. "I might know something that will help you unwind."

"And what's that?" Todd asked skeptically.

Lance grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room and into the hall where the rest of them were waiting. "It's time to go on the nature walk."

"I don't wanna go on a nature walk." Todd said trying to free his arm.

"Nonsense, you'll love it." Pietro said pushing his down the stairs and out the door followed by the rest of them. They led him down the street much to the dislike Todd was feeling. They led him to the park and had him sit down on the grass.

"Guys I really don't wanna…" Todd began.

"Shh. Look." Lance pointed.

Todd looked and he saw something that made him forget everything else. It was a sunset. They all sat there quietly in the park and watched the sun go down. The clouds hovering above the sun had a bright, golden lining. The colors of orange, pink, and light blue blended smoothly together. Some clouds were bulging and fluffy. Others resembled a smooth, pastel smudge against the sky. The rays of the sun reached up touching whatever they could reach causing everything around them to have a glowing, ruby tint. It caused some clouds to be bright orange on one side and a light grey on the other. Some clouds the sun's rays engulfed entirely transforming them into pink and orange looking fire. It was the prettiest thing Todd had ever seen. Well, almost the prettiest…

"It feels so familiar, sitting here watching a sunset." Todd whispered to no one in particular. "I felt like I've done it before."

"Everybody's done this at least once in their lives," Pietro said. "even if they don't remember it."

Todd rested his head on his hand. "It just feels so relaxing yo. Makes you forget all the bad things going on."

"It looks okay I guess." Pietro said casually.

"All those clouds remind me of cotton candy." Fred said smacking his lips.

"Oh brother." Tabitha said rolling her eyes.

"So Toad, aren't you glad we brought you out here?" Lance asked him.

Todd gave a slight shrug. "Yeah I guess. I can't say that I forgive you. Don't take it personally or anything, but I'm not ready to. Until I can figure out what's wrong with me, I'll still have this grudge against you guys. But don't worry. I mean I have to forgive you sometime right?"

Tabitha shook her head. "No, you don't have to forgive us at all."

"Yeah, go ahead and hate us if you want." Lance reached over and ruffled Todd's hair. "But just remember, we're still here for you if you ever need us."

Todd gave a slight grin that was lit up with the warm glow of the sunlight. "Thanks guys."

"No prob." Lance said as he got up. "Now let's go home before it gets dark."

As Todd walked home with his friends he sensed he wasn't the only one watching the sunset. Someone else, someone close, was watching it too.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**

**Oh and Person, if you really hate my writing that much then just don't read it. No one's forcing you to. If you want to make any suggestions then feel free to send them in.**


	22. Troubled but not Unstable

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Troubled but not Unstable**

"Serena I need to talk to you." They were in Xavier's office. He had called Serena up the next morning after the incident to talk to her about the matter. He and the other adults had talked about what they could do to improve the situation. They had decided on one thing.

"What is it Professor?" Serena asked.

Xavier folded his fingers together. "Due to the… recent events I have decided that it might be best if you went through therapy."

When Serena was told she was going to have therapy, she was strangely calm about the whole thing. She wasn't perturbed at all with the idea, though she saw it coming a mile away. If anything she was probably grateful about it. Serena was upset at the idea that she attacked people and didn't even remember anything about it. She didn't want to hurt anybody else.

"So what's this therapy about?" She asked in calm voice.

"You will have all your classes and training sessions separate from the other students." He explained. "Wolverine will be in charge of your training sessions. Mr. McCoy will be in charge of your classes. Storm will be your teacher in specific therapy classes. And I will be in charge of your counseling."

"Alright." She replied.

"And under the certain circumstances, you will not be attending school for a while. Instead Mr. McCoy will be teaching you your basic studies."

"Okay."

"Now I know this will be rather difficult for you at first, but I assure you it will get easier as you go, as long as you're willing to make an effort of course."

She gave a slight nod. "Of course."

"Very well." He said. "Go and have breakfast and as soon as everyone else leaves we'll get started."

She got up and left. "I hope this works." He thought.

Serena went down to the dining room for breakfast. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she gathered herself some food and sat down. Looking at the food she started feeling slightly sick. She wasn't sure if she could force anything down but she had to eat something. She began cutting up her eggs.

_Man, she's weird. I'm afraid of just being near her, what if she goes berserk again? I think Michael's cheating on me. Ugh, I didn't finish my homework last night._ Serena dropped her fork that she was holding and it clattered to the floor. She looked around, startled by the random stray thoughts barraging her. She quickly picked it up and set it back on the table. _To think I once had a crush on her. I hope she's alright. What was she thinking? Man do I like waffles! _Serena tried to concentrate, tried to push the thoughts out of her head. But they didn't stop coming. The buzzing of thoughts in her head kept getting louder. _Be quiet!_ She thought loudly in her head. _Uh oh, she's looking stressed. What's up with her? She needs serious help. Must… reach…butter. _

Suddenly she snapped. It all happened in about a split-second. In a burst of energy fueled by her frustration she locked her hands under the table and turned the entire thing over. Even she was devastated at what she had done. Fortunately no one was hurt. Some just covered in their own breakfast or somebody else's. She avoided everyone's gaze trying extremely hard not to scream. A hand poked out from under the table clutching the butter. "I got it!"

"I'm not hungry." She said in a low, guttural voice. Then she quickly left the room leaving everyone in a state of bewilderment. Before she left she heard a single thought stray into her head. _My waffles…_

Serena watched everybody leave with a disdainful look on her face. "Jerks." She muttered.

"Ahem."

She jumped as she turned around and saw Rogue. "Oh hey Rogue." She said quietly.

"What was that about?" Rogue asked pointing to the dining room. Serena shook her head not answering. "Look Serena, I know you're having some problems but you really shouldn't do stuff like that."

"I know. I just snapped."

"From what?" Rogue asked.

"Hey Rogue hurry up!" Kitty called.

Serena jerked her head. "You better hurry up or you'll be late for school." Rogue gave her a weird look and left with Kitty. Serena gave a deep sigh. "If only you knew."

She first had classes with Hank. It wasn't anything really special. It was almost like being in school except it was actually peaceful. There weren't any scattered thoughts running through her head, unless you counted a poetic verse from Mr. McCoy every now and then. But she actually found those quite enjoyable to hear.

After a couple of hours of studying she had gone outside to train with Wolverine.

"Okay kid, today's lesson is survival training." He said pointing to the woods. "All you have to do is get through the course. There will be some obstacles along the way and there won't be any teammates around to save your hide so you better keep on the alert."

"Yes sir." She said with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

He ignored her pulling out a stop watch. "I'll be waiting for you at the end. Now go!" He said and started timing. Serena dashed off into the woods.

Thirty-six minutes and 25 seconds later…

Serena came out of the woods looking a little disheveled. She had escaped at least four traps, dodged seven types of projectiles, and had fought several machines. Logan was waiting for her impatiently. "Did pass?"

"Thrity-six minutes and twenty-five seconds."

Serena shrugged. "Well that's not too bad."

Logan looked at her. "Try telling yourself that as you're going through the course again."

"What!?" Serena yelled.

"It took you over thirty minutes to get through that obstacle course. It shouldn't even have taken you twenty."

"Well excuse me but it's not like I had any help."

"Which is why I told you to keep an eye out."

"It's kind of hard to when fighting three robots at once!"

"Don't be smart kid."

_Why am I always have to baby sit these kids? _

Serena glared at him. "I'm _not_ a kid, and you're not my babysitter. You are my whacked-out instructor!"

Logan was starting to get irritated. "Look Mermaid, I don't care what kind of problems you're having, but if you don't shape up soon you're gonna find yourself in real trouble. Believe me I'm not enjoying this anymore than you are. I wasn't particularly impressed with your behavior at breakfast."

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Course it wasn't kid." Said Logan sarcastically, "It was probably just your split-personality right? Or maybe it was your friend Andrew the Mystical Cornflake."

Serena looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. All I know is that I'm seriously screwed up."

"Don't talk like that." Logan growled.

"Oh come on. I know you think there's something wrong with me. I know you think I have problems."

"Yeah, that damned telepathy of yours."

"I can't control it. I can't control it at all. Thoughts and emotions are all endlessly flowing in. Especially when I'm around a lot of people. As if I didn't already have a hard time dealing with my own I have to deal with everybody else's." She punched a tree leaving an indent in it. "It's not $&ing fair!"

Logan realized what had happened. "Is that what was going on this morning?"

She nodded solemnly. "Why do you think I've been keeping a distance from other people? I can't stand their thoughts in my head. At school it's a nightmare. Sometimes the thoughts are so frequent and so overwhelming that I just collapse."

"Look kid, you're not the only one here with problems you know."

"But are their problems so bad they have to go through therapy? So bad they can't remember what they do to hurt others? So bad they have to be segregated from other people so that they won't harm anybody? Everybody here is afraid of me! My mother hates me! I wanted to be there for my little brothers, but I can't even do that because I'll run the risk of hurting them." For some reason even though her emotions were running high and the inside of her throat ached, she couldn't cry. The tears just wouldn't come. And this made her hurt even worse. The sat down on the ground and buried her face in her hands.

With a sigh Logan reluctantly sat down next to her. "You wanna talk about it?"

She slowly lifted her head up. "I guess I can."

"Okay. So what's with the doom and gloom attitude you're always having?"

"I just can't really find anything to be happy about. I can't get near anybody with out their thoughts bursting in. That's why I stay away from people. I don't wanna know what they're thinking especially these days since it's mostly about me. She needs help. I hope she's okay. Look it's the psychopath. It just gets so friggin annoying."

"There's gotta be something that you can be happy about." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I've had good things happen to me before." Serena explained. "They just never really lasted long. I never had a chance to make any friends cause I would move away before I got to know anybody. I've mostly been alone all my life. My brothers were always there but, lets just say you sometimes need someone other than your family to talk to."

Logan nodded. "I can understand that."

She shrugged. "It's just been hell for me. Plain and simple. People think I'm nuts but they don't even know what the hell I've been through. If they knew my life's story, they'd change their minds about me in an instant."

"Look kid, I know that sometimes things can seem so screwed up for you." Logan said to her. "I know that sometimes it feels like everyone and everything is against you. But I've learned that that's not true. Life is just harder for some people than it is for others. It may not seem fair, but that's the way life is."

She looked at him. "You really understand. I can feel it. You really know what it's like."

"Let's just say I've been through a pretty rough time myself."

"Everybody else, they say they understand but they don't. It's just empty words, lies. I hate liars."

"Even if they don't understand, it's nice to know that they care about you."

"I guess…"

"Kid, you're not messed up. You may have some troubles but you haven't gone over the edge yet. Believe me I've been there."

"Thanks."

"Now come on, we need to get back to training."

"Alright."

"Oh and kid…"

"Yeah?"

"How did you manage to turn that table over?"

She gave a slight smile. "I work out."

"Well let's see how well you do on the obstacle course again."

"Yessir!"

During sessions with Ororo Serena would listen to songs and then sketch a picture to describe how the song made her feel. Since Serena loved drawing she had no objection with this. The session wasn't hard at all. It was actually kind of fun. She had sketched several pictures. Then a song started playing. A song she heard before but could never relate to it until now.

As Serena sketched the drawing it was like she didn't even have to plan it. It was as if her hand had a mind of its own and needed no guidance from her. It felt like the song was flowing through her body and into her hand.

_It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
I guess that I was blind   
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again  
_

Serena thought about how every time she looked in the mirror she would sometimes see him standing there smiling back at her. But it would last for a moment until she realized what she saw, then he would disappear and she would see nothing but her own reflection.

_There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
You're such a part of me  
But I just pulled away  
Well, I'm not the same girl  
you used to know  
I wish I said the words I never showed  
_

Serena never did tell Todd exactly how much he meant to her. She was probably just too afraid to. There were still so many words that she hadn't told him, so many things they haven't done, so many feelings they haven't shared.

_I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me  
_

When he had slammed the door in her face he had left her to drown in her tears. Serena remembered that day clearly. It was the day that she died, the day that she lost a part of herself, and the day that he slipped away.

_You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true_

_But I was scared and left it all behind  
_

When her and Todd were together she would always have this nagging feeling that what they had wasn't real. It would just be a lie. But she wanted to be apart of him so badly that she almost didn't care if it was a lie or not. But there was always this doubt that made her feel rather distant from him.

_I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me  
_

Sometimes she felt that he was right there next to her. But how could that be possible? Every time she close her eyes she would see him, but when she opened them he wasn't there.

_And I'm asking   
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
Please? _

She wanted him to come back to her. But it probably wouldn't matter if she cried a thousand tears. Even though he lived only a couple of blocks away, he might as well have lived on the other side of the earth. That's how far away he seemed. He was gone somewhere and he was probably never coming back.

_I never will forget that look upon  
your face  
How you turned away and left  
without a trace  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
And I thank you _

When he looked at her that day there wasn't a trace of recognition on his face. She was a stranger to him. Someone he had never met before in his life. It was amazing how two close people could suddenly become strangers. It caused her so much pain. But if he was happier now, than that was all she needed to know. That was enough.

_I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me_

By the time the song ended she realized that there were drops on her desk. She had been crying without even knowing it. The tears had been so silent, so unnoticeable. Why couldn't she cry before and yet here she was now and didn't even realize it? She must have gone into a daze. She hurriedly wiped the tears from her face so that Storm wouldn't notice. She took a deep breath and picked up her picture without even looking at it and handed it to Ororo.

"Here you go Storm." Serena said quietly.

"Thank you Serena." She said taking the drawing. "That will be all for today. You may leave." Serena quickly gathered up her things and left the room.

Ororo looked at Serena's drawing and her eyes widened, half out of amazement of the beauty of it, and half out of shock of what it was. It was a picture of a girl sitting next to a pond with lilies, grass, and cat-o-nine tails growing everywhere. A single tear ran down the girl's sad face as she stared at the pond glassy surface staring at the reflection in the water. But the image was not the girl's reflection. It was the image of a young boy staring back at her.

By the end of the day Serena was in counseling with Xavier. They sat in the office for an hour discussing things. Such what she could recollect from the training incident and when it all started and such. Xavier had tried to convince Serena to let him delve into her memories but was having little success.

"Serena, I'm afraid there's not much I can do if you don't open your mind to me."

Serena looked at the floor uncomfortably. "I wish I could. But a part of me just won't let me."

He gave up trying to persuade her. "Very well, we'll try again tomorrow. You may leave." After she left he sighed and rubbed his head. "Please let me get through to her."

Later in the evening Serena sat on her balcony gazing at the beautiful sunset. She had always liked watching the sun go down. It made her forget her troubles for a while.

She felt so relieved. More relieved than she usually was after a day of school. The adults really understand what it's like to go through hell like she did. And best of all there wasn't thousands of thoughts barging through her head and breaking her concentration during training or class. She didn't feel edgy or nervous when it was just her and the teachers, and not dozen's of kids staring at her like she was some sort of bomb waiting to go off.

She walked over to the mirror and brushed her long, dark hair. She started wondering what things would have been like, if she had Todd had kept the whole thing a secret from everybody. They would've had to sneak out a lot, but they could've met each other at school. Though if they had kept it a secret she wouldn't have met the Brotherhood or the X-Men.

While she was lost in thought she accidentally dropped her brush and stooped to pick it up. She stopped when she spotted a bag under the vanity. She reached under and pulled it out. I remember this. This was the bag I had used when I was at the Brotherhood. She opened to she what was inside. Some clothes, her uniform, and… She gasped. At the bottom of her bag was a stuffed green frog, the same one that Todd had one for her at the carnival so long ago.

She picked it up out of the bag. She had completely forgotten about it. She held it close to her cuddling it in her arms. "This is proof that it all happened." She said to herself. She crawled into bed with her frog, keeping it close to her. Serena had found more than a stuffed toy, she had found a piece of herself. She shut her eyes and slowly drifted off.

**Next chapter, a hidden secret is uncovered and Serena finds out why she has been acting so weird. Stay tuned! **


	23. A Stranger With My Face

**Due to your requests, I will continue with this story. Thank you everyone for your support!**

**A Stranger With My Face**

Serena looked around her. She didn't have any idea where she was. She was in a dark, gloomy place. She squinted through the dark trying to see. She was on a long, twisted pathway hovering above jagged rocks and stalagmites. She searched around and saw there was no where else to go. Seeing there was no point in just standing there, she started walking down the narrow pathway, her footsteps echoing in the eerie silence.

Ahead of her she saw a circle of light that illuminate a figure sitting on a rock. "Hey!" Serena called out. The resonance of her voice called back to her but the figure didn't. They just continued to sit there. Serena could feel her heart beating. Half of her wanted to know who the person was, the other half wanted to just leave well enough alone. She made up her mind and started running towards the person.

Serena had finally reached the space filled with light. She stopped just short of the edge of the circle and saw the person inside the ring of light. It was a girl with long dark hair, so dark anyone would easily mistake it for being black, her face concealed by a shadow. Serena slowly edged closer her heart pounding. She stopped just a foot away from the person. Then finally the person lifted her head bringing her face into the light. Serena screamed. If it had been some sort of monster or a disturbing relic of someone she might've been able to handle it. But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw in front of her.

She was staring into the face of herself. The girl with her face curved her lips up into a small grin. It was almost like looking into a mirror except you were standing while the reflection sat, you recoiled while it stayed still, your face holding a look of absolute terror while its face held a slight smile. The girl with her face leered at her through the light and the dark. Even though she had Serena's face, she wasn't Serena. She was a replica.

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

The replica smirked. "As if you don't know."

"No I don't know that's why I'm asking you." Serena said irritated.

The replica tilted her head a bit letting her long hair hang a bit. "Look at me and ask yourself does this face look familiar?"

"Of course it does you're wearing my face."

Her face grew mischievous. "How do you know you're not wearing mine?"

Serena looked at her and it started coming back to her. "I've seen you in a dream before."

The replica shook her head. "That was no dream. That was real."

"You're lying. You're nothing but an illusion."

"You've been growing up with me for three years, yet you still can't tell if I'm real or an

illusion?" She asked. "You really are pathetic."

"Shut up." Serena growled.

The replica made a sad face. "Aww, what's wrong?" She said in a baby voice. "Can't stand the truth?"

"Why are you like this?" Serena asked.

Her expression suddenly grew cold. "It's your fault I'm the way I am."

"What are you talking about?" Serena said incredulously.

"As the years progressed your emotions segregated into me." She explained. "Unfortunately I took on most of your negative feelings. Anger, hatred, jealousy, while you got all the enjoyable feelings I got stuck with the horrible ones."

"That's not true." Serena said.

"Isn't it? Tell me can you hate somebody? Can you be angry at them?"

"Of course I can." Serena snapped.

"Then go ahead and try. Remember the Brotherhood? Remember how they treated you? How they used and manipulated you? Doesn't that make you feel angry?" As Serena heard this she didn't feel angry. Instead she felt an empty feeling that she couldn't explain, as if something was missing. "You can't can you?" She sneered.

"But I get angry all the time." Serena said confused.

"No you don't." She argued. "You only become irritated, and irritation leads to anger. And that's when I take control."

Serena didn't understand any of this. This was getting to be too much. She didn't know what to believe. It was bad enough that she was having problems but this was just too weird. How could any of this even be possible?

"I'm not understanding."

"Let me put it this way." She said. "We are two people in one body, like Yin and Yang if you will, vying for control. One side good the other wicked."

"So you're evil." Serena implied

The replica pointed a finger at Serena. "Only because _you_ made me that way."

"I didn't make you into anything I didn't even know about this!" Serena argued. "I didn't know about you! How are you here?"

The replica chuckled to herself. "Not even I know that. I just somehow became alive." She gazed down at her hands. "I wasn't able to speak, to move, to do anything. I merely existed." She looked up smiling. "But now I am starting to come out. I got to experience the motivational power of emotions. I crave new sensations."

"But why do hurt me?" Serena croaked.

"Me hurt you?" The replica snickered. "I can't hurt you. But I've noticed everyone else has. The Brotherhood, the X-Men," she laughed, "Toad?"

Serena's fists tightened at her sides. "How dare you?"

"What I don't really get is what you saw in him. I mean he's just a little, dirty, worthless punk."

"Don't you ever call him that!" Serena shouted.

She gave a snort of contempt "Why not? It's true. And then you fell for that blue Nightworm."

"You shut up about him!"

"Why should you care?" The replica asked. "Although you're probably mad that I was the one who took that swing at him and not you huh?"

Serena's eyes widened. "Why would you do that?"

Serena sensed something from the replica. It wasn't pain, it was anger. The replica's face once more grew cold. "For three years you got to experience happiness while I experienced anger and hatred. I can't even love anybody," she closed her eyes, "and I hate you for that."

"But how is it my fault?" Serena asked. "I never wanted this."

She opened her eyes to look at Serena. "Do you really think I care what you want? We all want things in life and you know we just don't get them."

Serena glared at her. "You're a real jerk you know that?"

"Duh. When you can't love, when you can't forgive, you kind of turn out like that. But it's not all bad for me. I don't have to experience that petty emotion called guilt."

Serena was shocked at what she heard. "But not being able to love that's…"

"Serena, you are not the only one who's been through hell." The replica stared straight into her eyes. "You've been sharing it with me."

"Look I'm sorry for whatever you've been through," Serena said, "but why take it out on me?"

"Who says I'm taking anything out on you?" The replica asked. "I'm only craving for what you had that I never did. You have something that I want."

"And what would that be?" Serena asked.

She smiled once more. "A body."

Serena startled. "Wh-what?"

"That's right Serena." The replica's grin grew wider. "We may share the same body, but always have the control. Well I'm taking control now."

Serena shook her head vigorously. "No you're not."

"You can't keep me inside forever Serena. Your control will wane slowly but surely just like it has been. And when it's done I will finally have the body I want. But don't worry," she said and her eyes flashed with delight, "I'll make sure that all of those who caused you pain, who caused _us_ pain, suffer."

"No, you can't." Serena said in a small voice.

The replica's smile was now more wider and wicked than ever. "Oh I can, and I will. I will show you just how much your so-called friends care for you."

"No! I won't let you!" Serena said defiantly.

The replica was still smiling as she stood up. "It's time for you to wake up now Serena." She reached out and grabbed Serena's shoulder.

Serena's eyes snapped open. "No!" She sat up in her bed breathing hard as the hand that grabbed her had withdrawn. She saw Rogue standing there looking a little surprised.

"If you don't feel like getting up you can stay in bed if you want." She said in a shocked voice. Serena just sat there staring at her wondering if everything she had just seen, everything she heard that thing say, was true.


	24. Small Gifts, Big Promises

**And now a little Lance and Kitty time. Please review! **

**Small Gifts, Big Promises**

It was Monday and the Brotherhood was at school. Since they didn't have anything special planned, and because they were all stressed out from the therapy that took place throughout the entire weekend, they all decided to go their separate ways and take a break from each other. Lance was walking down the halls during lunch looking for something to do when he bumped into Kitty.

"Hi Lance." Kitty said cheerfully.

Lance's spirits lit up. "Hey Kitty. Haven't seen you around that much."

"Same here. Like where have you been?"

Lance shrugged. "Around."

Kitty looked around nervously and then started talking in a quieter tone. "So um, like what's up with Toad and Serena."

"What do you mean?" Lance said feigning ignorance.

"Don't give me that." Kitty said. "I know that they had something going on."

"How did you know about it?" Lance asked.

"Why else would he join us like, right after she did?"

"That doesn't mean anything." Lance remarked.

"Plus not to mention I walked in on them."

"O-kay, that might raise some suspicion."

"Come on Lance!" she pouted. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

"It's kinda complicated."

"How so?"

"Toad doesn't know Serena anymore."

"What do you mean? They were like a total item."

"Not anymore."

"How come?"

"Because…" Lance took a deep breath. "He's lost his memory."

Kitty's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you like serious?"

Lance nodded grimly. "He doesn't remember her at all, or the relationship they had."

"Like, this explains everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Serena's been a little… off lately."

"Yeah, so has Toad."

"So why don't they just like, get back together?"

"Because he still doesn't remember her."

"Didn't you tell him?"

"Well uh…"

"Lance, you did tell him didn't you?" Kitty said raising an eyebrow.

"He actually figured it out on his own."

"How?"

"He found the pictures in my room."

"And how long was it before he found those?"

"About a week." Lance admitted.

"Lance, I so cannot believe you!" She sounded both shocked and angry.

"What?"

She poked him in the chest. "You kept the truth from him and now Serena's going insane!"

"I'm sorry." He said heavily. "I didn't mean for things to get out of hand."

"Like why are you apologizing to me for?"

"Look, I know I messed up. I feel like this whole thing is my fault."

"Oh come on, it's probably not all your fault. I mean it's not like you wanted this to happen right?"

"I never wanted any of this to happen."

"So how did he lose his memory?" Kitty asked.

"Remember when we were all fighting and Pietro had hit him really hard?"

"You have got to be kidding me. Quicksilver is the one who caused Toad's amnesia? That's like freaky."

"Yeah, and he told us not to say anything to Toad about it."

"And you were okay with that?" Kitty asked in amazement.

"No but, he was dead serious. He would've done something horrible."

"Like what a creep."

"So I guess it really is my fault for letting him convince me it was for the best."

Kitty's expression softened. "Don't say that. You probably had your reasons. But poor Serena…"

"How is the Aqua chick doing?" Lance asked.

"Pretty bad. She hardly eats, she almost never speaks, and she doesn't get any sleep because of the nightmares."

"Did you just say nightmares?"

"Yeah, and she even attacked some of the other students thinking that they were monsters or something."

"Wait a minute." Lance said frowning. "She has nightmares, hallucinations, and she locks herself up in her room?"

"Yeah why?"

"This is just freaky. The same thing's been happening to Toad."

"Like really?"

"Yeah, he attacked Pietro because he was hallucinating."

Kitty's jaw dropped. "Toad did that?"

"Yep."

"When I saw him I was wondering what had happened. But I never thought that Toad…"

"Imagine how shocked we were."

Kitty's eyes shifted to the bruise on his cheek. "Is that what happened to your face?"

"Yeah, I was trying to pull him off of Pietro but I ended up taking one of his swings."

"Oh I'm sorry." Kitty said a little guiltily.

"Don't worry about it," Lance waved. "I've had worse. I just wish I could do something for Toad and Serena."

"Why don't you try to get them back together?" Kitty suggested.

Lance shook his head. "No way. I've messed things up enough and besides, they both probably hate me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm partly responsible for there break up." Lance groaned.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm being serious. All this crazy stuff is happening at home and at school. There's no one there I can talk to about what I'm going through."

"You can always talk to me." Kitty said gently.

Lance gave a sigh. "I've really missed you Kitty."

"Don't you think Toad might feel the same way about Serena?"

"He doesn't know what to feel. He's had a relationship with a girl he doesn't even remember. So he's probably feeling a little confused."

"It must be like totally horrible," she said quietly, "knowing you were in love with someone but not being able to remember what it was like."

Lance nodded. "Yeah, I'd die if it was me."

"You need to talk to him."

"I don't wanna end up like Pietro."

"Just like tell him that you're really sorry and that he should get back together with Serena."

"I've told him I'm sorry, but he needs to figure this out on his own. There's nothing I can do to help his love life."

"Are you sure?" Kitty asked him.

"The best thing we can do is just hope that everything will turn out fine." Lance told her.

"I guess you're right. I mean what's the point of talking to someone if they won't listen to you?"

"Exactly, we just need to give them time."

"I just hope that things don't get worse."

"Then don't think about it. If you think about the bad stuff that could happen then it might come true. So just think about the good things that will happen."

"You know Lance, I didn't realize how much I've missed talking to you."

"Yeah," Lance agreed. "No matter what happens I hope that we can always be together."

"I hope so too." She said quietly.

"Then let's make a promise" He pulled a lollipop from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it strangely.

"Does this mean you're a sucker?"

Lance looked a little embarrassed. "Give me a break. It's all I have at the moment."

"Alright how's this?" She put on a wistful voice. "Oh how romantic. I didn't know you had such a way with candy."

Lance ignored this. "Think of it as a reminder. Whenever you see a lollipop, think of me okay?"

She giggled slightly. "Weird, but okay."

He squeezed her hand gently. "Keep it close and remember my promise that I'll always be there when you need me no matter what."

"Oh Lance you're so sweet."

"I know it's not much but…"

"It's nice. Really." She reached into her own pocket and pulled out a homemade bracelet with black and pink beads. "I made this in Arts and Crafts and I want you to have it."

"Aw thanks Kitty." He said taking the bracelet from her. He looked at the pink beads on it. "I don't have to wear it do I?"

Kitty giggled. "No. Just like, keep it close and know that no matter how far away you are, you'll always have a special place in my heart."

"Thanks Kitty." He said pulling her into a hug.

And thus the vows were traded. Those small insignificant objects became extremely valuable to them. They symbolized the promises that they made to each other. Promises that would hopefully be kept.

"So like, do you really think that they'll be okay?" Kitty asked him. "Todd and Serena."

"Yeah, they just need some time to heal."

"Time doesn't heal everything you know."

"No," Lance said, "but hopefully this is something it can at least take the edge off."

"Maybe." Kitty said in a rather doubtful voice.

"They're both tough." Lance reassured her. "They can pull through."

"I sure hope so." Kitty said.

Lance, even though his words were sure and his voice confident, inside he had this nagging feeling of dread. A feeling that something horrible was going to happen. But how could things possibly get any worse than they already are? Though he didn't show it, he was hoping too.

**Man, it's hard to write a fanfic this long when you're in school. But don't worry, I shall not stop. This story will be finished… sometime. **


	25. The Way Out

**And now we pick up where we left off with Serena and Rogue.**

**The Way Out**

Serena sat on her bed still a little confused at what had just happened. She remembered the dark horrible place. The circle of light. The replica... The replica's words kept buzzing in her head ceaselessly. She remembered every word that was said. It took Serena a while to notice that Rogue was still there.

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked.

"I'm fine." Serena said mechanically.

"Another nightmare?"

Serena nodded. "Something like that."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"It was nothing, really."

"You woke up shouting." Rogue told her. "That seems like a little more than nothing."

"You startled me when you woke me up." Serena lied.

"Sorry." Rogue said a little guiltily.

"It's alright," Serena shrugged, "after all it's not like I was having the time of my life or anything." She traced the fabric of her blankets with her finger.

"Something's wrong with you, I can tell."

"Pretty much everyone knows that." Serena said throwing out a fake laugh.

"No I mean…" Rogue sighed. "Look I know you're not insane. You're obviously just having to deal with some issues."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not really. We all have things to deal with. You should've seen Jean when her powers went haywire."

"It's not just my powers. It's something else."

"Is it something you might want to tell me about?" Rogue asked hopefully.

Serena partly wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell her everything. Just unload all of the stressed weighing down on her mind. But this was something she couldn't share with anyone. If anybody found out, who knows what else could happen. She had to bear the burden on her own. It was after all, her responsibility. "No."

"Oh, I understand."

"Rogue, do you think I'm losing it?"

"Like I said before, you're probably just finding life difficult right now."

"You have no idea."

"No I don't, because you won't tell me."

A pain shot through Serena's head and she grabbed it giving a slight groan. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth hoping it would subside.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rogue said worried.

"I'm fine." Serena rubbed her head. "It's just a headache. I… ngh!" Her medallion gave off a flash. Rogue thought it was probably from the light reflecting off of it.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rogue asked warily.

Serena lowered her hand from her face glaring at Rogue. "Would you just butt out?" She snarled. Rogue was shocked by this sudden change of character. Serena grabbed her head again. When she lowered it she looked scared.

"I… I'm sorry Rogue." She looked away in shame.

"Serena what's going on?" Rogue asked a little shaken.

"I don't know! Don't you get it? I'm going insane!"

"You haven't lost it, not yet."

"That may be true but still, I need to figure this out for myself. I don't want to hurt anybody else."

"You're not hurting anybody Serena, just yourself, because you won't let us help you."

"Rogue, I'm glad that you want to help me." Serena said a bit edgily. "But this isn't something you can help me with. This is something I have to deal with."

"You don't have to deal with it alone." Rogue said.

"How else am I going to survive?"

"Serena, no one can survive alone. Heck even Wolverine needs help now and then. Just don't tell him I told you that. What I'm trying to say is, even though you're afraid of hurting others, being alone isn't going to solve anything."

"I'm sorry," Serena said wearily. "But I don't know if I'm ready to accept anyone's help yet."

Rogue gave a sigh. "Here." She put what looked like a chain on her bed side table. "Something I found at school. I don't wear stuff like this but… this is just to let you know that, I want to be your friend. And I want to help."

"If it were that easy, I would willingly accept your help. But I don't wanna get hurt again."

"What _do_ you want?" Rogue asked her.

Serena thought. What did she want? "I want to find my way out of all this pain."

"Well, the best thing to do would not be trying to find a way out." Rogue explained. "You should instead try to work through it. And it always helps to have friends to work through things together." Serena just continued staring at the floor. "But you do what you think is best for you." She began to walk out. "You should probably get ready soon. Your classes start the same time ours do."

"Rogue." Serena called. Rogue turned back to look at Serena. The girl on the bed gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

Rogue smiled slightly. "No problem." She turned around and left leaving Serena alone.

Serena pressed her palm against her forehead. What is causing this? Was everything she saw in that dream real? Is there really something inside, waiting to come out? Something that wants to ruin her already ruined life? Why does life have to be this difficult? _There has got to be a way out of all this._ She put her hand down and glanced over at the chain sitting on the nightstand.

_Sorry Rogue._ Serena picked up the chain. _But the way I see it, there's only one way to cure the pain._ She slowly wrapped the chain around her neck. _I will make the pain stop…_ She took both ends of the chain in her hands. _…permanently._ She pulled on the ends of the chain as hard as she could. The chain tightened around her throat. So tight. She could feel the cold metal cutting into her skin. She started coughing slightly, her lungs desperate for air. She could feel the blood rushing to her head, pounding against her skull. Her face was burning. Her eyes started to water. Her vision was growing dark.

Soon, it would all be over…

**This is not looking good. Is she really gonna do this? Please review. Pleeeaaassse! **


	26. Coming to the Surface

**This chapter might be a bit confusing but I'm sure you'll be able to tell who's who.**

**Coming to the Surface**

She collapsed onto the floor and started sobbing. The loosened chain slid off of her neck and onto the ground next to her. Hot tears ran down her face as she cried into the floor. She couldn't do it. She was too afraid. Too scared to kill herself. Too scared to end it. How pathetic she was. She didn't do it, even when she had absolutely nothing to lose. Or was it really because she was afraid? No, she wasn't afraid. She would gladly end her life, gladly end the pain that she felt and caused others. But she wasn't going to give her evil half that satisfaction. She wasn't going to give up. She wasn't going to be laughed at. _I have to go on. If I don't, she wins. I'll prove that I'm stronger. Somehow I'll make it, no matter what it takes._

She got up off the floor and vigorously wiped the tears from her face. She looked into the mirror and glared at her red-faced reflection. "I promise you, I won't let you win. This is my life. No one else's."

Most of the day went on pretty smooth until during training with Logan. She was running through a course with projectiles being thrown at her from all directions. She doing fairly well until her head started to throb. "Aagh! No…" She grabbed her head in pain not noticing the buzz saw headed straight towards her. Luckily Logan knocked it out of the air before it was within two feet of her.

"You okay kid? You almost got your head taken off."

"I'm fine I just need to... Ugh!" Serena shut her eyes tighter as the pain ran through her head.

"Forget it. You're obviously in no shape to train."

"No I can train. Really... guh... I don't need to rest."

"Stop arguing and go get some rest." Logan told her.

Serena walked off feeling a little dejected. The pain in her head had gone away. She knew that it had tried to possess her, but at least she was able to keep control for now. She got through all of her other classes fine. It was in the late afternoon when she passed by the Danger Room where everybody was training, that her head started to hurt again. She must have slipped away a little because by the time she opened her eyes she was back in her bedroom. Though a few minutes later she found out it was much worse. Scott, Jean, and a few of the New Recruits stormed into her bedroom looked worn-out and angry.

"What do you think you were doing?" Scott asked her.

"Huh?"

"While we were training somebody turned the danger level to high. Several people almost got hurt."

"Are you saying that I did it?" She asked him disbelievingly.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Scott fumed. "I have three people saying that they saw youmessing withthe control panels and then you ran off! What am I supposed to believe?"

"I didn't do anything alright?" Serena said hotly.

"You're a liar! I saw you do it!" Ray spoke up.

"You almost killed us!" Jubilee snapped.

"I didn't do it!" Serena shouted.

"Stop it all of you!" Jean said and focused her mind. "I sense that she's telling the truth."

"Told you so." Serena said.

"Wait a minute." Jean frowned a little. "I sense that they're telling the truth also."

Bobby scratched his head. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes plenty of sense." Scott said. "She's part telepath right? She could be messing up Jean's mental readings."

Serena shook her head. "No…"

"Scott calm down." Jean told him, but he wasn't listening.

"Tell the truth. Did you do it or not?"

Serena was starting to get annoyed. "You obviously can't handle the truth! I've told you, I not the one responsible."

"Rrgh! You liar!" Ray shouted charging up.

"Ray, no!" Amara screamed.

Too late. Ray sent a bolt of electricity at Serena who didn't even flinch. There was a bright flash and everyone was rendered blind for a few seconds. When the light died down, they gaped in horror. Serena was glowing. Before the bolt had hit her she had morphed into her liquid form. The electrical current could be seen coursing through her body.

"How?" Ray gasped.

"Electricity can't harm water, all it does is ride the molecules looking for the ground." She smiled at Ray. "Or for another vessel to help find it."

Serena reached out her hand. "I would never hurt anybody..." Before he could do anything she touched Ray's face sending the electricity through him. He cried out in pain and collapsed onto the floor. "…unless they try to hurt me."

"Stop it that's enough!" Scott shouted. Serena had stopped glowing and she let go. Ray was on his hands and knees enduring the pain.

"What do you think you were doing?" Scott asked furiously.

"Defending myself." She said calmly. "He attacked me first. What I did was justified."

"Nothing justifies attacking another teammate."

"Tell that to him." She pointed at Ray.

"You didn't have to electrocute him." Bobby said.

Her green eyes flashed. "Well if Sparky here hadn't shot the stupid bolt in the first place this wouldn't have happened."

Ray got up looking madder than ever. "Don't call me Sparky!"

"Sparky! Sparkplug! Sparket!" She snapped.

"Rgh..." He growled.

"You're both acting like little kids." Jean said to both of them.

"He started it!" Serena pointed.

"And I'll finish it." Ray said his hands crackiling.

"You're not finishing anything." Jean said to him.

"You know what? I'm sick of your accusations." Serena pointed to the door. "Get out of my room, all of you."

"We're not finished." Scott said.

"You may not be but I am! Leave!" She shouted.

After everyone had left she slammed the door shut behind them. She groaned and held her head. One of hers eyes shifted from green to blue. She turned around glaring. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" The spirit was standing in front of her, seen by her eyes and no one else's.

It smiled at her. "You'll never get rid of me, I'll always be here."

Serena rubbed her temples. "Why does my head always hurt?"

"It only hurts when you try to resist me. I am a part of your mind after all."

"I'll keep resisting." Serena said defiantly.

"You'd be willing to go through all that pain for them? They're not even your friends."

"Not anymore thanks to you."

"They were never your friends. See how they treated you?"

"I hate this."

"It's life. It's what you have to deal with."

"How would you know? You don't know what it's like."

"Why don't you let me find out?"

"Nice try, but you're not getting out."

The spirit shrugged. "Fine, it's only a matter of time anyway." She faded from sight.

Serena gave a deep sigh. "How long can I keep this up?"

Later as Serena was watching the sunset she heard a strange noise and looked around. It was Kurt. He looked a little worried. "Hey. Heard about… well, you know." Her head started throbbing and she quickly looked away from him. _I must keep control, I can't let her… _

He touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Serena, are you…" THWACK! He was cut off when Serena had back handed him hard right in the face sending him sprawled onto the floor.

"Ngh! What did I do?" Kurt cried clasping a hand over his cheek. Serena gave a slight chuckle.

"Still chasing after her I see." She turned to look at him. "That's so sad."

"Wha? I…"

"But you seem to enjoy playing with her." She gave a cruel smile. "Well I like to play too." She started towards him.

He instinctively backed away from her. "Serena what are you doing?"

"What's wrong? Afraid I might bite?" She had backed him up against the wall. She reached out her hand for his face but withdrew it grabbing her head in pain. She groaned a little and backed away from him.

"Kurt, get out of here." She said in a hushed voice. Kurt just sat there staring wide-eyed at her. "Get out now!" she screamed. That got him to leave. He teleported out right on the spot.

Serena thought she was going to cry. "Why?"

It was in the late evening and no one else had disturbed her. She didn't go down to eat supper, she was too afraid it would try to take control of her again. She didn't want to hurt anyone else. She started to wonder if every day was going to be like this, a constant struggle for control.

There was a knock on her door and then someone came in. "Serena?" It was Rogue.

_Oh no._ She thought.

"How come you weren't at dinner?"

"I wasn't hungry." Serena said quickly.

Her head started aching. _No, not now._ She could feel herself slipping. She gripped her face tightly as if trying to hold onto her very identity. Between her fingers her eye kept changing from blue to green. She shut her eyes trying to block out the pain.

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked her.

Serena put down her hand and looked angrily at Rogue. "I'm fine, but you're not going to be."

If Rogue hadn't been wearing a turtle-neck, Serena wouldn't have been able to grab- Rogue by the throat and slam her up against the wall. Rogue was taken by surprise but her shock was quickly fading as she fought against Serena's tight grip which was cutting off her oxygen supply. Rogue was trying to pry Serena's hand off of her windpipe with both of her hands but having no luck. Serena gave a small smile as she watched Rogue struggle.

"Go ahead," she whispered, "scream."

With what little strength she had Rogue kicked Serena hard in the gut and she let go instantly. She knelt down on the floor clutching her stomach. Rogue stood there breathing heavily and rubbing her neck. Serena raised her head up at Rogue looking terrified at what she had done.

"Rogue…"

Rogue backed away from her. "Stay the hell away from me!"

"Rogue, please don't tell anyone." Serena pleaded.

Rogue looked incredulous. "You almost kill me and you expect me not to tell anyone?"

"Please Rogue…"

"Maybe Scott's right, maybe you are crazy."

Serena was almost in tears. "I didn't mean to."

"I tried to help you. I tried to be your friend and this is the thanks I get?"

"I would never hurt you."

"You can't talk your way out of this one Serena. I know the truth now."

"You don't know a damn thing!" Serena yelled angrily.

"I know that you're a liar."

"I'm not a liar, and I'm not the deranged lunatic that you guys think I am!" Serena shouted.

"We were only trying to help you." Rogue shouted back.

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Then why did you try to kill me?"

"I didn't want it to happen! I tried to stop it but I just couldn't!" She collapsed on the floor again and buried her face in her hands sobbing. "I couldn't stop it."

"Serena what is going on with you?"

"I want to tell you but I can't. I just can't."

"Serena this has got to stop!" Rogue said angrily. "All these secrets, all these lies! How am I supposed to help you when I don't even know what's wrong?"

"You can't help me! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Serena yelled exasperatedly.

"No, I can't help you because you won't tell me what's going on. You won't be honest with me."

"Rogue no matter what you do it won't do any good."

"How will you know unless you try?"

Serena shook her head. "I don't."

Rogue took a deep breath. "Serena, do you trust me?"

Serena stared at the floor. "I… I don't know."

"Serena, look at me." Serena wearily raised her head to look at Rogue. "I promise Serena, that as a friend I'm here for you. But I need to know what is going on." Serena looked a little doubtful. "Please, just trust me." She seemed sincere and Serena felt she could trust her.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Remember the thing I told you about before, the thing inside me?"

"Yes…" Rogue said slowly.

"It's growing, becoming stronger. She's surfacing. Soon she might be able to take me over completely. She'll hurt people Rogue. She'll hurt you."

"So she's the one who…"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Oh Serena, I'm so sorry." Rogue said apologetically. "I had no idea…"

"I'm the one who should be sorry, it's my fault for not telling you."

"Why don't you just ask the professor to help you?"

"The professor can't do anything. She won't even let him inside my mind. I can't fight her off. She's just too strong. She could take over any minute. Nobody's safe."

"What does she want?"

"I don't know."

Rogue looked at her watch. "It's almost bedtime. I guess this'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Serena's voice suddenly became dead serious. "Rogue, whatever you do don't trust her. Don't believe anything she says."

"Alright, you just keep fighting. Don't let her win."

"I'll try. But if I cave in, you may have to kill me."

Rogue frowned. "Don't say things like that. That's not gonna happen."

Serena gave a slight smile. "We'll see." Rogue gave Serena an encouraging look and started to leave.

"Rogue, please don't tell anyone."

Rogue looked at her and nodded. "Promise." She left shutting the door behind her.

Serena squeezed her eyes shut tightly so that tears wouldn't come out. So many people were getting hurt. Rogue, Kurt, the other kids… "Do you want out that badly," she said out loud, "enough to hurt anyone who stands in your way?"

"What do you think?" A voice came. Serena turned to see her standing there smiling. "Would I? Could I? I know I could, and I think I would."

"Why?" Serena asked her.

"You don't get it do you?" she growled her face suddenly becoming angry. "For years I have been locked away and I want out. I want out now!" She dove at Serena and before she knew what was going on, Serena found herself in a void where the two wrestled around.

"You can't win Serena. Your fatigue has caught up with you." She managed to pin Serena down, her knee against her chest and keeping a tight hold of Serena's wrists so she couldn't swing at her. "Trust me, I'm doing you a favor." Serena was trying hard not to pass out though her vision was growing blurry. She was so tired she could barely move. But she couldn't give up.

"Can't stop... must keep fighting…"

"You're tired." She said soothingly. "Rest." Serena could feel herself slipping away. She could hear the replica's voice coming from far away. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Those were the last words Serena heard before her vision faded to black.

The replica opened her eyes. She was in Serena's room. She looked down at her self, examining her hands, her hair, her clothes. She dashed to the mirror and saw herself staring back at her. She examined herself at all angles. She was the same as before only her eyes, both of them were green. She started laughing with delight and the laughter became harder and harder as she realized that she was in control, this was her body. For some strange reason her sides began to hurt and she held them. Her laughter slowly softened.

"At last." She whispered to herself. "It's my turn."

**Now that she's finally out what's gonna happen? STAY TUNED!**


	27. Another Side, Another Story

**Sorry it took so long. Anyway, throughout this chapter Serena is going to be possessed. But until her split-personality gets her own name, we're going to label her 'she' for a bit.**

**Another Side, Another Story**

She examined herself in the mirror. She noticed a few slight differences, barely noticeable but still there. The character held in her face was completely different. Instead of Serena's sweet, gentle, innocent face, her face held maturity, awareness, and daring. She said to herself, "So many things to do, but what to do first?" She thought a moment. Then she smiled as a thought came to her. She grabbed her wallet and headed out of the room. She quietly snuck down the hallway.

"This should be it." She said as she approached a door. She turned into liquid and slipped through the crack under the door. She was in Scott's room who was sound asleep in his bed. She spotted his wallet sitting on his dresser. "Why thank you Cyclops. I could use some money." She said quietly, picking up the wallet and sifting through it. She pulled out a wad of bills, stuffed them in her pocket, and put the wallet back on the dresser. "Sweet dreams." She whispered and slipped back out of the room. She went sneaking into the other peoples' bedrooms, taking random quantities of money but always leaving a fair amount left. The next room she went to was Rogue's. She found an extra pair of Rogue's gloves and slipped them on. "Need to borrow these from you. You don't mind do you?" Rogue made no sound. "Didn't think so."

She snuck into the garage where they kept all the cool vehicles. She spotted a sleek, dark blue motorcycle. "Wow." She approached the motor bike and ran a hand over it. "Nice." She slipped on a helmet and mounted herself on the bike and started it up.

"Let's see what this baby's got." She revved it up and it zoomed out. As she raced across the grounds the gates slowly opened up to let her through and she was off into the open street. What a thrill it was. To speed against the night wind that was blowing through her hair. After a few minutes of riding through the streets she started to wonder where she could go. It wasn't too late. Maybe she could hit a couple stores. She turned a corner and headed towards the mall.

In the clothes store she tried on a pair of five pocket leather jean pants, a comfortable, hip length, zipper leather jacket, and a pair of Harley Davidson Shylo boots. She stood looking at herself in the mirror. The clothing made her feel wild and bad. The sales woman stood behind her.

"You know you really pull that look off."

"I do don't I?" she said smugly.

"So will you be buying?"

"Consider yourself a sale."

After she walked out of the store in her new apparel, she climbed onto the motor bike and took off. Her wallet was lighter now but she knew she had plenty left. She mounted the bike and rode to her next destination.

She stepped into a bar. She knew that her new clothes and her matured features made her look at least eighteen, so she shouldn't get into trouble. She sat down at one of the tables. "What can I do for you young lady?" "Can I have a Daiquiri? Virgin of course." "What flavor?" "Strawberry." After a few minutes the man handed her a glass full of bright pink liquid. She took a sip of it. When the juice hit her tongue she felt a strange sensation in her mouth. A sensation that made her want to drink more. A brawny looking guy walked up to her.

"Hey doll. You wanna dance?"

"No thanks." She said nonchalantly.

"I don't take no for an answer." He said.

"Well then I guess you better start huh?"

"Ooh, feisty."

"Leave me alone." She said in a deadly voice.

"Come on girl, gimme a chance." He said brushing a hand down her neck.

"Don't touch me!" Several glasses shattered soaking there owners with their drinks before she turned around and punched him in the face.

He grabbed his face moaning like a baby. She glared at him and a keg of beer exploded shooting out a powerful stream that knocked him down to the floor choking and sputtering. Everyone was screaming as several other glasses and beer keg exploded littering the floor with glass and alcohol. She just sat there gazing around at the quickly flooded bar. Everyone looked shocked and confused. Beer was still pouring from the kegs and wine dripped from the tables.

"You must have terrible karma." She sneered at the guy who was lying on the floor. She set a five dollar bill on the bar table to pay for her Daiquiri and walked out making sure to step on him as she went. _I am the Flood._ She thought smugly as she mounted her bike and rode home.

The next morning she stretched up from her bed and yawned. She had slept so comfortably what with the warm bed and the soft blankets. She threw off the covers and got dressed. She looked in the mirror and saw Serena looking a little confused and tired.

"Oh, it looks like you're strong enough to appear in my reflection." She said a little surprised. "So how have you been?"

Serena glared at her. "You monster. Give me back my body."

"Don't worry, I'll give it back… eventually." She grinned. "But I think I'll go another day or two."

"No, give me back control now!" Serena yelled angrily.

"Hey, you got your own body for fifteen years. I think I'm entitled to a couple days." She turned around and walked towards the door.

"No, you can't do this! Let me out!" she screamed banging on the mirror's surface. At the doorway Flood turned back and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of _our_ body." Then she left the room pleased at the sounds of Serena's cries for help.

At breakfast she had a little bit of everything sampling all of the delicious food. She had no idea that eating was so good. Everyone else made it look so boring. She stirred her juice around a bit before she made it swirl out of the glass and into her mouth.

"No showing off at the breakfast table Mermaid." Logan told her.

"Yes sir." She said.

After everyone had left she had to go to her classes. She quickly learned that anything Serena could do, so could she. During training with Logan she crept around the folage silently. She could hear footsteps and she quickly leapt into a tree. She waited until she spotted Logan and dove out of the tree throwing a kick at him. He was a little surprised but not enough to be caught off guard. He blocked her kick and she leapt back.

"What do you think you were doing?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"I wanna fight." She said.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. I wanna see how strong you are."

"Alright but don't expect me to go easy on you."

She lowered herself into a fighting stance. "I'd be upset if you did."

"Let's see how you do _without_ jumping your opponent from behind." Logan smirked. "Time to go to school little girl."

"I'm always ready for an education," She smiled. Soon the two were going at it.

As they fought she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her. It was exhilarating. She even managed to land a few punches on him. Although she put up a furious fight, Logan was obviously the superior fighter. Soon she was knocked to the ground.

"Hey," Logan held out a hand to help her up. "No hard feelings kid?"

"Are you kidding?" She began brushing herself off. "That was so…" she searched for a word to describe it. "…awesome." Awesome, a word she had heard a thousand times before yet never really knew what it meant, until now that is.

"Well you're not half bad Mermaid. A few more years and you could be a real fighter."

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah, but don't let it get to your head. You still have a long ways to go."

"Thanks." She said appreciatively.

Later she sat in Xavier's study concentrating her powers. "That's right Serena just keep focusing," Xavier spoke. She was currently focusing her powers on a small bowl filled with water. "Just think only about dividing the water." She kept focusing until the water in the bowl slowly started to divide. Soon the water was held up on both sides of the bowl leaving space in the middle.

"I did it." She said amazed. She released her concentration and the water sloshed back into place.

"I must say your progress is quite remarkable." Xavier said impressed. "Even your confidence seems to have taken a leap forward."

"Yeah well," she shrugged, "I'm just trying to improve myself."

"I'm glad to hear it."

She got up to leave. "Well, see you tomorrow professor."

"Remember to keep practicing your powers." Xavier told her.

"I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked down a random street deep in thought. "Such new sensations… It's delightful." She had never been out long enough to enjoy these experiences. The scent of the air flowing through her nostrils, the feel of the breeze against her skin. She sometimes went into the green house at the mansion during the day just to smell the flowers. She had always seen things through Serena's eyes but she had never actually experienced them until now.

Her thoughts were interrupted by voices in the alleyway. She peeked and saw four guys harassing a scrawny looking kid. One of them held the kid against the wall.

"Where's the money kid?"

"I told you I don't have any!" The boy whined. The leader pushed him to the ground and put one of his feet on his back. "Please guys. Give me a break." He was almost in tears.

"You're pathetic, ya know that?" One of the other guys said kicking him in the side. He yelped in pain. As Flood watched this, her insides burned. A similar memory of this flashed before her eyes and she remembered the beatings, the derision, the misery.

A third guy grabbed him by his hair and lifted his head up. "You know what happens when we don't get our payment.?"

The forth guy cracked his knuckles menacingly. "We tend to get very upset." They started to move in on him.

The boy shielded his face. "No please don't!"

"I suggest you step away from him right now." They all turned to look at her standing in the opening of the alleyway.

"And what if we don't feel like it?"

Her green eyes flickered. "Then I'll make you feel something else."

"Ooh hoo hoo. Somebody needs to be taught a lesson. Boys…" The three others guys sauntered towards her.

"Normally I don't hit girls," one of the guys said, "but orders is orders."

He swung his fist at her. She grabbed his arm and twisted it around flipping him over. She delivered the second one a kick hitting him against the wall. The third charged at her but she used his momentum to her advantage by leaping to the side and shoved him with her foot into the other guy. The leader grabbed a pipe and tried to hit her with it but she took it out of his hands went behind him and tugged it against his throat.

"You full of nothing!" She threw him into his other cronies. They back away from her.

"W-we're sorry." He stuttered.

"You're pathetic." She said disgusted. "Get out of my sight, and don't let me catch you harassing anyone else."

"Y-yes ma'am." They ran off.

The blonde boy got up trembling. "Th-thank you." He said to her. She looked at him then walked off without saying a word.

The next day in the afternoon she was walking around the grounds admiring her surroundings when someone called to her.

"Hey you!" She turned to see Ray followed by the other new students. "We have a score to settle."

"You're not seriously challenging me are you?" She asked amused.

"You bet I am."

"Oh please, you'd just be wasting my time."

"What's wrong? Are you afraid?" He taunted.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm afraid that I might accidentally end up hurting you too badly and getting kicked out of this institute."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself."

"Tell you what? I won't even use my powers."

"Whatever. Do what you want."

"Let's see what you got."

"You got it!" He shot a bolt at her. She rolled over and dodged it. He shot another one at her. She dodged that one too. "Hold still!" he said angrily. He shot several bolts at her but she dodged them easily. Ray started to loose his temper and he shot a wide range of electricity. "Can't you do any better?" She asked before flipping over his attack and over him.

"Ray behind you!" One of the kids shouted. Before Ray could turn around Serena had him in a head lock. She had wrapped one arm around his neck bending him backwards while her other fist was shoved into his back to ensure he didn't bend forward to put her off balance.

"Give up." she said into his ear. He struggled but he couldn't get loose. He tried to shock her but she forced her fist into his back even harder. "Give up already." She hissed.

"What's going on over here?" somebody shouted. She dropped Ray onto the ground and turned to see Logan.

He crossed his arms and looked at her. "You wanna explain what you were doing to Shortfuse here?"

"I was just showing him how to do a headlock during battle." She said casually.

He looked at Ray and then at the other New Recruits. "Is that true?" They all nodded not wanting to get into trouble. "Well next time take it easy got it?"

"No problem." She reached out a hand to help Ray. "Hope I didn't hurt you."

He didn't take it. Instead he got up on his own. "Of course not." He said bitterly. She leered at him as he sauntered past her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sat in her room concentrating. The water lifted out of the glass and she shaped it into a flower bud. The bud slowly opened into a fully bloomed flower. She was pleased with herself. For the past couple of days she had been practicing her and Serena's powers. She had learned how to use them extremely fast despite having hardly ever used them before.

"I wonder…" She concentrated her mind on what she wanted the water to shape. The water gradually stretched out thin and long until it formed a chain whip. She took a hold of the handle. It felt cool and flowing under her grip. She lashed it around a bit. I was just like the real thing. She grinned and thought, this power was hers. Serena could never do this. But she had complete and absolute control.

Later that evening she stood out on her balcony looking up at the stars. She breath in deeply and let out a sigh. She had really lived these past couple of days. She had felt, smelt, and tasted things she had never known before what they were like. She finally knew what it was like to have a body. A knock on her door alerted her and she turned to see Rogue step inside her room.

"Hey." Rogue said. She just stared at her. "I haven't really gotten to talk to you the past few days." She replied by giving a slight shrug.

"Is something wrong Serena?" Rogue asked a little worried.

"Please, don't call me that." She said softly.

"Huh? Why not?" Rogue asked.

"Because I'm not Serena." She said turning away from her.

"What do you mean?" Rogue said a little confused.

"Hasn't she told you?" she askedinquiringly.

Realization hit Rogue as if someone had slapped her. "You're that evil thing she was talking about."

"I'm not evil, just misunderstood." She looked back towards the sky. "I was trapped inside. I was never able to say anything, do anything, feel anything. All I could do was sit back and watch as she enjoyed all of this. I don't even know what it's like to touch another human being." Rogue looked down at the floor a feeling of understanding rising inside her. "All I wanted was just a little time to know what it's like to actually live instead of merely existing." She turned to look at Rogue. "Is that so wrong?" Rogue didn't answer. "You seem to understand what it's like."

It took a second for Rogue to find herself. "You can't fool me. You tried to kill me, and you hurt several others."

"I was desperate. I would have done anything to get out."

"That's no excuse."

"Isn't it?" She walked slowly towards Rogue. "Do you know what it's like being unable to taste, smell, or feel anything? I couldn't even breathe." She stood face to face with her. "Watching her love and be loved, while I knew nothing but hate." Rogue looked at her feeling slight pity for the girl. "But now I have actually lived. I know what it's like to feel the wind on my skin, to taste the flavors of food, to smell the varieties of flowers. Think what you want about me, but I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Rogue looked away from her. "Well, I guess if it was really that bad…" The girl in Serena's body walked over and sat down on the bed. "So if you're not Serena, then who are you?" Rogue asked.

"I don't have a name." she said forlornly.

"Well what do you want to be called?"

She thought for a moment, and then it came to her. "Flood."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Flood." Rogue said pleasantly.

"Likewise." Flood smiled. The two sat there for a moment.

"Well, I think I'll go to my room." Rogue said starting to leave. She stopped at the door and looked back at Flood. "Serena will come back right?"

Flood nodded. "Of course."

"Okay. Just making sure." She said before she left.

Flood went to bed and got up early the next morning. She headed downstairs into the kitchen. She opened a drawer where they kept the knives and pulled one out. She took the knife and sliced a shallow gash into her hand. Flood gritted her teeth. She could feel it. She could feel the pain. Blood had decorated the edge of the knife. She clenched her hand into a fist and the blood seeped out between her fingers and dripped onto the carpet.

"I can feel it. Little by little I am feeling more." She smiled to herself in triumph. "Slowly this body is becoming mine." She heard somebody coming. "I shall withdraw for now. But I will be back." Her medallion flashed and Serena grabbed her head.

"Oh wow, what happened?" She opened her eyes and gasped at the blood all over her hand. She realized she was holding the knife and dropped it backing away as if it were a poisonous spider. She stared wide-eyed at the gash in her palm. She clutched her wrist and dropped onto her knees.

Logan came in. "Mermaid, are you… What in the?" He stared in shock at the knife on the floor, the red stains on the marbled floor, and the blood all over her hand. "Kid, what are you…?" Serena raised her head to look at him with an expression worse than pain. She raised her hand and showed him the wound.

She gave a hoarse whisper. "I can't feel anything."

**Man, I am loving this! I hope all of you readers are too. Stay tuned for the next chapter, when Toad causes trouble at school.**


	28. Toad the Troubled Troublemaker

**A friend of mine helped me write this chapter. I don't remember what his pen name is but I'll be sure to have it posted on the next chapter.**

**Toad the Troubled Troublemaker**

"Would you like to explain what happened?" Logan asked.

"I was going to make myself a snack," Serena lied. She had always been good at telling stories, and acting. "I got out one of the knives, but it slipped. I tried to grab it and," she showed him her cut hand, "this happened."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "What did you need with a knife?"

"I was going to have some strawberries."

He sighed. "Alright, let's get this taken care of before we go see the professor."

"The professor?"

"Yeah, he wanted to have a few words with you."

"Alright." After Serena had bandaged her hand, Logan led her up to the professor's office.

"You wanted to see me professor?"

"Yes, I have notice that you seem to be progressing very well over the past few days." Xavier told her. "If your pace of progress continues, you may be ready to go back to school in two weeks. Or perhaps one, depending on how well you do."

"If I may professor, it's really more of my empathy that's bothering me."

"Do not worry, we'll be working to control that." He assured her.

"Thank you sir. I'll try hard."

"Good, that will be all." She got up and left.

"Do you really think that's a good idea Chuck?" Logan asked.

"The girl has been doing exceptionally well Logan. You yourself said that she has improved."

"Yeah, well I just hope that the other kids are ready for her."

(A few hours later…)

After school the X-Men walked in soaking wet, looking like they had just walked through a car wash.

"What happened?" Serena asked trying to keep a straight face.

"The Brotherhood." Kurt growled.

"What did they do?" Serena asked.

"You want a list?" Kitty mumbled.

"That bad huh?"

"You wanna here the whole story?" Scott asked her.

"Sure." She smiled. "Enlighten me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was very quiet in the Brotherhood house. Todd sat there on the couch looking guiltily at the floor. The other four Brotherhood members stood there with their arms crossed and serious looks on their faces. They were soaking wet and covered in suds from the mayhem Todd had caused at the school. They stood there staring at him as he fiddled with his thumbs just for something to do. Todd could understand why they were mad at him. He had done some pretty stupid things, but today he took the cake. Even though he knew that deep… _very_ deep down they were proud of him, what he did went far beyond anything than what all of them put together would ever do.

Lance was the first to break the silence. "So, you wanna tell us what's up?"

"The sky?" Todd said with a hint of sarcasm.

"This is not the right time to be joking Hopper." Tabitha said.

"What did I do wrong?"

"How could you possibly ask that?" Pietro asked him.

"In case you've forgotten, you completely trashed the school." Lance told him. "In fact, I'm surprised it's still standing."

Todd felt like reminding Lance about how _he_ had collapsed an entire school before, but thought it best not to. Instead he said, "I was just releasing some stress."

"And you thought the only way to release it was to unleash havoc?" Lance asked skeptically.

"Don't get us wrong or anything. I was totally impressed by what you did." Tabitha said.

"But you could've exposed yourself, gotten expelled..." Lance listed.

"Plus not to mention getting beaten up by the entire school." Pietro cut in.

"And that includes the students _and_ the teachers." Tabitha added.

"As if the school wasn't enough, oh no, you had to damage the school bus too." Lance said exasperatedly.

"Although it was funny to watch people crawl through the windows trying to get out." Tabitha pointed out.

"What did you do?" Pietro asked him.

Todd smiled. "Slimed the door shut and broke off the emergency handles."

"What we're really upset about is why you didn't let us in on the fun!" Pietro whined. Tabitha whapped Pietro over the head.

"I'm sorry yo. Isn't my week suspension enough without getting reprimanded by you guys?"

Lance sighed. "We just want to know everything that happened from start to finish."

Todd took a deep breath. He knew this was gonna be a long story. "I guess it all started last night…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todd was sitting in his room with Pietro. They were doing breathing exercises but Pietro was going to fast Todd was getting winded.

"Breathinbreathoutbreathinbreathout!" Pietro commanded.

"Stop!" Todd shouted. "Geez, only you could make breathing a pain Pietro!"

"No, you do that pretty well yourself." Pietro remarked.

Todd frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean the intoxicating smell of your room is killing me." Pietro joked.

"Take that back!"

"Hey easy, I'm just messing with you."

"You know you're supposed to be solving my problems, not making them more difficult for me."

"No, only you can solve your problems." Pietro corrected. "Everyone knows that."

"How do you solve your problems?" Todd asked.

"Me?" Pietro said in slight surprise. "I don't have problems. I'm too busy causing problems for everyone else."

"I'll bet." Todd muttered.

"Well that's enough counseling for tonight. Later!" Pietro rushed out of the room.

Todd laid back onto his bed and thought deeply about what Pietro had said. _I don't have problems._ _I'm too busy causing problems for everyone else._ As Todd thought more and more about it, the more tempting the idea became. He decided that tomorrow he would take Pietro's advice. It would be Friday, the perfect day. And tomorrow came.

Todd was completely wound up, much so that he was slightly edgy. The rest of the Brotherhood pretended not to notice thinking that he was just a little stressed. They arrived at school a little earlier than usual. Todd thought he should probably get started.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." He said and hurried off.

Pietro watched him go suspiciously. "Where's he headed?"

"Never mind Speedy." Tabitha said warningly.

"I'm sure he just needs a little space this morning." Lance said casually.

Todd worked on his pranks until the school bell rang. He headed back to his first period class and sat down in his desk. Mr. Peterson, the English teacher, called roll and then he stood up from his chair. At least, he tried to anyway.

"What in the?" He realized he was stuck to his chair.

The students laughed as he rolled around trying to get up from his seat but with no luck. Finally he gave a huge jerk and… RIIIIIIP! He class exploded with laughter as he sat back down on the chair.

"I'll be right back class," he said red-faced as he wheeled himself out of the room, "as soon as I fix my pants and report this to Principal Kelly."

Todd grinned to himself. He could feel his stress melting away as all the other kids around him laughed and joked about what had just happened. He snuck out of the classroom unnoticed, but not before putting some slime on the text books for a later joke. He watched as several teachers came wheeling or hopping, depending on what kind of chairs they had, from their classrooms towards the principals office. Yes, he had done the same thing to all the teachers. That wasn't as nearly as good as what he had done to the speakers and the textbooks. He hopped off to do his next prank.

On their way to class people realized there was bubble gum all over the floor in the hall way. People kept stepping in it which caused several preps suffering from having gum all over their shoes. People had also noticed that there were several jackets stuck to the ceiling. Some of the owners were jumping up and down trying to get their jackets down. During second hour Principal Kelly tried to make an announcement. The sound on the slime-covered speakers inflated into huge slime bubbles which exploded resulting in slime covered classrooms, students, and teachers. Many of the teachers were also having problems with textbooks being stuck to the desks.

During fourth hour, which was Chemistry, Todd saw that Serena wasn't there. He had noticed that for the past few days she hadn't been coming to school. Oh well, he thought. It was probably best she didn't come today anyway. He watched Kurt walk in. When Kurt spotted him he shot him an ugly look. He sat down to the seat next to him.

"I know it's you who is causing all this trouble Toad!" He hissed.

"Who me?" Todd said in mock innocence.

They were mixing chemicals that day and Todd had an idea. In middle of class there was an announcement. "_Attention all students. There has been a series of pranks going throughout the school. Those who are responsible will be dealt with severely._"

During the announcement everyone's attention was turned towards the speakers. While everyone was distracted Todd poured an entire vile of "substance A" into Kurt's beaker. When Kurt turned his head back to his project he paled when he saw it was black and bubbling. It burst and blew out a thick cloud of dark smoke right into his face. When the smoke cleared he was completely covered in black. Everyone started laughing at the sight of Kurt.

Todd was laughing himself. "Hey fuzzy, maybe you should consider adding an afro to your halo watch." Kurt glared at him. Several people were making jokes about him.

"Man, I thought they hadn't gotten rid of black and white TV."

"Since when does a black man speak German?"

"Mr. Wagner, go to the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up." The teacher told him. Kurt got up still glaring at Todd and walked out of the classroom. On his way to the bathroom he bumped into the Brotherhood roaming the halls.

Tabitha smiled. "Now I know why they call you Nightcrawler."

"So I guess you really are the black sheep of the group." Lance remarked.

"Oh stuff it!" Kurt said shoving past them.

"The fur's always bluer on the other side!" Pietro called after him.

Fred scratched his head. "I thought black history month wasn't until next year."

At lunch Todd sat down with the Brotherhood. Lance looked at him. "We haven't seen you all day man."

"Yeah what have you been doing?" Pietro asked curiously.

"Whatever you do don't eat the jell-o." Todd whispered to them indicating the green gelatin on their trays.

Tabitha raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" They noticed that everybody ad started moaning and vomiting all over the place after eating just a spoonful of the green desert.

"You slime the jell-o?" Pietro said disbelievingly. Todd shook his head.

"Nope. That stuff is one hundred percent slime. They all stared at it in dismay.

Fred walked up to them. "Hey guys."

"Freddy you didn't eat the jell-o did you?"

"What's wrong with it?" Fred asked. "I thought it was pretty good. In fact are you gonna eat yours?" They all shoved their trays at him, too nauseated to eat.

For all of lunch hour Todd was spreading his mischief. He had found a box of shot-put balls in the ball closet and had dropped the box while jumping up into the air, destroying the gym floor. He had also punctured all of the balls, but only just so that they would leak air out slowly. That way when people started to play with them they would start to get flat, and they would continuously refill it with air before they finally realized there was a hole in the ball. During fifth period he decided to tepee the entire football field. He had also jammed a few of the classroom doors shut so that some teachers were locked in their rooms. He had also flooded every bathroom in the school by clogging up the sinks and toilets and letting them overflow with water. During gym class he had collected all of the guys' boxers and made a collage with them in the hallway with the owners name printed on their underwear.

"Hey Summers, nice underwear." Duncan said mockingly indicating the ones with hearts all over them.

"Nice teddy bears." Scott said indicating Duncan's underwear. Between seventh and eighth period the Brotherhood bumped into Todd in the hallways.

"Man, can you believe everything that's been going on today?" Lance asked. Suddenly the speakers started to blare and everyone was covering there ears.

"It's okay guys!" Todd shouted and the song "Beat it" started playing. "They're playing my song yo!"

Realization hit Lance. "Toad, have you been doing all of this?"

"Who do you think was doing it, Martha Stuart?"

"Wow, I don't think even Speedy here could do this much damage in one day." Tabitha laughed.

Pietro shot a look at her. "Hey! I resent that!"

"Speaking of which Pietro I need you to me a little favor." Todd whispered something into Pietro's ear and Pietro grinned wickedly.

"You are so evil! I like it!" He zoomed off.

"What are you planning?" Lance asked anxiously. "Do I even want to know?"

Todd smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

Throughout the day he had stripped everyone of their wallets (yes, **everyone**) and had piled them up in one of the foyers. Pietro had lit them all on fire setting of the fire alarms and causing it to rain all over the soap strewn floor (compliments of Pietro) causing dozens of screaming kids to slip and slide all over each other. While everyone was busy with that Todd had rigged up the grand finale and rushed out to the parking lot where he had placed nails, broken glass, and spikes right underneath everyone's car tires. Then he spotted a red car, assumed it was Cyclops's, and decided to cover it with whipped cream, mustard, and ketchup from the school cafeteria.

"MR. TOLANSKY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY CAR?" Todd jumped and turned around to see a very angry Principal Kelly. "So you're the one who's been causing all this trouble!" Todd's heart raced. He had to think of something clever fast.

"Okay I know I messed up your car," he said quickly. "But you can't prove that I did any of that other stuff. I'm mean come on yo, I'm only one kid. How could I have possibly done all that? Especially since I attended all my classes."

"What makes you think I would believe…" He was cut off by an explosion. Fireworks were going off on top of the school building.

Kelly stared at the scene in horror. "For the love of… THESE KIDS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"See? See? This proves I'm not guilty!" Todd said pointing.

Kelly thought about this and knew the runt was right. No matter how bad of a trouble maker he was, he was only _one _troublemaker. "Very well," he said in an infuriated voice, "but you still damaged my car. Therefore, you are suspended from school for all of next week."

"Okay sounds fair." Todd said and began trotting off away from the school.

"Gaud I hate my job!" Kelly wailed.

"Ahh, it feels good being diabolical." Todd thought and he walked off smiling as he heard sirens wailing in the distance.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I know I did. Please, oh please review! I'm gonna need some good ideas for the upcoming chapters.**


	29. Nobody Understands

**Hey everybody! Get ready for another heart-breaking chapter!**

**Todd: **When is all this depression going to end?

**Um, this is an angst story. It's supposed to be depressing.**

**Todd:** Yeah but this is ridiculous yo! In fact I'm surprised nobody committed suicide yet!

**Just wait, it'll get better soon. (shakes her head) Characters.**

**Nobody Understands**

And so, that's how Todd managed to get suspended from school for an entire week. Lance had told Pietro to never give Todd advice again. Later that evening Todd sat on his bed going through the small box of pictures of him and Serena. He couldn't be sure exactly how many times he had done it before. He thought that going through the box each day would bring some of his memory back, but they did nothing for him. He had given up trying to remember, because every time he tried his head would start to throb. One time he had tried so hard to remember he had ended up passing out from the excruciating pain it had caused him. It was as if there was a wall blocking him from his memories, a wall he tried several times to climb over but failed. While Todd was going through his pictures Pietro came in unannounced.

"Hey Toad. Time for your…" Pietro stopped when he saw what Todd was doing. "Oh crimony."

Todd hastily started throwing the pictures back into the box in embarrassment. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Toad, you can't seriously still be obsessed over that Aqua chick are you?" Pietro asked in disbelief.

"That's none of your business!" Todd snarled.

"No wonder you're so messed up! This is pathetic!"

"But Serena…"

"Forget her! She is gone and she's never coming back! Quit living in the past!"

"How can I live in it if I don't even remember it?"

"Which is exactly why you need to let it go. It's ancient history, done and over with." Then he grabbed the box of pictures from Todd and sped out of the room. "H-hey! Get back here!" He bounded out of the room. "Those are mine! Give them back!" He yelled as he hopped down the stairs in pursuit of the speed demon. When he had gotten downstairs he gave a high-pitched scream. Pietro had thrown the box of pictures into the flaming fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Todd yelped.

"What should have been done a long time ago." Pietro said in a valid tone.

Lance came into the living room to see what was going on. "What are you two… Oh my gaud."

He stared at the box of pictures burning in the fire place. Tabitha and Fred, who had also heard the noise, came down the stairs to witness the shocking scene. Todd was about to jump into the fireplace and retrieve the burning pictures but Lance quickly held him back.

"Toad no!"

"Let me go!" Todd wailed.

"Toad snap out of it!" Lance shouted.

"I gotta get them!"

"It's too late." Lance told him. "They're gone."

Todd watched with a heavy heart as the picture of two happy people reduced to ashes. Everyone was speechless. If anyone had even the slightest sliver of an idea what the small teen was feeling, it was Lance.

He loosened his grip. "Toad, I'm sorry." Todd didn't say anything as he pulled away from him and tore out of the house.

Everyone glared at Pietro. "I was only trying to help."

"You have a really sick and twisted way of helping people." Lance spat and left the room.

"That was just not right." Fred said as he shuffled out of the room.

Tabitha shook her head and followed them. "He'll never learn."

Pietro normally thought that anything he did was usually for the good of the team. He had never doubted his actions. Now he just stood there. Not even he was sure if he had done the right thing anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena was swinging back and forth on the swing set looking at the ground. Nobody ever listened to her. Not even Rogue.

It was right after the X-Men had arrived home from the hectic day caused by Toad.

"Serena is that you?" Rogue asked.

"Yes." Serena said slowly.

"Oh, well I was just checking."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Checking for what?"

"Well, to see if it was you or Flood."

"Who's Flood?"

"You know the other girl living inside you? That's her name now." Rogue explained.

Serena could not believe her ears. "Rogue I told you not to trust her. She's evil don't you understand that?"

"How do you know? She might not be."

"How can you say that? She tried to kill you!"

"Yeah but…"

"Listen, I'm the only one who knows what she's really like. You can't trust her, she's only using you."

"How can I be sure?" Rogue asked her. "How do I know it's not _you _who's using me?" Serena gaped at her. She didn't have time to respond before Scott confronted her.

"My money is gone, along with everyone else's!"

"Um, Scott, that was Toad's fault. Remember?" Rogue reminded him.

"I was missing some money _before_ that little creep took my wallet. I hadn't noticed it until today."

"So you're saying that I took it." Serena said offhandedly.

"Who else could it have been?"

Serena shrugged. "It could have been anybody."

"Where'd you get the leather jacket?" Scott asked suddenly.

She blinked. "Huh?"

"For the past couple of days you've been wearing a leather jacket which I've never seen on you before."

"Are you trying to make a point?" She said annoyed.

"Leather jackets aren't cheap." He stated.

"I have my own money too you know."

"And you just happened to buy one after everyone's money is gone." Scott remarked.

Serena glared at Rogue. "Do you believe me now?" She screamed and ran out of the mansion. Scott was left confused at this sudden outburst towards Rogue.

"Um, what was that about?"

Rogue rounded on him. "None of your business!" Then she stalked off.

"Okay." Scott said unaware of what had just happened.

Serena thought that Rogue was her friend, and yet she didn't believe what she said about Flood. Flood was evil. She had even tried to kill Rogue. But Rogue, she thinks she's just misunderstood. But Serena knew better. When she had talked to Flood in her mind she could feel the pain, anger, and hatred towards the whole world. Flood knew nothing of happiness, compassion, or love. She wants revenge, it's her motivation. That motive is giving her the strength to obtain what she needs in order to fulfill her wish, control. Serena on the other hand had nothing to give her the strength to keep going. While in deep thought Serena had rocked herself to the point where the swing was starting to jerk when she came back down. She just wanted all this pain to stop. She wanted to let it go. Just let go…

For a few seconds Serena felt a flying sensation. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on. It almost felt as if everything had just stopped. Then the sensation evaporated as world rushed past her and she heard a distant scream. Reality set in as Serena realized she was about to plow into someone.

**Man that Pietro has an evil streak in him doesn't he? Next, find out who Serena ends up running into. Or more specifically, flying into.**


	30. A Painful Choice

**Okay, I know the last chapter wasn't as dramatic as I hoped it would be but this one should make up for it.**

**A Painful Choice**

Todd hopped down the deserted street away from the Brotherhood house. He couldn't believe Pietro would do something like that. It was bad enough he had called him pathetic just because he had kept Serena's pictures. I mean the guy has a collection of pictures of all the girls he had ever dated or wanted to date. He had no right to call him pathetic. And he definitely had no right to burn those pictures. Now how could he ever hope to recover his lost memories?

Todd made his way to the park and hopped along the grass. If only he could just talk to her. But how could he face her after what he did to her? He stopped, crouching on the grass, and sighed. What he wouldn't give to see her face again. He looked up and screamed as he saw a girl flying straight towards him. There was no time to move as the person collided with him sending them both rolling hard onto the ground. When they came to a stop Todd groaned and tried to get up but the girl had landed on top of him. He looked to see who it was and he gasped. The girl lifted her head up and her dark hair slid out of her face. It was Serena.

When she saw him her eyes widened in surprise and she pushed herself off of him and fell backwards. He rolled over onto his back and sat up staring at her not knowing what to say. If the impact hadn't been so painful he would've thought this whole thing was a dream. He opened his mouth to say something but she scrambled to her feet.

"Wait! Don't go!" He said frantically grabbing her hand before she could take off. It was like an electric shock. She felt a jolt go through her as his hand met hers. She slowly turned her head to look at him. She could sense his confusion, worry and irritation - in fact, she felt as if every inch of her body was sensitized to what he might be feeling. He quickly let go of her hand a little embarrassed.

"Sorry." He muttered quietly. "If you don't wanna stay you don't have to." He got up off the ground and walked away not wanting to look at her. Todd walked over and sat on the end of the seesaw. _Way to go Toad. You just showed her how pathetic you are._ _Stupid Toad! Stupid!_

Suddenly he started going up and he was so startled he had to cling onto the board to keep himself from falling off. He looked up to see what had caused his ascension. He saw that Serena had climbed onto the other end of the seesaw and was now staring back at him. They just sat there, balanced on the seesaw, staring at each other. Suddenly a tear slowly slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

It was strange, Todd thought. Her face looked so empty, so emotionless, as if she wasn't feeling anything at all. And yet a tear had somehow found its way out of the mask and revealed what was truly hidden behind that emotionless face. He leaned back so that her side rose up, and his went down. There was a flicker of surprise in her eyes but she made no sudden movements. Todd opened his mouth and spoke the first words he had said to her in a long time.

"So, what are you doing out here?" It was a while before he had gotten an answer. She looked at him strangely as if she was talking to an old friend she hadn't seen in years. Todd waited for her to reply.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why aren't you with the Brotherhood?"

"Why ain't you with the X-Men?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "Why do you want know?" Todd realized that she was challenging him. He decided to take the bait.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"What will you achieve by asking?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"Do I have to have to have an answer?"

'She's pretty good.' Todd thought. "I don't suppose you might give me one?"

"Give you what?"

"Don't you know?"

"Should I?"

"Are you just messing with me?"

"What do you think?"

"So you won't answer?"

"Must you be so persistent?"

"You don't wanna tell me?"

"How is it any of your concern?"

"Ain't it enough that I asked?"

"Would that be called a reason?"

"Is that really my place to say?"

"How should I know?"

"Did you know that you're making me angry?"

"Should I care?"

"What is the average speed velocity of an unladen swallow?" Todd said trying to throw her off, though it had little effect.

"African or European?"

"What is your favorite color?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"What is the capital of Wisteria?"

"Where's Wisteria?"

"What color is my underwear?"

"Do I even want to know?"

"Is this ever going to end?"

"Why? Aren't you having fun?"

"Okay, okay! I surrender!"

Her face broke out in a small, jubilant smile. The first true smile she had made in weeks. "About time."

"Dang yo, you're pretty good." Todd complimented.

"You're not half bad yourself."

"Thanks." He gently pushed up from the ground so that he rose up and she went down. "So what were you doing?"

"Just wandering around." She said as she landed on the ground and pushed back up. "What about you? What were you doing?"

"Me? Just thinking."

"What about?" She asked.

"About why the world has it in for me."

"You too?"

"Why? What's happened to you?" He asked curiously.

She rolled her eyes. "The adults think I'm dangerous and are putting me through therapy."

"Yeah, I'm going through the same thing with my friends."

"Weird." She said.

It was odd rocking up and down while talking to a girl, that he possibly loved, as if they were nothing more than old friends. He didn't know what to think or how to feel. "Ever feel like you're going crazy?"

"All the time."

"Life just crappy?"

"Yep."

"Don't wanna live anymore?"

"Are you asking me because that's how you feel, or is it because you know that's how I feel?"

"Kinda both."

She gave a small sigh. "I just get tired of all this stuff that's happening to me. Sometimes it just doesn't seem worth it."

"Yeah, I'm going through a rough time and my so-called friends aren't helping any. A pert of me wants to talk to them but another part of me just wants to be left alone."

"Believe me I know exactly how you feel." She said sensitively.

"I feel confused. Everyday it's seems to get more difficult. I don't know how I feel, what to do or where to go. I don't want to feel this way. I wish I could just ignore it. Throw it all away and be in control again."

"But you can't can you?" It was more of a statement than a question. "No matter what you do it's always going to be there."

Todd realized how easy she was to talk to. He had never shared all this with the rest of the Brotherhood. He mostly kept it inside. And yet here he was pouring out his soul to a girl without any thought.

"I want to ask you something." She said intently.

"Shoot."

"Why did you do all that stuff at school?"

He looked at her surprised. "How do you know about that?"

"The X-Men weren't really happy about what you did."

Todd ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Yeah I think I got the whole school mad."

"So why did you do it?" She prompted.

"I don't know. I guess because it made me forget about my troubles for a while."

"But it doesn't last long." She said knowingly. "You have to keep yourself busy in order to keep your mind off of it. If you stop for even a minute it all comes back to trouble you."

Todd nodded. "Exactly. I wish I could find an easier way."

"There is a way. I know because I've experienced it before."

"How?"

"It's easy to forget your problems as long as you have something close to you. Something that makes you feel wonderful. Something that gives you a reason to live."

"Like who?"

"It can be anything, friends, family…"

"…Someone you love." Todd finished.

Serena didn't say anything but she nodded solemnly. Todd felt embarrassed. _You idiot! Why did you say something like that?_ He thought to himself.

"You're not an idiot." She said perceptively.

"Huh? How did you…?"

"It's okay to feel confused. I know this is really weird for you, I feel the same way. You're not sure why you're here, what you're doing, or even what to think. It makes no sense. How could you not remember anything about you and this person sitting right in front of you, when almost everyone else does? You don't think it's fair. You search for answers but you only find more questions. You feel ignorant, naïve, and at a complete loss. You hate the fact that you know something but don't remember anything about it." Todd stared at her in bewilderment. She was reading him like a book. "But don't think you're an idiot just because you don't understand what you're feeling."

"How do you know all this?" He asked taken aback.

"For one thing, it's written all over your face." She smiled wryly. "For another my empathy is a little unrestrained."

Todd grinned. "Aw, that's not fair."

"I can't help it. My empathy is just out of whack."

"Wait a minute, I thought you had water powers." Todd said frowning a little.

"I do, I only have a slight _gift_ of empathy and telepathy." Todd noticed how she said "gift" with contempt in her voice.

"I'm guessing you don't enjoy having it."

"I hate it."

"Is it that bad?"

"Let's just say it's so bad that I can hear anyone's thoughts if they get near me. And when I'm in a crowd of people…"

"Man that's gotta be rough."

"Especially when everyone thinks you're a lunatic."

Todd winced. "Ouch."

Serena knew this was going to be difficult for them both. She didn't want Todd to feel uncomfortable about this whole thing. She wondered how she could make the situation easier for both him and her. Then she was struck by brilliance. She could just act as if this was the first time they had ever met. That way it would be easier for her to talk to Todd, and make everything seem less weird.

"So what do you like to do after school?"

Todd scratched his head. "Um, chill out with my buds I guess."

"I thought you liked to cause trouble."

"Well that too. What about you, yo? What do you like to do?"

Two hours later…

"And then there was one time where Lance and Pietro were digging in the back yard so they could bury this hideous looking statue that Tabitha had gotten one time. Unfortunately she found out about it and had hit Lance over the head with the shovel."

"Oh my gosh, I would've loved to see that!" Serena laughed. "What did she do to Pietro?"

"Well she tried to hit him with one of her bombs but ended up destroying the statue instead. So she replaced his hair gel with pancake syrup."

"Oh no, he must've been ticked off."

"He was. So he decided to get revenge by putting a beetle in her face cream."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah, it started a huge prank war. But they eventually called a truce."

"They did?" She said surprised.

"Sure, right after Lance threatened that he would collapse the house on them while they were sleeping if they didn't knock it off."

Serena giggled a little. "That does sound like Lance."

"Yeah, Lance is like the big brother of the group y'know? The older, more responsible sibling."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I have an older brother and he has a hard time keeping the twins under control."

"They couldn't possibly be as bad as Tabby and Pietro."

"Would you be willing to bet on that?"

"Are they seriously that bad yo?"

"Definitely." She said as she hopped off the swing. Suddenly a question she had wanted to ask for a long time burst from her mouth before she could stop herself. "Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

Todd was taken by surprise. "Well, none that I can remember."

"How come?"

"Well look at me. I mean I'm not the best looking guy around."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked incredulously. "So what if you don't have the perfect body? You're sweet, kind, considerate."

Todd looked a little embarrassed. "You don't have to say that you know."

"I'm not lying."

"I didn't say you were, it's just, well…" _…you're so beautiful._ The unsaid words came out loud and clear and Serena blushed a little. Todd realized what must have happened and blushed too.

She looked away shamefully. "I'm sorry."

"You can't help it. What's there to be sorry for?" He said waving it away. "But seriously yo, you must have had tons of boyfriends."

"Quite the contrary. I've actually only had one before." Serena said in a frank tone. "When we were together I was really happy. The happiest I had ever been. My life was perfect. But then something happened that caused my world to crumble, and my heart along with it. My days became a struggle for my sanity. Just trying to continue living seemed like an exhausting effort. Even in my dreams I was haunted by it." Todd had started to tremble. Serena noticed this and looked at him worriedly. "Todd?"

"I'm sorry." He said hoarsely.

"Wha…?" She gasped. "Oh Todd!" She flung her arms around him to stop him from shaking. "No, you're not… this was before I had even met you."

"I know but," Todd choked, "I did the same thing. I only brought you misery."

"Don't say that," Serena told him sternly, "you're nothing like him! When you were around I had a reason to be happy. You were the only guy who ever truly cared about me, who understood me, who loved me."

"But what about when I left you? Did I give you happiness then?" She said nothing. "Didn't think so. All I gave you was hurt, and I hate myself for it."

Serena chose her words carefully. "Well would you rather we picked up where we left off?"

"That's the problem. I don't know where we were. I don't know anything!"

"But that's not your fault! We could always start again," she hesitated, "if you wanted to."

Todd shook his head. "No, I don't want to hurt you again."

"You couldn't possibly hurt me more than I already am." She said in an injured voice.

"Serena, what if the same things happen over again, or worse? I don't want you or me to go through all that again."

"But I can't take it anymore!" She said uncontrollably. "This deficiency, I can't live with it."

"I think it's best if we just stay like we are now." He turned to leave.

"Todd." The moment she saidhis name Todd found he could no longer move away from her.

He could feel his heart beating in his winded chest. He slowly turned around to look at her, not entirely unwillingly, but something was stirring inside him that seemed to be slowly spreading throughout him. Something that wouldn't let him pull away from her. He looked at her and admired the fact that she was beautiful even when she was seconds away from crying. She hesitated before kissing him.

For that split second, Todd thought his heart would explode from the numerous sensations coursing through his body. He almost felt like he was a part of her. He could hear her heart pounding in his head. But what he felt the most was the enjoyment the kiss brought him, and the feeling stirring inside him became a burst of longing to never stop kissing her. When she broke the kiss everything stopped except his own haggard breathing.

"Why did you do that?" He asked breathlessly.

"Cause I knew you wouldn't." she said tenderly. "I know you're afraid, I am too. But please…"

Todd felt a knot in his stomach that had risen all the way up to his throat. He wanted to say yes, he wanted to be with her. But he started having flashbacks, when he had slammed the door in her face, and when she had collapsed in the hallway at school. All that pain she felt was from all of the problems he had caused for her. Everything she had gone through since the day he lost his memory was his fault. He couldn't handle causing her anymore pain. He didn't want that for her.

"I'm sorry." He said painfully. "I can't."

Then he turned and hopped away unable to look at her. He left her standing the alone in the middle of the park, staring after him completely shattered. If only she knew the agony he was feeling that increase with each hop he took away from her. But then again, maybe she did.

**Is this really it? Will their love never blossom again? Please Review!**


	31. Advise to Revise

**Advise to Revise**

Todd wasn't sure how he got home. After he was out of the park he had slowed his hops to a walk. His mind was completely numb. He can't believe he had just turned down his one chance to be with Serena. Maybe, if he went back now he could still… No, it was for the best. There's no way she could be happy with him. He did the right thing. But then why did he feel so miserable? Todd walked into the Brotherhood house and saw Pietro who was obviously waiting for him to come home. Todd just kept walking, not in the mood to talk to Pietro.

"Hey there Toad. Look I know you're a little steamed from what happened earlier," Pietro said walking behind him, "and I can understand how you feel…" _Bull crap. _Todd thought.

"But I can assure you it was no big loss. Like I said before, done, over with, ancient history. " Todd pretended not to notice him though his hands were clenched at his sides. Pietro patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll get over it." It was like a reflex. Without thinking Todd had swung his fist around and hit Pietro in the stomach completely winding him.

Pietro staggered back groaning in pain. "What was that for?"

Todd said calmly, "No big deal."

"You hit me!" Pietro snapped.

"Don't worry," Todd said a little fiercely as he started walking up the stairs. "You'll get over it." Tabitha came out and saw Pietro doubled up in pain.

She folded her arms. "What did you do _this_ time?"

Toad was heading to his room when he bumped into Lance. "Hey Toad, wait up."

"Not now Lance." Todd growled.

"Look I know you're ticked off because of the pictures but..."

"No it's not the pictures!" Todd yelled.

Lance looked at him. "Did something happen?" Todd nodded. "You wanna talk about it?"

Todd sighed. "Sure, why not?"

"Let's go in my room." Lance suggested. They went into Lance's room and he shut the door behind them. Todd flopped down on the bed.

"So what's up?" Lance asked,

"The end of my world." Todd replied gloomily.

"What happened?"

Todd wondered if he should tell Lance the truth. But then he thought, what the heck? "I met Serena at the park."

"Really?" Lance was taken aback. "What happened?"

Todd shrugged. "We talked to each other."

"That's it?" Lance asked disappointed.

"Pretty much."

"Well that explains why you were gone for so long."

"Yeah."

"So, talk about anything special?"

"She asked if we could start over again."

"She did?" Lance asked in surprise.

Todd nodded somberly. "Yeah."

"And did you say yes?"

Todd shook his head. "No."

Lance choked. "But… how come?"

"I just couldn't."

"That's not a reason." Lance remarked.

"Lance, how could you expect me to accept her offer?"

"How could you say no? I thought that you loved her."

"I do. At first I wasn't sure, but now I know that I really do…" Todd swallowed, "love her."

"Then why? Why didn't you say yes?"

Todd traced the surface of the bed with his finger. "I wanted to, but then I realized how selfish it would've been of me to do that. After all the suffering I put her through, I don't deserve her."

"She suffers because she loves!" Lance burst out. "And the thing she loves most in the world is you! If you don't take responsibility for that then your remorse isn't worth crap! Go see her! Help her!"

"How? How can I do that?" Todd screamed. "I forgot all of it, who she was and what we were! It's the cruelest thing I could have done to anybody! Why would you want me to remind her of that?"

Lance looked at him hard. "You've helped her before."

"That was then, this is now." Todd said firmly. "The guy I was is gone. In the end all I've done is hurt her." This was more than Lance could take. He was angry at the young teen for blaming himself, and for throwing away the chance to be happy because of it.

"Toad, listen to me! What you're doing is selfish. You two used to be an item. Do you really think that just running away from that fact is going to help either of you? All you can do is sit there and feel sorry over the fact that you forgot about her. You say you don't want to hurt her anymore yet you just did by rejecting her. You say you love her and yet look at how you're acting. You need to stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about her!"

"I am thinking about her!" Todd shouted. "I'm trying to help her!"

"How? Because of what you did Serena's probably broken and she may never recover. Is that what you call helping her?" Lance asked him.

"I'm just doing what I think is right."

"Oh sure your brain may tell you that, but what do your feelings say? Deep down you know that what you're doing is stupid."

"And what do you know?" Todd shouted. "You don't know anything!" And with that he jumped out of the open window away from the house.

"Toad wait! Aw great there he goes again!" Lance cried exasperatedly.

Tabitha poked her head in the room. "Having troubles Rock man?"

"Shut-up." Lance snapped.

"Hey don't worry," she said reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"You really think so?"

"Nah, I'm just dishing out false reassurance." Tabitha waved.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later after much hopping around and what not, Todd had found a nice little café to think and clear out his head. The waitress had given him a glass of water, which he just stared at blankly deep in thought.

How could Lance possibly understand what he was going through? How could anyone understand? He was sick of people telling him how they understand his feelings. Well they didn't. Nobody did… except for her. He wished he could just forget her again. Things seemed so much easier when he didn't know about her. No, the reason why this whole thing started was because he forgot.

It was too late anyway. Even if he wanted to get back together with her he wouldn't be able to now. What he did was done. There's nothing he could do about it. He can't go back and start over. Not now. It was over. He had his chance and he threw it away. Besides, she'll be happier without him. Both of them will move on and forget the whole thing ever happened. _Yeah right!_

As Todd stared at the glass of water he noticed Serena's face swimming inside it. In frustration he picked it up and threw it against the wall and it shattered decorating the floor with broken glass and water.

"Sober too." A voice said amused. Todd looked over and saw a boy of about his age with untamed chestnut hair that stuck up all over the place. He had two piercings in each ear and a scar across his right cheek. He was playing a solitary game of chess. "So what's eating you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Todd snapped.

"Hey, I can understand if you don't want to tell me." The boy said. "But it might be nice to get it off your chest."

"No thanks." Todd snapped.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged as he started to put the pieces back in their original position. Todd watched him.

"Isn't it kinda boring playing chess by yourself?" Todd asked offhandedly.

"Heck no, it lets me challenge myself." He smiled. "Besides there's no one else to play me."

"I could play you."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Do think you got what it takes? I'm not bragging or anything but I've been playing chess for a long time."

Todd grinned. "No problem yo."

(Ten minutes later...)

"And your knight is mine!" Todd said triumphantly.

"Geez, you're the best challenge I've had in a long time. Where'd you learn how to play?"

"I learned how to play this game way back." Todd said. As they played Todd kept thinking more and more about Serena. It was impossible to distract himself from her. He could get her out of his head. When she had kissed him he had felt so many things. He wondered if what he had felt was Serena's feelings. But right now Todd felt sad, angry, and guilty. In fact he felt as if his heart was tearing itself to shreds. He needed to talk to someone.

"And now I'll take your rook." The boy's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Hey um…" Todd started.

"I'm not taking back that move."

"I've been having some problems lately." Todd finished.

"I figured." He said casually. "So what is it? Parents? Girlfriend?"

"There's this girl I really care about." Todd told him.

"Girl trouble huh?" He chuckled. "One of the worst."

"I'm afraid she might be… upset."

"So why don't you go see her? Or call her at least. She probably is upset worrying about you."

Todd shook his head. "No, once I hear her voice… if she calls my name… that will be it. I'd have to go to her and hold her close. And I can't do that. My past with her is clouded, I don't even know how we met."

"Amnesia's a tricky thing." The boy told him. "There's no telling how long it will take to recover or to what extent. It's amazing you even remember her at all."

Todd continued. "At first I thought it wouldn't matter but… society won't accept me as I am. Who could accept let alone respect a criminal? I have no family, no home, and no value. When I was by myself I didn't care about all that… but knowing her I care a lot. I want to make her happy but how can I? All I ever did was hurt her, made her cry. That's something I can never ask her to forgive. Yet at the same time her warmth is all that keeps me going."

The boy looked at him in amazement. "You really love her don't you? And I bet she loves you too which means she probably doesn't care about all this stuff you're going on about. She just wants to be with you, to go through the good and the bad with you, and to heck with everything else." He used his other knight to take Todd's queen. "Sometimes Todd, it really is as plain as black and white. Sure things may get tough, but that's all the more reason to take a look at the girl standing next to you."

"So what do I do?" Todd asked.

He smiled. "Talk to her, tell her how you feel."

Tell her how he felt? How did he feel? Todd thought about it and the image of her face came clear into view. The answer was obvious. He loved her. He couldn't live without her, not anymore. He knew what he had to do. He had to let her know how much he cared. If time couldn't set things right, then he sure as hell would. He jumped up knocking some of the pieces over and began to leave.

"Hey!" He said surprised at Todd's sudden haste. "Where are you going?"

Todd looked at him, a steely determination shone in his eyes. "I'm gonna go set things right. I'm gonna tell her how I feel." He turned and left.

The boy chuckled as he placed the pieces back in there positions. "Heh, maybe I should learn to take my own advice." He took his knight and placed it on one of the squares smiling. "Checkmate."

**What you've all been waiting for, Todd and Serena finally get back together in Reunification! YAY!**


	32. Reunification

**And now for the chapter you've all been waiting for! Please oh please Review! **

**Reunification**

Todd stared at the mansion through the gate. It was now or never. If he didn't do this he would never be able to live with himself. He couldn't ignore it and he couldn't runaway from it anymore. With a solid feeling of determination Todd hopped over the fence with ease. He made his way through the huge lawn to the mansion. Luckily he managed not to trip any alarms. He climbed up the wall peeking into each bedroom. Lucky for him he could see perfectly clearly in the dark.

He looked into a bedroom and saw a brown haired girl asleep in her bed. He wasn't sure if it was her or not since her face was turned away from him. There was only one way to find out. Todd hopped onto the balcony and pushed open the glass door stepping into the bedroom. He crept quietly over to her bed. He froze when she stirred. She turned over he saw that the girl in the bed wasn't Serena. It was Rogue. Todd might have been able to get out of there without her ever knowing, if he hadn't gasped. He clapped his hand over his mouth in horror as he watched Rogue slowly open her eyes. When she saw him standing there her eyes went wide and she nearly jumped out of her bed in surprise. If the shock Todd had received upon knowing this was Rogue's room hadn't killed him, she surely would.

"Whoa, take it easy Rogue. It's me." Todd said in a hushed voice.

"What are you doing here Swamp Breath?" Rogue growled.

"Sorry yo. I didn't know this was your room."

"You have some nerve coming here after the trouble you caused at school today." She said hotly.

"Look I'm sorry yo." Todd said in a strained voice hoping nobody else would wake up.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Rogue snapped. "You and your Ringling brothers are always causing trouble."

"Look Rogue, could you lower your voice a bit?" Todd said through gritted teeth.

"Why should I?" She hissed. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't wake everyone up and let them throw your sorry butt outta here."

"I…" Todd sighed heavily. "I can't tell you."

"Well then say hi to the Loserhood for me." She said as she got ready to wake everyone up.

"No, please don't!" Todd pleaded.

She folded her arms. "I'm waiting."

He gave an impatient sigh. "Look yo, there's something really important I gotta do, and since it doesn't have anything to do with you I would rather you not know."

"Then what were you doing in _my_ room?" She asked incredulously.

"Like I said before, I was in here by accident." He explained. "I thought you were someone else."

"Well who…? Wait…" Realization slowly dawned on her. "This doesn't have anything to do with Serena, does it?" Todd looked down at the floor not answering. "I thought you two were… you know…"

"Wait how would you know about that?"

"Lance told Kitty and she told me." Rogue said simply. "So what's going on?"

"I was keeping my distance, trying to forget about it… but I kept worrying about her, wondering how she's doing. So I came here."

"So it's coming back to you?"

Todd shook his head. "Not really. I try, but the headaches stop me cold."

"So then exactly what are you doing here?" Rogue asked. "She came home today all miserable and upset. What happened?"

"Well, we accidentally met at the park earlier." Todd told her. "We talked for a bit, and she asked me if we could start over. I thought it would be better if we didn't."

"Wait, you mean you rejected her?"

"Well, I'm not sure if rejected is quite the word for it." He said fidgeting.

"You really are selfish you know that?" Rogue snapped hotly.

"Oh not this again." Todd groaned.

"You know that there hasn't been a single day that's passed by that she hasn't thought of you?"

Todd looked at her in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah, in fact she can't go to school anymore because of it. But what would you know about it? You're too busy trashing school and stealing money from everybody to even notice or care."

"Actually I did notice she was gone." Todd snapped.

"But you didn't do anything." Rogue shot back. "Even when you found out about it you didn't come see her. And then you abandoned her. Why?"

Todd was getting sick of hearing that question. It was always why why why. Did he really have to have a reason? And how was it any of their business? "Why do you care?" He asked annoyed.

Rogue was slightly taken aback. "Well, because she's my teammate and I worry about her." She regained her cool. "Now answer my question."

"I was scared, okay?" Todd admitted. "I didn't know what to do. But I'm here now."

"Took you long enough." Rogue grumbled.

He shrugged. "Hey, better late than never right?"

She shook her head. "You know I really don't get what she sees in you."

"Me neither yo." Rogue looked at him with a surprised look. "I keep thinking to myself, why would a beautiful girl like that go for a guy like me? She could do so much better. And not to mention what I did to her… I don't understand it."

"You know that really wasn't your fault." Rogue said sympathetically.

Todd shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Sure Pietro might have caused it, but I still forgot about her. That should have never happened no matter what. I can't forgive myself for it. For any of it."

"There's one thing you didn't forget, you still care about her. That's why you're here, right?" Todd looked at her in disbelief. "She's out back on the beach."

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Been there ever since she got back."

"Thanks Rogue." He said before hopping out the window. Despite herself, Rogue smiled slightly at the troublesome little bug that had always annoyed her

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

There she was, leaning against a rock on the beach, staring out into the ocean, her hair fluttering in the wind. He climbed down the wall and hopped as fast as he could towards her. His heart was beating so hard he thought it would give out at any second, but he didn't stop until he was a few feet away from her.

She turned to see him and a look of confusion and bewilderment came over her face. Her skin looked almost as white as the sand. Her dark cascade of hair draped over part of her face making it look even paler in contrast.

He gave a slight smile. "You know you guys are lucky to have a beach in your backyard."

She looked at him incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"I've done some thinking and…" He swallowed. "I want to start over."

"I thought you said that it would be a bad idea." Her voice was a little shaky

"I know." He said guiltily. "But while we were apart I realized… I can't pretend that I can be alone anymore."

"You said it was best if we remained the way we are now… apart and alone."

"I'm sorry." He said in a strangled voice. "I was scared. I didn't know what to do. But now I know that I can't ignore this feeling anymore."

"Like you said, the last time we both ended up getting hurt. Our teammates don't want us together."

"Who cares what they want!" Todd burst out. "I want you."

She hesitated. "Do you… remember me at all?"

"Not everything." He grabbed her hand. She looked at him. "But when I see you, something inside of me just swell's up. I_ know_ that this is where I want to be."

She lowered her head. "But what about your memories?"

"Look, so what if I can never remember? Let's just leave that part behind. I don't care what's in the past anymore." He squeezed her hand softly. "I want to focus on what I have here and now."

What Todd saw next startled him. Tears were streaming down her face, making her eyes glimmer in the pale moonlight. And yet through all the tears she emitted a choking sort of laugh. She was crying and laughing at the same time. Todd wondered how it was possible that anyone could smile with all those tears in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I was just thinking about the last time we were here." She said through her crying.

"Were we happy?" He asked drawing closer to her.

"I know I was." She said putting a gentle hand on his cheek. "Because you were there with me."

She looked at the features she knew so well. His lean figure. His soft gentle face. His long untamed hair. His lantern eyes that shone through the dark with the light of the moon, much like the moon did with the light of the sun. She stared into his eyes and he stared into hers, and the gaze between their eyes became a link that seemed to cast everything else into non-existence.

She heard her own voice, as if from a very great distance away, heard herself say, "How could you just let me go?"

The moonlight hit her just right and she looked even more beautiful than ever. He looked at her and thought: this isn't real, but it seemed a distant and unimportant sort of thought, not as immediate as the feel of her skin, not as real as the sound of her voice.

"I can't," he said, and kissed her.

He caught her by the shoulders bringing his mouth down on hers, gently at first, but when she didn't pull away the trembling tension in his body altered swiftly and he pulled her towards him. A profound and solemn quietness came over her as if she had walked into some great and open space full of light. It felt as if the whole world had just… stopped. There was nothing wrong with this. There couldn't be anything wrong with something that felt so perfectly right, that felt like coming up into air after drowning for so long.

They were still kissing, if it could even be called that. She felt more as if they were trying to bridge the gap that had sprung up between them over the past weeks and months, and fuse themselves into one person.

She felt as if she were falling and there was no end to her descent. She remembered the first time she had ever kissed him and it had been like a strange miracle. All that known familiar country she had seen before now being learned by touch: the feel of his mouth, the slight roughness of his skin, the taste of him. But it had been nothing like this, with this kind of… desperation.

They stumbled backwards, locked together; Serena felt behind herself for the rock to lean against but missed, and they crumpled together, half-falling, landing on the sand with enough force to knock the air out of Serena's lungs.

But she didn't care. She felt the weight of him all along her body, pressing her into the ground. Felt herself being crushed, and it hurt, and the rocks digging into her back hurt, and his grip on her shoulders was so tight that it hurt, but she hardly felt the pain. The pain was nothing to her. She only felt the galvanic shocks that tore through her nerves as he touched her, fueled by the burning desire she had wanted for so long and the relief of no longer fighting what couldn't be fought. It was almost the same dizzying high that she had felt when Kurt had kissed her, only that had been a cold sort of joy and this... burned. The pain and the intensity built like a storm in her head. She heard a roaring in her ears, the rush of the blood in her body, felt herself burned, crushed, annihilated, and she wanted it, wanted to disappear entirely into this sensation and forget everything else in the world except for Todd.

As Todd felt the warmth of her skin, the taste of her lips, and the melodious sound of her voice, he could almost swear he felt her heart pounding in his head. He was so close to her, he could smell her and he took in her scent that tingled his nostrils. The warmth of her body felt good against the slightly chilled night. Lights were flashing before his eyes. He could hear the ocean roaring in his ears. Or maybe it was inside his head. Her emotion matched his, all his desire, hope, ardor and confusion mirrored in her own; it was her arm that hooked around his neck, drawing him down to kiss her, her bare feet that locked themselves around the backs of his knees. She slid her hands inside his shirt and he felt her small, cold, delicate fingers against his hot skin sending shivers down his spine. His heart was trying to bang its way out of his ribcage and he couldn't get enough air, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was her, her whispers against his mouth, his hands tangled in her hair; she was saying his name over and over, a feverish and desperate whisper and she _wanted _him, and more than that. She loved him. He could feel it in the way she had looked at him, and even more in the shuddering tension of her grip on his arms. She loved him.

He could feel her intense devotion for him, the unbearable suffering of needing to be with him, and so much more. The pain of not getting enough, the joy of hearing his voice, the excitement of his touch, and the fear that it would all stop, swelled up in her heart making her want to die. All these thoughts, feelings, and emotions were radiating off of her like a pulsing heat wave and he felt his own infatuation towards her grow to an infinite proportion. He felt his soul was on fire and he never wanted it to end. The feeling was so all-consuming he wasn't sure if he was dead or alive anymore. Neither. He was beyond life or death. As long as she was kissing him, he didn't need to breathe. As long as she was there he didn't need to think.

He tightened his arms around Serena. He kissed her mouth, kissed her eyes, kissed her throat and the fluttering pulse there. He could actually hear her heart beating. He had never really been close enough to her before to hear it like that. Had never been close enough to _anyone_ to hear it like that.

He wasn't sure how, but it felt as if the kiss was fusing his spirit to hers. He couldn't really explain it, but he somehow felt connected to her in a way. Every breath she took he could feel and vise versa. They could both feel it. Kisses raining, breath mingling, limbs entwining, hearts hammering, throats tightening, whispers escaping their throats, the piercing warmth, and the sweet pain diffusing. They both felt it as they slipped away…


	33. All in a Day's Fun

**All in a Day's Fun**

Serena slowly opened her eyes. Wondering where she was. She saw Todd's sleeping face inches from hers and it all came back to her in a rush. She stretched out on the soft sand then sat up. According to the position of the sun just hovering over the glassy blanket of water it was still quite early. Next to her Todd stirred before stretching up and yawning.

"Morning sleepy head." She said to him.

"Morning my little water bug."

Serena couldn't help but laugh. "So how do you feel?"

"Great." He replied blissfully. "Last night… it was… weird. I had never felt anything like it before. I felt like… I felt alive."

"We can't let anybody know."

"Are you ashamed?"

She shook her head. "I have no regrets. Last night was the best thing that's happened to me in weeks, months, maybe years. I want things to stay the way they are now between us."

"So do I."

"Then we can't let anybody find out." She said seriously. "Not even our closest friends. It has to be a secret, for now. We have to act like nothing has happened between us."

"But how?" Todd asked her. "How can I pretend nothing has happened, when so much…"

"I know." She said in an understanding voice. "But we can pretend around our friends, then later we can meet in secret."

He smiled at her and nodded. She got up to leave. "When will I see you again?" he asked eagerly.

"Tell you what?" She said. "Let's check in with our teams so they don't suspect anything. They might not even know we were ever gone."

"Where do you wanna meet?"

"How about the park?"

"Okay. Around noon maybe?"

"Oh gaud, I couldn't wait that long."

"Yeah you're right. How about ten?"

"Sounds good."

"Serena?"

She turned back. "Yeah?"

"I'll be waiting."

She smiled. "So will I."

Not wanting to watch her go, he turned over and buried his face in his arms and listened to the sound of her footfalls and she scampered across the sand growing fainter and fainter and finally fading all together in silence.

As Serena walked back up to the X-Mansion she couldn't think about anything other than what had happened last night. She wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling. A little bit of everything she supposed. One thing was for sure though, she was riding down the road of seventh heaven. She felt almost as if she could jump off the ground and just fly back to the mansion. It was a miracle she made it back at all as she was in a world of her own. She hurried into the mansion and headed straight to the shower. She was sure to wash thoroughly to get Todd's scent off of her, which she was probably reeked with, so that she wouldn't raise Logan's suspicion. She spent about forty-five minutes in the shower before someone started banging on the bathroom door.

"Hey hurry up! There are other people that need to use the bathroom you know!"

She rinsed off and climbed out of the shower and dried off. She wrapped her hair in a towel and slipped into her robe. She opened the bathroom door to see Ray and some of the other students standing in the hallway waiting for their turn.

"Hurry it up next time will ya?" But Serena, who was feeling too exultant to even notice or care about what the others thought of her, just smiled broadly.

"Sorry about that. Bathroom's all yours." She said cheerfully and skipped off to her room. The students stared after her completely dumbfounded.

Serena got dressed, pulling on a light blue V-cut and dark blue capris, and brushed her hair. After she was finished she went down to the kitchen for breakfast where some of the other X-Men were. She hummed to herself as she poured herself some cereal.

"You seem cheerful." Kitty said smirking.

"You can say I had a good start."

Scott walked up to her looking guilty. "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. If you say you didn't do it, then you didn't do it."

"It's okay." she said happily. She had some breakfast and watched a little T.V. When it was finally ten she headed out the door.

"Well I'm heading out." She called.

"Heading out where?" Scott asked in that older brother type attitude.

"Just for some fresh air, get out of the house for a little bit you know?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked a little worried.

"I promise I won't destroy anything while I'm out." She said jokingly. They all couldn't help but laugh.

"Have fun Serena." Rogue said with a sly smile playing across her lips.

"Oh I will." Serena said smugly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todd had snuck into the Brotherhood house through his window making it look like he had been there all night. He went down and grabbed himself something to eat. The rest of the Brotherhood didn't say a word despite his unusually cheerful mood. When he went back upstairs to get changed he ran into Lance standing outside his bedroom.

"Hey Lance."

"I see you took my advice."

"What? What do you mean?" Todd said trying not to look guilty.

"Come on man. You were gone all last night, and you look like you… how can I put this? Hit home run."

"We didn't go that far." Todd said going red.

"Must've been some serious making out."

"Look Lance…" Todd began.

"I'm not gonna tell anybody. It's your business."

"Thanks yo. I was wondering can I borrow that green shirt again?"

"Sure." They walked over to his room. "So what are you guys planning?"

"We're just gonna spend some time together." Todd shrugged. Lance handed him the green shirt.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"It's just too bad that all those pictures were burned."

"Not quite." Lance smiled pulling out a photo album and handing it to Todd.

"You mean?" Todd disbelievingly as he opened up the album to see his full collection of pictures.

"Yep. I got the pictures in double print. I wanted to tell you yesterday but…"

"Lance! You rock!" Todd cried and leapt on him.

"Oh get off me you little runt." Lance told him though he was smiling. "Just remember, even if you can't remember, you can always make some new memories."

"Thanks man."

Later at the park…

"Hey." Todd said to a waiting Serena.

"Hey." She said standing up. "So what do you want to do?"

"I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"There's a lot of stuff we could do."

"You didn't have anything planned?"

"I never plan things. I just wait and see what happens."

"Well why don't we grab something to eat?" Todd suggested.

Serena shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

They found a small diner which was quite empty and there were only a couple workers. A waiter had gotten them two sodas. Serena checked to make sure no one was watching before she levitated some of her soda out of her cup. Then she made it twist and spiral a path into Todd's mouth. He opened his mouth to drink it. Some of it made it into his mouth but Serena changed its course at the last second and it ended up all over his face.

"Hey!"

"Whoops." She said smiling. "I guess my aim was a little of."

"Well, two can play at that game." He said tearing open some sugar and throwing it at her.

"Oh yeah?" she said grabbing some sugar packets and dumping them all over his head.

"Yeah!" He grabbed the salt and the pepper and started sprinkling them all over her. She grabbed the big cheese and sugar shakers. "You wouldn't dare."

She smiled evilly. "Wanna bet?"

The screams of laughter were probably heard for miles as they chased each other around the small diner seasoning each other. They leapt over chairs, ducked under the tables, it was like a war zone. It turned really hectic when they found the whipped cream. Though neither of them managed to squirt each other with it since they were both fast and agile. Todd didn't really expect this to happen on his first date, but he was having lots of fun. Eventually the two of them ran out of stuff to throw at each other.

"Aw man. I'm out of ammo."

"I'm out too."

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING!" They both turned to see the manager red-faced and furious. With Todd and Serena standing there with whipped cream cans in their hands in the middle of a salt, pepper, sugar, cheese, and whipped cream decorated diner, it wasn't hard to figure out what had happened.

"Um, you wouldn't believe what just happened." Todd told him.

"We were quietly sitting here minding our own business right?" Serena said quickly.

"When suddenly a bunch of aliens came in!" Todd said dramatically.

"Must've been a dozen of them." Serena said.

"Hundreds!" Todd piped up.

"They tried to steal all the salt and the sugar!" Serena continued.

Todd nodded enthusiastically."And the pepper and the cheese."

"But luckily we fought them off with whipped cream!" Serena continued.

"Yeah, but then this huge tornado came out of nowhere! Whoosh!" Todd said makingsound effects.

"Blew straight through here!" Serena exclaimed.

"So we weren't able to save the seasonings or sweeteners." Toddfinished.Some of the whipped cream on the ceiling fell onto the manager's head. He looked like he was going to explode.

"He's not buying it is he?" Todd whispered to her.

"I don't think he is." Serena sighed.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! IF I EVER SEE YOU TWO HEATHENS AROUND HERE AGAIN I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" Todd and Serena couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Well I don't think we'll be welcome back anytime soon." Serena said shaking the stuff out of her hair.

"That's alright. It's wasn't one of my most favorite places to eat anyway."

"So where do you wanna go now?" she asked.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream?"

"Cool!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So which one do you want?" Todd asked her as they looked at the selections of ice cream.

"None of these really look interesting." Serena told him.

"Yeah, you'd think that with all those flavor and toppings they would have more selections."

"Somebody needs to teach these people a thing or two about ice cream and I'm gonna do it."

Todd chuckled. "This outta be good."

Serena walked up to one of the teen workers, who looked totally stoned, with a smile on her face. "Hi, how's it going? Look I don't mean to sound rude or anything but you guys really need to find better combos I mean, look at all the selections, do you know how many options there are?"

"Yeah I mean come on yo, quite being stingy. I mean no offence but your combos are just whacked."

"Oh and as suppose you could do better?" The stoned guy said sneered.

Serena looked at Todd playfully. "What do you think?"

Todd smiled. "Sounds like an invitation to me."

Serena and Todd jumped behind the counter shoving the worker out of the way and started working on their ice cream. Some people looked up to watch them pile on the toppings on their ice cream. When they were done there were drops of ice cream and crumbs littering the table. They held up their projects proudly.

"I call it Crazy Cookie Craving." Serena said triumphantly. "It has every type of cookie such as oreo, twix, butterfinger, and more on top of cookie doe ice cream!"

"Well I call mine Over the Rainbow yo." Todd announced. "It's got rainbow sherbet ice cream covered in nerds, M&Ms, skittles, and every other candy with different colors."

"Hey I want what those kids are having." Someone piped up.

"So do I!"

"And me!"

Todd felt something tug on his jeans. He looked down to see a little girl looking up at him with a wanting look on her face. "Please mister, let me taste the rainbow!"

"Uh, sure kid, why not?" He gave her a spoon and she took a bite.

"Yummy!"

Several customers were now complaining about not getting ice cream as good as Todd's and Serena's. The stoned worker could do nothing but endure the insults and half eaten ice cream being thrown at him.

Meanwhile Todd and Serena sat down and enjoyed their delicious sugar packed treats. Unfortunately what they didn't know was that too much sugar can lead to a major sugar high, especially for two teenaged mutants. Half way through their ice cream they started to get restless and abandoned their spoons to practically bury their faces in their ice cream. By the time they were done their faces were sticky with ice cream.

"That was good huh?" Todd asked her enthusiastically.

She nodded energetically. "Yeah, that was really really good!"

"Maybe we should go back for seconds!" he suggested clearly itching to leap back behind the counter and make another batch of icecream.

Unfortunately the ice cream riot had attracted attention and the police walked in. They managed to quiet down everybody. The stoned teen worker was covered head to foot in ice cream. He was wide eyed and positively freaked out.

"Could you tell us how the riot started sir?" One of the police men asked him.

"It was them!" He pointed to Todd and Serena. "They started it!"

Todd looked at Serena looking confused. "How'd we do that?"

Serena shrugged. "I dunno."

One of the police officers walked up to them. "I'm going to need you two kids to come with us so we can notify your parents."

Todd sat up straight in what he thought was a serious position. "Well for your information I don't gots no parents, so ha ha ha!"

"I only have a mom." Serena said in a sad, baby-like voice. "My dad left me when I was very little because he didn't want me."

"Look kids we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"The semi-moderately hard way or the perplexingly challengingly hard way?" Todd asked.

"Uh…"

"Ooh, can I see your pepper spray?" Serena asked reaching for the canister.

"No!" He said backing away from her reach. "Come with us or I will be force to take serious action."

Todd picked up his spoon unnoticed and spit some slime into it and bent it back. "Here's some action for ya!" He let go and the slime shot straight into the cop's eye.

"Augh! My eye!"

"Now's our chance!" Todd said to Serena. They both jumped up and bounded for the exit.

"Hey where do you kids think you're going?" The cop yelled after them.

Serena looked back smiling. "You want us? You gotta catch us!"

The two police men got into their car turning on the siren and chased after them. The two ran down the streets, absolutely thrilled. Neither of them were afraid of the fact that they were being chase by the police. They thought of it to be a little game of tag. They heard the siren and turned their heads to see the police car chasing after them.

"Aw now that's no fair!"

"Yeah, they got transportation yo!" They were coming up to a busy four way intersection.

Serena looked at him smiling mischievously. "I say we even the playing field a bit. What do you say?"

Todd got her message perfectly. "I'm right behind you!" When they got to the edge of the side walk Todd picked Serena up and jumped on top of a semi truck. The light turned green and they were off. The cops sat there looking like they had just swallowed a box of doughnuts whole.

"Did you see that?" he asked his partner in disbelief.

The other cop looked at him dazed. "See what?"

The cop looked at his half empty box of doughnuts. "That's it, I'm off sugar." He said and tossed them out the window.

Meanwhile on top of a speeding truck…

"I don't think this guy's gonna stop!" Serena said shouting because of the loud rushing of air.

"I'll get him to stop!" He jumped onto the hood of the semi and shouted at the driver to stop.

Of course Todd didn't realize that the driver might be just a tiny bit surprised that a teenager was riding a top of his truck. It all happened in a blink of an eye. He slammed onto the breaks making the semi truck turn dangerously. Serena lost her foothold and went flying. Todd managed to act fast and grab onto her with his tongue. Unfortunately she was propelled so hard from the moving vehicle that they both went flying. They were fortunate enough however, to land in someone's backyard pool. After a huge splash Serena surfaced spitting out water.

She looked around her. "Todd?" She gasped when she saw him floating face down in the water. "Todd!" She screamed. She grabbed him and swam him to the edge of the pool. She pulled him out of them pool and laid him flat on the concrete. "Oh gaud! Please don't Todd! Oh please don't die! Wake up!" He didn't move. "Okay Serena, calm down." She told herself placing her hand over his mouth and she drew the water up out of his lungs. He coughed and moaned. "Todd, are you okay? Say something."

"Wow…" He sat up. "Let's do that again!"

"You idiot!" She said smacking him. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Ow! Hey that hurts!" He said jumping up trying to defend himself. "You didn't even try to revive me the old fashioned way."

"You dork!" She said and shoved him back into the pool.

"What are you kids doing in my pool?"

They looked up to see a middle aged man standing there looking both perplexed and angry.

"The backstroke." Todd said casually.

"We're running from the law." Serena said in an overly enthusiastic voice that no one would take seriously.

"Well, you can just keep on running. I'm calling the police."

"Alright fine, we'll go! Come on Todd." She said and helped him out of the pool. "The pool is too _shallow_ anyway."

"What do you mean?" Todd said not getting the hidden meaning. "It's twelve feet deep."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Just come on!"

"I'm coming I'm coming!" He said and followed her out of the backyard.

The man shook his head grumbling. "Kids, I swear." He noticed the water in his pool churning and screamed as it rose up into a huge tidal wave.

For the rest of the afternoon Todd and Serena did many things. They played on the same playground they met at. They played on the swings and the monkey bars. They sat next to a pond and listening to the singing of the frogs. Todd manage to make Serena laugh a little when he mimicked the frogs and even harder when one of them leapt onto his face and he fell into the pond. They walked through a grassy field admiring the flowers. Todd had even made of crown of flowers for Serena and had placed it delicately on her head before kissing her. They played a game of hide and seek. Todd was looking for Serena who was hiding in a tree. But she got too impatient and dove from the tree tackling him. She didn't mind the fact that she was now it. Soon the evening came and their day happiness was slowly coming to an end.

They sat on the hillside in the back of the mansion looking up at the starry sky. Serena was sitting below Todd laid back against him. Todd kept pulling his fingers through her hair, while she sang a soft soothing melody. As Todd listened to her sing he was entranced. She had a beautiful voice. It was the type of voice that could make anyone reflect its mood. 'It's official.' Todd thought to himself. 'She's an angel.' Serena suddenly stopped singing.

"Todd…"

"Yeah?"

Her voice sounded a little unsteady. "You're not… going to leave me… are you?"

"No way!" Todd was shocked at this question. "Why would I?"

"I'm just… afraid."

"Afraid of what? As long as I'm here I won't let anything happen to you."

"That's just the thing." She said sadly. "When you're here I'm safe. But what if you're not?"

Todd struggled to say something. "Serena… I…"

She rotated her body around and held him close to her as if afraid he would disappear any second. "I don't want to lose you again. I don't want to go through that kind of pain again."

He stroked her head tenderly. "That's not gonna happen. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"That's what you said last time." She said feebly.

"That was different. We know better know." He held her up so that he was looking at her straight in the face. "I'm not planning on letting the same thing happen twice."

"I don't want to go back there. I don't want to be alone again."

He held her tightly. "You'll never be alone. I'll always be there for you."

"Really?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

"Really yo. So promise me you won't worry about it."

She nodded. "Okay."

He stood up. "Now come on. I think it's time we both went home." He helped her up and carried her to her balcony. She slid of his back and made to go inside.

"Don't I get a kiss before I go?" Todd asked in almost a whimper.

She turned around smiling. "All you had to do was ask." They shared a brief but magical kiss.

"Night Serena." Todd said happy and sad at the same time now that the day was over.

"Goodnight Todd." Serena said feeling the same way. "See you tomorrow?"

He gave her a little nod. "Same time same place?"

"I'll be there."

"And I'll be waiting." He said before he jumped off the balcony and headed home.

With a little feeling of aching overshadowed by the joy swelling up inside her heart she went inside. She slowly got changed as she thought about everything that had happened that day and even what adventures might happen in the future. Serena crawled into bed and closed her eyes. Finally, things were starting to go right.

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. But now that it's summer I'll have plenty of time!The next one will be coming soon!**


	34. Meet the Family

**Here's a little more fluffiness. Aaaaaw! **

**Meet the Family**

The next day….

Todd and Serena arrived at a moderately sized house. "So this is your house huh?" Todd asked. "Not bad."

"I think we can sneak in through my bedroom window." She told him.

"Couldn't we just try the front door?" He asked. She gave him a look. "Alright, window it is."

They snuck over to the side of the house where right outside an upstairs window was a trellis with vines growing on it. She climbed it, opened the window, and clambered inside.

"Come on." She called to him from the window. Todd just hopped onto the edge of the window sill.

"Whoa!" Todd said when he poked his head in through the window. It was a room filled with posters, ornaments, and pictures. There was a stereo with a huge stack of CDs. Also surrounding the bad were several stuffed animals. "This is your room?"

"Mm-hm." Serena nodded.

"Wicked yo!"

"Just the way I left it." She said. Her face fell a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, just feeling a little nostalgia."

BOOM!

"What was that?" Todd asked.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU TWO ABOUT MAKING BOMBS IN THE HOUSE?" A voice yelled.

Serena turned to Todd smiling. "Would you like to meet someone?"

"Who?" he asked. She grabbed his hand.

"Come on." She led him out of the room and down the hall. There were sounds of someone yelling. 'This way' she mouthed pointing to a door. They snuck into the room quietly and shut the door behind them.

"Holy Toledo." Todd's jaw dropped when he saw the room. It looked like a cross between a laboratory and a Spencers store. There were test tubes and vials filled with strangely colored liquids, wires, tools, electric lamps, cradles, the works. In the corner of the room was a computer.

"Who's room is this?" Todd asked in awe.

"This freak lab belongs to my two little twin brothers."

"How old are they?"

"Almost eleven."

"Are they scientists or something?" He said looking at all the equipment.

Serena laughed at this. "Nah, my mom thinks they're little geniuses but they're just nuts. That explosion you heard was probably one of their little experiments."

"Cool."

"Not cool." She said seriously. "Kevin has grown obsessed with electricity while Calvin has become bent on making noise, which is weird because he's usually quiet most of the time. The two of them together spell trouble."

"Aw, come on I'm sure they're not…"

"Shh, listen." Serena cut in. The sounds of people coming up the stairs could be heard. "We better hide." She said and grabbed him dragging him into a closet. The two of them sat there listening. The bedroom door opened and two identical young boys stepped into the room arguing about something.

"It's your fault."

"How is it my fault? I put in the ingredients you told me to."

"If you hadn't put in so much it wouldn't have become so unstable."

"Well maybe if you would've been more specific…"

Serena stepped out of the closet. "I can see you two haven't changed a bit since I left."

They both jumped and whipped around in surprise. "Sis!" They screamed and leapt on top of her.

Todd stepped out of the closet and watched the three roll around on the floor. He couldn't believe how ruff they were playing and was afraid they would bump into one of the tables and knock something over. The two of them were able to get Serena pinned down. Todd was about to help but saw there was no need as she managed to knock them off of her and pin both of them down.

"You give up?" She asked them.

"We give! We give!" they said in unison. She let them up and they hugged her.

"Sis what took you so long?"

"Yeah, how come you haven't been visiting us?"

"I've been a little… preoccupied." Serena told them. Serena looked over at Todd who stood there feeling a little akward. "Kevin, Calvin, I'd like you to meet a very special friend of mine, Todd."

They both looked at him. He stared back at them not exactly sure what to say. "Uh… hi?"

"Are you Serena's friend?" The one named Calvin asked.

Todd scratched his head nervously. "Yeah, something like that."

Kevin offered his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Todd took it but winced and withdrew his hand almost instantly.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

Todd shook his head. "Nothing, just a little static."

The other twin turned to Serena. "Hey sis, didja tell him about… you know…"

Serena smiled. "Yes actually, and as a matter of fact he's a mutant too."

"A mutant?" Kevin asked a little confused.

"Yeah kid, ain't you ever heard of a mutant?" Todd asked him.

"Uh-uh." He said.

"Does that mean you have special powers too?" Calvin asked excitedly.

"That's right." He did a back flip onto to the wall. The two watched in awe as he shot out his tongue and grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses off of one of the tables.

"That is so cool!" Kevin exclaimed.

"I like you." Calvin said.

"Thanks yo." He said jumping off the wall and handing the sunglasses back to Kevin.

He looked at them. "What's this stuff on them?"

"Oh that's just slime. It washes off easily."

"Coooooool." He said smiling wickedly.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps were heard and before any of them could move, a guy with brown hair, mustache, and goatee walked into the room. He looked like he was in his early twenties. His eyes widened in surprise when saw Serena.

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't little waterworks."

"Ooh, don't you dare call me that!" Serena said laughing and ran up to hug him.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Mom's been worried about you too."

"Really?" Serena asked feeling a little guilty.

"Yeah, she's been really out of it lately."

"Where is she?"

"She's at work right now. Won't be back until late."

"Oh." She hugged him again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too kiddo." He said ruffling her hair slightly. He noticed Todd standing there. "Who's your friend?"

"Boyfriend actually." Serena said smiling.

"Oh wait, I remember you." Todd had no idea who this guy was or what he was talking about.

Serena turned to look at him. "Todd, you remember my brother Gordon."

"Heh, hi." Todd said meekly.

"So you're Serena's boyfriend now huh?" He said walking up to Todd. Todd shrank back a little. "Would you like to sign my bat?"

Todd swallowed. "No thanks."

"Oh Gordon, stop scaring him." Serena scolded.

"I'm not scaring anybody." He looked at Todd. "You're gonna take good care of my little sister right?"

Todd nodded apprehensively. "Yeah, no problem."

Gordon turned and headed out of the room. "I have some work I need to do so don't either of you cause any trouble." He was speaking to the twins.

"Okay okay." Kevin said while Calvin nodded.

He looked at Serena. "Take care of yourself."

She gave a small nod. "I will." He smiled and left.

"What was that about?" Todd asked a little shaken.

"Sorry about that." Serena said apologetically. "After the last guy my brother's been over protective of me with boys."

"I take I've met him before."

She nodded. "Yeah, you met him when he dropped me off at the dance."

"Hey sis, wanna see something?" Kevin asked running over to the computer.

"Sure, what?"

"There's something I wanted to show you. It's really, really cool and…" He didn't get to finish. Sparks started flying out of the keyboard and it blew up.

"What was that?" Serena asked looking at the smoking keyboard.

"Uh, the computer's on the friz?" He said timidly.

"What was it you wanted to show me?"

"I wanted to show you a digital video I made but, I guess it'll have to wait."

"That's okay. You can show me some other time."

"Maybe I can fix it with… augh!" Calvin cried as he tripped over an extension cord. He landed hard on the bedroom floor. Suddenly there was a loud noise and everything started shaking. It only lasted a couple seconds though.

"What was that?" Serena asked Todd.

"I'm not sure, but I think it might've been Lance. He's the only one I know who could do that."

"Is he following you?" she asked.

"I don't know, probably."

Her face darkened. "We better go."

"Aw do you have to?" Kevin asked.

"Yes I have to."

"We'll miss you sis." Calvin said hugging her tightly.

"I'll miss you too." She said hugging them back. As Todd watched this tender moment he could somehow vaguely remember having experienced something quite similar.

**My computer's been on the friz lately so I might be getting it fixed. But don't worry. I'll be getting those chapters up as soon as I can. So stay tuned!**


	35. The Bitter Smell of Exposure

**The Bitter Smell of Exposure**

The week had started and Serena still wasn't allowed to go to school and was still confined to home schooling. She was doing the obstacle course for what she felt was the zillionth time. True, Logan would make some adjustments and modifications to make it more challenging for her, but it was still pretty easy. In fact she had once gone through the maze blindfolded just to make it more interesting. Needless to say, she made it out just fine and it had given her a thrill. Ever since then she started wearing a blindfold while doing the obstacle course. She was walking through being careful not to trip over any tree roots when she heard a noise up in one of the trees. She stood completely still. She heard the rustle of leaves and she sent a blast of water in the direction of the noise. The next thing she heard was a familiar yelp and someone falling out of the tree.

"Todd?" She said ripping off the blindfold. It was in fact Todd, now lying on the ground wet, with twigs in his hair.

"Yo! Could you give a toad a warning?"

"Sorry," Serena apologized. "I thought you were an enemy."

"That's okay." He said pulling the twigs out of his hair. "I was going to surprise you but I guess you ended up surprising me instead."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Serena asked

"I was suspended from school for a week yo." Todd reminded her.

Serena remembered. "Oh yeah for the whole destroying the school thing."

"No, it was actually for the whole destroying the principal's car thing."

"Geez, do you get away with murder too?" Serena asked him skeptically.

"You just got to know how to be sneaky." Todd told her. "But anyway, I was bored out of my wits so I thought I'd come and see you."

"Well, thank you." Serena said not knowing what else to say.

"Well let's go."

"Go?" She asked.

"Yeah, go. As in away from here." Todd emphasized.

"But I'm in the middle of training."

"No big deal." Todd waved.

"With Wolverine."

"Ooh," Todd winced. "I pity you."

"It's really not that bad." She told him. "I actually like training with Logan."

Serena wasn't lying. In fact she was being completely honest. Even though he was as tough as nails and a little scary at times, she couldn't help but admirer him. To her he was an entity of fear, awe, and speculation all in one. As an X-Man he was extremely devoted for his craft and his ambition and audacity certainly inspired her. But the thing she like the most about him was his paternal approach. Even though he hardly ever showed it Logan did have a softer side. True, he was very harsh to her and to all the other kids, but in a weird-loving type of way. In her eyes he was a cool guy and she respected him. But to everyone else…

"You must be crazy." Todd said shaking his head.

"I'm crazy, you're crazy, heck we're all a little crazy."

"Couldn't you just say you got lost or something?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, the maze isn't that big plus I've been through it several times."

"Well…" Todd thought. "You could say you knocked your head and passed out."

"Doubt it."

"Come on please? Just for a few minutes."

"Mmm, I don't know." She knew it was a bad idea to skip out on Logan's training session. Logan was not the kind of person you wanted to make angry. If you missed out on one of his classes, you would have to make it up in full.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease." He asked imploringly, blinking his huge yellow eyes.

"Oh no, not the frog eyes." She laughed. "Alright, but only for a little while."

Thirty-something minutes later…

Serena came out of the maze panting and tired looking. She didn't have to pretend either. She and Todd had just walk around and talked for the most part. She lost track of time listening to one of Todd's funny stories about living with the Brotherhood. When she looked at her watch and saw how long she had been gone she bid Todd farewell and rushed back as fast as she could.

"Have fun kid?" Logan asked.

"Sorry it took so long." She panted. "I was kind of held back by something."

"Something? Or someone?" She blanched. "Just what do you think you were doing with the Tadpole?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" she said trying not to sound guilty.

"I mean I can smell the runt's scent on you." He growled.

Serena felt like kicking herself. How could she forget about Logan's sense of smell? "Um... I can explain."

"Go ahead," Logan crossed his arms. "I can't wait to hear the excuse for this."

"Well I was wandering through the maze right? But then he jumps out of no where and tackles me. And then we fought and eventually I beat him and sent him home crying and… and you don't believe me do you?"

"Well there's two things wrong with your story." He told her. "The first one is I know for a fact that he would never attack you whether you two broke up or not. Second I know for a fact that if you two actually did fight you would be able to take him out in two seconds flat. Wait, actually there's three things wrong. The third is that nothing could've possibly held you back for over thirty minutes."

"What if I told you I was attacked by aliens?" she asked almost hopefully.

"Then I would consider you very idiotic to think I would actually believe that."

She sighed. "I figured."

"So are you going to be honest with me or am I gonna have to have the professor find out what you were doing?"

"He just… showed up…" she said.

"He?"

"Todd." She said. "He showed up and we started talking… and we went off somewhere for a couple minutes."

"So you were ditching."

She nodded shamefully. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked.

"I'm sorry?" she said feebly. "Please don't tell anyone."

"About what?"

"You know, about me and him. I don't want anybody to find out, not even the professor."

"Kid, that's your business. Not mine."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"But I don't want you skipping anymore training sessions, got it?"

"Yes sir. I'll humbly accept my punishment."

"Good. Now let's get over to the danger room."

"The Danger room?" Serena asked anxiously.

"Call it make-up work."

"Okay, no problem."

"And no turning into water."

Serena gave a groan of despair. "You're very cruel you know that?"

"That's my job kid." Logan grunted.

"But I guess I can't say I don't deserve it."

"At least you're willing to take responsibility." Logan told her in a voice with a little less of a growl.

Though he hated to admit it, the little mermaid had grown on him. Though she was sometimes a pain she never meant to be. She always made an effort at anything she did. Like Rogue, she was an outcast of outcasts. There was something that set her apart from humans and mutants both. Logan knew the feeling all too well. He could tell that the kid had a hard life, harder than most anyway. But despite what happens she would just soldiered on hoping for improvement.

"Hey kid."

"Yes Mr. Logan?"

"Nothing." Logan grumbled. Serena smiled at him as they started heading over to the danger room.

**(sniffs) There's nothing that touches me more than fluffy tender moments. Okay, so Logan knows now. Let's just hope no one else finds out. **

**A thanks to all you reviewers! I now have some really good ideas for future chapters. Stay tuned!**


	36. Suspicions and Contradictions

**This chapter features some silliness, sociability, a little fighting, and (on demand) Pietro bashing. Enjoy!**

**Suspicions and Contradictions**

So far the week was going quite smoothly for both Serena and Todd. Professor Xavier had told Serena that if she kept up her progress she would be able to go back to public schooling the following week. The thing was Serena wasn't sure if she wanted to go back. Even though the professor had been working with her on her telepathy and empathy she still sometimes heard thoughts fading in and out like a badly tuned radio when she was around others. It wasn't anywhere near as bad as it used to be but she wish she could just get a hold of it. The professor told her that it just took time and patience.

In the meantime she had gained significant control of her water based powers. She practiced reforming herself by jumping off her balcony in her liquid form and then gathering herself up again once she hit the ground. She was getting better at shaping water. She had even managed to shape it into a square. She had even tried to see how much water she could absorb at once during her bath. After absorbing the entire tub she found that her body was shimmering in and out from holding too much.

There were still times when Serena would be doing something and suddenly she would find herself somewhere else. No doubt Flood was getting a breath of fresh air every now and then. But she didn't seem to be causing anyone trouble so Serena wasn't worried about it. Still, people would question her unexplained mood swings. As for regular basic training, Serena knew how to fly the jets fairly well now. She made it through the obstacle courses with ease, even without the use of her powers. She was even becoming an expert in the danger room.

Since Todd wasn't allowed at school, he was spending his time either doing this and that or watching Serena while she did her outdoor training. This, for some reason, greatly annoyed Logan. "Does he have to come around here everyday?"

Serena looked over to where Todd was. "He just likes to watch me train."

"He likes to watch you, period."

She smiled. "I think it's rather sweet."

"Ugh, you kids and your nutty relationships."

"Cut him some slack Logan, he does it because he loves me."

"If he really cared about you then he would be training _with_ you instead of watching you work your tail off." Logan regretted saying that almost instantly.

This gave Serena an idea. "Hey Logan…"

"No. Forget it Mermaid." Logan growled.

"Aw come on!" Serena whined. "Why can't he train with me?"

"First of all, he's not an X-Man. Secondly, he should be in school and thirdly I don't want to have to explain to the professor why he was out here."

"One, the professor's not here," Serena contradicted, "he went grocery shopping with Storm. Two, Todd got suspended for a week and three I'll love you forever if you just let him train with me!"

Logan raised an eyebrow at this. "That's not gonna get you anywhere."

"I promise I won't break anything!" Todd called out from the fence.

"What is this, a daycare?" Logan asked annoyed.

Serena put on one of those adorable, wide-eyed pleading looks. "Please Wolverine." She pouted in a babyish voice. "For me?"

"Oh for God's sake, kid, turn it off." Logan growled, defeated."I'd do better trying to fight Sabertooth."

"Thanks Wolverine!" She said happily and hugged him. "You're the greatest!"

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." Logan grumbled.

"No problem." She cupped her hands around her mouth. "He says it's okay!"

Todd was there in two leaps. He stood up straight in mock salute. "Ready when you are commander!"

"Why do I let myself get talked into these things?" Logan mumbled to himself.

Todd and Serena had tons of fun. Even though they had to dodge projectiles and fight machines it wasn't so bad when they were together. In fact they both seemed to fight better when motivated by each other's presence. Logan got after them for kissing in the middle of training. Todd also ended up making one of the machines blow up by gunking it up with his slime.

"Sorry yo." He said apologetically.

"That's okay Tadpole, we can always get em replaced." Hearing this, Serena intercepted a buzz saw launched at her and sent it right back through the opening it came out of. The machine exploded sending pieces of metal flying everywhere.

"However, that doesn't mean you should _try_ to break the equipment." He said in an irritated voice.

"How does Big Daddy X pay for all this yo?" Todd asked in amazement.

"Beats me kid."

"Duh," Serena said smacking herself on her forehead, "because he's rich!"

"Yeah, but how did he get so dang rich?"

"Good question." Serena thought for a second. "Well, he's been alive for a long time… a really long time. Maybe he's been saving up."

"Or maybe he put that mind control thing of his to good use." Todd said suspiciously.

Logan interrupted their little conversation. "Enough with the talking you two. It's time we moved on to another exercise."

After school hours before anyone got home, Todd and Serena would go off to either have fun or do martial arts training. Todd was picking it up rather quickly. He was so impressed on how well Serena controlled her powers he had even started practicing using his. Sometimes he practiced his aim by hitting targets with either his slime or his tongue. Every so often he would do his wall-and-ceiling aerobics where he practiced how to climb and leap from wall to wall with refinement.

He was also learning how grab items with his tongue more efficiently. Sometimes he would even go out on the town and test his jumping skills by leaping from one rooftop to the text. He even started wearing the weights Serena gave him on his wrists and ankles while training, just like she did, only hers were heavier since she was used to wearing them. She told him it's makes you stronger and challenges your abilities. He found that the challenge part was not a lie, but he did feel stronger every day.

Serena and Todd had to be the happiest couple in Bayville. There was just one thing that was putting a damper on their relationship. The X-Men and the Brotherhood both were confused at their teammates' sudden upturns. Most of the X-Men thought it to be nothing short of a miracle that their teammate had finally gotten a grip on herself, and didn't really care how or why. There were, however, others who were just too paranoid to overlook it.

"What do you do everyday after school?" Kurt asked Serena after she got back a couple hours after school.

Serena shrugged. "A lot of stuff. Sometimes I work out at the gym, others I take a walk around the park."

"The park I can understand but we have our own gym here." Scott said.

"Yeah but, sometimes I feel I just need to get out of the mansion you know?" Even though they did have a gym there was no way for Serena to sneak Todd in without risking exposure. So the next best thing was the public gym.

Scott heaved a deep sigh. "Serena, is there something you're not telling us?"

Serena looked at him with a surprised look. "What would give you that idea?"

"You've just been acting a little strange lately." Kurt told her.

"It's like all of the sudden you've just become an entirely different person." Scott remarked.

"In a good way but still..."

"And you barely ever spend time at the mansion anymore except for during training."

"You have to remember I spend all day at the mansion." Serena pointed out. "I don't get to go to school like you guys anymore."

"The professor says that you might be able to start school again next week." Kurt told her.

"Yeah, I know." She said idly.

"Aren't you excited?" Scott asked.

"Well yeah but…" She began.

"Did we do something to upset you?" Kurt asked timidly.

"No, not at all. I just…"

Suddenly Kitty and Rogue appeared out of nowhere. "Hey Serena. How come you haven't been talking to us lately?"

"I know. It's almost like you're trying to avoid us."

"No, I've just been busy." Serena told them.

"You're not busy now, right?" Kitty asked her wryly.

Serena fidgeted. "Not really."

"Well then come on girl." Rogue said and the two started to lead her away.

"Yeah, we like totally have some catching up to do."

"Hey, now wait a second…" Scott started.

"Lay off Scott." Rogue snapped. "The gal needs to be with her girl friends for a little while."

"Serena?" Kurt was twisting his tail nervously. "Just out of curiosity, are you still angry with me?"

She smiled at him gently. "No Kurt. In fact, I'm sorry for being so mad at you. I was just going through a hard time you know?"

"Yeah, I can understand." He said with a relieved look on his face.

"Alright, enough chit-chat. Now come on." Rogue said impatiently. The two girls dragged her away.

Serena waved at Scott and Kurt. "See you guys later."

When they got to Kitty's room and locked the door Serena turned to look at the two girls. "Thanks, you saved me back there."

"No problem." Rogue said smiling.

"Now you're going to tell us everything! And don't leave one hot detail out or I won't share my pint of ice cream with you." Kitty said holding up the pint of cookie dough ice cream and three spoons.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked, blushing slightly as she took a step back.

"Toad, of course!"

"How do you know about that?" Serena asked her taken aback.

"Duh, Lance told me at school. But don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Kitty said, grinning as she dug into the ice cream happily, leaving Serena to fight for a bite.

"I knew about it from the Toad himself." When Serena gave her a look of confusion she explained. "He came into my room looking for you that night. I'm the one that told him you were out back on the beach."

"Rogue, since when are you like, playing cupid?" Kitty asked teasingly.

"It wasn't like that." Rogue flushed. "I just kinda felt sorry for him."

"Sure."

"I hope nobody else finds out." Serena groaned.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Rogue promised.

"Can we get back to the subject of your boyfriend please?" Kitty piped up.

Serena sat down on the floor next to Kitty. "Okay, what do you wanna know?"

"Well for starters, of all the guys in the school, in the world even, like why him?"

"You know he's really not as bad as you think." Serena said as she picked up a spoon and started digging into the ice cream.

"Don't get me wrong. He's cute and all, but some of the stuff he does, it's just like totally gross."

"You think Toad's attractive?" Rogue asked her shocked beyond all belief.

Kitty shrugged. "Sure."

Rogue made a face. "But he's so gross."

"Well, yeah... but he's still kind of cute!" Kitty replied, grinning. "Besides, that seems to be a common trait among mutant guys." She frowned, contemplating. "Er... now that I think about it, it seems to be a common trait among all males..." They were silent for a minute before laughing uproariously.

"I'll admit he is fairly attractive, when he's not catching bugs on his tongue." Rogue admitted.

"Or the fact that he hardly bathes." Kitty added.

"I've been trying to get him to cut down on those little habits." Serena said awkwardly. "He's actually been doing a good job."

"So how's he kiss?" Rogue asked her.

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to know how he kisses?"

The two other females turned to each other knowingly. "She's jealous." They said at the same time.

Serena laughed. "You guys better give it up, he's mine."

Kitty leaned back, licking at her spoonful of ice cream with a thoughtful look. "You know... all of those Brotherhood guys are pretty good looking now that I think about it..."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Don't say that where the speed freak can hear you, please. He has a big enough head as it is." She grabbed a spoon and the pint of ice cream, helping herself.

"Actually Rogue," Serena said between spoonfuls, "I kind of think you and Pietro would make a rather cute couple."

Rogue snorted. "Oh please, like that's ever gonna happen."

"She's right Rogue. It would be sort of an "untouchable" love."

"That kinda love would be almost as fleeting as he is, trust me."

"I'm surprised at you Rogue, usually you don't participate in these girl talks." Kitty said, cocking her head with a slight smile.

"I just don't see the point in talking about boys." Rogue replied, grinning wickedly. "Now men... that's another subject." The three of them laughed at this, soon lapsing into a detailed discussion of guys and such.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Other than Lance the Brotherhood was curious about Todd's sudden difference in his behavior. They were glad that he was no longer holding a grudge against them and that he seemed happier nowadays, but it just seemed a little too unusual. What really made the Brotherhood astonished was that Todd had started showering almost daily, though they were for the most part grateful for this. As weird as it was, they just smiled and didn't say anything about it. Everyone was just happy that everything was back to normal, for the most part anyway. Everyone except for Pietro who, in spite of what the others said, was too skeptical to shrug it off.

"Have you guys noticed how weird Todd's been acting lately?" Pietro asked them.

Tabitha looked at him. "By weird you mean…"

"I mean the way he's acting."

"Uh, happy?" Fred asked.

"Exactly!" Pietro exclaimed. "He doesn't shoot glares at us or mutter insults underneath his breath at us anymore."

"And you're upset by this how?" Lance asked him incredulously.

Pietro started pacing around. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe he just finally forgave us." Tabitha shrugged.

Pietro stopped pacing to look at her. "We don't forgive easily. We hold grudges."

"Yeah but not with each other." Lance told him.

"That's not true." Tabitha glared at him. "I still haven't forgiven you two for destroying my statue."

"And we still haven't forgiven you for getting it in the first place!" Pietro snapped.

"Chill out you two. Anyway, he _did_ hold a grudge with us, remember?" Lance reminded him. "Hence the glares and the muttered insults."

"Yeah but you don't just wake up one morning and say, 'hey guys I forgive you!'"

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"It just isn't done. I'm telling you something's up."

"And I'm telling you leave it alone." Lance said warningly.

Pietro shook his head defiantly. "No, not until I've gotten to the bottom of this."

"What bottom?" Tabitha asked in bewilderment. "So he's happy, it's no big deal. There's no need to make a song and dance about it."

"What is your problem?" Lance asked the skinny teen.

"I just think it's weird." Pietro said.

"You're weird, and you're an idiot." Tabitha snapped.

Pietro glared at her. "Being suspicious does not make me an idiot."

"No, but being asinine does." She snapped at him.

"You know what? You are…" He stopped when Todd entered the room.

"Whassup yo?" Todd looked around at everyone staring at him. "What's the matter? Did I miss a spot scrubbing my face?"

Tabitha shook her head. "No."

Todd looked at them weirdly before going into the kitchen to get himself a snake. He didn't notice Pietro mouthing constantly, "See? See? See?" and Lance smacking him upside the head while Tabitha tackled him. The two silently rolled around on the floor while Lance tried to pull them apart.

"Don't we have anything to eat around here?" Todd called from the kitchen.

Tabitha was on top of Pietro smacking him back and forth across the face. "There should be some marshmallow pies in the cupboard!"

"Thanks Tabby!" He said looking into the cupboard and not seeing Pietro trying to claw his way into the kitchen desperate to get away from an angry Tabitha.

Tabitha grabbed his legs, so that he couldn't run, and pulled him back into the living room. "Don't mention it!"

"If you check in the frig you might find some left over nutty buddies while your at it!" Lance said frantically trying to pull Tabitha off of Pietro.

"Sweet! Thanks Lance!"

"No problem!" He lost his grip and fell backwards into Fred who was just sitting there watching the bizarre scene. "Would you stop staring like an idiot and help me!" Lance hissed.

"You don't have to be rude about it." Fred said getting up and walked over to the two wrestling around and pulled them apart with ease. Todd came out of the kitchen.

"The kitchen's almost empty guys. I think we might have to go…" Todd looked at the rest of the Brotherhood who were sitting in there original positions looking fatigued and overly cheerful. "Uh… is something going on?"

"Well actually Toad," Pietro said zipping up before Tabitha could restrain him, "I'd like to ask you the same question."

"What do you mean?" Todd asked nervously.

"You've been acting, well… I'm just gonna put this bluntly. You've been acting really odd the past few days."

"How so?"

"Well your mood has just been a little out of place."

"Oh am I being too happy? I'm sorry, I'll stop right now."

"Ignore him Toad." Lance said as he shoved Pietro aside. "He's being a paranoia freak right now."

"Pietro can I see you in the kitchen for a sec?" Tabitha didn't wait for a reply before dragging him by his shirt out of the room.

"Lance, can I talk to you for a minute?" Todd looked at Fred. "Alone if you don't mind, Freddy."

"Sure, I need to get a snack anyway." He got up and left.

"What's up?" Lance asked.

"Why were you following me?" Todd asked him.

"Huh?" Lance asked confused.

"Why were you following me and Serena the other day?"

"Toad, I don't know what you're talking about."

Todd was starting to get irritated. "Lance don't lie to me man. I just want to know why you were following us."

"I didn't follow you anywhere."

"Stop lying!" Todd shouted.

"I'm not lying!" Lance said equally irritated. "I don't even know what the heck you were doing that day."

"I know you followed us! Just admit it."

"What are you on man?"

"Who else could've caused that tremor?"

Lance blinked. "Huh? What tremor?"

"The tremor you made when me and Serena were at her house."

"I didn't make any tremors that day. Well, there was that one but unless she lives right next door you guys shouldn't have felt it."

"Well, we did. And she doesn't live next door. Not even close. But you would know that wouldn't you?"

"I don't know where she lives."

"Nobody else could've caused it, it had to be you!"

"It wasn't me!"

"You are a liar!"

"If you think that…" They were interrupted by an explosion and a high-pitched scream.

"What the heck?" Todd exclaimed. They both ran to the kitchen and saw Pietro running around in circles yelping in pain.

"What's going on?" Lance asked them.

Fred scratched his head. "Well uh, Pietro and Tabby here were fighting and she kind of said something and he kind of said something so she uh… kind of did some damage in a certain area and…"

"Stop sugar coating it Blob, she fried my ass!" Pietro screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'm not gonna be able to sit for a week!"

"Oh, quit your whining Speedy!" Tabitha yelled at him.

Lance looked next to him and saw Todd was no longer there. He knew the entire thing was probably a misunderstanding. But what would give Todd the idea he would do such a thing as spy on him, he didn't know. He didn't even know what he was talking about in the first place. All he knew was that Todd had jumped all over him and hardly gave an explanation. He had even called Lance a liar when he had been telling the honest truth. Lance couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of anger towards the younger teen.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! More coming soon!**


	37. Tension Rising

**Dun Dun Dun Dun DUN! Sorry, I wanted a dramatic opening.**

**Tension Rising**

It was a brand new week and both Todd and Serena were allowed back at school. They remained discreet for the most part and did their best to avoid eye contact when crossing each other in the hallways or in the cafeteria or even in the classroom. They would occasionally pass notes to each other when no one was looking. After school they would idly sneak off before anyone noticed them, then return home hours later.

The rest had given up on trying to find out where they went or what they did after school. The two groups seemed to be getting along okay. By getting along meaning one group was always unpretentious of the other's presence. Todd and Serena were grateful for this. After all a feud between the two groups would only cause more trouble for them. They were sure that the tension had almost completely gone. But by the end of the week it had sky-rocketed back upwards in just one afternoon.

It was after school and Todd was trying to think how to get away from the Brotherhood. He was originally supposed to meet Serena right outside the school but the Brotherhood had found him first. They were walking across the grassy lawn away from the school, Todd thinking tomorrow he would have to explain to Serena why he wasn't there at the meeting place, when they were stopped by an angry voice.

"Alvers!"

They turn around to see the group of X-Men, excluding Serena to Todd's immense disappointment, walking towards them. They all looked extremely angry.

"Yeah, what do you want Summers?" Lance said in a tone that suggested he was not happy to see them.

Scott got up in Lance's face. "You guys think you're real funny with your little pranks don't you?"

"What're you talking about?" Pietro asked annoyed.

"Like, as if you don't know." Kitty scoffed.

"No, we don't know." Lance said irritated. "Why don't you tell us?"

"Somebody slashed the tires on my car." Scott told him. "Not only am I going to have to get them replaced, I'm going to have to call a tow truck. I don't have any way of getting home."

"It's called walking." Lance sneered.

"I was riding my skateboard and it fell apart." Evan said. "Now I have two huge bruises and a scrape." Evan showed them his wounds.

"Oh well, time will heal you." Tabitha said not caring.

"My chemistry homework exploded in my locker!" Kurt snarled. "All my stuff was destroyed and now I have detention for two weeks."

"You shouldn't have been playing with chemicals." Toad grinned.

Jean didn't look very happy. "I nearly got hit with a ton of bricks that somebody dropped."

"How horrible." Fred said shocked. "And to think I missed it."

"Someone poisoned my cooking." Kitty said angrily.

"Are you sure you didn't do that yourself?" Pietro quipped.

"Yes because I like, didn't put a bottle of vinegar and a can of salt in the cake mix."

"And what happened to you?" Pietro asked Rogue who was wearing shorts and a T-shirt.

"My clothes were stolen while I was in gym class. I had to go the rest of the day wearing these." She indicated the gym clothes she had on. "Two people ended up having to go to the nurse's office because they accidentally touched me."

"You guys have pulled some dumb pranks," Scott said heatedly, "but this beats everything."

"You could've hurt someone." Jean admonished.

"Hate to brake it to you, but it wasn't us, yo." Todd told them.

Lance smirked. "But we'll be sure to find who ever did it and give them our undying gratitude."

"Like, yeah right." Kitty said obviously not believing them.

"Why don't you guys just fess up?" Kurt demanded.

"Yeah, nobody else could've done it." Evan said.

"Nobody else _would've_ done it." Rogue spat out.

"You guys looking for a fight?" Tabitha asked them challengingly.

"I think they already found one." Lance observed.

Todd looked around worried that someone might see them. "Uh guys, I really don't think we should…" Nobody was listening to him. The two groups were staring each other down.

"Let's settle this." Scott said holding his glasses.

"Ladies first." Lance taunted.

A red flash and the next thing Todd knew there was an all out brawl. He watched as the two teams fought each other. In his mind he was wondering why this was happening. He tried to get away from the schoolyard mêlée but Kurt teleported in front of him blocking his path.

"Going somewhere?" Kurt asked him.

"Get out of my way fuzzy." Todd growled.

"Or what?" Kurt goaded.

Todd was trying hard to resist the urge to crush the furry freak's face. "Or you'll spend the rest of your life eating your meals through a straw. Now move it!"

"Fat chance!" Kurt said tackling him.

They rolled around for a bit before Todd kicked Kurt off of him sending him flying straight into Evan. He got up brushing himself off and noticed Rogue wasn't participating in the fight.

He cautiously went up to her. "I swear we didn't do anything."

"I don't think you did." She said. "But I'm not sure about your buddies over there."

"I was with them the whole time. They didn't do any of that stuff." He told her.

"Well then who…"

"Get away from her!" Rogue gasped as a red blast hit Todd in the stomach. He landed a few feet away groaning in pain. She looked over to see Scott who repositioned his glasses.

"You okay Rogue?" He asked her.

Rogue looked at him angrily "Scott, you didn't have to…"

"STOP!" A voice echoed through the schoolyard. Everyone froze looking up to see Serena, who had been detained by one of her teachers, striding towards them looking enraged.

"Uh-oh." Lance gulped. "She looks ticked."

"Run for it!" Pietro cried and sped off.

"Hey Speedy, wait up!" Tabitha called running after him.

"Don't worry little buddy, I gotcha." Fred said picking Todd up and carried him away.

"You haven't seen the last of me Summers." Lance snarled before taking off after the others.

"What do you think the Professor and Wolverine are gonna do to us?" Kurt whispered.

"I think right now you should worry about what _she's_ gonna do to us." Evan indicated the angry Serena.

Serena stopped a few feet away from them looking like a sister who had just caught her siblings doing something terrible.

"I would've never expected this from any of you." She said in a calm voice. "No wait, I take that back. I can't say I'm thoroughly surprised, but you two!" She said pointing at Jean and Scott. "You two are the leaders, and look at this."

"They started it." Scott said.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I don't know who's worse, them for giving you the bait or you guys for taking it. You guys are so childish it isn't even funny."

"I'm just fed up with those idiots." Evan muttered.

"They won't leave us alone." Kitty complained.

"They hate you." Serena told her. "Of course they're gonna be causing you grief."

"They've been doing it for too long!" Jean fumed. "I've had it!"

"Well, it seems as if Rogue was the only one mature enough to overlook it." Serena remarked.

"They destroyed my car… again!" Scott exclaimed. "They destroyed my car again!"

"And your solution is to start a World War III?" Serena asked with raised eyebrows. "Over a stupid car that the professor pays for anyway?"

Kitty crossed her arms. "Well what are we like, suppose to do? They were doing horrible stuff."

"And then they denied it." Kurt added.

Serena looked at him. "Don't you think they might have been telling the truth?"

Evan looked at her in disbelief. "Them? Telling the truth? Hell-o!"

"They're as good at telling the truth as Logan is at being nice." Scott spat.

Serena sighed. "Whatever. The point is you picked a fight, and in front of a school to top it off!"

"What are you gonna do to us?" Kurt said nervously.

She gave a small snort of mirth. "I'm not gonna do anything. I'll leave that up to the Professor."

They all groaned, foreboding the punishment they would receive when they got home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've had it with those X-Geeks!" Pietro fumed.

"Why are you so upset?" Tabitha asked him.

"They attacked us for no reason. And look what they did to Toad." He motioned to the younger teen sitting on the couch nursing his stomach.

"I'm fine yo. It's nothing." Said Todd reassuringly.

"It's something when a Brotherhood member gets injured."

"What do you care?" Lance snapped at him. "You're the one who caused it last time."

"Lance you don't have to bring that up." Todd said in a hard voice.

"Why not?"

"Because I attacked him too, remember?" Todd reminded him.

"Seriously guys. Just because we fight with the X-Men doesn't mean we have to fight with each other." Tabitha said analytically.

"You know, you're right." Pietro said pounding a fist in his palm. "Let's go pay the X-Geeks a visit and get some serious payback."

"Wh-what? No!" Todd objected.

"Why not?" Pietro asked him.

"Isn't one fight enough for one day?" Todd asked him wearily.

"Yeah but they picked a fight with us, so we'll pick a fight with them."

"But there's no reason."

Pietro laughed. "Since when do we need a reason? Besides they attacked us for no reason."

"I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Since when do you think?"

Todd sighed. "Look, can't we just let it go?"

"What is wrong with you?" Pietro asked him in disbelief. "Used to there was nothing you'd rather do than have a crack at the X-Geeks."

"I just don't feel like fighting them." Todd told him.

"Fighting them," Pietro asked slowly, "or fighting her?"

Todd was taken aback. "Huh? What're you talking about?"

"Don't try to play dumb." Pietro sneered. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Pietro knock it off." Lance said.

Pietro ignored him. "You're seeing her aren't you?"

Todd shook his head. "What? No I…"

"Liar! I know you are!" Pietro suddenly burst out. "You think I don't see it? You're always glancing at her in the hallways, staring at her in class! And then after school you mysteriously disappear!"

"Pietro calm down!" Lance yelled at him.

He rounded on Lance. "You know about it don't you? Don't try to deny it!"

"Shut the hell up!" Tabitha yelled at him.

"Chill Pietro!" Fred spoke out.

"You all know about it don't you?" Pietro said hysterically, his eyes darting from one to the other. "You've been hiding it from me, I know it!"

Lance gripped Pietro's shoulder. "Relax, before you have a heart attack!"

Pietro slapped his hand away. "I'm fine dammit!"

Tabitha delivered a swift slap to Pietro's face. He stood there breathing heavily. "Thanks Tabby."

"No problem."

"You're letting your anger get to you." Lance scolded him.

"That's because I have to deal with those damn X-Geeks." Pietro said through clenched teeth.

"You don't have to take it out on us." Fred said defensively.

"Yeah, we're not exactly enjoying any of this either!"

"Will everybody just stop shouting?" Tabitha screamed.

"Oh yeah, more yelling will definitely get the noise to stop." Todd muttered.

"You need to stop being so damn paranoid Pietro." Lance said roughly.

"We're your friends for Gaud's sake." Tabitha said a little softer.

Pietro breathed a laugh. "I don't need friends. You guys are nothing more than my team mates. And I don't give a damn about what you think of me."

The room was silent. Everyone was shocked at this horrid statement. They knew he probably didn't mean it, knew he was just trying to find a way to vent his anger,but they were offended by it all the same.

Lance glared at him. "You a self-centered punk, you know that?"

"You're such a jerk." Tabitha said crossly.

"Guys stop it." Todd spoke up. "This isn't gonna get us anywhere, yo."

"I know where I'm getting, out of here." Pietro snapped hotly. He left before anyone could stop him.

As much as Todd disliked him, he felt sorry for Pietro. He had felt the exact same way before. How did this happen? Everything was going so smoothly and now this. Why the hell did the X-Men have to go and pick a fight? Now they were back to square one with more friction than they started out with. Between the groups, among the groups, the tension was everywhere.

**Sorry if the last chapter wasn't all that great. You gotta tell me what you want people. I'm not a mind reader like that red-headed, goody-goody Jean.**

Jean: Hey!

**Just speaking the truth.**


	38. Flood and Rogue Talk

**Flood and Rogue Talk**

The X-Men were gathered in the professor's study. All of the adults stood before the students with their arms crossed and inquiring looks on their faces. The students were all looking down at the floor too ashamed to meet the adult's eyes, aside from Rogue and Serena who merely stood at the side of the room separate from the group, waiting to be released.

The Professor Xavier reproached them. "I must say that I'm disappointed in all of you. Never have I seen such irresponsible behavior. Though I am fully aware that the Brotherhood can be a nuisance, it does not give you the permission to confront them, especially not with the use of your powers and especially not out in the open. It's a miracle no one saw you. I also understand it was Miss Hallow that discontinued this outlandish result of behavior. I am glad that some of you were sensible enough not to be so reckless." Nobody said anything. "With the exception of Rogue and Serena, you will all be given a set of chores to do and an extra training session a day with Logan for one week. I do not want a repetition of this performance, understand?" They all nodded. "Good. You are all dismissed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AUGH!" A strangled yell and the sound of a blast shattered the midnight silence waking everyone in the mansion. Everyone rushed over to Scott's room, where the scream came from.

"Scott, are you alright?" Jean asked him worriedly.

Scott was sitting up in his bed eyes closed, clutching his throat, breathing heavily. "Someone… tried to kill me."

"What?" She said in surprise.

"Someone tried to kill me," Scott repeated," while I was sleeping. Someone came in here and…"

"Calm down Scott." The professor said. "It was probably just a nightmare."

"I don't think so." Scott said frowning. "It was way too real."

"Most dreams are." Kurt said.

"I'm telling you guys it was real." Scott said insistently. "I almost died."

"Scott, are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Jean asked him tenderly.

"Yes! Well… maybe." He sighed. "I don't know."

"Just take a deep breath and tell us what you remember." Professor Xavier told him.

"I was lying in bed and then someone just started choking me. Their hands were so cold. I opened my eyes and saw them, but I couldn't see their face. I couldn't breath. I somehow managed to scream and then they suddenly they were gone." They all looked up to see a hole blasted into the ceiling.

"What's going here?" Everyone turned to see Serena looking half awake.

"It's nothing Serena." The professor told her. "Scott merely had a nightmare."

"Oh." She said in response. "Well in that case I'm going back to bed."

"I'm with you girl." Rogue agreed.

"Like, me too." Kitty yawned.

"Try to get some rest Scott." The professor told him. "Remember you have a training session early in the morning."

"Don't remind me." Scott groaned.

In the late morning while everyone else was serving time in a gruesome training session, Rogue had just woken up. She was glad she didn't have to go through punishment with the rest of the team. Especially not in one of Logan's training sessions. But that's what they get for starting trouble. Rogue was searching through her wardrobe looking for something to wear when her eyes fell on one particular outfit.

"Wait a minute." She pulled out the same dress wear she had worn the day before. "These are my clothes that were stolen yesterday. So what are they doing back here?" Her face darkened.

Rogue quickly got dressed and headed over to Serena's room. She knocked on the door but didn't bother waiting for an answer. Upon opening it she thought at first no one was in their. But she soon spotted her sitting outside on the balcony. Rouge brashly approached the girl who did not move. In fact she might as well have not noticed the girl who was standing right behind her.

"Hello Rogue." She said in an endearing voice

"Flood." Rogue said it as if it were more of a statement than a greeting.

Flood turned her head slightly. "So, you can tell the difference between us?"

Rogue wanted to state the fact that the difference was extremely evident but she merely answered, "Yes."

"Come sit with me." Flood motioned to her. Rogue hesitated before walking over and leaning against the balcony's edge next to Flood.

"I'm glad you came." Flood told her. "There is something important I need to talk to you about."

"And what would that be?" Rogue asked.

"I know this is going to sound abrupt but..." she sighed. "You need to tell the others about Todd and Serena."

"W-What?" Rogue gasped. Then she shook her head vigorously. "No I can't do that."

"Hear me out." Flood said imploringly. "Serena has been growing extremely attached to Todd, indulging herself in her devotion for him. And it's becoming an obsession which may cause spontaneous aggression towards anyone who would threaten their relationship."

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked her dubiously.

"I mean she'll do anything to stay with him. There is no measure she won't take."

"You're exaggerating, Serena wouldn't do anything bad."

Flood raised an eyebrow. "No? Who do you think caused all that trouble?"

"What trouble?"

"Scott's car, Kurt's project, Evan's skateboard, Kitty's cooking, the bricks dropped on Jean…" she looked at Rogue. "…your clothes…"

Rogue was taken aback. "But I thought…"

"You thought it was me." Flood said perceptively. "That's why you came to see me, right?"

"And it was it?" Rogue asked her.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well how else would you know about it?"

Flood looked slightly irritated. "I told you this before. I can see things through her eyes. I know what she does."

"At first I thought it was the Brotherhood but…"

"Yes, that's what she wanted all of you to think, and it worked."

"Why would she do something like that?" Rogue asked.

"To start trouble." Flood said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why?"

"So they wouldn't find out her secret." Flood explained. "They were getting far too suspicious, so she thought she could distract them by causing a fight between them and the Brotherhood, and her secret would be kept safe."

"I don't believe you." Rogue said.

"What's not to believe? Especially after last night's incident."

"Last night?"

"Yes, last night." She said slyly. "When Scott claimed someone had tried to kill him."

"Are you saying it was Serena that did that?" Flood said nothing, merely looked at her. "Why would she do that?"

"Weren't you paying attention during the fight? Scott's the one who blasted Todd right when she step out and realized what was going on. Of course she would want to hurt him for hurting Todd."

Rogue shook her head. "No, it can't be true."

"Rogue you know as well as I do that this attachment she has to him is not healthy. She thinks about him incessantly, spends every second with him she possibly can. He has become her addiction, and it's creating a severe imbalance." She said in a judicious tone of voice. "If you don't tell everyone soon, so that they can be prepared for the worst, she might end up hurting someone. She won't let anything interfere with her and Todd."

"There is nothing wrong with her loving him." Rogue said definite.

Flood's eyes began to burn with impatience. "So I suppose there is nothing wrong if she was to kill someone, start a fight, cause an accident, just so she could stay with him?"

"I really don't think the others would care if they found out she and Toad are dating." Rogue said though her voice was unsure. "I mean, just look at Kitty and Lance."

"Yes, but Kitty doesn't let that interfere with her missions; of course Serena never really wanted to join the X-Men in the first place."

"She didn't?"

"Not really." Flood said jaded. "Sure she sees all of you as her friends, she doesn't mind living in a mansion, and she enjoys the training sessions. But for some reason, it just never felt like home to her."

"If that's the case then why doesn't she just leave the X-Men?"

"Where would she go? The Brotherhood won't take her back, and her mother disowned her."

"She did?"

"She even said it herself," Flood repeated her mother's cruel words, "you're not my daughter, I don't even know why you exist."

"How horrible." Rogue said sadly.

Flood nodded. "So as you can see, she has no choice but to stay here. She can't hide her secret forever, but she will by any means try. It is a dangerous secret that needs to be revealed."

"But I... promised her I wouldn't tell."

"Some secrets weren't ment to be kept." Flood said darkly.

"Well if it's so important why don't you just tell them?" Rogue asked her still not convinced.

Flood gave a sardonic smile. "Because she won't let me."

Rogue tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean she won't let you?"

"Just as I said." Flood said simply. "She and I are tied together. We can tell each other our secrets, but I cannot tell anyone else unless she allowed it. Unfortunately her mind is too clouded to see how dangerous the situation has become."

Rogue was silent for a few moments before asking her, "Why should I believe you? I barely know you."

"That may be true, but the same goes for Serena as well."

"That's not true." Rogue argued.

"Isn't it?" Flood crossed her arms. "Can you really say you know more about her than you do about me?" Rogue didn't say anything.

"I thought not." She said in an elated tone. "There are so many things I could tell you about her that you don't know, but she would never let me."

"Still," Rogue said apprehensively, "what you're asking, I'm not sure if…"

"Think about it." Flood said before Rogue could finish her sentence.

Without another word, she let herself fall backwards over the edge of the balcony. Rogue gave a startle cry and almost jumped down after her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Flood splash onto the ground and reform almost instantly. Flood glanced back up at Rogue clearly amused by her reaction. She gave a small wave of departure and headed off, no doubt to meet her counterpart's boyfriend. Rogue watched her go as a sinking feeling settled itself in the pit of her stomach.

**You think this chapter is edgy? Wait till you see what happens next!**


	39. Bad Medicine

**Before I start this chapter I'd like to take the time to gush praise for my inspiring fans. A special thanks to my signed reviewers: my-foot's-asleep, bant, Kernl Toad Sandrz and**

**S. Mark Gunther- I'll be sure to beat Pietro up a few more times just for you. I'll keep in mind your runaway idea. **

**morring star- Yes, there will be a point where Todd meets Flood.**

**Silenttiger43- Thanks, your enthusiasm is inspiring.**

**And a thanks to the anon. reviewers: D.A. Jersey Devil, Aaron, and**

**Boo- I guess there's no point in hiding it, yes the twin brothers are mutants. I'm just not exactly sure how to fully bring about their powers. But I'm working on it.**

**Anony- I'm sorry if the characters are "out of wack". I'll try to keep them in character more. **

**Okay, here's the next chapter!**

**Bad Medicine**

Pietro sat slumped over the bar table. He had just finished his third drink and his mind was starting to go into a haze. Earlier he had been in his room listening to his music, extremely loudly. That is until Lance got so annoyed he took his cassette tape and smashed it to pieces. Pietro was extremely angry and the two yelled at each other for a bit until Pietro got fed up and left the house. So now here he was.

"Hello Pietro."

He looked at the girl who had sat next to him and blinked. "Serena? What are you doing here?"

She looked at him quizzically. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Bastards at home." Pietro muttered.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"Not with you."

"Aw, now that's not very nice."

"Being nice has never gotten me anywhere so why bother?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I try to be nice and yet when I get just a little suspicious they treat me like I'm the bad guy."

"Poor thing," she said in what sounded like mock sympathy. "You've just been knocked around by everyone haven't you?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "And I'm sick of it. I just want a little respect."

"I know what you mean," She said darkly. "You feel confused. Here you are left out of the loop wondering what's going on. You don't know and you're angry because everyone else does."

"That's exactly how I feel," He said.

She tugged at his arm. "Come on."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I want to talk to you and it's a little crowded in here," Her eyes shifted to a group of men leering at her.

"Fine," he said.

"Follow me," She dragged him out of the bar and into an empty alleyway.

Pietro looked around, confused. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

He looked at her, half-inquiring, half-amused, and then whatever he saw in her eyes drove the amusement from his expression. He caught his breath, and she saw the pulse at the base of his throat begin to pound, his blood stirring as hers did. For a moment, she stood there, unsure. Her body trembled when she looked at him, as if it knew things she didn't know. Despite all her uncertainties she pulled him close, hard against her, and kissed him. She pressed her lips down hard on his as if trying to invoke something. Pietro had frozen the moment she had kissed him, and she had been sure for a second that he would push her away, but then his hands had gone to her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

He had almost pushed her away. He was ready to. He had even placed his hand on her shoulder so that he could keep her from getting any closer. He could even somehow tell that this girl, no matter how much she looked like her, wasn't Serena. But he was searching for some kind of relief. He needed medicine for his pain, confusion, and frustration, and here she was offering it to him. And maybe if he hadn't been slightly buzzed at the time he might've been able to successfully reject her attempts to seduce him. But at that point in time he just couldn't.

Whatever misgivings he might have had, they no longer showed. He caught her by the shoulders and kissed her back fiercely. There was something messy and unguarded about the desperation of the way Pietro clutched at her, his hands tight around her arms. It was a clash of teeth and tongues and kisses like bites. They didn't even notice the small figure that had stood in the opening of the alleyway and then quickly left without a word.

When Serena had first kissed Todd, Flood had been watching them, dormant and unfamiliar with this show of affection. Ever since she wanted to know what it was like to feel. She had never kissed Todd but she knew that if she did it would not be like _this_. This was kissing a stranger, or a near-stranger; every touch of his lips on hers sent bolts of fearful excitement zinging through her nerve endings. She had even felt sorry when she suddenly broke of the kissing and walked over to one of the trash cans and picked up an empty coke bottle. She did not want to for some strange reason, but she couldn't let him remember.

Pietro was confused when the girl had just pushed him away. A storm had been building up in his head and it had all of the sudden stopped without warning. He did not have time to react when the girl approached him with a glass bottle in her hand. It made a dull thud when it came in contact with Pietro's head but the pain was blinding and he blacked out.

Meanwhile two police officers were driving steadily along the road. The one driving saw Pietro lying on the sidewalk unconscious. "Hey isn't that the kid who's always causing trouble?"

The other peered out the window. "Yeah, let's get him." They stopped their car and walked over to Pietro's limp body.

"The kid's been drinking," The officer said getting a whiff of alcohol.

"We'd better take him in." The two of them carried Pietro's body to the car and drove off. The girl in the alleyway watched for a moment before silently walking off.

**I'm going on summer vacation pretty soon so I might not be posting for awhile. But I'll be hard at work in the meantime so stay tuned! **


	40. Bad Dream

**Hiya peoples! I'm back from vacation! And I've been working on this chapter just for you. Enjoy!**

**Bad Dream**

Todd was walking home devastated at what he had just seen. He contemplated the day's events in his head. It was late morning and Pietro had been listening to show tunes from the moment he awoke. It might not have annoyed Lance so much if he hadn't been playing it so loudly and singing, scratch that, screaming the lyrics. Eventually Lance cracked and took the tape from Pietro smashing it onto the floor. The two yelled a while before Pietro left in a huff. While all this was happening Todd and Fred were in the living room watching TV, thinking it best not to get involved. After a couple of hours Pietro had still not returned. Lance, still angry was starting to get a little worried, though he didn't show it. Finally Lance ordered Todd to go out and look for him. Of course Todd protested; he was not Pietro's babysitter. He and Lance argued and in the end they agreed that he would go if Lance did the grocery shopping.

Todd took his time wandering around town checking Pietro's favorite hideouts. When he still could not locate him Todd asked around the small local pubs.Todd had not excpected to find Pietro had been kicked out of most of them for over indulgence or fighting. When Todd was just about to give up, one of the bartenders told him he had seen him leave with a girl not too long ago. Todd thanked the man and hurried to find him; and he did. He was walking by the alley when he heard a noise. It took him a second to realize that what he was hearing was the sound of two people kissing. He looked into the alley way and what he saw made his heart stop. It took his brain a few moments to process what he was seeing. His lips caressing her skin, his arms wrapped around her, his hands tangled in her hair. It was more than Todd could bear. His momenary shock wore off to be replaced with anger, jealousy, and anguish. He felt his chest tighten, his eyes burning, he could hear ringing in his ears.

He tore his eyes away from the revolting sight and hurried away. He couldn't believe what he saw, his beloved Serena in the arms of his best friend Pietro. He didn't just feel angry. He felt hurt, betrayed, and confused. Todd tried telling himself that maybe what he saw was just a horrible dream. Or maybe it hadn't been Serena at all. Maybe it was just a girl who looked like her. Todd had almost managed to convince himself when something caught his eye. He saw Pietro and Serena sitting under a tree kissing. Todd rubbed his eyes and looked again. They were still there. Todd shook his head, still unwilling to believe it. He turned around only to see them walking close together while holding hands.

"No..." Todd looked away and saw in a cafe window Pietro and Serena sitting across from each other sharing a soda. Todd was starting to panick. "This is just a dream," he told himself. "It has to be." But even as he said this he could still see them together. He tried desperately to get away, but everywhere he turned he saw them. He just just wanted the images to go away. He closed his eyes and leaned against a lamp post. "It's not real. It's not real," Todd muttered to himself.

"What's the matter Toad? Upset that your girlfriend found someone better?" Todd opened his eyes to see Pietro smirking at him. "Did you honestly think you meant anything to her?"

"You bastard!" Todd lunged at Pietro but he merely sped out of the way and Todd landed hard onto the pavement.

"She doesn't love you," Pietro told him. "She never did."

"No... you're wrong." Todd had pushed himself up halfway off the ground.

"Admit it Toad, she's way out of your league. You knew that from the beginning."

"But..." Todd began but Pietro cut him off.

"And let's face it. Who could ever love you?"

"Shut-up." Todd growled.

"She deserves a prince," Pietro sneered. "You're just a toad."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Todd looked up to see that Pietro had disappeared. Todd sat there for a moment breathing heavily. Pietro's words repeated themselves over and over in his mind. He almost wanted to cry. He didn't though. Slowly all of his feelings consumed into his rage until he was no longer hurt, sad, or confused; just angry. His breathing became shallow, his blood pulsed, his muscles tightened. Slowly he pushed himself up off the ground and headed home, walking at first, then jogging, and finally bursting into full-fleged hopping with one thought burning in his mind. _Hurt Pietro._

**Sorry for the short chapter, but don't worry. It's gonna get better... or worse. Which ever way you look at it.**


	41. Bad Ice Cream

**Sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner! I've been busy!**

**Bad Ice Cream**

Lance was in the kitchen finishing his dinner when he heard the door bang open and slam shut. He saw Todd walk by looking really perturbed.

"Did you find Pietro?" Lance asked him.

"Screw you!" Todd snarled as he stomped up the stairs.

"O-kay." Lance didn't say anything since it was obvious something must've happened between the two of them. As Lance searched through the refrigerator for some desert he was pretty sure he could here things breaking and furious screams coming from upstairs. He found the last scoop of Rocky Road ice cream in the freezer and decided to finish it off. He saw Todd come back down the stairs again breathing heavily. He went into the living room, sat down, and turned on the television. Lance decided to risk the question.

"So did you find him?" Lance asked from the kitchen. There was a long pause before...

"Yes," Todd finally spat out.

"How come you didn't bring him back with you?" Another long pause.

"He was..." Todd had difficulty getting the right words out. "...tied up at the moment."

"What was he doing? Where was he?"

"Drunk in an alleyway." Todd knew this because he had smelled the liquor on Pietro.

Lance did a double take. "What? Toad, why didn't you do something?"

Todd gave him a scornful look. "What do I look like his babysitter?"

Lance frowned. "He could get in serious trouble. Or worse, he might get hurt."

"Yeah? Well good!" Todd said fiercely.

"I want you to go back out there right now and don't come back until you bring his skinny little a$$ back home!" Lance ordered.

"Do it yourself!" Todd said in a hard voice.

Lance groaned in frustration. He could understand the fact that Todd was still mad at Pietro for alot of reasons, that didn't mean he should just leave him lying in the gutter. At that moment he wanted to pound the little frog for acting so resentful towards him for no reason what so ever. He decided to eat his ice cream and give time for both of them to cool off. Lance sat down at the table and took up a spoon.

"Don't do it!"

Lance froze, his arm thrust back, his hand gripping a spoon ready to be plunged into the soft ice cream, and looked around. "Eh?"

"Down here idiot!" Lance looked down and saw two marshmallow eyes and a chopped walnut mouth grinning up at him from the chocolaty surface. "What up? Besides your ugly face I mean."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance: Wait! Hold it! What's with the talking ice cream?

Pietro: Yeah Blue, what's up with that?

Todd: I'm kind of lost too.

**BN: I can't say I didn't expect this.**

Lance: Would you mind explaining why this is happening.

**BN: Alright, alright. (turns to face readers) You're all probably wondering why Lance's ice cream is talking to him. Let's go back a couple hours shall we?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(One or two hours earlier...)

Lance was at the grocery store shopping for food just like he agreed with Todd. He had come alone not wanting Fred to eat everything in the store. Unbenounced to him two teenagers had come into the store to escape a cop who was trailing them for carrying around illegal shrooms. They were passing the food section when they saw the police officer approaching them. They hastily dumped the tiny bag of shrooms into the store mushrooms and threw the bag away. The police officer approached them and they tried not to look guilty.

"I'm gonna have to ask you boys to come with me."

"Why?" One of the guys asked. The officer stooped down and picked up a small piece of mushroom. The two boys looked at each other in dismay.

"Come on." The officer said as he lead the two boys away. Moments later Lance walked up to the mushroom pile.

"Hmm, we haven't had these in awhile. I think I'll get some. Maybe I can make some cream of mushroom soup for dinner." And with that he grabbed a bag and loaded some into the cart.

(Back to the present...)

"Are you talking to me?" Lance asked the bowl of ice cream.

"No stupid," its voice was ladened with sarcasm. "I'm talking to that big block of cheese behind you."

Lance blinked. "Isn't that the refrigerator used to be?"

"What refrigerator?"

"Wait how are you talking to me?" Lance looked at it stupidly. "You're ice cream. You're not supposed to talk."

"Your mom."

"I don't have a mom."

"Oh boo hoo. I'm ice cream so I don't technically have a mom either. Well there was that cow in Iowa, but anyway."

"Remind me again why I'm not eating you?" Lance asked. "And why is the room purple?"

In the living room Todd was watching a commercial on the television set. _"Mr. Owl, how many mushrooms does it take to get high?" "PURPLE!" The world may never know... _

"These public service announcements are becoming horrendous." Todd said.

If the ice cream had shoulders, it would have shrugged. "I have no idea."

"I'm high, aren't I?" Lance said.

It rolled it's marshmallow eyes. "No, it's perfectly normal for people to talk to their ice cream."

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh little boy, do want to know a se-ca-ret? Because I know one and it is sooooooo good to hear." The ice cream suddenly burst into song. "I know something you don't know! I know something you don't know!"

"Just tell me your secret already," said Lance impatiently. "You're starting to melt."

"Alright, I will tell you what it schwas. I know how to count all the way to purple."

Lance's mouth dropped open. "Wha?"

It laughed. "I'm kidding. Okay here's for real. Your little Kitty has been hobnobbing with your little Toad friend."

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid."

"You were probably locked up in a freezer at K-Mart! How would you know this?"

"I have my resources!"

"And why would I take you seriously? You're ice cream!"

The ice cream started laughing. "Kind of ironic isn't it?"

"What? That my best friend is cheating with my girlfriend behind my back?" Lance asked.

"No, because you're talking to Rocky Road ice cream." It snickered. "Get it? _Rocky Road_. And your powers to make earthquakes... you know... with rocks? Hehehe, rocks... you know, hehehe... it's just..." Lance just stared blankly at the ice cream. "Hehehe... fine, go to hell."

"I'm sorry but I just didn't really find it that funny."

"Like it's my fault you're a walking pun."

"Like it's my fault you're a frozen dairy product!"

"Lance, who are you talking to?" Todd called from the living room.

"The ice cream from the nether world!" Lance shouted.

"Well if you're going to talk to an inanimate object I would suggest a wall, they listen better." Todd recommended.

"You got that right." One of the walls said in a deep black man's voice.

"Anyway, back on subject," the ice cream said irritably. "Your friend is macking out with your girlfriend."

"How would you know?" Lance shouted.

"I followed them!"

"You don't have legs!"

"Now I do," the ice cream said standing up on two little stick legs.

"Augh!" Lance screamed. "Ice cream loose in the house!"

"Ice cream?" Fred poked his head in looking eager. Suddenly there was a ringing.

"The salami's ringing." The ice cream announced.

"Don't you think I know that?" Lance picked up the salami which was in truth the phone. "Hello?"

_Lance?_

"Pietro is that you?" Lance asked in surprise.

_Yeah man, I'm in jail. Can you come and bail me out?_

"What are you doing in jail?" Lance asked though he probably had an idea by the slur of Pietro's speech.

_Cops caught me drinking._

"Again? Wait, how did they catch you?" Lance asked in confusion.

_Dunno. Guess I passed out or something. _

"Pietro, I told you not to do that anymore." Lance said in exasperation.

_Sorry. _

"You just wait. I'm coming over there and giving you a right what for."

_Huh?_

"Never mind. I'll be right there." Lance hung up the phone. As he headed out of the kitchen Fred was eating Lance's ice cream.

"I'll be back!" It screamed. Lance walked by Todd who was still sitting in the living room watching television.

"Great job Toad!" Lance told him. "Now, thanks to you, I have to go down town to pick up Pietro."

"How is that my fault?" Todd asked dubiously.

"If you would have just brought him home earlier I wouldn't have to bail him out of jail!" Lance snapped.

"If he hadn't gotten so buzzed they wouldn't have put him in the joint in the first place!" Todd snapped back at him.

"You are becoming a real pain you know that?" Lance slammed the door shut behind him before Todd could say another word. He looked to see that his car was gone. Tabitha must've borrowed it again. Scratch that. _Stolen_ it again. That's the fifth time this week. Why couldn't she get her own damn car? He looked around him. Everything looked like it was out of a Dr. Suess book. Last time he ever bought mushrooms. Lance looked gloomily up at the (orange) sky. "Why? Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?"

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! It was helped written by my friend Ashley (who made up half the jokes)!**

Lance: Okay. Am I the only one who is immenselydisturbed by this?

Todd: Weird.

Pietro: You really went over your head this time, Blue.

**BN: I was desperate. Leave me alone.**

Pietro: Seriously though, that has got to be one of the craziest ideas I have ever seen.

Lance: Not to mention dumbest.

**(Ashley suddenly appears)**

Ashley: Hey shut it Rocky! I'm an expert at humor.

Lance: More like random madness.

Ashley: Isn't that the same thing?

**BN: Alright, that's it. Where's my baseball bat? I'm pretty sure I had a mallet around here somewhere.**

Todd: Run away!

**(They all run for their lives)**


	42. A Hate Triangle

**A Hate Triangle**

"You guys have anything to say for yourselves?" Tabitha shot chastising looks between Lance, Pietro, and Todd.

"Ketchup." Pietro said.

"Purple." Said Lance.

Todd opened his mouth to say something, stopped. "Ah screw it. I got nothing."

Tabitha paced back and forth. "You three are so childish, so idiotic, so…"

"What's your point?" Pietro asked impatiently.

"You wrecked the house!" She bellowed.

Lance shrugged. "Yeah, so what else is new? We destroy it on a weekly basis."

"And by the sound of it you almost killed each other."

Pietro nodded. "Sounds about right."

Todd shook his head. "Man, when Tabitha's the voice of morality you know something's wrong."

Tabitha turned to face them. "Alright then, tell me one more time what happened."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe how stupid you were!"

Lance and Pietro had just gotten home from the trip to the police station. Lance, having no transportation, had been forced to hitch a ride to the police station to pick up Pietro. When Lance tried to explain the situation to the officer he ended up losing his temper and nearly got throw into jail himself. If it hadn't been for a group of vigilantes tying up almost the entire police force, Lance probably would have never been able to get Pietro out without collapsing the entire building. They ended up hitchhiking back home since Pietro was still too out of it to use his super speed. Lance had yelled at Pietro the entire way. Needless to say, it had not been a fun ordeal.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Pietro yelled at the top of his lungs which brought requested silence. He took several deep breaths before collapsing into a chair. "I'm so sick of you… yelling at me."

"Well I'm sick of you doing stupid things and acting like a total jack ass!" Lance shouted at him. "The first few times were understandable but it's just getting to the point of being completely ridiculous!"

"What do you mean by that?" Pietro snapped.

"You're always causing trouble for anyone else!" Lance grimaced. "You can't do anything right!"

"_Once again Pietro you have messed up!" _

"_Dad… I'm sorry."_

"_Can't you do anything right?" _

"_Dad please…" _

Lance didn't really mean that. But at that moment he was just too frustrated to keep his cool. There was a blur and the next thing Lance knew Pietro was pressing a cold knife blade against his throat. Lance swallowed hard. "Take that back," Pietro hissed.

"Pietro!" It was Todd. He was standing in the kitchen doorway looking both shocked and furious. At that moment he wanted to beat the crap out of the skinny teen, but he remained calm for Lance's sake. "Just calm down," He edged slowly towards them.

Pietro pressed the blade slightly harder against Lance's throat. "Don't come any closer." Lance winced slightly as a small trickle of blood ran down from where the point pierced his skin.

"That's enough!" Todd yelled. He whipped out his tongue and grabbed a knife off the counter. He took it in his hand and held it at Pietro's throat. "Don't push me," Todd growled. "If this is what it takes…" Pietro cringed slightly as he felt the icy cold iron against his skin. "Just put the knife down," Todd ordered him.

Suddenly Todd felt something cold against his throat that sent a small chill through him. He looked to see that Lance had pulled out his switch blade and was know holding it against his throat. "_You_ put _your_ knife down," Lance said in a deadly voice.

There they were, the three of them, locked in a deadly triangle, each resenting the other, one move away from…

"Wh-why are you two doing this?" Todd asked them shakily, trying to buy some time.

Pietro spoke first. "This guy here thinks he's better than me." He indicated Lance. "He thinks I'm no good. He thinks I'm a screw up. He called me a jack-ass."

Todd remembered what he saw in the alley way and his insides boiled. "You are a jack ass." Todd growled. "You stole Serena away from me."

Pietro looked at him confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me!" Todd snarled. "I saw you together!"

"It's no more than you deserve Toad," Lance glared at him. "That's what you get for cheating with Kitty behind my back."

Pietro laughed. "Serena? Kitty? Like Toad could ever be good enough for either of them.

This was a very low blow. Todd could no longer keep himself together. With a roar like an animal he leapt on top of Pietro who was too surprised to react. His knife slpiied from his hand and slashed Lance across the cheek. It dropped to the floor followed by drops of blood. Todd meanwhile was trying to as much damage to Pietro as he possibly could. Pietro somehow managed to kick Todd of him and into Lance and quickly scurried out of the kitchen. Todd picked up his dropped knife and followed him into the living room.

Pietro was leaning against an arm chair nursing his darkening eye. Todd gave another cry and leapt at Pietro with the knife. Pietro sped out of the way and Todd's knife plunged into the arm of the chair, tearing it open so that pieces of foam fell out. Todd was about to make another lunge at Pietro when something flashed past him and Lance's swith blade buried itself into the wall. Todd turned to see Lance looking livid. Pietro picked up a nearby lamp and threw it at Lance. Lance barely had time to duck and it shattered against the wall.

"Hey guys," Fred walked in. The three of them stopped to stare at him. Fred suddenly realized what was going on. "Oh, you're fighting."

"We're fighting!" Pietro snapped. Todd took advantage of the distraction and dove into Pietro and the two of them crashed through the window. Lance followed them jumping through the broken window.

Fred stood there dumbstruck. "Did I miss something?"

It was an all out melee. Pietro dashed over to hit Todd but Lance's tremors caught him off balance and he ran into a tree instead. Todd spat slime into Lance's face and he stumbled blindly over a rock. Pietro had recovered and kicked Todd onto the ground and body slammed him. Todd retaliated by rolling Pietro onto his back and began strangling him. Lance had grabbed Todd's legs and attempted to pull them out of his sockets. Pietro was kicking anything his legs could reach including Lance's stomach. Then a little glowing ball landed right next to them.

They froze and watched at it as it grew brighter. They didn't have time to move before it exploding blasting the three of them apart. They landed a few feet away from each other. When they looked up they saw Tabitha standing there in a black outfit wearing sunglasses. The sight of her made them momentarily forget their aggression towards each other.

Todd looked at her quizzically. "What's with the get up, yo?"

"Yeah, you look like you just came from a strip bar," Pietro said looking her up and down.

"Hey my jeep," Lance noticed his jeep parked behind her.

Tabitha crossed her arms. "I think you three better tell me what you've been doing this whole time I was gone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's what happened." They finished.

"Okay it's obvious what's going on here." She said rubbing her chin. "You're drunk, you're high, you're crazy, and I'm tired. Good night." She headed towards the stairs.

"Wait Tabby!" Todd caught her before she leave. "Tabitha…. I saw him with her."

"Todd, that's ridiculous. I know she would never cheat on you. You should know that too."

"I know but…" Todd thought of reasonable explanations. "What if she was drunk or something?"

"She'd have to be really drunk, and the odds would still be pretty low."

"Still…"

"Look, what you saw was probably a figment of your imagination. There is no way that she would ever cheat on you, especially not with the guy who split you two up in the first place. She loves you." She lightly pinched his cheek. "Now get some sleep. I think we've all had a rough day."

"Okay." Todd conceded.

He looked back at the other two. Pietro's eye was now fully bruised. He started looking sick and rush to the kitchen. Seconds later violent sounds of vomiting could be heard. Lance was dabbing the cut on his face with a cloth. Todd looked down at the palm of his hand where a cut had appeared. He hadn't noticed it until Tabitha had broken up their fight. He supposed he had got it when he had dropped his knife on the front lawn. It was his battle scar. They all had one.

**(sniffs) Sad sad chapter. (sob) And guess what? It's gonna get worse.** **How, you ask? You'll find out soon enough. Stay tuned!**


	43. Will it EVER get better?

**You asked how it could get worse. You're about to find out.**

**Will it EVER get better?**

The next morning Todd and Serena were at the park again. Todd had been explaining to Serena what had happened the previous night. "We almost killed each other. But thankfully, Tabitha was there to stop us."

"What happened?" Serena asked him in awe.

"Lance and Pietro got into an argument and Pietro pulled a knife on Lance." Todd illuminated. "I came down to tell them to stop yelling and I saw what was happening. I told him knock it off but he wouldn't. So I grabbed a knife and held it to his throat. And Lance took one and held it to mine."

"He did?" Serena gasped. "Why?"

"Dunno," Todd said running a hand through his hair. "I guess he was mad at me because we had been arguing earlier, and he was high on shrooms at the time so he probably just wasn't himself."

"Then what happened?" Serena pressed.

"We just stood there, glaring at each other. One slip and who knows what would've happened. And for a moment I was scared. Scared for them both, and scared for myself." His face darkened at the memory. "And then, Pietro said something horrible and I just snapped. Then we just traded punches until Tabitha got home and broke it up."

Serena turned over his hand to reveal the cut on his palm. "So this is from…"

"The knife? Yeah."

"Oh Todd," She hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"I thought that us being together would make everything better." Todd said glumly. "Instead it's only gotten worse."

Serena shook her head. "Not entirely. I've finally stopped having nightmares. I'm actually getting sleep. I can breathe again."

"Yeah," Todd agreed. "I had almost forgotten what it's like to get a good night's sleep."

"So… what could've made you so angry with Pietro?" Serena asked him curiously.

Todd shifted his gaze onto the ground. "I saw him…. with you."

"Wh-what?" Serena let go of him.

Todd nodded dolefully. "Yeah. I saw him in the alleyway kissing you, or a girl that looked just like you."

Serena took a step back. "No. That's impossible."

"But that's what I saw." Todd found he was unable to meet her eyes.

Serena put her hand to her head. "It can't be…"

"I saw him kissing you," Todd recapped, "touching, holding you, my insides constricted, my throat tightened, my eyes burned. I was so sad… and angry. I couldn't believe it. And then I started seeing you two everywhere…"

"Stop…" Serena shuddered.

Todd didn't hear her. "…holding hands, kissing…"

"Stop it!" She suddenly screamed.

Todd stopped and looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Todd…" Serena gently turned his head so that he was looking into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Todd nodded. "Yes."

"I swear I would never do anything to hurt you. Never. I would rather die. That person you saw with Pietro was not me, understand?" Todd nodded. "I love you, and only you."

"Serena…"

"Augh!" Serena grabbed her head in pain.

"Serena?" Todd asked worried.

"No, not now…" She whispered.

Todd stared horrified as he saw, or at least he thought he saw, Serena's face change. Back and forth as if it was flickering. But that was impossible. "I'm must be seeing things." He told himself.

"Todd…" She whispered faintly.

Todd grabbed Serena and held onto her tightly. "Serena hold on! I'll make it stop. I promise. I would stay with you forever… If you wanted me to…" For a split second he could've have sworn he saw another face looming right next to Serena's. But it must have been his imagination because it disappeared.

"Ugh…" Serena groaned.

"Serena?" Todd asked anxiously.

Serena smiled at him weakly. "I'm okay now, thanks to you."

"What's wrong?" He asked apprehensively.

Serena looked down. "For the past few days, I've been feeling weird… like something's happening inside me."

"You sure you'll be alright?" Todd asked her.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay," She said hugging him. "As long as you're there."

Todd pulled her away slightly so he could look at her. "But if I'm not… promise me you won't give up."

"I promise," She said. "But why wouldn't you be there?"

"If they find out about us, we can't be together anymore," Todd her pulled her close to him again. "But my feelings for you won't change. They'll be the same as the day I first saw you." As Todd held her Serena let a single tear slide down her cheek. She hurriedly wiped it away and lifted her head.

"How about we go for a soda later?" Serena suggested. "And we can talk."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular." Serena shrugged. "Just talk. We haven't done that in a while."

Todd smiled. "Sounds like fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon Rogue was lying on the couch in the living room of the mansion reading her book for English class. She was so enraptured in it she almost didn't notice Serena walking by cautiously. Serena was almost to the door when Rogue lowered her book and asked, "And just what're you up to?" Serena froze. Rogue gave out half a laugh. "Did you really think I didn't see you there?"

Serena spun around looking slight embarrassed. "Oh, hehe. Hey Rogue"

Rogue set her book down. "So where are you going?"

Serena shrugged. "Oh you know, just… out."

"No need to be a stranger." Rogue said getting up and approached Serena. "Come on, where were you heading off to?"

Serena couldn't help but grin. "Don't tell anyone, but Todd and I are meeting at the ice cream parlor for a soda."

Rogue's face fell. "Again?"

"Well we don't always meet there." Serena explained. "Sometimes we go to the movie, or the pool, lots of different places. But today we decided just to grab a soda."

"But didn't you already meet him earlier this morning?" Said Rogue raising an eyebrow.

Serena faltered. "Well yeah, but we're just gonna grab a soda. No big."

Rogue gave a sigh. "Serena, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Serena's smile seemed to slacken. "Why not?"

"Well," Rogue chose her words carefully. "It's just you've been going to see him almost every day."

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Everyone is getting suspicious." Rogue said.

"Suspicious about what?" Serena asked.

"About where you go and what you do everyday after school or in your spare time." Rogue said.

Serena's face suddenly looked cold. "Well, tell them to them to keep their noses out of it because it's none of their business."

"Serena couldn't you just, I don't know, put off seeing him for a while?" Rogue suggested.

Serena looked at her with a pained expression. "Rogue, we spend most of our time ignoring each other pretending nothing's going on. Do you know how hard that is?"

"Well yeah but…" Rogue began.

"Don't you think we deserve a break?"

"But not everyday."

"Rogue, when you find someone you deeply care about, it's hard to stay away from them. Surely you must know what that's like."

"I do actually." Rogue related. "I know exactly how that feels. You can't stand it when you're not with them, and when you are you never want to leave them again."

Serena nodded in assent. "So you understand?"

"Yes but, with me it was entirely different. This situation is much more serious."

"Look, no one's going to find out." Serena reassured.

"How can you be sure?" Rogue asked her.

Serena's eyes narrowed. "I'll _make_ sure."

"Serena, please don't go." Rogue pleaded.

"I have to." Serena said turning. "He's waiting for me."

"Can't he wait a little longer?" Rogue asked desperately.

"All I know is that I can't." Serena said a little fiercely.

"Listen to what you're saying." Rogue told her sternly. "You're not yourself."

"I'm fine." Serena said flatly.

Rogue made one last ditch effort. "You have no idea what the cost might be if you walk out those doors."

"What ever it is, I can handle it." Serena said forcefully.

"But…" Rogue began.

"I said I can handle it!" Serena suddenly snapped. "Now back off!" And without another word she turned from Rogue and stormed out of the mansion.

Rogue stared after her in shock. Flood had been right, Rogue didn't know a thing about Serena. Everything Flood had said about Serena and Todd was true. She sighed and sat back down on the couch letting her book slide off onto the floor. Rogue felt confused and didn't know what to do. She had two choices: She could betray her promise to Serena and tell everyone about her secret and where she was going, or she could wait for some one else to get hurt from accidentally getting in Serena's way. Rogue knew it was a lose-lose situation. She had the feeling that either one she chose, it would end badly. She contemplated over what to do. Flood's words echoed inside Rogue's head.

"I promised I wouldn't tell." Rogue said to herself.

_She'll do anything to stay with him._

Rogue closed her eyes. "I shouldn't."

_Some secrets weren't meant to be kept._

Her eyes opened in realization. "But I have to."


	44. Secret Revealed

**Secret Revealed**

"Where do you think you're going?" Pietro asked Todd that afternoon.

"Out." Todd said simply.

"That's not telling me anything."

Todd shrugged. "Then I won't tell you anything," He made to the door.

"You better stop," Pietro warned. "Stop now or…"

"Or what?" Todd challenged. "You gonna knock me out with your bad breath?" The others snickered at this.

"D-don't mess with me." Pietro spluttered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll see you guys later," Todd said shutting the door behind him.

"Arrgh, that's it!" Pietro burst out. "I'm going to find out exactly what he's up to."

"Pietro, can't you mind your own business for once?" Tabitha said nonchalantly while lying on her stomach reading a magazine.

"This _is_ my business. Toad is my team mate and I am fully eligible to know where he goes every day."

"Pietro, leave the guy alone." Lance said.

"I'm going." Pietro said brusquely. "You guys can either stay here or come with me."

"Pietro…" Fred began.

"Don't try to stop me, I'm going!" And with that he went out the door slamming it behind him.

Tabitha looked at Lance. "What do we do now?"

"We better go with him." Lance sighed.

They followed Pietro, who was following Todd, through town to a small ice cream shop. To their surprise it was the X-Men they met.

"What are you losers doing here?" Scott asked angrily.

"Us? What are you X-Geeks doing here?" Lance countered.

"None of your business you yahoos." Rogue snapped.

"Hey, check that out!" Evan pointed. They all looked into the window of the parlor. What they saw made their jaws drop. Todd and Serena were sitting right inside, sharing a soda, laughing and talking, clearly oblivious to everything else around them. Todd leaned in and kissed Serena on the cheek and she giggled.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh, Mein Gott."

"This is your fault!" Scott turned angrily to the Brotherhood.

"Our fault?" Tabitha asked in disbelief.

"Serena has enough problems without you losers making it worse!" Scott snapped.

"Toad has enough problems without dating a girl who's psychotic!" Pietro snapped back.

(Inside…)

"Remember our first kiss?" Serena asked Todd.

"Yeah," Todd said dreamily. "Out on the beach…"

"I thought it as in the park," Serena said though she knew that neither of those were correct.

"Nah, that was what brought me to my senses. The real kiss was on the beach, under the starry sky." He smiled flirtatiously. "But both were excellent, yo."

Serena giggled. "You're so funny."

Todd reached for her hand. "Yeah, well…"

"Toad what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Serena what do you think you're doing with this slime?"

The two of them looked around to see both the Brotherhood and the X-Men standing around them. Serena noticed that people were looking over at them.

"Guys, please be quiet." Serena said through gritted teeth.

"How could you do this to us?" Pietro asked Todd disbelievingly. "Going out with this chick and not even telling us."

"Pietro... don't." Lance spoke up.

"You knew," Pietro said furiously. "You knew all along didn't you?" Lance nodded. "I knew it. I knew something was up that you guys weren't telling me."

"We didn't tell you because we knew you were going to be upset." Fred told him.

"I'm not upset. I'm beyond upset. I am **Pissed Off**!" He roared.

"Say a little louder Pietro." Todd said sarcastically. "I'm sure there are people fifteen miles away who didn't hear you."

"Would you guys get out of here?" Serena hissed.

"How long have you kept this from us?" Scott interrogated. "How long have you been seeing him? What else have you been hiding?"

Everybody in the restaurant was staring at them. Some were whispering, others shaking their heads. Serena felt herself go red. She didn't care that the X-Men had found out about her seeing Todd. She didn't care what they thought. She didn't even care that they were declaring it to a restaurant full of people she didn't even know. But scolding her for it, acting as if she had done something unforgivably wrong, was absolutely humiliating. Todd felt the same way. His face was hot with embarrassment. Having his friends storm in here and start harassing him like he was some kind of little kid was enough to make him want to sink into the floor. Everyone's eyes were on either Todd, Serena, or the two groups that were fighting. Some were whispering to each other and shaking their heads. It was like something out of a soap opera. Serena decided to meet the situation head-on. She stood up and faced the X-Men defiantly.

"Yeah, that's right," she began, her voice carrying over the din. "I am DATING HIM! And you know what? I don't really care who knows about it anymore. Ya hear me?" She shouted to all the people in the restaurant. "Todd and I are dating, so just DEAL WITH IT!" Everyone in the restaurant immediately averted their gaze. Serena looked past Scott and saw Kurt and her face fell. He looked so…dejected. Almost as if he was going to cry. Serena had no idea that the truth would hurt him this badly.

"Why don't we like, step outside and talk about this?" Kitty suggested nervously.

"An excellent idea," Scott growled. The Brotherhood, X-Men, Serena and Todd all filed outside to continue the extremely loud conversation.

"I can't believe you're dating this X-Geek!" Pietro chastised.

"She is not an X-Geek!" Todd said hotly.

Meanwhile over with the X-Men group… "Will you just get your own lives and stay out of mine?" Serena yelled at them.

"I can't believe you've been seeing this, this…" Scott searched for the right words, "Brotherhood trash!"

Serena's eyes widened in both shock and anger. "How dare you!"

"Scott, calm down." Jean told him sternly.

"Did it ever occur to you why we never told you?" Serena asked all of them. When none answered, "It's because we knew this would happen. We knew that you guys would disapprove. We knew you would start fighting. We knew you would try to keep us apart."

Scott shook his head in disappointment. "I can't believe this. It's a good thing Rogue told us what you were doing."

"What?" Serena gasped.

"That's right." A choked voice said. It was Kurt, who had spoken for the first time upon discovering Serena and Todd together. "Rogue told us what was going on."

Serena turned to look at Rogue. "How could you?"

Rogue looked at the ground so that she wouldn't have to look at Serena. "I'm sorry Serena. I had to."

"You promised." Serena said in a low voice.

Rogue shifted a little. "It was getting out of hand."

"I trusted you." Serena said in a tearful voice. "_We_ trusted you."

"Come on," Scott said roughly, grabbing Serena's arm. "We're going home."

Serena jerked her arm out of his grip. "Get your hands off me Scott Summers! I am allowed to do whatever I want and I will go wherever I want to and…WILL YOU GET BACK TO YOUR OWN PATHETIC LIVES?" She bellowed at the people who were grouped inside staring at the through the window. They instantly scattered.

"Come on Toad," Pietro said as they started down the street.

"No." Todd said flatly.

"I said come on!"

"And I said no!"

"You're coming with us!" Pietro told him.

"**Bite me!**" Todd snapped.

"Pietro…" Lance began.

Pietro rounded on Lance. "You stay out of this!"

"You are not allowed to see him anymore," Scott told her. "You hear me?"

_How dare they interfere with me and Todd?_ Serena could feel her anger rising. She did not want to lose him again. Not after coming all this way. She was not going to let anyone get between them. Especially not her teammates. Her eyes glowed a bright blue and her hair started flowing.

"No one… **no one** comes between me and Todd." She said in a deadly voice.

"Serena, don't," Todd put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped and looked at him. "We knew this was going to happen from the beginning."

She buried her face in his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you again."

He whispered in her ear. "I'll be over at ten after everyone's asleep." She looked up at him in surprise. He gave a small wink. She smiled slightly and hugged him again. Before letting go she whispered, "I'll be waiting."

Slowly, very slowly, they drew apart until finally their hands slid from the each other's. They left with their teams, sparing one last, longing glance at each other.

Later that evening…

"Professor this is so unfair!" They were back at the X-Mansion. All of them were gathered in Professor Xavier's study. "Why can't I see Todd?" Serena demanded.

"Because," he began emphasizing each word to come, "_he is a distraction_."

"What do you mean a distraction?"

"I mean that he is a diversion from your work, your training, and possibly your missions."

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic about this?" Serena asked calmly.

"I'm sorry Serena," He said folding his fingers, "but I'm afraid for the time being you will be confined to the mansion and won't be allowed to see him."

"What is the big deal?" Serena burst out. "Kitty is dating Lance! What's the difference?"

"The _difference_," His tone turning slightly stern, "is that Kitty does not let her infatuation come before her missions, especially when up against the opposing team."

Serena folded her arms. "Well then maybe I'm on the wrong team. What if I were to just quit?"

"I'm afraid that is not an option." Xavier said austerely.

"What do you mean by that?" Serena asked charily.

"I am sorry Serena," the professor told her, "but I'm afraid that your powers are still too dangerous and uncontrollable. It is for the safety of you and others that you remain here."

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked him skeptically. "I have plenty of control."

"Though you may have retained some restraint over your abilities, I'm afraid you're still not in control of your emotions."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" She exclaimed, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "I believe this proves me correct in thinking so."

"I don't believe this." Serena looked at the ground trying her best to keep from doing something she might regret later.

"You are no longer permitted to see him." The professor said indifferently. "You will have an escort with you wherever you go. If you are caught associating with him in any way punishment will be reinforced."

"So…" Serena said her voice shaking slightly. "So this is how it's gonna be, huh?"

"Believe me Serena," Xavier reassured her, "this is for your own good."

"Whatever, I don't care anymore," She turned away from them. "I'm going to bed."

Rogue felt entirely guilty. She couldn't eat that evening because her stomach squirmed so badly. Even later that night when everyone was asleep she found it impossible to when every time she closed her eyes she saw Serena's hurt face of finding out Rogue had betrayed her trust. She tossed and turned but she could fall asleep no matter what she tried.

"Can't sleep?"

She opened her eyes to see her roommate Kitty wide awake. "Not a wink."

"Like, how could you do it Rogue?" Kitty asked in disbelief. "How could you betray Serena like that?"

"I had to." Rogue said.

"But you promised her you wouldn't tell anybody."

"I know that."

"Well then why?" Kitty asked.

"Some promises weren't meant to be kept." Rogue said simply.

"Well then you shouldn't have made the promise in the first place." Kitty said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

Rogue looked away from her irritably. "I don't expect you to understand."

"Oh, I like, totally understand." Kitty said scrutinously. "There's something you're not telling me."

Rogue looked back at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"The Rogue I know would never break a promise like that, ever."

"Unless I had a reason." Rogue hinted.

"So what is it then?" Kitty asked.

Rogue shifted her gaze once more. "I can't tell you."

"Like, what has happened to you?" Kitty asked incredulously. "You're like, being even more secretive than usual."

"Look Kitty, I had my reasons." Rogue said flatly. "Everyone would've found out sooner or later."

"So like, why not later?"

"The professor is probably right." Rogue said trying to convince herself more than Kitty. "He's nothing but a distraction for her."

"Like, who are you to question their being together?"

"I'm not questioning anything," Rogue said irritably. "I'm just saying that it's better off if they're separated for a while."

"But you're the one who like, got them back together in the first place." Kitty pointed out.

"Will you just drop it?" Rogue said impatiently.

"No." Kitty said determinedly. "You've been a totally lousy friend Rogue. You made like, a huge promise and you broke it. Now Serena's probably going to totally hate you."

"She'll thank me in the long run."

Kitty snorted. "Oh really? Ask yourself Rogue, do you really think you did the right thing?"

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know." Kitty said skeptically.

"No, I don't!" Rogue burst out. "I didn't want to, but I didn't want anyone getting hurt."

"But Rogue, someone did get hurt," Kitty told her in an undertone. "In fact two people got hurt, when you helped split them apart."

Rogue looked at her hands in horror. "What have I done?"

"You like, split up a once-happy couple."

Rogue closed her eyes ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"Like, don't apologize to me." Kitty said.

"You're right Kitty." Rogue said in realization. "I gotta apologize to Serena and hope she forgives me."

"Well don't get your hopes up too much." Kitty said dismissively.

Rogue climbed out of bed, walked over to Serena's room, and knocked on the door before pushing it open. "Serena, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for…" She gasped. "Kitty!"

There was the sound of hurried footsteps and Kitty was by her side looking worried. "What? What is it?"

"It's Serena! She's gone!"

**That's right everyone, the secret is finally out. Now that everyone knows, where will Serena and Todd go? What will they do? Stay tuned!**


	45. Night Flight

**Night Flight**

"Why?" Todd shouted. "Why do you want to keep us apart?"

"Todd," Pietro said in a frustrated tone, "how many times do I have to tell you she's nothing but trouble. With a capital 'T.'"

"She's my world!"

"That's just delirium talking."

"She cares about me! She loves me and I love her!"

"Toad would you listen to me?" Pietro yelled. "She's an X-Geek! She's psychotic! She is a thorn in our sides! She is a threat to this team! And I'm the leader and what I say goes!"

"Yeah, well being the leader doesn't change the fact that you're a bastard, a drunk, and a ego-maniacal jerk!" Todd shouted back. "And I'm never speaking to you again!" Todd then turned around and took the stairs three at a time to his bedroom.

"I just don't get Pietro." Lance sighed "Why are you so against this?"

"It's for the good of the team." Pietro said simply.

"Forget the team!" Said Tabitha. "Why can't you just be happy for him?"

"How could a hot chick like that go for him instead of me? It's not fair!" Pietro did a sudden intake of breath. He'd had this horrible truth pent up inside him for so long it had come out of its own free will. He was jealous.

Lance gaped at him. "SO, that's what this is all about?"

"Well," Pietro flustered. "Well that's only part of the reason… I mean…"

"You, you…" Tabitha searched for words horrible enough to called Pietro. "There isn't even a word that's been invented yet that describes what you are exactly, but you are one and a big one at that."

"I can't believe it." Fred said dumbly.

"I said that was only partly the reason." Pietro recovered. "I still stand by everything I said before."

"Hmph." Tabitha turned up her nose at him and left.

"Well Pietro, you got your wish," Lance glared at him. "I hope you're happy." And he left too.

Fred merely shook his head and left with the others. Pietro stood there staring after them. His dignity, his pride, was completely gone now. Everyone eventually went to bed that night. Everyone except Todd. When he heard the last bedroom door close and the muffled noises fade, he got out of bed and checked his clock. It was nine forty-five. He still had some time. He went through his closet and found a knapsack. He packed an extra set of clothes and his wallet (he thought about packing his box of special possessions but decided to leave it under his bed, he could always come back for it if he wanted to) and crept quietly down the stairs to the kitchen. He stocked up on food, filling his knapsack with stuff from both the refrigerator and the pantry. Once he thought he had enough, he tiptoed over to the front door and slowly pulled it open. It creaked slightly and he prayed it wouldn't wake anyone up. He slid through the crack he made between the door and the frame.

"See ya guys," he whispered as he took one last long look before pulling the door shut behind him.

Todd set off to the X-Mansion. It took him a few minutes to get there even after jumping on the roof of a car and having it carry him several blocks. Once he was finally at the gates his heart started to beat a little faster. He took a deep breath. _Okay, here goes nothing._ Then with a determined look Todd leapt nimbly over the fence and made his way to the huge house. He took his time, being careful not to trigger any alarms. He breathed a sigh of immense relief. He was standing right beneath Serena's balcony ready to climb when a voice called to him from the shadows.

"You're late," Serena said emerging into view holding her own bag of essentials.

"Sorry," Todd said apologetically.

"That's okay," She said smiling. "I would've waited forever."

Todd couldn't help but grin. "I would never keep you waiting that long."

She grabbed a hold of his hand. "Come on, I've turned off most o the defenses so we should be fine." _So that's why I didn't get caught_, Todd thought to himself. She led him to what appeared to be some sort of garage filled with different types of vehicles.

"Wicked," Todd breathed as he scanned the various vehicles.

"We'll take this one," Serena motioned to a sleek, dark blue motorcycle. Serena mounted the bike and Todd climbed on behind her. Their bags put in the equipment saddlebags on either side of the back tire. Once they were situated Serena handed Todd a helmet while slipping her own on. When Todd had slipped his helmet on she revved up the motorcycle, she tapped a button on the handle bars and the garage door silently slipped open.

"You ready?" Serena asked him.

"Anytime baby!" Todd said hyped.

Serena pulled the throttle and the bike quickly slipped from the garage into the darkness. They were half way to the main gate when an alarm blared over the noise of the motor bike. The house defenses were turned back on and the front gates they were heading straight towards were closing shut. Serena knew there wasn't enough time. Quickly double clutching to gear down and holding tightly to the brake, the bike skidded to a halt slightly bumping the closed gates. "Shoot," she muttered. "They must have discovered I'm missing, but no matter." She pulled the throttle again and headed into the trees dodging lasers and projectiles of all sorts. Todd helped her out by spitting slime at some them so that they backfired. Then, when she felt they had gained enough speed, she pulled the bike up on its hind wheel (Todd clinging to her for dear life) and drove the bike straight up the trunk of a slanting tree. They shot out of the branches and over the fence. The world seemed to slow for a moment before the bike's tires made contact with the top of a parked car before landing on the sidewalk. Serena steadied the bike and they veered off down the street.

"Whoo-hoo!" Todd crowed. "That was so sweet, yo!"

"Thanks!"

"Won't they be worried about you?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, worried that by morning we'll be half-way to anywhere!" Serena screamed to the sky.

The two of them rode all night and well into the day, stopping occasionally to rest, until they were miles away from Bayville. Todd was excited and yet anxious at the same time. He was happy to be back with his sweetheart again, but he kind of missed his friends already. Todd had known what he would be leaving behind and he wasn't about to change his mind now. They were on the road until thesun was fairly high in the sky. Serena pulled up to the first gas station they found. Unfortunately it was abandoned.

"We'll sleep here for now," she said parking the bike out of sight behind the station. "We won't be able to use our powers for a while or they'll track us with that thing they call Cerebro."

"I got plenty of food and money," Todd held up his knapsack.

"I have food and some blankets," She said pulling out two blankets and handing one to Todd.

"Then we should be good for a few days." Todd said.

"I'm starting to think this was a crazy idea." She said smiling a little. "I mean where are we gonna go?"

"I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you," Todd told her. She gave a little laugh. The two of them set up their beds in a soft grassy area.

"Hey Todd, let's hold hands." Serena said.

"Hm…? Oh, okay." Todd said taking a hold of her hand.

"It makes me feel safe." She whispered softly.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Todd said closing his eyes.

The two of them laid together in the peaceful quiet with only the sounds of the birds, bees and other insects around them. After a while Todd found himself half asleep. He felt Serena's hand travel from his hand up his arm, feeling its way over his chest and to his neck. Suddenly it seized his throat and squeezed tightly cutting off his oxygen. His eyes snapped open to see Serena on top of him with a look of death that he had never seen before. In fact she didn't look like Serena at all. Suddenly she froze up. He instinctively kicked her off of him and rolled over on his stomach, trying to catch his breath. He looked over at Serena who now kneeling on the ground shaking violently.

"What the hell was that for?" Todd asked indignantly.

Serena stopped shaking and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Todd… I'm sorry."

"Why were you trying to kill me?" He asked her.

"I wasn't trying to kill you."

"Oh and I suppose you were just giving me a neck massage?" Todd asked sarcastically.

She closed her eyes. "Todd, There's something I need to tell you. Something you should know."

Todd surveyed her. "I'm all ears."

She took a deep breath. "I have…" Suddenly there was a ringing sound. Serena reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone.

"You have a cell phone?" Todd said confused.

"Of course." She answered it. "Hello?" she said into the phone. She listened for a moment and her face took on a look of surprise. "Rogue? How did you get my phone number?" Todd watched with a worried look. "No, forget it. We are not coming back." She listened again, her face turning angry, her eyes widened in horror. "What? How? Why? Alright. Okay I understand. I'll send out a signal right now." She turned off the cell phone with a strange expression on her face. Then she threw up her hands and sent two streams of water in the air.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Todd asked in surprise.

"We gotta go back Todd." She said in a pained voice.

"Why?" Todd asked.

She looked at him desolately. "My mother is dying."

**Guess what? School's back so I'm not gonna have as much time to write, so if it takes me a while to post I'm sorry. But I promise you all, this story will be finished! You can count on it! **


	46. Broken All Over Again

**Well buckle up for another sad, angsty chapter.**

**Broken All Over Again**

While they had waited for the X-Men to come pick them up, Todd tried to give some words of comfort to Serena. The sudden news of her mother dying had given her a sort of shock and she hardly responded to anything Todd said. It was a little over an hour before the X-men had arrived. 'Damn those jets are fast,' Todd thought to himself. During the return trip none of the X-Men looked at him. Even Kurt, who could've been giving him dirty looks, avoided his eyes. They all just ignored him. Todd had expected them to yell or cuss him out for running off with one of their teammates; instead they were acting as if he wasn't even there. They just sat in uneasy silence not saying a word.

Todd looked around the cabin and noticed Serena talking to Kitty. Their heads leaning in to each other and their voices hushed. Kitty was the only person left of the X-Men she actually trusted, and probably the only one willing to talk to her. Kitty told her that after her bold and daring escape the entire mansion was in an uproar. The next morning Serena's twin brothers had come to the front door asking for her. When they were told their sister was gone they explained why they needed her to come with them. They wanted her to visit their mother in the hospital with them. Later that same morning the Brotherhood had come around asking about Todd. Two and two was added together and everyone quickly realized what was going on. Especially after the commotion of the night before when the alarms went off and a motorcycle was found missing from the garage.

Todd who was overhearing the conversation asked, "Were they angry?"

Kitty shook her head. "No, just worried."

"Even Pietro?"

"Quicksilver?" She said her eyebrow raised. "He wasn't with them."

"Oh…" Todd said a little disappointed.

"Lance told me about your guy's little fight."

Todd looked at her a little surprised. "He did?"

"Mm-hm. He told me he thought you and me were going out behind his back." She gave a little laugh. "Like, weird huh?"

"That's an understatement."

"Like, what would possibly make him think that?"

"I'm sure the mushrooms had nothing to do with it," Todd muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He glanced over at Rogue who was determinedly looking out the window not meeting his gaze. Todd didn't even try to talk to the other X-men, not that he wanted to anyway. Especially not to Rogue who like Serena, had trusted Rogue only to have that trust betrayed. He really thought she had understood, thought that she wasn't shallow like the rest of them. He now knew he had been wrong. In fact the only one he seemed to be on speaking terms with was Kitty who hadn't betrayed their trust or had tried to split them up. The rest of the X-Men were just jerks standing between him and Serena. He hated the lot of them.

They had arrived at the hospital in what seemed like no time. When they got there, Serena's twin brothers Kevin and Calvin were there waiting for her with their brother Gordon. When they spotted her they gave a cry of relief and nearly knocked her over in their haste to hug her.

"Sis!"

"Thank goodness you're here."

"We were worried."

"Sorry," She knelt down and hugged both of them. "I didn't mean to make you guys worry." She looked up and saw her older brother towering over her with an odd look on his face. It wasn't angry or relieved; it was concerned, almost scared looking. Serena stood up hastily. She had never seen her brother look at her that way before. Without warning he gave her tight hug. Serena, slightly taken a back by this unusual show of affection, just stood there surprised. As Todd watched he felt a pang of jealously. He couldn't remember ever having a brother who held him like that.

"You okay kid?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"When I heard, I thought you had…"

"I'm back now," she said reassuringly, "so don't worry about it."

He looked at her sternly. "Don't you ever do something stupid like that again, you hear me? You had us worried sick."

She looked down at the floor. "Sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"Why did you run anyway?"

"We know why." Kevin spoke up.

"The nice, pretty lady said you ran away because those jerks were gonna lock you up and keep you and Todd from seeing each other ever again!" Calvin said flailing his arms wildly.

"I never said that!" Kitty exclaimed.

"He wasn't that far from the truth." Todd grumbled.

"I said that because of all the stuff that's been going on Serena was going to be restricted to the mansion and cut off from Toad for a while." Kitty explained.

"Try forever." Serena muttered.

"Like, don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration?"

"Get real Kitty, they weren't ever going to let me see him again. I could feel it-- I could hear it in their thoughts." She grabbed Kitty by the shoulders and shook her. "Why Kitty? Why do they want to keep us apart?"

Kitty looked at her sadly. "To be honest Serena, I'm not really sure."

Serena sighed and let go of Kitty. "So what happened?" She asked her brother.

"Car accident at an intersection."

"Is she okay?"

"She could be better, but at least she's still alive."

Serena had wondered why her mother had never come to pull her out of the institute. She remembered the look on her mother's face when she had told her she was living with other mutants and learning how to use her powers. How her mother had called them all 'freaks'. Why did she not just simply pull Serena out of the school if she was so against it? She certainly had it in her power to do so. So, why? "Why didn't she ever come for me? Why didn't she take me out of the institute?"

Gordon shrugged. "I guess she thought you were old enough to make your own decisions."

One of the doctors approached them. "Your mother is waiting for you." He looked at the X-Men. "The rest of you should just wait out here. Only family members please."

"I want Todd to come along." Serena said abruptly.

The doctor looked at her slightly surprised. "Very well," he said.

She looked at Scott who didn't seem to want to look back at her. "Fine." Scott grunted. She spared a glance over at Kurt who wasn't, or pretending he wasn't, paying any attention at all. Serena felt her insides constrict with guilt and she looked away from him.

"Come on guys," she said to her brothers and Todd.

"I think I'll wait out here," Gordon said stepping back. "Mom just wants to see you three anyway. She has something important to tell you."

Serena gave him a puzzled look but nodded. The four of them followed the doctor to the room. "Here it is," He said to them. "Go on in, she's waiting for you." Serena, followed by Todd and her brothers, went through the door into a room with two beds. One of them was empty. On the other however, was a woman with brown hair, not dark like Serena's or the twins, and hazel eyes set in a slightly stern face. The same face that Serena's older brother Gordon wore. She had bandages wrapped around her head and arms with red tinges in the cloth. She heard the door open and had turned her head to see who it was.

"Well, look who it is."

"Hello mom." Serena said in hollow voice.

"I didn't think you would come."

"Of course I would come!"

"What's wrong sweetie?" Todd noticed the sardonic tone in her voice when she used the word 'sweetie'. "Did I not ruin your life enough?"

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I was just…angry."

"Angry why, because I was trying to help?

"No," Serena said through gritted teeth. "Because you were trying to control my life."

Her mother jerked her head at the twin boys who stood idly next to Todd. "They told me you had run off with some boy." It was then that her gaze momentarily shifted to Todd who looked blankly at her thinking it best not to say anything.

"Yes I did," she said almost sounding proud, "because they tried to control my life, just like you."

"I wasn't trying to control you." Her mother said roughly. "I was only trying to help you."

"I'm not here to fight with you mom." Serena said in a flat tone.

"Then why are you here?"

"Why do you think?" Serena asked incredulously. "Because I heard my mother was hurt."

Her mother looked back up at the ceiling. "So you do care about me?"

"Of course I do."

"Despite all those things you said to me?"

Serena looked down at floor. "You had your share of hurtful words too you know."

"It's funny," her mother said talking to more herself than her daughter, "when you said you didn't want to be a part of this family."

"Mom… I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." Serena said softly.

"And I'm sorry too..." Her words were getting weaker and weaker as if she was starting to feel drowsy. "Sorry that I didn't tell you what I should have a long time ago."

Serena's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Serena's mother asked softly. "You're not my daughter…you're a mutant…"

Serena's eyes grew large. "What?"

"You're not a part of this family…" Her mother continued. "…wasn't it obvious?"

"But-- I…I…" Serena spluttered trying to overcome the effect these cruel words had upon her. She was not the only one taken aback. Kevin and Calvin were looking at their mother, their already wide eyes widening. Todd too was appalled, and yet somehow he felt as though he had heard words similar to this before.

"…you were never my daughter…you were…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Serena stood there in shock staring at her mother, not being able to believe the words she had just heard. It took her a while before she found her voice.

"So…" Serena said in a shaking voice. "Is that all I am to you? Am I just some filthy mutant?"

Todd approached her cautiously. "Serena?"

Serena spun away from Todd, and faced the wall. There was a tightness in her chest, as if something was constricting her breathing. A yell of anger was pressing against the inside of her ribcage, choking her, struggling to get out. Rage was beginning to crash against the inside of her head, in rhythmic waves like the ocean crashing against the shore. Her fists were clenched, white and numb, at her sides. She gave a scream of rage filled with vehemence and anguish. She drew back her arm and slammed her fist through the wall making a hole in it. Her twin brothers jumped back in alarm. They had never seen Serena this angry before. They had always known Serena to be gentle, caring, and not having the capability of hurting anything. But this… just wasn't like her. Serena drew her fist slowly out of the wall which was dribbled with blood. She couldn't feel her hand throbbing with pain or her nails digging into her palm. All she could feel was the hurt and anger in her heart. And it wasn't just her own; she could feel another form of anger blazing inside her. Her frustration was building up to a point where she wanted to hurt every living and non-living thing in that room just so that they would have an idea of what she was feeling. There was some kind of haze or fog clouding her vision and she couldn't see or think clearly.

"Serena?" Todd said gently.

"Todd, take the twins and get out of here." Serena said in a hushed voice.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Todd asked worriedly.

"Leave me alone." Serena's voice was harder now.

"No. Look Serena…" Todd put a hand on Serena's arm.

_"I said leave me alone!"_ Serena jerked her arm out of Todd's grasp, and as she did, the water glass on the nightstand next to the bed trembled, shook, and flew off the table, slamming into the wall. It shattered, spraying glass and water in all directions. Serena glared at Todd. "Now look what you made me do," she added, with illogical fury.

The whiplash crack of the girl's anger struck Todd like a blow. He knew that Serena was hurting badly. But that didn't give her the right to take it out on him. He had done nothing to deserve it.

Serena glanced at the two young boys who had identical looks of fear. "Kevin, Calvin, do as I say and leave." The two of them obeyed her without question.

"Serena…" Todd said quietly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Check outside and see what's going on." Todd gave a small nod of assent and stepped outside of the room for a few moments. When he came back inside the room she was looking at him with a tense expression on her face.

"Well?" She asked expectantly.

"Everyone's out there waiting for you."

"And Kurt?"

There was a long silence. When Todd spoke, finally, it was in a low voice. "I'm sorry about that, Serena."

Serena was vaguely aware of the note of penitence in his voice. She thought that would make her feel better. It didn't. "You didn't really think about that, did you," Serena said in a hissing half-whisper. "You never even tried to like him, or treat him kindly, not even for my sake. I bet all this makes you _glad._"

She spun around then, and glared at Todd, who had gone a chalky sort of color and looked appalled. "How am I supposed to believe what you say, when you'd never let yourself believe it was true? Because you could never stand to see me with him, maybe you even like being with me, because it's the closest you'll ever get to being with someone. But Kurt, you've always hated him, you think he's beneath you -- you always have - I'd be dirty if I let him touch me - admit it! Admit you felt that way! -- and maybe if you didn't, maybe if I hadn't let you treat him like that, he wouldn't have felt like I wasn't his friend any more! Like I picked you over him! And I never picked you, Tolansky -- I never picked you! Whatever there is between us, it was a lie-- It was never real!"

Her voice broke on a half-shout, and cracked, although she was not crying. She felt a bleak triumph that wasn't her own. She had been hurt, and terribly and a part of her wanted to hurt _someone _back. Judging from the way Todd had flinched away from her, she was succeeding in doing just that. "It wasn't real," she said again, harshly - and then broke off, staring at the boy. Todd's eyes were huge in his white face, huge and startled. He looked very much like a child who has reached for a parent's hand, only to be slapped away with no explanation. Serena fell silent, realizing suddenly that she had hurt Todd nearly as much as she had been hurt herself. More, perhaps, the feeling of satisfaction vanished instantly. "Todd, I…"

But Todd was on his feet, backing away from Serena's outstretched hand. "Fuck you, then, Hallow," he said, his voice a serrated dagger of ice. "You want me to leave you alone? Consider yourself left. Stay here and rot, for all I care. Ruin everyone's life. Ruin your own --" He couldn't finish the sentence. Seemed to take a deep breath to gather his thoughts, then he said in a deadly serious tone that she had never heard before, "You just remember one thing if you hear anything I say at all. The things I did; I did because I love you! You just remember that--" He broke off, as if he couldn't stand to look at Serena any more, spun around on his heel, and stalked to the door and out of it, slamming it hard behind him.

Serena had almost gone after him but her body had started shaking so violently she could barely stand up. She grabbed her sides trying to make the shaking stop. "My body… what's happening to me?"

He was out of the hospital and down another street now, down an alleyway to a low wall that ran perpendicular to the street border. He leaped over it and landed on the other side, silent as a cat in the still evening. He came across a silent park not to far from it. This was where he had met her all those weeks ago, that afternoon he had bumped into her and they had talk for hours. He took a few steps forward into the clearing, and paused. He stood there for a moment, gasping in lungfuls of cool air, trying to still the pounding of his heart. There was no way for him to know it, but the same thoughts that had run through Serena's mind earlier, in the dark, ran through Todd's now. Inside him, too, was the same beast on a chain, and its roaring was loud in his ears. Iron control had been drilled into him since he was a child, hours spent locked in dark places, waiting for his father, hours spent in enforced silence without speaking. Over his emotions he had laid his own will, like heavy bars of steel, keeping everything contained, and yet...he visualized for a moment the steel bars snapping, the rage and grief inside him breaking free, how he could tear down the trees with the force of his anger, crack the world in half.

But of course he could do none of those things, not in reality. Instead, like a petulant child, he flung himself face-down in the grass, and buried his head in his arms. The cold bit into him instantly; the wet grass soaking under his body, his bare hands. He ignored it, hearing his own voice in his ears. _Stay here and rot, for all I care. Ruin everyone's life. Ruin your own!_ It was better, still, than hearing the things Serena had said to him. Horrible things. Not that anyone had ever flung insults at him before, but it was worse, coming from Serena. Especially since he suspected that Serena had been right about most of what she'd said.

**You're probably wondering how bad it's possibly gonna get before things start looking up. We still got a ways to go so stay tuned!**


	47. Falling to Pieces

**Been busy with school of late. This is a shorty but a goody!**

**Falling to Pieces**

Serena had cried herself to sleep that night. She couldn't remember a time she had felt so miserable. Her outburst was soon followed by complete shut down, almost like a light bulb bursting with flash of light right before it blinks out. The next morning found her in a gloomy disposition. She hardly responded to anything, and when she did respond it was in the most limited way. Maybe a head nod or a small wave of a hand. She didn't speak a word to any of the other students, not even Kitty, who had taken it upon herself to try and cheer the poor girl up, but was highly unsuccessful to her dismay. Even the other X-men, who had heard from her twin brothers what had happened, took pity on her and tried to lighten up her spirits. But nothing any of them said or did made the slightest difference.

In the Danger Room, her reflexes were incredibly lax. She could barely dodge let alone destroy whatever was attacking her. When knocked to the floor, she took her time regaining her feet, looking as though it took her all of her strength to do so. Half way through the session she was sent flying by a tentacle landing several feet from where she had been standing. She tried to get back up but found that she couldn't, she no longer had the will to do so. She slumped back onto the ground defeated. She thought she was going to be pummeled but heard the whirring sound of the danger room slowing to a halt. She looked up to see Logan standing over her.

"Get up."

She lowered her head. "I…can't."

"I didn't ask you if you can, I said get up."

"And I said I can't," she said in a tired voice. "I'm done."

"You're not done till I say you are Mermaid," Logan said starting to lose his patience. "Now on your feet!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I just can't do it. I can't do this anymore."

"Get up or--"

"Or you'll what? Skewer me?" She stood up slowly, a derisive smile on her face, and threw her arms out. "Go ahead, take your best shot!"

"Don't tempt me, kid."

"I'm not tempting anybody!" She said a bit hysterically. "This is a genuine offer!"

"Alright, knock it off!" This seemed to snap her out of her hysteria. "What's the matter with you, kid? Used to you couldn't get enough action and now you're letting yourself get knocked around like you don't even care."

"THAT'S THE POINT!" She screamed furiously. "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! IT'S NOT WORTH IT! NOTHING'S WORTH IT ANYMORE!"

"Kid, I know you're hurting," Logan began.

"Don't you-- I don't care what--" Serena was struggling with her words. "I don't want to hear what you've got to say! You don't know anything!"

"Actually I do, heard it from your brothers. I was sorry to hear about it."

"Sh-shut up!"

"You're not the first kid to get rejected by their parents, human or mutant."

"Shut up! I don't care!"

"You do care. That's what makes you human."

"THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE HUMAN! I JUST WANT IT ALL TO END! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!"

"Kid, it's alright to feel pain. All of us do. It's a part of life we just gotta deal with."

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! YOU STANDING THERE-- YOU--" She broke off as tears began to leak from her eyes. She wiped them away fiercely.

"Kid, just because one bad thing happens doesn't mean you should just give up."

"I-it's n-not just one thing," she sobbed. "It's…it's everything!" Then she broke down and started crying into Logan's shoulder. He did not push her away, but awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. After she had finished he cancelled the rest of the session thinking it better that she have rest. She did not however, go to her room as Logan had instructed. Instead she went outside feeling a desperate need for fresh air. She looked longingly toward the iron gates which seemed to lock her in, making it look more like a prison than anything. She knew she would not be allowed beyond those gates for a long time. She decided to sit next to the pool knowing that water, the purest of the elements, would not betray her as it was the only friend she had left. She sat by the pool looking at the smooth glassy surface of the water. It was so clear she could almost see her reflection smiling back at her. But…she wasn't smiling... A sound of derision escaped her throat and with one swift hand motion the reflection rippled out of sight.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be in therapy?"

"Knock it off guys!"

Serena whipped her head around to see the new recruits walking towards her. She turned back to the swimming pool and was determinedly trying not to look at them. Jubilee had knelt down next to her.

"You look pretty beat up. Are you okay?" Jubilee asked, her voice sounded a little concerned.

"I'm fine," Serena said dismissively.

_Man what is she doing out here? I thought they had locked her up in her room so she wouldn't go crazy again._ Were the thoughts that entered her mind, unbidden, unwanted.

She stiffened. The words came as loud and clear as if they had been spoken rather than thought. _Now that her mother's dumped her we're probably stuck with her._

"Knock it off." She said menacingly standing up to face them. A couple of them backed away.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"We weren't doing anything." Rahne said.

"Serena calm down." Jubilee pleaded sounding a little scared.

_What a freak!_ Came the voice in her head. _There she goes again, having another one of her little fits._

"That's enough! Leave me alone!" She pressed her hands over her ears trying to shut out the voices but the messages came as clear as ever. She could now hear all the voices of the students muddled together, thoughts of fear or worry. But only the two stuck out, two that were filled with nothing but ridicule and contempt. And she knew exactly who.

_Man, she needs serious help. _Ray thought.

_No wonder her mother gave up on her. _Roberto seemed to add after a moment.

Serena's eyes became green orbs of fury. Flood's eyes. "I said STOP IT!" She shot her hand out and water shot out of it blasting Ray and Roberto off their feet. She suddenly morphed into her aquatic form. She didn't stop even after they had been knocked over. She kept dousing them with water, hoping they would eventually drown. The water blast died when she started to feel hot.

"Stop this right now," Amara rubbed her hands together causing heat to surround Flood. Something started rising from her body. Smoke? Flood's body felt boiling hot. Her skin looked like it was bubbling. Then she realized it wasn't smoke, but steam. She was evaporating. She looked at her self in horror and flung her arms around herself and screamed with pain. She was breathing hard. She glared at Amara.

"You'll wish you hadn't done that." She said in a menacing voice. She rose her hands up in the air and the water in the pool started to rise into a huge wave.

"Run!" Ray screamed as they all tried to move out of the way of the wave that was rising from the pool. They were not fast enough as the entire episode lasted barely three seconds ending with the wave crashing down, forcing them off their feet and drenching them all.

Flood shifted back to her solid form. She was still breathing hard, drops of perspiration hung at the sides of her face. Her body started shaking so badly she lost focus. It was amazing she could even stand.

She looked at her shaking hands. "Again?" She asked herself. "What's happening to me? What…" Suddenly she let out an earsplitting scream as numerous cuts burst out all over her body sending a shower of crimson onto the wet pavement. She collapsed in a bloody heap.

Pandemonium broke out among the students. Some were screaming their heads off, others running frantically around not knowing what to do. It was such an uproar that the other X-Men came outside to see what the source of the commotion was. When they saw the bloody mass that was Serena they almost lost their heads as well.

"What happened?" Scott asked Jubilee.

"I don't know. They were fighting - she just started shaking and… and…" She didn't look like she could bear to finish her sentence.

"We need to get her to the medical wing fast." He looked at Kurt. "Kurt, do you think you could…" Kurt nodded before picking up her limp body and teleported leaving a puddle of blood where she had lain.

**What could've caused this? Stay tuned and find out!**


	48. Reawakening

**Again, sorry for a late chapter. I'm doing the best I can people. But don't worry, it'll be worth the wait.**

**Reawakening **

Ororo and Hank treated Serena's wounds as best as they could. They cleaned the cuts and bandaged them. Ororo had to change her into a clean cotton T-shirt and pants since her uniform was covered in blood. She was still lying in the medical room unconscious. All of the students had been questioned about what had happened at the pool. Although some versions of the story were slightly different from others, they all ended the same with Serena's cuts spontaneously rupturing her skin. The X-men were gathered in the infirmary discussing what had happened.

"I really think she's a danger." Scott said seriously.

"No she's not," Rogue protested. "She's just going through a lot." Everyone turned to look at her.

"Is there something you want to tell us Rogue?" Jean asked her.

Rogue shifted uncomfortably. "She told me not to tell you."

Scott's voice was urgent. "Rogue, we need to know what is going on so we can help her with whatever it is. Don't you see? This isn't the time for secrets. We need to know now!"

Rogue hesitated. "She's got sort of a spilt personality, only she says she shifts into or it comes out or something. She also told me it's been tryin to take control of her."

"What?" Kitty said stunned.

Scott frowned. "This is serious."

"Wait, you mean…all this time…" Kurt looked over at Serena lying on the bed.

Scott nodded. "We've been blaming the wrong girl."

"Well technically, if you think about it, she can't really blame us." Evan said. "I mean after all we didn't know anything about this split-personality thing."

"But it still doesn't explain why she sustained all those injuries." Jean said closing her eyes in thought.

"I believe I can explain." Hank said stepping into the room. They all looked at him. "I scanned Serena for anything unusual and did a biopsy."

"And?" Scott asked.

He sighed. "The results were quite disturbing."

"How bad is it?" Kurt asked worried.

"I found that there are two separate life forms sharing Serena's body." Hank stated.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that's pretty bad." Evan remarked.

"Wait, so you're like, saying there are two different people living inside Serena?" Kitty asked in disbelief.

Hank nodded. "That is correct, one of them being Serena herself."

Evan scratched his head in confusion. "But I thought that all she had was a split-personality. Split-personalities can't do that, can they?" He looked at Scott who shrugged.

"One thing is clear, this thing is much more than a counterpart," he explained to them. "It is its own self and is now sharing Serena's body."

"But who ever heard of a split personality evolving into its own person?"

"I am still not quite sure on that matter," admitted Hank.

"So what will happen to her now?" Rogue said glancing over at the girl asleep in the bed.

"It is possible that Serena's body is too unstable to house two beings at once." Hank told them in a heavy voice. "And if that is the case, her body will literally fall apart if one doesn't leave soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tabitha knocked on Todd's door. There was no answer. "Todd, come on. I know you're in there." Tabitha had not seen Todd since he had come home last night looking utterly miserable. He had shut himself up in his room and had refused to come out, eat, or talk to any of them at all. Pietro didn't seem to want to look at Todd and had rushed out of the room the second Todd had entered it. They had thought that it would be better if they just left him alone, but not Tabitha. She knew better. She wasn't going to let him waste away in his bedroom. "Todd, if you don't open this door," she said forming an energy ball, "I'm going to blast it open." Still no answer. "Okay, have it your way." She formed a little bomb and slipped it into the keyhole. It exploded destroying the lock and she kicked the door open. Todd was lying face down on his bed. Tabitha wondered if he had even notice her forced entry. She sat down on the bad next to him. "What's wrong? I've seen dead people look less miserable than you do."

Todd spoke into his pillow so that the words came out muffled. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Come on Baby Green," she teased. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"What," he said slowly lifting his head and turning to look at her, "did you call me?"

"Baby Green."

"I am not a baby!" Todd said hotly. "So don't ever call me that."

"Of course," She said quickly. "Now what's wrong?"

His head drooped down. "Me and Serena, we had a fight."

"Really?"

Todd nodded. "She got angry, said some things to me."

"What kind of things?"

"Horrible things," He said shaking his head. "And worse, I think she meant every word."

"I doubt it." Tabitha said dismissively.

Todd looked at her inquiringly. "What do you mean?"

"Todd sometimes when people are really hurt or angry, they just say things without meaning to." She smiled at him. "But I know she still loves you. I've seen the way she looks at you. There's no way a little fight could ever break the two of you up, which is kind of sickening in a way."

Todd's face seemed to lighten, "You really think so?"

Tabitha nodded. "Definitely. In fact I'll bet you anything she's waiting for you right now to tell you she's sorry."

"Then I gotta go." He said leaping up. "Can't keep her waiting."

"Go get em, Tiger."

"Thanks Tabitha!" He said and rushed out of the room.

She smiled after him. "Don't mention it."

A few minutes later Todd had arrived at the X-Mansion. He quietly snuck across to the house, making sure not to trip any security defenses. Once he made it to the mansion unscathed, he climbed the wall searching for Serena's bedroom. There were so many he could not quite remember which one was hers. He clung there to the wall of the mansion wondering which window to try. "Now which window should I pick?" He thought out loud to himself.

"Try the one on the left."

"Oh thanks-- Omigod!" He screamed as he looked down and saw Logan standing there glaring up at him.

"What are you doing there?" Logan asked.

"Ah, just hanging around." Todd said weakly.

Logan gave him a sour look. "You're not a comedian."

"Eh," Todd shrugged. "So I suppose your probably gonna throw me off the property right?"

"Nah, too much trouble." Logan grunted. "Besides you'd probably just come back."

Todd let out a thankful sigh. "That's a relief."

"If you're looking for Serena, she's in the infirmary."

"What?" Todd said nearly loosing his grip the wall. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, for now," Logan said darkly. "You better go see her, but be careful no one sees you."

"Why are you doing this?" Todd asked him. It wasn't like Logan to be so helpful.

"Because I know she'll want to see you, that's why. Now hurry up before I change my mind, kid."

"Thanks Wolverine," Todd said before crawling in through the window.

Todd didn't hear Logan mutter under his breath, "Sure kid."

Todd managed to navigate his way through the mansion undetected by crawling on the ceiling. Not one person noticed him. He was able to listen to some of their conversations, most of them being about Serena. According to what little he overheard, she was in bad shape. When he had finally found the infirmary he leapt from the ceiling onto the floor and pushed the door open. There was Serena lying on the bed asleep. Todd was shocked to see she was covered in bandages. What had happened? He approached her bed, her face looked so peaceful. As he got closer he could here the soft, steady sound of her breathing, a good sign. He knelt next to the side of her bed and gazed at her, hoping she would open her eyes and upon knowing he was there, welcome him with an affectionate smile.

"What happened Serena?" He whispered softly to her. "What could've done this to you?" Silence was his only answer.

He gently slipped his hand into hers; it was warm. Without warning he had the sensation of leaving the floor and was falling through darkness. After a few moments he landed softly on what seemed to be a floating platform. He looked around but could see nothing. 'Where am I?' He thought. Walking to the edges of the platform he searched for a way off but found none. "How do I get off this thing?" He said, his frustrated voice fading away into the darkness. As if in answer to his question a stone pathway appeared before him. He cautiously followed its winding path and after a while saw something up ahead. It looked like… "Serena!" He cried out. Serena was kneeling on the ground illuminated by an unknown source of light, her head hanging off her shoulders so her hair hid her face. Todd started hopping frantically towards her calling out to her. She slowly raised her head to look at him. She looked weak and in pain. Todd saw her lips move but couldn't hear what she was saying.

"I'm coming Serena!" He shouted. Suddenly a dark shape appeared in front of him and he skidded to a halt. The shadow had glowing green orbs for eyes that burned into his.

"Get out," it hissed.

"Out of the way!" Todd shouted. The creature's eyes glowed brighter and suddenly Todd felt himself being hurled through the emptiness. The next thing he knew he was back in the infirmary, still kneeling next to Serena's bed clutching her hand. His heart was beating rather quickly. 'What happened?' he thought to himself. 'Was all of that real?'

"You!" Todd straightened up and whipped around to see Kurt standing in the doorway looking at him with the utmost hatred and fury. Behind him was Rogue. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He lunged at Todd. Without time to react Todd was knocked to the ground.

"Kurt, stop!" Rogue shouted. He didn't hear her, he was too busy wrestling with Todd who was trying to get away from him before the entire mansion found out he was there. Rogue tried to pull them apart but they teleported away before she even got the chance. Rogue stared at the spot where the two had disappeared. She had to inform everyone else what had happen. She quickly left the room sparing a backward glance at Serena who was still asleep in her bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena sat in the darkness as a shadow loomed over her. "You'll never get away with this," she said softly.

Flood gave out a laugh. "Get away with what? Once you're gone this body will be all mine."

"I won't let that happen." Serena said through gritted teeth.

"Face it Serena," Flood spoke while she slowly circled Serena, "you're weak and getting weaker and all you're so-called friends have abandoned you."

"But Todd…"

Flood swiftly cut her off. "He's left you, just like everyone else."

"No…that's not true." Serena refused to believe it.

"You're all alone now Serena," she shoved Serena in the back with her foot so that she fell onto her hands and knees, "and there's no one to help you."

"I'm….alone." Serena hung her head, defeated.

"Just give up now," Flood said in a softer voice. "Make it easier on yourself. I know it hurts terribly. Just surrender your body to me and the pain will stop. It will all go away. _Just let go_."

"You want my body? Fine, take it!" She sank the rest of the way to the floor. "I just want to disappear…"

Flood's glowing green eyes snapped open. She was in the medical ward. She sat up in bed laughing triumphantly. "Oh don't worry Serena," she said smiling wickedly. "You will."


	49. An Excess of Inner Torment

**An Excess of Inner Torment**

Flood quickly threw off the covers and jumped out of the bed. She was finally free to do whatever she wanted, go wherever she liked. Once stripped of her bandages, she found her skin undamaged. Cuts couldn't do any damage, not to her; she could close them up easily. She tossed the bandages onto the floor and hurried from the room. She boldly marched up to her room not even caring if people saw her or not. Fortunately, she didn't run into anyone on her way up. Entering her room, she quickly changed into black pants and a black tank top. Examining herself in the mirror, she was pleased with her dangerous look. "Look out world," she said with a wicked smile, "the Flood is on the loose." Suddenly, without warning, several images flashed through her mind. Voices spoke words she was sure she had heard before. An overwhelming feeling of unhappiness swept over her. She felt a sense of wrong for what she had done, and emotionally pained.

"What's happening to me?" These new emotions were unfamiliar to her. Suddenly she realized what was happening to her. She was feeling all of the pain, agony, and torment that she had always witnessed Serena bear but never suffered it herself. She couldn't take it. It was tearing at her insides. She wasn't even sure who she was anymore. Serena's memories were flooding her mind with all of the emotion and experience attached with it. All she could do was take it in…

She slowly left her room and climbed the stairs to the roof of the mansion. Standing at the top of the mansion she gazed at the dark cloudy sky. Raindrops began pouring down from the heavens and slid down her face mixing with her tears. Her tortured mind filled with thoughts of despair, "Why am I even here? Was I put here just to suffer? Do I even have a purpose? There's nothing left for me. But then, I'm not sure if there ever was. Fate brought us together only to tear us apart and cause us pain. No, to cause me pain. I've lost everything. You, my sanity, my friends, and now my mother. I hate this. I hate all of it. It's not fair."

The medallion on her neck glowed as she poured out her regret and betrayal.

More thoughts whipped through her consciousness, "Why did all of this happen? How did all of this happen? The days are so blurred now. There's no sense to keep track of life when you're not even alive. My body may still live, but my soul is gone. Everything is gone, and I am left with nothing but the pain and suffering. I tried to kill the pain but only brought more. This pain feels so real. But it seems no matter what I let out it only brings more. My wounds are so deep... There's nothing I can do to stop the bleeding. Anything is better than this. I don't even know what still keeps me here when all this time I've been so all alone inside. But wait, why am I feeling all of this? These feelings they aren't mine. This sadness, this hurt, none of it is mine. It's all Serena's. Or is it? I don't know."

She dropped her head and stared at the wet ground. "I guess I'm just nothing. I'm just everybody's fool. Her fists were clenched so hard that her nails cut into her palms and blood dripped onto the wet rooftop, sliding down the tiled roofing. Then a powerful wave of emotion swept over her carrying with it all of the horrible memories she'd ever had. Every negative thought and emotion had attached itself to her. Her muscles were so tense she was shaking, her teeth were clenched together tightly, and her head was pulsing. She closed her eyes tightly, then she threw back and screamed at the sky in a loud piercing voice. "I WANT TO DIE!" The light in her amulet flashed a brilliant blue light as a burst of energy was release. The energy enveloped Flood's body, swirling about her as the amulet continued to pulsate with a blinding light. She was lifted into the air. The light and energy spread throughout her body and a power she had never felt before surged through her veins. Glowing, she transformed into her liquid self, the amulet now pulsing regularly as rings of energy burst out of her body, radiating into the atmosphere like ripples in a pond. Drifting slowly back onto the cold tile of the roof, the pulsing faded away. Her body took on its solid form again and her eyes fluttered open to reveal pupil less, glowing green orbs for eyes.

Meanwhile Rogue had alerted the rest of the X-Men after she had found the infirmary empty of Serena, just a cast off pile of bandages near the bed. She managed to quickly locate Todd and Kurt who had teleported out into the backyard where the two of them rolled around hitting, biting, and cursing each other, totally oblivious to the rain that had started to fall. Rogue was trying to convince them to ceasing their ridiculous fight.

"Would you two just stop?" She yelled at them.

"Never!" They both shouted defiantly. They both were ready to fight to the death.

"We haven't got time for this," Rogue shouted. "Serena's gone missing!" The two of them stopped abruptly.

"Again?" Kurt asked in disbelief. It seemed the girl was always disappearing.

Rogue turned. "Yes, we have to- What in the world?" Rogue cried out pointing up.

Kurt and Todd both looked up at the sky. Against the grey clouds a bright blue light was pulsating from a form that hung suspended in the air over the roof of the mansion.

"What's going on up there?" Rogue asked in shocked amazement.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Kurt said. He grabbed Todd's hand and teleported them to the top. The two materialized just as the unconscious Serena touched the roof. As they watched, what appeared to be a liquid body slowly solidified. Her eyes were closed and as they came to stand over her, they fluttered open to reveal the solid green glowing orbs within.

"Serena?" Kurt asked. She slowly turned to face them with glowing eyes. Her features blank.

Todd was starting to freak out. "W-what is that?"

"Serena? Is that you?"

Slowly standing, her gaze came to rest on the two of them. When she spoke, it was the hard voice used many times before that echoed slightly. "Not anymore." The voice of the being sent a chill through Kurt's entire body. "Now it's time for everyone to feel what I felt." Her eyes narrowed. "Starting with that skinny speed demon." Kurt's eyes widened in horror. She shot into the sky and disappeared.

Kurt whispered in a quivering voice. "Oh no."

Todd was both confused and worried sick. "What happened to Serena? Why is she like this? What's going on?"

Kurt was still staring into the sky where Flood had disappeared. "That wasn't Serena." He turned to Todd. "But we've got to hurry! She's going to kill Quicksilver!"

"What?" Todd yelped in surprise. "Why?"

"Because he's the one who hit you," Kurt explained, "caused you to lose your memory, and kept the truth from you."

"Then we better hurry!" Todd said urgently.

"Right." Kurt nodded. He grabbed Todd's hand and the two of them disappeared.

Pietro was sitting in his room reading an old magazine partially listening to the rain landing against his window. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Nobody answered back. There was another knock. "Not now Lance." Another knock. "Oh, for the love of…" He threw his magazine aside and walked to the door. He yanked it open saying, "What do you-- Gaaah!" A flood of water poured into his bedroom. "Hel-- gurgle blub" he tried to shout as water surrounded him. The water became a floating sphere floating a couple inches off the ground with Pietro in the middle of it. He watched as a side of the sphere swelled and the shape of a leg slowly formed out of the side. It was quickly followed by arms, a body, and a head. The figure of water detached itself from the orb and turned to look at a shock Pietro. "Serena?" Pietro tried to say but all that came out was a shocked gurgle. Flood how ever seemed to get the message.

"No. Serena is gone." She said.

"Who are you?" Pierto wanted to ask, but only bubbles emerged.

Sensing his question, the form replied, "I'm Serena's other half, the one you've met before. Remember? And now it's time for you to pay."

Pietro's eyes widened in horror. He needed to escape, but he was held fast inside the sphere of water. He had to do something fast, or he would drown. _But why?_ He thought. He was staring to feel light headed.

"You incompetent moron!" She reached both her hands into the water sphere grabbing the front of his shirt and pulled his head and shoulders out of the water. Gasping for air, Pietro shrank under her glare wanting so much to be back in the water bubble rather than having to look into those blazing eyes. "After all you put me, her, _us_ thorough you're asking me why?"

"What are you going to do with Lance and the others?" He asked shakily.

"They'll get there's soon," she growled. "But right now you should worry about what I'm going to do to you."

Pietro shook his head. "No, don't take this out on them, it wasn't their fault."

Flood started laughing, a cold, unfeeling laugh that sent shivers down Pietro's spine. "Do you think I care?"

"Suddenly the door burst open and Lance, Fred, and Tabitha appeared in the door. "Pietro, what in the world… is THAT?" Lance had meant to say 'what in the world is going on in here' but the sight of Flood averted his sentence in a heartbeat.

Flood glanced over at them. "Ah, good, you're all here. That means I can exact my revenge on all of you at once." She turned back to Pietro. "You can all die together with your teammate."

Suddenly in a puff of smoke Kurt and Todd appeared. "Don't do it Serena!" Todd yelled out. "Don't kill him!"

Flood looked at him. "I am not Serena, and what do you care if he dies, after all he's done to you?"

"I don't care what he's done to me!" He looked over at Pietro. "He's still my teammate… my brother." Pietro's eyes widened with emotion. He had never been given the name 'brother' by anyone for a long time. This even had a slight effect on Flood.

"Your brother you say?" She gave a small chuckle. "How very touching."

Taking a tentative step forward, Kurt spoke in a soft, calm voice to the form, "Serena, or whoever you are, you don't need to kill Pietro. He is not the source of your pain." Flood gave him a calculating look before she relinquished her power on the floating water and it splashed to the ground, dropping Pietro to the floor.

"You're right Nightcrawler. I shouldn't take my revenge on him." Kurt gave a relieved smile. Flood smiled too, only hers was a wicked and twisted smile. "I should exact my revenge on those four girls who brought me out into this cursed world in the first place."

Kurt's smiled faded in an instant. "What? No!" But before he could stop her the water on the floor swirled around her and in one splashing sound, she was gone.

**Again, I'm sorry it took so long. But I promise it'll be worth the wait!**


	50. Deep Dive

**Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. But I promise it's worth the wait. Enjoy!**

**Deep Dive**

The professor was using Cerebro to locate Serena, Scott was outside the room pacing back and forth deep in thought. _How could I let this happen? All this was happening right underneath my nose and I failed to notice any of it. I wonder if this entire thing is my fault. I was always blaming her for things she didn't do. I shouldn't have been so hard on her… I was just too stubborn. If I had just left it alone and just let her deal with her own life. Why did I have to interfere? Scott Summers, you are such an idiot._ Jean was watching him with a worried look on her face. She could sense his feelings; could tell what he was thinking.

Jean put a hand out to the pacing figure, "Scott, it's not your fault."

He ceased his relentless pacing and turned to look at her. "How can you say that Jean? I'm probably the reason why she's so angry at us."

"Scott I know what you're feeling right now, but blaming yourself isn't going to make the situation any better." She said, a sincere look on her face.

"But I should've noticed what was going on." Came the immediate retort.

"None of us noticed it," Jean said, moving to stand just in front of him. "Just because you're the leader doesn't mean you're expected to know everything that goes on."

"Still, I wish I could've been able to do something to help her." Scott said slamming his fist into his other hand.

"You will be able to do something Scott. As soon as the professor finds Serena we'll all be able to help her."

"I hope so. I want to make up for everything I put her through." He told her with a slightly pleading look in his face.

"You did what you thought was best Scott, nobody's blaming you for that."

Scott was about to reply when the doors opened and Professor Xavier came wheeling out. "Professor, have you found her?"

"Cerebro has located her in a city not far off the coast. We'd better hurry if we want to get there in time." He said, a look of urgency written in the features of his face. "We must find her and do whatever we can to detain her. We do not want her killed in the process, is that clear?"

"Got it Professor." Jean and Scott replied in unison.

There was a noise and Kurt appeared, along with the entire Brotherhood group.

"What are they doing here?" Scott asked viciously, pointing at them.

"Scott, calm down." Jean whispered to him.

"Chill Summers, we're here to help." Lance said.

"Serena's just as much our friend as she is yours." Tabitha said as she stepped forward.

Todd crossed his arms over his chest. "And no matter what you say we're coming."

Scott was going to protest when the professor's thoughts entered his head. _Scott, we will no doubt need their help._

Scott clenched his hands at his sides trying to restrain himself. "Do they understand the current situation?" Scott asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "I've already told them everything."

"Fine, you can tag along," Scott said grudgingly, "but don't even think of trying to pull anything."

Lance smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"All of you, to the hanger," Xavier instructed them. "Those not here will join you shortly." Minutes later, everyone had boarded the jet and they were off. Nobody spoke for most of the trip.

As they neared their destination Scott stood and addressed everyone on the plane. "Alright everyone, listen up. We're here for one reason: find and capture Serena." He began as he made eye contact with each person on board. "Be careful, we don't want anyone getting injured in the process. If worse comes to worse…" He didn't finish, though everyone knew what he was going to say.

They landed on the outskirts of the city.

"Tell our stowaways that we have arrived."

"Huh?" replied Jean, not understanding.

Scott stepped off the bottom step and proceeded to the underside of the plane. Opening one of the pressurized storage compartments, two identical boys tumbled out. "Ouch! Hey watch it!"

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" Jean asked.

Scott suddenly realized who they were, "Hey, aren't you two Serena's brothers?"

"Yep!" They said together. "We were worried about our sister so we decided to tag along." One said. "We want to help." The other chimed in.

"Look kids," Scott began in his sternest voice, "things are going to get dangerous and you'll only get in the way."

Standing the pulled themselves to their full height, "Nuh uh." They said as one adding,

"We can help. We can! Just tell us what to do."

Scott turned to the others who had formed up near the plane and were watching the events unfold under the fuselage.

Turning back to the boys, Scott pointed a finger at each of them, "Fine then, _stay here_." The two of them gave him identical scowls. Turning to the group he said, "X-Men, move out!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Flood was in the house of an old 'friend'. Upon first entering she assumed no one was there, but then she heard a shrieking laugh come from upstairs. Her eyes flashed as she recognized the laugh that had not changed in three years. She made her way upstairs, the scent of cigarette smoke reaching her nostrils as the sound of the girl's voice grew louder. Flood assumed she was talking on the phone as she could here no other voice. 'Perfect,' she thought. 'She's alone.' Once upstairs she managed to locate her bedroom with ease having been there before, so long ago. She pushed the door open and saw a cluttered room, the walls, painted black with the latest gothic posters taped helter skelter to them. Dark clothes and papers littered the floor, in one corner a television was playing the latest thrasher videos as pictures of young teens, many with spiked hair and white make-up and black eye liner stared from the mirror they had been stuck to. In the middle of the room was a twin bed, dark bedclothes askew and in the middle of it all, spread out on an unkempt bed talking on the phone, was Carol. She was slightly different than Flood remembered, her hair was a darker red and slightly longer than it had been, her face looked older, but she still held the same hard, merciless glint in her eye that Flood (or rather Serena) had always known.

"Yeah she is a total--" When the red-head noticed Flood standing there. Not recognizing that it was Serena, she frowned and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut your conversation short," Flood said in a flat tone as she strode over to the phone cord and pulled it out of the wall. The phone went dead in Carol's hand.

"Hey, what is your problem bitch?" Carol said, jumping to her feet and facing the newcomer.

"What's wrong Carol?" Flood asked as she stepped right up to the other girl who was trying hard not to show any fear. "Don't you remember me?"

Carol peered at her for a second, her eyes widening in astonishment. "You!"

"Me." Flood said grinning.

"Serena?"

"Not quite."

She stood across from the older girl with a glare of death. "What happened to the others Carol?"

"Those losers? I ditched them. They were weak, like you." Carol spat in her face.

"You always did think everyone was beneath you." Flood said in a deadly soft tone, "I remember that night, when you beat me and left me for dead. I'm here to return the favor."

Carol's eyes now widened and the fear shown through now. "S-stay back," she reached a hand into top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a chrome plated 9mm Luger, pointed it at Flood. "I mean it you freak!"

Flood merely laughed. "Go ahead then, give me you best shot." Carol pulled the trigger, the sound was deafening in the small room as the bullet leaped from the end of the gun. Flood immediately turned into her liquid form and the bullet passed through, hitting the wall behind her. "Did you really think you could hurt me with that?" She began to advance on Carol when a red beam shot in front of her cutting her off. Roaring with rage, she turned to see Cyclops along with the other X-Men standing in the doorway.

"Back off." Scott said, his visor flashing dangerously.

"This doesn't concern you." Flood snarled.

"It does when it involves taking innocent lives." Scott said.

Flood's eyes became the size of saucers, "Her, innocent? You don't know her like I do."

"Be that as it may, we can't let you follow through with this." Jean said.

"Now give us back Serena!" Kurt shouted.

"You're too late," Flood said as she backed to the window, "she's long gone!" With that, she slipped through a crack in the window.

"Let's hurry!" Scott said and the rest of them hurried out except for Jean who was looking at the cowering Carol.

"Don't worry, you won't remember a thing," she said as she put her hands to her temples.

Scott walked around the backside of the building cautiously, trying not to make any noise. He had decided to split-up the group in order to find Flood more quickly and was now searching an abandoned warehouse just down the alley from the dingy apartment where Carol lived.

Suddenly something grabbed him from behind. It was Flood. She clamped her hand over his mouth and a layer of water seeped out of her hand covering his mouth and nose so that he couldn't breath or make any sound. Scott struggle to get free but she held him in a tight grip. He was running out of air. He needed to do something fast. There was only one option left. He shot a laser beam from his visor shooting a hole through the roof. The others would have to have seen it. Passing out, Flood let him drop to the ground. "One down." She whispered as she stepped out of the warehouse only to meet Jean and several of the new recruits.

"We don't want to hurt you." Jean said.

"That's funny, cause I want to hurt you!" She shot a powerful stream of water towards the group. Reacting with skills built through years of practice, Jean held it off with a shield. Around them, underground water pipes began bursting hurtling pavement into the sky as water began flooding the area.

The jewel on Flood's medallion was pulsing with light, fueling her with power. When the water blast did not cease Jean felt herself become weaker with each passing second. "I… can't hold it…" She managed to say as her shield dropped just a fraction of an inch and she was blasted several yards away by the steam from water.

Behind the shield, Ray had charged up his hands and Roberto was getting ready to flare out with his powers. But before they could do anything Flood had formed two water balls almost as big as her head and threw them at the two before they could react. The water, with a density approaching concrete, hit directly them both in the head knocking them unconscious.

Methodically, she took care of the rest of them by forming a powerful compact tidal wave that swept them away leaving them into the debris along the alley walls. She didn't wait for them to recover as she swirled her hand around and the water did the same until it was a spinning mini water spout. Before she could unleash her final blow on the unconscious forms, she was interrupted by Pietro who, in the blink of an eye, grabbed her and sped her away to an empty side street where he could talk to her without interruption.

Wrenching herself away from him, she prepared to attack.

Holding up his hands, palms out, he said in a calm, soothing voice, "Flood stop, I just wanna talk."

"Well look at this." She said in a voice that dripped of withheld rage and sarcasm while she lowered her fists. "You must have a death wish to come showing your face again."

"Look Flood, you have to stop this." He said in that soft, warm tone.

"And why should I?" She spat back in his face.

"Because it's me you should be mad at." He said, his eyes full of emotion. He made sure that she was staring so she could see. "Don't take your anger with me, out on them."

"Oh, I'm not mad," She hissed as they circled each other slowly in the empty street, "I'm pissed off. And not just at you, I hate the whole gaud-damned world."

"But why?" He intensified the look of longing in his eyes, made it come through in his voice.

"Because it was always Serena who had a home, Serena who had friends and a family, Serena who was loved." She screamed, the years of pent up rage and loathing now unleashed like the flood gates of Hoover Dam, "What do I have huh? Nothing! Nobody cares about _me_!"

"That's not true Flood." Pietro said as he took a step closer to her, his hands out, "I care. I… I love you."

"Shut up." She said in that deadly quiet tone.

He took another step closer, the hands still out, the longing in his eyes, he put every ounce of feeling he had into his next words, willing her to understand. "I love you Flood."

"**Shut up!**" She blasted him across the street and into the opposing building's brick wall.

Slowly standing, never taking his eyes from hers, he stood defiant; determined to make sure she saw the look in his eye. "I….love you." He said again in a calm, soothing way taking another step towards her with his hands out again.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! You're nothing but a filthy lying bastard!" Suddenly, in a heartbeat he rushed her. Wrapping his arms about her, he held fast as she struggled to escape, raring with rage, she cursed him, cursed his parentage!

He held her tightly in his arms. Grabbing her shoulders, he forced her to look directly into his eyes.

"If you truly have Serena's powers" He began, his sterling blue eyes boring into her, "Then you know I'm not lying to you. You will be able to feel that I truly, deeply love you and care about only you." He said in a voice, in a way that she had never heard from him before.

Flood slowly stopped struggling as she looked into his eyes. She cleared her mind and suddenly she could feel his emotions. She realized that he wasn't lying to her, she knew it now.

"Why do you care about _ME_?" she said in a voice so softly, he had to strain to hear it.

He stroked her hair softly, "Because, in the past few weeks, I've discovered what it's like to be discriminated against for doing what you thought was right, when everyone else saw it as a sin."

Flood had almost let out a sob. All she had ever wanted was a body of her own, to have her own life, to feel her own emotions, to be her own person. Was that so wrong?

Pietro relaxed his grip as he continued to stroke her hair, "I know what it's like to be alone, and unloved." He cooed, the depth of his emotion rocking Flood to her core. "I remember that night, in the alleyway, you had helped me though some of my grief."

She looked at him incredulously. "How can you remember that?"

"No amount of intoxication can numb my mind for long," He replied, relaxing his grip completely taking a step back so he could hold her hand, "as for the near concussion you gave me, I heal fast."

"Well, I don't." She said sullenly, looking at the ground, "I'll never heal."

He tipped her chin up so he could maintain eye contact, "We can help you Flood, _I_ can help you, if you'll let me."

"Yeah right." She said contemptuously. "Are you sure it isn't just Serena you love?"

Now he looked to the ground, but quickly returned to gaze into her softening face, "I'll admit, at first I had thought it was Serena, but it was you all along." He took her other hand in his. "You've helped me, let me help you."

"I…" She started to let him take her in his embrace.

An explosion ripped the pavement at her feet and she jumped back. "Leave him alone!" Tabitha cried.

Flood shoved Pietro away from her. He landed hard on the ground knocking the wind out of him. Flood vanished into the storm drain at the curb.

Racing to his side, Tabitha looked into his face. "Are you okay?"

"Dammit Tabitha!" Pietro said as he stood up, "I almost had her!"

Emerging around the block, Flood ran down an alleyway. Out of breath she leaned against the wall and slid down it whimpering into a sitting position. She drew her knees to her chest and sat there in a little ball. She no longer knew what to believe. There were so many things she wanted, revenge, retribution, acceptance, and possibly love. But how could she ever hope to acquire these things when everyone wanted to get rid of her? Why couldn't they accept her like they did Serena? Why couldn't they understand? A tear slid down her cheek. _Why can't I have a life?_ Hearing a noise, she looked up. "Who's there?"

Straining in the dark, Lance caused the ground to shake. Caught off guard, Flood fell forward, her foot becoming stuck in the pavement. Putting her hands flat on the ground, she closed her eyes. From the sewers deep under the street, geysers of water burst from the ground in front of Lance. Suddenly losing focus, the tremors stopped. Instinctively, he ran. As he did water kept blasting out of the ground from underneath him and he jumped just barely missing one that erupted between his legs.

While Lance had kept Flood busy, Rogue had quietly snuck up on her, her bare hand outstretched. She was just inches away from Flood's neck when Flood whipped around grabbing Rogue's covered wrist and holding it away from her. "Why are you doing this?" Rogue said through clenched teeth, "Do you really hate us that much? Is this going to solve anything?"

Flood gave a faint smile. "You really wanna know? Fine then. I'll show you." Before Rogue could stop her Flood put her hand against Rogue's face. As Rogue drew Flood's power and memories Flood gasped enduring the pain. She pulled her hand away from Rogue's face, weakened, but still standing. Then she threw Rogue away from her straight into Kitty who had just phased through the wall. The two fell, Rogue grabbed her head yelling and flailed around.

"What did you do to her?" Kitty yelled.

"She wanted to know what I was feeling," she raised an open palm, "so I showed her _first hand_."

"This is not good." Kitty said under her breath as team of X-men began to appear around her, recovered from Flood's last assault.

Kitty yelled to them, "No, stay away! Rogue's not herself!" But it was already too late.

Rogue stood up yelling at the X-Men. "None of you understand how I feel! You'll never know what it's like for me! Never!" She lashed out both with Flood's powers and rage, throwing her tantrum until nearly all of the X-men had been beaten into unconsciousness again. When she was finally through and Flood's personality had vented itself, Rogue sank to the ground with fatigue. She looked down at her hands in utter horror. "Oh no, what have I done?"

Kurt was the only one to escape the attack. Teleporting in front of Flood to prevent her from escaping he said. "Serena what's wrong with you? You were never like this before."

"Never like this?" She laughed. "She's obviously never told you about herself."

Kurt blinked, "What do you mean?"

Flood laughed a wicked laugh, "Where to start? First of all when her powers manifested she did much more than flood a house. She didn't even live in a house at the time. No, she flooded an entire apartment drowning two of the neighbors!"

Kurt gasped, "No. You're lying!"

Flood forced an ironic smile, "Sad but true. That was the night when I had awakened. She eventually found out she was the one who had caused it and practically killed herself because of it. She was so weak. Luckily I was around to give her the boost she needed."

Realization came to Kurt's face, "So you _are_ the one who's been causing all the trouble!"

Flood grinned, "Yes, that was me."

"But why didn't Serena ask the Professor to get rid of you?" Kurt stammered, trying to think one step ahead of her.

"For one thing she didn't even know I existed." Flood began "At one point I revealed myself to her, but she was convinced I was just a dream, another hallucination. Second of all she doesn't realize or remember anything when I come out. I however, am always aware of what's going on."

"Little Serena keeping so many secrets from her so-called friends." She said in a voice filled with snide laughter. "And that's not all. Did Serena ever tell you about her little bad girl phase?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt was desperate to buy the time his friends needed to regain their senses and find him.

"Oh this is rich! You mean to tell me Serena never told you how she used to lie, steal, cheat?"

"What?" Kurt said in disbelief.

"That's right, just after her powers manifested. She was sick of being pushed around, so she took matters into her own two powerful hands."

"You're a liar! Serena would never do that! She's sweet and kind." Kurt pleaded.

"Of course I did lend a hand every once in a while. She softened up after the little incident."

Kurt was running out of time, "What incident?" He said, trying to keep her talking.

"It was during a fight between two gangs. It was supposed to be a fair fight, no weapons. But somebody went against the rules, and the next thing you know, her best friend had been stabbed with a switch blade. She swore she would never let another one of her friends die again. And well, you know the rest."

"Why didn't she ever tell us?" Kurt said, looking around to see if the calvary was coming.

"Are you kidding me? She was afraid that you would hate her because of her past. She saw the way you treated the Brotherhood and knew she could never tell anyone about it, except for one person."

Kurt's head snapped to look at her, he senses tense. "Who?"

"The only person who could ever understand the way she felt, her boyfriend Toad."

"You mean… Toad knew all about this?" He could not believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. He knew every little detail. Why do you think they got so close? Toad was the only one who had ever understood what Serena had been through. He was the only person she would ever let into her world." She smiled. "Too bad he lost his memory, and even after they did get back together they were soon discovered by their teammates. And then her mother disowned her and she, that is to say, I lashed out at Toad which utterly destroyed her, which made her weak enough for me to finally take over." She gave a wide smile. "So I must say, I owe you a big thanks."

Kurt did not follow, "Me?" He said trying to make sense of it in his head.

"Yes you." She said, taking a step towards him, "Every time you tried to get close to her you were pushing her closer to the edge. But she didn't want to get close to you. You reminded her too much of Toad. She was afraid that the same thing would happen again, that once she got close to you she would lose you too."

"So, she didn't hate me?" He asked, a glimmer of understanding beginning to come to his mind.

"Hate you? She loved you, almost as much as she loved Toad." Flood laughed wickedly, "Don't ask me why though. She always did have horrible taste. It's really funny if you ask me. As beautiful as she is, she could have her pick of any of the guys, and what does she end up picking? A disgusting, slimy, smelly frog boy and an overgrown blue rat."

"Hey! Only I can call him that!" It was Todd.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, the Marines had landed, "Toad?"

"Ah, so the faithful boyfriend is here after all." Flood said in a tone that showed she was not surprised by his appearance.

"I don't know who the hell you are but let Serena go now!" Todd said as he stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Never!" Flood spat, a jet of water leaping out in Todd's direction.

"Serena, we know what you're going through." Todd said, dodging the jet. "We know what it's like."

"Stop saying that! You don't know the pain I've felt! You don't know me, you don't know anything!" She screamed at him. "But you soon will. It's time to show you just how much I've suffered. I've taken in more than my share of torment. It's time to give some back."

From out of the shadows the others appeared. Turning slowly to look at each and every one, she suddenly threw her head back and screamed at the dark sky. "The whole world will know and feel my pain!"

Deep beneath their feet, the ground began to shudder; they could felt he ground swelling as the water below came hurtling up at them. Around them, 200 pound manhole covers shot into the air as if out of a cannon. Water blasting after it. The sewers below were raging. The streets started cracking.

"Everyone back to the jet" Scott shouted. "Hurry!"

From out of every window in the buildings surrounding them, water poured as if a great dam had opened its flood gates flooding the streets. The group struggled as the water swept around them, first at their ankles, then suddenly, their knees.

People screamed for help as they were swept away, little children were crying as sirens wailed loudly. In the sky, above all of the chaos, Flood was in her liquid form, her hair waving in a smooth action, her eyes glowing green, her medallion shining with a life of its own.

**Stick with me people! I promise that as long as there are still people reading this fanfic, I will keep going. I will not stop until it's finished, this I promise to all my faithful readers that support me.**


	51. Forces of Nature

**Forces of Nature**

The X-men and the Brotherhood were on a high rooftop observing the spectacle before them. Several buildings were on the verge of collapse. Water had completely flooded the city. All manner of flotsam could be seen floating in the churning dark water's current. Steel colored clouds were flowing in the air. The rain, thunder, and lightning only made the scene look more desolate.

Lance looked at the scene with a lost expression. "All the time she had been with us, she never told us much about her past. I never had imagined it was that bad."

For the first time in his life, Pietro was feeling truly guilty and responsible. "And to think we used her. We used her when she needed the one thing she's never had the most."

Jean looked up at her. "So much pain, anger, and hatred. She's suffering under these three emotions. If this doesn't stop, she could end up destroying several other cities."

In their minds came the voice of Xavier came from the X-Jet. "Yes, and worse. She is dying."

"Say what?" Todd yelped.

The calm, serious voice of the X-men's leader and mentor came to them, "I have been monitoring her power output. She is using much more power than her body has the ability to regenerate." He looked gravely at them, "At this rate she will literally consume herself. When her energy is used up, she will simply wink out of existence."

"We have to do something." Scott said importantly.

"Yes but what?" Kurt said as he looked from face to face.

"We've already tried everything." Rogue added.

Todd's fists clenched at his sides. "I'll go, alone this time." He began to walk off.

Pietro quickly blocked his way. "Are you crazy? It's too dangerous."

"I know I can help her. Serena's still in there somewhere." He shoved Pietro aside and he ran off without another word.

Todd used his enhanced leaping ability to leap from rooftop to rooftop. Finally he reached the building closest to Flood. "Serena!" he shouted up at her. "Can you hear me?"

Flood glared down at him. "You just can't wait to die can you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Serena's consciousness drifted between the physical and the existential world as if curled into a ball. Her eyes were closed. She was floating in an endless nothingness. All was still. There was nothing but calm emptiness.

"So quiet here. No sound, no light. Just the void where nothing is asked of me. I'm safe from others, and others are safe from me." She thought to herself in this dreamlike state.

'_But… you finally met someone you can trust. Don't you want to preserve the gentle moments you had for the first time with someone? Would you really close your eyes to that?' _A voice in the back of her mind said quietly.

"With my eyes closed I won't have to see anymore horrible things. I hate myself, what I am, and what I couldn't stop." Was her response.

The voice from the deepest recesses of her mind was persistent,' _So you'll just stand by and let your friends, your family, everything you care about, fade away?' _

"They're better off without me." She responded without emotion

'_You don't care about anyone. You're just a coward.' _Came the frank reply.

"That's not true." She protested halfheartedly.

'_Prove it.' _The inner voice said.

"How?" She asked with a twinge of desperateness.

The inner voice was not to be taken in with emotion and just said two words, '_Wake up'._

"SERENA!" Todd's voice called out through the darkness.

"Todd?" Her eyes slowly slid open.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flood had her hand over Todd's face and his head was pressed up against the wall of the roof cap. "Say her name one more time and I'll crush your skull." She pressed his head harder into the wall. Todd couldn't take the pain. "SERENA!" Suddenly he felt the pressure lessen and the hand covering in face was lowered. He shook his head trying to shake off the pain, and looked into the eyes of Serena. She looked scared and confused.

"Todd?" She whispered.

"Serena? Is that you?" He gasped.

"No! That's impossible!" Flood's voice was once more coming out of Serena's mouth and her expression was both shocked and angry now. "How can you still be here?"

"Let Serena go!" Todd yelled tackling her.

"Get off of me worm!" Flood screeched and kicked him off. Then she used her water blast to knock him back against the wall.

Flood lowered her hands and the water blast died away. Todd slid down the wall and crumpled face down onto the gravel of the rooftop. He groaned as he pulled himself back up. He glared at her breathing heavily.

"I hate to admit this, but I need help." He said hoarsely.

"Hey you!" a voice called out signifying an answer to his prayers. It was Serena's twin brothers Kevin and Calvin as they popped up over the parapet. His heart sank again. This wasn't the kind of help he had been hoping for. "We're here to help!"

"How the heck--?" his question was answered before it was even finished.

"Hey, thought you could use a hand." Pietro said zipping up to him.

Todd watched as Nightcrawler appeared with Rogue. "What are you guys doing here?"

"The professor told us to come and help you." Rogue said.

"For some reason he sent only us three." Kurt added with a small grin.

"Well did you have to bring them?" Todd gasped as he jabbed his thumb at the two young boys.

Pietro shrugged his shoulders, "They wouldn't stop pestering me."

"Stay back kids. This isn't your sister." Todd called to the youngsters.

"Where's are sister?" They replied in unison as the looked to Flood.

"What'd you do with Serena?" Kevin said.

"She's gone, and she's never coming back." Came Flood's voice form the body of Serena.

"No…" Calvin whispered.

"You'll never see your pitiful sister again." Flood said with a sneer on her face.

"No… Serena!" Kevin screamed and an electrical surge blasted from him.

"Let our sister go!" Calvin shouted as he hit the ground with both of his fists and the ground shook violently.

The air seemed to crackle around them. To Flood's shock the two boys levitated off the roof, rising in the air above her. Electricity flowed from Kevin's hands while a glowing energy flowed from Calvin's. Lightning cut through the dark sky and a roar of earsplitting thunder rang through the night. Electricity crackled around Kevin's body as Calvin's body was surrounded by a strange aura of light. Last but not least, both boys' hair had turned a whitish blonde.

"What the….?" Flood backed away as the boys glared at her with glowing eyes.

"You hurt our sister." Calvin growled.

"And our friendTodd." Kevin added in deadly serious tone.

Looking to each other they slowly turned to Flood/Serena and in unison said, "Nobody gets away with that." Electricity shone around their bodies. "Nobody!"

Kevin focused and electricity formed between his two hands. "Take this!" he shouted and shot a bolt of electricity at her. She dodged out of the way just in time.

"Ka-boom!" Calvin screamed as he clapped his hands together creating a shockwave that knocked Flood off her feet.

"Since when?" Todd said amazed at the immense power the boys were demonstrating.

"For a while, weird things happened. Sometimes when I touched something electrical, it would blow up. And every time my brother fell down it would cause tremors." Kevin replied matter-of-factly.

"We were afraid to tell anyone, especially mom. We knew she would be really mad." Calvin added, never taking his attention away from Flood.

"So… so Lance wasn't the one that caused that tremor." Todd said feeling slightly guilty. He would have to apologize to Lance later.

"Ready?" Kevin said looking to his brother.

"On three." Calvin replied.

Kevin shot out a lightning bolt and, at the same time, Calvin banged his fists together, knuckle to knuckle. The electricity stunned Flood and the radiation from the shockwave caused the billboard on top of the building to literally come apart and fall on her.

"Filthy little brats!" Flood snarled as she shot a blast of water out of her hands at Calvin. It hit him sending him over the edge of the roof. He screamed as he fell.

"Bro!" Kevin yelled in horror. Calvin covered his eyes and waited for his body to plunge into the dark cold water below. But he didn't land in the water. Instead he landed on something soft. He opened his eyes and saw to his, his brother's, Flood's, and Todd's surprise, that he had landed on a cloud. It was a small cloud, soft like cotton, and as light as air.

"Whoa." He said breathlessly as he slowly stood up balancing himself on the cloud. The cloud rose up to the edge of the building where he had fallen off and he hopped off the cloud and onto the rooftop.

"Enough games." Flood said leaping forward to hit Kevin hard in the head. He gave a small cry of pain before collapsing onto the ground.

"Kevin!" Calvin shouted.

Before he could retaliate Flood turned on him and punched him hard in his gut.

"Oh gaud." Rogue said, horror struck at the display of ruthlessness. The small boy crumpled to the ground, but before he lost consciousness he managed to create one last shockwave that caused the side of the roof to fall apart. Calvin almost fell, but Kurt managed to port in, grab him, and port out again.

"Nightcrawler! Get them outta here!" Todd shouted to him.

"Right." Nightcrawler responded as he grabbed the other small boy and ported away with the two of them. Flood gave a small scream as the roof she was standing on crumbled away and she began to fall. She grabbed a protruding brick just in time. Hanging there, breathing heavily as she watched pieces of rock and granite fall down into the dark water. She looked back up to see Pietro with his hand out to her.

"Take my hand." Pietro said in a calm soothing voice.

Her face turned from fearful to smiling. "In your dreams," she whispered and let go.

The water began to churn violently. Then it bulged and rose. Something was rising up from it. They all watched in horror as the bulge of water rose up higher than the building and began to take shape. Slowly, it turned into what looked like a fearsome dragon made entirely out of water. In the center was Flood curled up into a ball, eyes closed, her body glowing. No, not her body, her necklace… The light pulsed steadily, almost as if it was the beating of the monster's heart.

Kurt picked that second to port back in, "So what did I…. Oh mein Gott." He stared up at the huge water dragon completely lost for words. It opened its mouth and sent a huge stream of water. They all managed to dodge it somehow.

"Quicksilver!" Rogue said frantically turning to Pietro. "Get her outta there and maybe it'll stop!"

"Will do!" Pietro replied without hesitation quickly spinning in ever quickening circles and finally with a swoosh he was off, launching himself at the body in the dragon's head.

Everyone followed the bullet-like form as it arced through the air and then penetrated the water's surface.

They all held there breath as he disappeared.

With a huge splash he burst out of the opposite side of the monster's head, Flood in hand. He managed to land on the rooftop across from the team, though it was a rough landing.

Just as Rogue predicted, the monster, its creator no longer supporting it with life, fell away and returned to the water from which it had risen.

They watched as Pietro bent over the lifeless looking form that was just feet away. Suddenly her glowing eyes snapped open and a sudden outburst of energy sent the Pietro flying over the edge and towards the swirling waters below. As he fell away, she stood and swayed on the spot, dizzy from her exertion.

Kurt, standing with the others on the opposite rooftop suddenly winked out and as they watched, Pietro disappeared just before he hit the water. As the looked to each other Kurt and Pietro suddenly reappeared beside them with Pietro laying on his back on the rooftop. Picking himself up he groaned slightly in pain. Looking over, he saw Flood raise herself to her full height and then as though she was focused on one person only, she went a jet of water directly at Todd.

The focused stream of water caught him in the chest and blasted him over the opposite edge of the building. The others ran to the edge and looked over to the lower level some twenty feet below them.

"TOAD!" They all cried together at the sight they beheld.

Todd was on his hands and knees barely able to hold himself up. He had been impaled in the gut by a metal pipe sticking up out of the rubble and was trying with all of his strength not to collapse and let it sink all the way through him.

Pietro quickly sped to him and pulled him up (there was a sickening squelching sound as the pipe slid out of his stomach) and laid him on his back. Todd's eyes were popping out of his head as he shuddered convulsively from the pain. Blood was blossoming out of the hole in his stomach. He gave a sputtering cough and blood came out of his mouth and onto his chest.

"What happened?" Rogue screamed.

"He must've landed on it when she knocked him over the edge!" Kurt said.

"We've gotta help him!" Rogue said as she looked around.

"Don't you think I want to?" Pietro yelled at her. "We'd never be able to get him back to the mansion in time for medical treatment!" Todd was already turning deathly pale from blood loss.

Rogue turned to Flood tears of anger burning in her eyes. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Flood was staring down on Todd with a lost look in her eyes. After a moment Rogue noticed it wasn't Flood but Serena behind those shocked eyes. The spectacle had been enough to bring her momentarily back to the surface. She was deadly pale as well, sick at what she had just done. She shook her head. "No…" Tears were brimming in her eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena stood in front of Flood. 'We have to stop.' She said in her mind.

'We've only just begun.' Flood leapt at her and the battle for control begun.

'Please don't.' Serena pleaded.

'It must be done.' Flood replied.

'No more.' Serena said with a stronger voice.

'It's time someone evened the score.' Flood responded.

'They didn't deserve it.' Serena said.

'Like hell they didn't!' Flood shrieked.

'Get out of me!' Serena yelled.

'You need me! Without me, you're nothing!' Flood laughed.

'That's not true!' Serena said, confident now.

'Isn't it? You were always weak.' Flood sneered.

'My friends…' Serena began but was cut off.

'You don't have any friends. You don't have anybody.' Flood said triumphantly.

'LIAR!' Serena screamed. Around her, streams of energy were spinning. With the last of her remaining strength, Serena expelled Flood from her body, and she was gone. The energy spinning around her vanished. As everyone watched, she slowly crumpled over the edge of the building and she fell...down...down…..into the watery depths below.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching her fall Todd gasped "Serena…" before he allowed himself to fall over the edge of the building so he could join her. As he fell he heard the voices of all three of them scream his name.

Serena blinked through the murky water. She felt so weak. She could barely move any of her muscles. She drifted slowly toward the bottom.

From a swirl in the current she vaguely saw Todd as he came towards her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her. She could've sworn she heard his voice. '_Don't leave me.'_

'_Don't worry,'_ she gently replied. _'I'll stay with you always.'_ The last thing she saw was her necklace floating in front of her, glowing brightly. She lost consciousness as the two of them were engulfed with light.

"The water…" Kurt pointed. "It's glowing!"

The water below was indeed glowing. It became brighter and brighter, so bright they could barely see, and the water churned with unknown life.

"What's happening?" Pietro asked.

"I don't know." Rogue said. Then the light slowly died, and they watched as the water miraculously began to recede.

Slowly, almost as if it was trying to cling to the buildings, the water began to go down. They watched as it seemed to take forever. Finally, the last streams ran down the gutters and there, in the middle of the street, there was something. From the roof, they descended.

The two of them lay, embracing each other, silently sleeping. Pietro gently turned Todd over to see that he was no longer bleeding. 'But how?' Went the unspoken question. There was a hole in his uniform, it had been soaked with blood, but the wound was gone.

"Is he…" Rogue began uncertainly.

"I think he's going to be alright." Pietro said to her.

"But-he-he was…" Kurt stuttered, too shocked and amazed to get the words around his tongue.

Pietro shook his head. "I don't understand it either."

"I think it's time we all went home." Rogue said with a sigh, she was too tired to think right now. "Come on, let's get them back to the X-Jet."

**Again sorry it took so long. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
